Beautiful Miscommunications
by LunaChick82
Summary: [AU]An assasination attempt, a shoot out in a hospital, government conspiracies, Inu Yasha get's held up at gun point for his pants... that's only the first chapter. K&I [Formally wrote under the pen name sailor-scribe]
1. Reporters Beware

**Story Disclaimer**: I didn't own them four stories ago, I don't own them now.

**Summary**: _"In other news, an attempted assassination on Inu Yasha Takahashi, the youngest of the Takahashi brothers, failed earlier this afternoon. According to witnesses, Mr. Takahashi's life was saved by the famous tabloid reported of the Morning Scoop,' Kagome Higurashi."_

_In a city where nothing is what it seems…_

"_Old Miko, did you see the news…yes it looks like our best assassin has been shot."_

"_Take care of it."_

_A young girl walks the streets of Tokyo with one goal in mind._

"_My father was the best assassin there was, Miroku, and I have trouble believing he's dead, but I know better than to believe that he is the one that is trying to kill Inu Yasha!"_

"_What do you intend to do?"_

"_Naraku is responsible for my family's death and my father's predicament…I can't let him get away with it."_

_Now with an unlikely ally…_

"_I don't care what you look like, Inu Yasha. What I love is in here." She finished placing her index finger over his heart._

_She will face the government, the police and International Business. . . . . ._

**Beautiful Miscommunications**

**Chapter 1: Reporters Beware**

It was a beautiful sunny day as the autumn breeze ruffled the leaves of the Tokyo's Business District. The tall buildings stood rigidly tall, like samurais marching towards battle. Their steel and glass armor, though elegant, stroke fear in the hearts of their competitors. In the heart of this district, the tallest and most formidable building stood: the lord of all the samurai buildings. It stood on a wide street with a large waterfall-like fountain set in the center of the front "courtyard," as the owners refer to it. Though the block was not small, it was the only building on it, reaching from one end to the other before stretching one hundred and fifteen floors into the sky. Though it was trimmed with golden edges, the tinted glass windows gave it an ominous aura. A combination of gardens and benches were placed alongside the building, to soften its hard look, while providing a beautiful area to hold press conferences. This might explain the small group of cameras and reporters had gathered by the entrance, even though none had been announced. They waited impatiently in front of Japan's most elite international conglomerate.

Full Moon Enterprises had been around in one shape or another for over three hundred years. Owned by Japan's most renowned socialites, the company was always under the scrutiny of the public and governmental eyes. The mass of reporters were buzzing with anticipation, with the exception of one woman. It was rare to see the two Takahashi brothers making a public appearance, much less at the company headquarters. Rumors had it that Sesshomaru Takahashi, who had never shown anything but extreme distaste for his father's mistress, had finally conceded on giving his illegitimate half-brother a share of the company.

But, she did have the inside scoop. The fiery blue-eye journalist knew the visit was directed towards her morning report, where she had bashed, as professionally as possible, the younger Takahashi brother. The young bar owner had made the mistake of throwing her and her friends out of his bar on the basis that they weren't his type' of clients. She smirked, thinking of the negative press the elder brother, Sesshomaru, had to filter through after she declared his brother's prejudice against humans. Being a completely youkai managed corporation serving a market of primarily human consumers, Full Moon Enterprises had to maintain a human-friendly image. She looked around at her colleagues; they were afternoon reporters. Most of them had most likely missed the morning gossip. She rolled her eyes. They were probably the only ones in Tokyo that hadn't heard.

The front doors swung open and the two brothers marched outside, leaving the youkai bodyguard escort inside to provide a softer image. They were like two sides of a mirror: both with long satin-like silver hair and golden eyes. Both were tall and well built, with handsome faces and strong jaw lines. Both stood tall, imposing their stature, but they were complete opposites. Sesshomaru was dressed in a three piece silver silk suit, and an air to match. Though he was classified as one of Japan's sexiest men, he had a feminine quality in the excessive grace he held as he walked. Some ventured to say that he didn't walk, but floated on air. His pointy nose and thin lips added to his look of superiority, making the common man hate his guts. He raised an elegant eyebrow in displeasure as the mass of reporters rushed towards them.

Inu Yasha, the younger brother, on the other hand, slipped his hands into his famed, one of a kind leather jacket. He scratched the back of his jean covered calve with his black construction boots before Kehing' at the masses. With an annoyed look, mussed hair and a glare that could wilt a rose, he followed his brother's lead. The reporters stared at the back of his jacket as he passed. It was no secrete the jacket had been custom made for him by his father. Why Takahashi senior would have the back spray painted with a picture of a pair of red demonic eyes looking through a blazing fire with the words "Hell Raiser" surrounding it, they could not fathom.

But, reporters were seldom smart. It went along with their lack of good self-preservation instincts. If they were smart, they wouldn't have bothered to show up. It was obvious that after the wench of the morning show insulted him, he wouldn't be too thrilled to see her colleagues. But, the stupid bees were here, buzzing about something unimportant. He tuned them out, still angry that he had been brought in to be scolded by his brother. He wasn't a child, and if it wasn't because Sesshomaru controlled the amount of money he received monthly from his trust, he would have told the older male to go to hell. Damn, mortgage payments! Why did he have to go and open a bar for? Why try to build something for himself? Things always backfired.

Inu Yasha felt his anger increase as he recognized the light scent of jasmine, embers and something sacred. She was here. The bitch was here! He slowed his pace as his golden eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the newest thorn in his side. Sesshomaru didn't have time to react. When he realized his brother was no longer following him, she was already in front of him, tape record rolling, and dozens of news cameras observing. She was the staple of cool reporters. She wore a short black skirt and a white cotton shirt trimmed with black lace. Her heels were sensible as her black trench coat expose her bare caves to the world. With lose wavy hair and black frame glasses, she was armed and ready.

"Mr. Takahashi, what do you say to the rumors that you are ill-equipped to take your place in your father's company because you are a self-loathing hanyou?" Three hundred years of peaceful youkai and human relations went down the drain.

"You mother fucking bitch!" The young reporter fell backwards as Inu Yasha lounged at her. He never touched her. His brother restrained him before he could actually hurt Japan's sweetheart. Out of all the reporters to piss off in the city, his brother had chosen the one the entire nation woke up with every morning. He pulled his brother away, moving him towards the limo as the younger male screamed every profanity ever invented and even added a few new ones to the list. The reporters chased after the two males: this had turned out to be a bigger piece than expected.

Kagome stood up. The young reporter smiled and listened to the tape. The background noise would be easy to eliminate. She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her contact. "I got it…no, just a little bruise. I'll bring it over now." Slipping the tape recorder into her trench coat pocket, she noticed the crowd had prevented the brother's from reaching the limo. They had barely moved two feet. It looked like Sesshomaru was going to have to give a statement after all. This would be interesting.

Her silver-blue eyes left the older brother and followed the other, as he pushed his way through the crowd. His silver hair flowing in the air as a red dot danced on the back of his head. Red dot? Kagome screamed as she pushed through reporters and cameramen calling out to the young hanyou. He moved his ear towards her as he felt her push him to the ground.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The crowd began to scream and disperse, trying to point their cameras at the shooter. Sesshomaru turned towards where his brother laid, reporter draped across his body. His bodyguards were rushing out of the building pointing their guns in every direction, trying to secure their boss.

"What's the big idea, bitch?" Inu Yasha growled as he pushed her off him. He was surprised at the dead weight she had become. "Bitch?" He asked again as the scent of blood…her blood, reached his nostrils. He looked at the pale face with eyes softly shut and a small frown on her lips. She looked like she was sleeping, and if it hadn't been for the blood pooling below her, he would have believed it.

* * *

"_In other news, an attempted assassination on Inu Yasha Takahashi, the youngest of the Takahashi brothers, failed earlier this afternoon. According to witnesses, Mr. Takahashi's life was saved by the famous tabloid reported of the 'Morning Scoop,' Kagome Higurashi."_

A young man with short black hair sat up to attention as the television screen changed to show images of the earlier commotion. The apartment was dark as the light from the screen eerily illuminated his face. The man nervously tied his hair to the nape of his neck as the camera caught a glimpse of the fallen girl. All color flushed from his face as he pulled out his cell phone. The image changed as the local street reporter summarized the event.

"Old miko, have you seen the news? Our best assassin is down…I'm on my way."

His violate eyes flashed as he grabbed his jean jacket and left his studio. Things were about to get complicated.

* * *

"I'm not over-reacting!" Inu Yasha growled into his cell phone. His brother could be so unreasonable at times. "She is out of surgery, but they won't let me see her…Well if the bullets didn't hit any major organs, why are they taking so many precautions? It was practically a flesh wound!" Inu Yasha growled as his eyes flashed red. "I know she isn't a demon! How the hell will I prevent her from resting? She hasn't regained consciousness yet! Look, I just want to see her! Will you call in that favor or not? Fine, fuck you too!" Inu Yasha angrily flipped his phone closed as an old woman looked at him disapprovingly.

"Such language." She complained before crossing the street. He banged his fist against the concrete wall of the hospital. It cracked under pressure, though it didn't help him feel better. He flexed his hand as it began to hurt. They had forced him to use his phone outside after they refused to allow him to see her. She may be a bitch, but she had saved his life. She had taken three bullets for him. Hell, not even Sango, who was paid to do that, had ever taken so many. Granted, she usually did a good job of deflecting them, but the point was that the wench had sacrificed herself for him.

He smirked, remembering the first time he had seen her in person…He had seen her many times before in the morning. Not that he would ever admit to it, but he would stay up after closing his bar to see her on TV. That was how this morning he realized the gorgeous brunet that waltzed into his bar last Friday night had been her. She had looked so good: long shapely legs, short leather skirt, see-through mesh silver top with a matching bra and a hip-length leather coat. With a pair of stilettos, and curly hair, she walked in laughing with her girls. Everyone with demon blood in his bar turned towards her.

Since he had opened his bar so that hanyous and lower demons that felt rejected or persecuted in social places had a place to feel welcomed, he had been surprised to see a group of ningen women walk in. Had he read the newspaper, he would have realized that his bar had gotten an incredible review and declared one of the spots to be.

All he noticed was the light scent of jasmine filtering through the stench of cigarettes and cheap liquor. He ran his eyes lazily up and down her body thinking of what fun they would have that night. Inu Yasha had learned long ago that relationships required communication, something he always screwed up, but one night stands only required screwing. Something he was really good at.

Then, it hit him. The scent of holiness she was emitting. The damn bitch was a miko, and making his regulars quite nervous. Though he was disappointed, he proceeded with the task of informing her that she was not welcomed there because she was insulting his regulars with her scent. Did I mention he isn't good at communication?

The argument was almost immediate. Her friends tried to drag her out before she killed the young bartender. She screamed, insulted and argued with him. Her eyes blazing, her cheeks rosy, her hair crazy…Kami, he still didn't know how he kept himself from pushing her against the wall and taking her. Her friends finally convinced her to leave, but not before she promised he would regret kicking her out.

"I'm an idiot!" he surmised as he headed back into the hospital, no longer interested in the slightly busy street. Maybe he could scare a nurse into letting him into the room…

"Out of all the women in Tokyo to piss off, I had to pick her!" He shoved his hands in his Hell Raiser' jacket and smirk. She was a fun woman to annoy.

* * *

The forty-fourth floor of Tokyo Central Hospital was buzzing with excitement. The floor, which was usually exclusively used to house the wealthiest of clients, was now home to Japan's most famous reporter, Kagome Higurashi. And, even with the police guard and the annoyed captain roaming in front of her door, the nurses were milking every moment of it.

The young reported still had not regained consciousness, though it wasn't surprising. She did take three bullets for that ruffian… that very handsome ruffian. A few nurses had started a running bet of how long it would take for those two to get together. They definitely had chemistry. After Kagome's morning report, telling the nation how she had been mistreated because of her human roots by a hanyou, they were ready to lynch him. But, then, the loving and forgiving journalist had taken three bullets for the bigot, and he had refused to leave her side, spending the morning and most of the afternoon worrying over her.

It was decided that he was just a confused young man unsure how to deal with his attraction to Japan's sweetheart, and she was too nice to ditch him. Yes, it was almost unanimous, by the end of the year, Inu Yasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi would be the most sought after couple.

The one person that did not agree was a flea…a demonic flea that is. Captain Myoga of the Tokyo Police Department had been investigating the Higurashis since before the birth of Kagome. Her father had been the one man he failed to bring in, but it looked like that was about to change. He was back in town, and apparently, accidentally shot his daughter instead of his target. He moved towards the girl's room, scratching his bald head. She would persecute him in public for his accusations. She had always defended her father's innocence, especially after his suspicious death eight years ago.

But, now, he had proof. In the rush, he had left part of his weapon on the roof. A gun that had no serial number or manufacturer, it was simply known as the Higurashi Special, and only one of them existed in the world. He sighed as he noticed the guard by her bed falling asleep. He was sure Higurashi senior would make an appearance. She was, after all, the only living relative he had left.

Myoga hopped towards the nurses' station for another cup of bad coffee. He was sure that the man would wait until dark, when there would be less people to fool.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. Her whole body was in pain. She hadn't felt this bad since three years ago…when that school building had fallen on her head. She heard the buzzing and beeping of machines as she tried to ascertain her location. The room was a typical hospital room, with a nicer bed and view. She touched her blanket…real cashmere? She noticed a back door and fresh flowers…Where was she? Looking down at her wrist, she examined her ID bracelet. Tokyo Central…did they know yet she was injured? They would be mad she hadn't gotten the tape to him in time. Why was every nerve ending in her body telling she was in danger?

Muffled voices filtered through the open front door, where a police officer sat sleeping. She wasn't handcuffed…so why was he here? Inu Yasha…that's right. She must have gotten hit. She was sure her name must have sent some red flags. The voices got louder as she struggled to make out the words.

"I want to see my sister… Souta Higurashi." She looked out the door and saw a tall man with a long black braid trying to talk to one of the nurses. There seemed to be a couple of police officers keeping the man from her room.

"Souta?" She repeated the name…it had been a long time she had said it. Not since his funeral, over decade ago. Kagome sat up, wincing in pain before turning off the heart monitor, yanking off the wires and removing the respirator. She took slightly more care in removing the IV before trying to stand. The tile floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she tied the back of her green hospital gown. By the draft she felt, she knew she was open to the world. She was dizzy and drowsy from the anesthesia, but she forced herself to concentrate. The nurse was talking to a doctor and he seemed fine with the idea of her brother seeing her, as long as he went in alone. His companion could stay in the waiting room. Her legs were shaky, but the adrenaline in her system was pumping. She fell to her knees before the sleeping cop…He would get a rude awakening.

Carefully unlatching his gun and removing it, she rushed out the back way on unsteady feet. The corridor was deserted as she passed by the waiting room door. There only seemed to be carts carrying trays with leftover food and boxes of fresh linens by the walls. But, to her relief, there was also an elevator at the end of the hall. If she could only make it there before they discovered her missing, she might have a chance. She forced her aching legs to carry her forward as the sounds of commotion reached her ears. Somehow, she managed to start to run as gun shots rang through the hall ways. The police must have seen their weapons.

"I got her!" Someone screamed behind her as the elevator door rang.

"Just a few more feet…" she thought frantically. She heard a gun being fired at her. She stumbled towards the ground before regaining her footing. The elevator seemed to be moving away from her. The doors began to open, as she turned and shot blindly behind her. The purifying bullet left her gun as it found its way to the fat bald youkai down the hall. She turned just in time to fall into someone's arms. They fell backwards into the elevator as the door began to close. An inhuman scream was heard, followed by gunshots: The closing metal doors shielding the majority of them.

Inu Yasha was shocked, to say the least. How often do you get knocked to the ground by a beautiful woman, just before bullets come flying at you, not once, but twice in the same day? Never. He sniffed the air…Jasmine, embers and that holier than though purity. His arms tightened around the woman as he pulled them into a standing position. The elevator had started to move towards the lobby. She stood before him, slightly shaking, wearing only a green hospital gown. Had he been any bit the social butterfly, or witty antisocial fly, this would have been the moment for a good come on line, but he was neither.

"What was all that about, bitch?" Kagome's eyes flashed in anger as she recognized the voice. Pushing away from him, she raised the gun with shaky hands, pulled back on the safety and said,

"Your pants!" Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow in confusion as she pointed the revolver at him.

"What kind of joke is this?" She moved the gun slightly left and fired a warning shot, surprisingly accurate considering she was beginning fall into a cold sweat. Inu Yasha's right ear flattened against his head as the combination of the air displacement and sound assaulted it.

"No joke…take off your pants." Deciding not to argue with the emotionally unstable woman holding a gun to his head, he carefully removed his pants, grateful he had opted for clean underwear that morning. He tossed them towards her as she instructed him to turn around. He could hear her moving, and when he turned his head towards her, she lifted the gun towards his face.

"Your jacket!" She demanded as she tightened his belt around her waist, creating a new hole.

"What? No way!" He started to turn but the cold metal by his neck stopped him.

"Give me the jacket!" Her voice cracked as her mouth became dry. The elevator began to spin. She had to hurry.

"But…it's my favorite." He complained as he wondered if he could outmaneuver her in the small of a space. He heard the click of the safety. He would get her later for this. He handed her the jacket as they reached the lobby. Before he could react, she had disappeared into a crowd of security men that were rushing towards the forty-fourth floor. This was going to be a long day.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his limo across the street from Tokyo Central Hospital. He had a simple mission in mind: hurt brother, make sure girl is alive. He hadn't planned on coming this early, but his brother's belly aching and the never ending mob of reporters asking stupid questions prompted him to seek the sanctuary of this fine establishment. He headed towards the crosswalk, preferring not to risk the temperamental six lanes of bidirectional traffic. While he waited patiently for the light to change, he noticed a young brunet stumbling out of the hospital with unflattering pants and a jacket just like his brother's exclusive, one of a kind, hell-raisers biker jacket. Interesting…

A cab made a sudden u-turn, causing a traffic jam. It then crossed two lanes of traffic in order to stop in front of the girl, who somehow managed to crawl into the back seat. The car peeled away running the red light…very interesting. He turned to cross the street as he saw his brother run out of the hospital wearing nothing but his white boxers, red t-shirt and black boots…too damn interesting! Now, only to see his brother try to ride his bike home in that attire…Life had its rewards.

* * *

Update on life: I'm extremely busy, but I am trying to catch up with my updates. Don't forget to check out my new poem _Sediment_, and my new short story Destino. As you probably guess, not only am I re-editing the chapters, but I'm re-reading my own story. I want to make sure that I'm tying all the loose ends, and revisions never hurt. Also, some of you have requested a mailing list. Since I had my mail box flooded with returned emails the last time I did this, I was considering starting either a Yahoo! Group or a LJ. What do you guys think? What would you prefer? Is there really an interest for this? No replies means I won't do it. 


	2. The Investigation

**Ch. 2: The Investigation**

The private boardroom of Sesshomaru Takahashi was dark as he sat at the head of the table. His pristine silver silk suit had been accentuated with a fresh red rose on his lapel. A touch from his daughter, not that he would admit it. The man sat with his lips in a tight frown as the tension increased in the room. The mahogany desk and matching chairs were set up for a conference of twelve, even though there were only four players this bright Saturday morning. While the autumn chill had yet to settle in the streets of Japan, the boardroom remained a cool 75°F.

He eyed his brother warily as the younger male sat half way down the table from him. Inu Yasha had a distinct edge in his eyes that was becoming unstable as each second elapsed. The provocation of the missing reporter and the accusations from the flea sitting across from him had taken their toll on the bartender.

Inu Yasha sat, tapping his nails into the mahogany arms of his chair, not caring that he was chipping away the wood. He was sure his brother would find a way for him to pay for it, but right now, he just wanted answers. More importantly, he wanted his 'Hell Raisers' jacket back. He should have fought her for it. He scratched his arm through his long sleeve t-shirt missing the feel of leather on his body. After he was sure that the wench was safe, he would kill her for taking his prized possession. He rolled his eyes as the flea kept talking about something or other. He really didn't care. Myoga rarely was right about any hunches, though the man knew his history.

"Sango, how much longer?" Sesshomaru asked, displeased he had been made to wait ten full minutes.

"A million apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but this new firewall Naraku installed makes recovering documents a pain." Both brothers growled at the name of their partner. It was a distasteful part of life. After the war, things had become economically difficult in Japan, and their father had seen it necessary to find a partner. Unfortunately, the only one available made their stomachs turned.

The screen behind the woman lit up as her power point began to play. She was relatively young, in her late twenties, with a fascination with hot pink eye shadow. The one thing all the men in the room appreciated was her uniform. The tight black, spandex-like pants with a matching top left nothing to the imagination, though it revealed no skin. She combined it with combat boots, a high ponytail and the Takahashi family emblem over her heart, adding to the irony of the situation: the daughter of one of the greatest youkai exterminator families in Japan was working to keep two youkai very much alive.

"Kagome Higurashi was born September 25, 1978 to an affluent family of priests." Sango began as the Power Point presentation played on the screen behind her.

"What does that have to do with the fact she's missing?" Myoga, who would very much rather be looking for leads on the whereabouts of Higurashi Sr. asked in a grumble.

"There is a reason she makes more money than you." Sesshomaru warned. "Sango?"

"I wanted to start with who she was before explaining what my findings on the shooting were…"

"Higurashi Sr. shot his daughter by accident! What is there to discuss?" Myoga protested as Inu Yasha growled. Fathers weren't supposed to put their children at risk.

"You're wrong. The shooting wasn't accidental."

"Nani?" The three men demanded. The woman smiled as she skipped ahead to a slide showing a reconstruction of the shooting.

"As you can see," Sango took a laser pointer to show the trajectory of the bullet, "if Inu Yasha had been the target, given the angle of the shot and the height of Miss Higurashi, Inu Yasha would have been hit in the back. The bullet would clearly miss her."

"That can't be right!" Myoga protested.

"It didn't make much sense to me until I viewed the surveillance video from a nearby ATM." She moved to the next slide and began to play a movie. "This was the best angle we could get of the scene." She explained as the enhanced video revealed Sesshomaru turning towards the reporters. Sango zoomed in on the back image of Inu Yasha's head, and all three men recognized the red dot, but the bullet never came. It wasn't until Inu Yasha had been knocked down that the shots were fired.

"Did you slow down the tape?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, it took the assassin 75.6 seconds to shoot. I don't know any professional that takes that long to fire a clean shot."

"Why did he?" Myoga asked slightly confused.

"We have ascertained that he or she must have been in the tenth floor, in the office that is being renovated. No one would have noticed someone hanging out there, and the new windows haven't been installed yet." Sango changed the slide to show pictures from the window they believed the shots were fired. The ground had been labeled, showing where everyone was standing. "As you can see, Kagome was standing too close to the building to be considered a clean target, but Inu Yasha was standing in clear view. I believe the shooter used Inu Yasha as a decoy to force Kagome to move. His or her intentions were never to harm him. The assassin just wanted a clear shot at Kagome."

Inu Yasha banged the table forcing it to crack under pressure. His brother rolled his eyes: another frivolous expense. "That makes no sense! Who would want to kill her? She's just a tabloid reporter!"

"Japan's favorite tabloid reporter…we could be dealing with a stalker." Sango began.

"No, the shooter was her father! He left part of his weapon there!" Myoga protested.

"After what I dug up on the Higurashis, I doubt very much he forgot anything there! And let's not forget the man is dead!" Sango protested.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inu Yasha growled as he jumped out of his seat, fists buried in Sesshomaru's new table. "This changes nothing! She took the bullets for me! She didn't know they were meant for her! And, we still don't fucking know where she is! It's been over two weeks and there hasn't been any sign of her!"

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru spoke softly. "I'm sure Sango was getting to that."

"This is why I wanted to start with what I dug up on her. If we know who she is, we will know why she was targeted and where she is hiding."

"Any luck tracking her credit cards or passport?" Sesshomaru asked as his brother sat back down.

"There has been no activity for the last two weeks."

"Wait, I thought you said this was a stalker…" Myoga protested.

"The part of the gun found at the scene was supposedly part of a one of a kind piece…not just any stalker can get his hands on it." Sango explained, noticing how pale Inu Yasha's complexion was getting. Sango started her power point again, showing pictures of a young Kagome with her father. "Taro Higurashi became a gun aficionado after he completed his military service. His record his sealed…tighter than that of the prime minister, and so is his daughter's." The men looked up in surprise. The picture changed to show a ten year old Kagome holding a gun in one hand and a trophy in another. "While he was the eight time world champion, his daughter ruled the junior tournaments." Sango explained. The picture changed to show Kagome holding a gun and a new doll. "The NRA hired her to be their poster child after she won her third championship."

"Hold on a second!" Myoga protested. "I watch her show every morning, and she isn't the kind of woman to have been brought up loving guns! She is an advent gun control supporter, and is continuously supporting laws that would keep guns away from children."

"I'm getting to that!" Sango protested before continuing. "When she was ten, she was allowed to participate in an adult championship after her father boasted she could contend with the world's best. She came in third…the last target was too high for her. Otherwise she could have finished first." She changed the slide to reveal a newspaper clipping. "When she was twelve, four armed men broke into the Higurashi Shrine and killed her mother, brother and grandfather before burning the place down. They were shot execution style. Though, it was not confirmed, it is believed Kagome witnessed it. A sight like that would make anyone turn against guns. Considering you were the detective on the case, I would expect you to know that Myoga." She added while giving the flea an annoyed look. The flea turned away from her, slightly displeased.

"There is not much of her in public records after that. She and her father moved to the States. She went to an all woman college in Massachusetts after her father's death. She graduated with a degree in journalism. She worked the following two years on her Masters at Boston University while working part time with the Boston Globe. When she graduated, she was offered a position with CNN, and was sent to cover the conflict in the Middle East as an assistant to one of the regular correspondents. Though she was given a few chances at reporting live, she didn't become a household name until a routine report on a UN school went wrong.

"As you may remember, Kagome had been interviewing a few children from foreign nations about what it was to go to school in Iraq, when a rebel militia group, whose cause was never determined, took the school hostage. Kagome managed to send out reports daily, giving the military and the public reassurance that the children were alive. The reports were cut short for security reasons. After three days, UN troops barged in, surprised to find the whole building had been rigged to blow. About two days later, the cameraman gave CNN the footage showing Kagome refusing to leave because she knew there was one child being held in the basement." As Sango spoke, the screen behind her changed to show the video she was speaking off. "Kagome returned into the building, while everyone else was evacuated to have it explode minutes later. After four days of searching, they found her under some debris holding the small boy, shielding his body with her." The image changed to show the front page of the New York Times with the picture of Kagome's rescue. "They were saved by a beam that didn't collapse properly.

"After long months of rehabilitation, she returned to Japan a hero. She was offered a job with the 'Morning Scoop' and its cousin newspaper, both owned by Sesshomaru-sama." The two males turned towards him.

"She was a marketable face at the time. It made sense to hire her."

"Since then, she has become a bit of a celebrity herself. Many American actors like to be interviewed by her because she speaks the language fluently. Since she was once a 'legit' reporter, she inspires trust in many politicians…not that it has stopped her from exposing several conspiracies in her time as a tabloid reporter. She has also received several awards in journalism including the Pulitzer for her accounts of the school incident. And, she has been acclaimed to be one of Japan's most fashionable women." The images changed to show Kagome in different outfits and men. "She's been seen in the company of elite doctors, upcoming stars and a few socialites."

"Sango…" Sesshomaru began, but she cut him off.

"I know. I haven't been able to identify the man in the ponytail."

"The one from the hospital?" Myoga asked confused.

"No, the one in the pictures." Inu Yasha corrected. Sango showed the clippings again of Kagome's graduation up to her dates. There always seemed to be the same man with black hair pulled into a short ponytail at his nape. "So, it is a stalker."

"Well…" Sango knew that Inu Yasha in particular was not going to like her answer, "not exactly." All three men growled lightly. "I skipped over her father's death for a reason. Eight years ago, Taro went to pick up his car at a garage, when it exploded due to a gas leak. Given the fact that both the daughter's and father's files are so tightly sealed, I believe that Taro Higurashi was a government agent. I believe his family was killed in retaliation, like Myoga thought, just not by a mobster but by a foreign power. I believe his daughter did witness this and that she was targeted by someone who is trying to bring her father out of hiding."

"So you agree that her father is still alive!" Myoga jumped in happiness. Someone believed him.

"I'm not sure, but the fastest way to verify this would be by a very public attempt on his daughter's life…" When she was met by blank stares, she continued, "If this guy was a professional, she would be dead. The bullets missed all vital organs and there wasn't much damage. He wanted her to live. When a true professional eliminates a target, nine times out of ten, the target is declared to have died of natural causes. With all the news cameras present, the shooter wanted the world to know." Sango finished.

"What about the scene in the hospital." Sango updated the power point to show clips from the hospital's security camera. "The two assassins are known in organized crime circles as the Thunder Brothers…They are cocky and reckless…"

"One claimed to be her dead brother." Myoga added.

"My guess is they thought Kagome would still be unconscious. The use of the dead brother's name was a tactic to confuse the police or defer suspicion from them." She showed them the footage of Kagome shooting one of the brothers. "At least, her past gun experience explains how she managed to shoot blindly and still hit her target with a purifying bullet…Though, there is no record of that ever happening before; it is possible the extreme stress of the situation released her miko powers.

Inu Yasha growled as he ran his claws through his hair. His ears flickered in annoyance. "So, we still know nothing about where she's at."

"Or if she's still alive." Myoga added. The police captain was pounded into its normal flea size by an angry hanyou.

"She's still alive!" He growled. "I can feel it."

"I do have a lead." Sango spoke softly. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, signaling her to continue. "I ran the plate number Sesshomaru-sama gave me from the cab that she stumbled into. The plates belong to a government vehicle. The information is sealed, but a friend of mine who works in City Hall gave me a hand. I have an address, which I'm going to check out after this meeting."

"I'm going with you." Inu Yasha declared standing up.

"So am I." The flea spoke up. Sango looked directly at Sesshomaru and spoke.

"I can handle your brother, but cops always mess things up." The stoic youkai nodded.

"Let me know what you find. As usual, excellent job." The lights came one as the far door was swung open. Inu Yasha growled at the scent, but relaxed when he realized it wasn't the patriarch of the family. "Kagura, what do I owe the pleasure?" The sarcasm was dripping from Sesshomaru's voice as his brother and security head disappeared. The flea was no where to be seen.

The young woman walked in, heals tapping against the red carpet. Her long legs were covered by a straight cut black skirt. She wore her Channel red and cream silk shirt completely buttoned as she dropped a stack of papers in front of the Lord. "If you really don't wish to see more than you have to, make sure you sign everything before sending it to my office."

"You could have sent your secretary." He challenged.

"So you could practice your scare tactics on her? No, if I come, you signed them immediately, just to get rid of me." He smirked before returning to the documents. He had read them three times before, but he had a golden rule of never trusting anything sent by Naraku. Besides, the red-eyed beauty next to him looked gorgeous when angry. The only perk of having to work with the dark hanyou was having Kagura around the office. The woman tried to conform to her father's strict rules, but it didn't change the fact that the fastest sports car in the company parking lot belonged to her, or that underneath the stench of her father, she smelled of woods, pine and wind.

She crossed her legs in annoyance and he enjoyed the view before signing the contracts. She seemed to be admiring the tapestries depicting scenes from ancient Japan hanging on the walls. Truth be told, half the time, she seemed to be lost in her own world. She turned towards him, feeling his eyes on her, and he handed the papers to her before leading her out of the boardroom. He placed his hand innocently on the small of her back, enjoying how she stiffened in reply. Her scent had spiked, allowing him to savor the touch of mint she emitted. Had she not been his worst enemy's daughter and the best VP of public relations they had ever had, he would have indulged in an affair or two with the elemental demon. But, office politics were something not to be toyed with. "I'll try not to forget next time." He promised.

"You say that every time." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. There was a brief understanding between the two. She accepted the fact that he could care less about her father's stakes in this business, and he accepted the fact that she was a slave to Naraku. Family loyalties were an annoyance at times.

"I said I would try…I made no promises about succeeding." He whispered lowly knowing her body temperature would rise a few degrees. She coughed, trying to hide the blush of her skin.

"Try harder." She complained before leaving his presence. If he only knew what a dangerous game he was playing…

* * *

"Look, Yasha, there's something I want to warn you about." Sango began as she drove them in her blue Toyota Corolla to the address her friend found them. "My friend doesn't work for City Hall…he works for military intelligence."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Inu Yasha, whatever is going on here, it's deep. Don't fall for this girl. She might not exist tomorrow."

"What are you rambling about?"

"Just trust me…don't fall for her." She warned as they moved into the warehouse district. Inu Yasha looked at the abandoned-like building they parked in front warily.

"Well, he's here." Sango declared signaling a yellow cab parked in front of them. The license plate read, 'KZNA69.' Inu Yasha sniffed around the cab. There were surprisingly little scents to be picked up: human male, holly, and her blood. This was the cab.

"Shall we see if someone's home?" She asked as she stepped into the building. Past the entrance, they found four buzzers and a locked glass door. Sango, never allowing a thing as frivolous as a lock stop her, forced it open. They called for the old freight elevator as they examined the converted lobby. It was mainly brick and steel with four mailboxes in a corner.

"Safe house?" Inu Yasha inquired.

"No, prime apartments..." She replied as she pulled opened the elevator doors before walking inside. "This used to be part of a factory. Now, you get giant apartments close to the city. It's nice."

"Keh, my neighborhood has more people than this."

"Your neighborhood also has gangs and drug dealings."

"Keh, at least it's alive." Sango rolled her eyes as they reached the top floor. They walked towards the door labeled "4" before ringing the bell. The door swung open revealing a very handsome but annoyed young man with black hair pulled into a low ponytail, yelling,

"Look, I can't help it if you work nights. If there is no hot water, it's not my fault!" The young man made eye contact with Inu Yasha, and realized his visitor wasn't the leggy blonde from downstairs. He cursed inwardly: he would have to tamper with her plumbing again. "Sorry, I thought you were my neighbor." He rectified, refusing to fully open the door. The two stared at him in surprise, recognizing the man.

"Do you own the cab parked downstairs?" Sango questioned. The young man turned towards her, seeing her for the first time. His innocent smile was tainted with a touch of darkness as his eyes savored her beauty.

"Why yes? Am I blocking you?" He asked, hoping to be able to strike a more personal conversation with her after getting rid of the hanyou.

"No, but you can tell us where Kagome Higurashi is?" She placed a hand on Inu Yasha's arm to keep him from killing the cab driver.

"Why would I know where she is?" He asked innocently. "And who are you? The police or something?"

"Sango Kizu, Full Moon Enterprises Head of Security. This is Inu Yasha Takahashi. We are doing a follow up investigation to the events from two weeks ago." She replied showing him her identification card.

"Well, I whish I could help you." He said regretfully moving back into his apartment, "but, I know noting of what happened."

"Don't lie!" Inu Yasha growled throwing himself at the young man. Miroku was able to deflect him with the door, though Inu Yasha kept him from closing it.

"Sir, if we could have a moment of your time, I'm sure we can clear this up." Sango insisted. The young man looked at her and tried to smile as best he could while trying to hold an angry hanyou at bay.

"You can have as much time as you wish, but…"

"Good," Sango interrupted as she pushed past the two arguing males. Inu Yasha and Miroku both looked at her in surprised from where they landed on the floor. Both lost little time in regaining their footing. Inu Yasha quickly went to work using his nose trying to find the missing reporter. Her scent lingered in the air, but it was old and stale. She hadn't been there in weeks.

"Now, Mr.…"

"Please call my Miroku." The young man interrupted while giving her a suggestive smile.

"Miroku, did you pick up a fare in front of Tokyo Central Hospital about two weeks ago?"

"I really can't remember…I get so many fares in that area."

"Keh, your car hasn't been used in weeks."

Miroku gave a deadly glare at the hanyou. "You know, I think better with a full stomach." He turned back to Sango. "How about we talk about this over dinner? I know this little French restaurant…"

"Sorry, but I don't like eating with assholes!" Inu Yasha interrupted as he moved into the living room. The apartment was spacious, with very few dividers. The entrance led to a very modern living room with a huge flat screen television against the back wall. It was decorated in dark purples and blues with a giant Persian rug on the center and dark purple leather couches around the television. There was a glass and steel coffee table in front of the main couch. Behind the couches, there was a fully stocked bar with two twin Champaign flutes and a bottle of Crystal on ice. Miroku must be known for his entertaining. The walls were decorated with a combination of Buddhist art and bookshelves. Inu Yasha walked towards one of the shelves with pictures.

"The invitation wasn't for you!" Miroku replied as calmly as he could. "It was for the very beautiful lady." Sango blushed slightly before remembering the purpose of her visit.

"I'm not here for a dinner date. I want to know if you picked up Kagome Higurashi from Tokyo Central, two weeks ago."

"If I can't interest you dinner, are you sure I can't talk you into breakfast?" Miroku pressed as his hand slipped to caress the young woman's derrière. She shrieked before slapping him across the face.

"Hey, Sango!" Inu Yasha called, smiling at the red hand mark on the other male's cheek. He held up a silver frame of an enlarged close up of Kagome. "I think we found our stalker. There is a bunch more over there."

Sango took a good look at the picture before speaking, "This is a copy of the picture she sent CNN. Care to explain?" She looked at the violet eyed young man in annoyance.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, but if you are truly curious, my dinner date still stands."

"Fat chance bozo!" Inu Yasha complained.

"In that case, I must respectfully ask you to leave. I am expecting company, and she won't like seeing you here."

"Afraid that your wife will find out you have been flirting with other women?" Sango asked rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not married, but if you're interested…" He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. "I'm also looking for someone to bare my child if that's more to your liking." He added hopefully, only to be met with Inu Yasha's fist. He sighed in resignation as he motion them towards the door, rubbing his sore face, "In that case, I must respectfully ask you to leave."

"Not until you tell us where Kagome is!" Inu Yasha demanded. His patience had worn out.

"Honey, I'm home!" A cheerful voice sang out as the front door opened.

"Live-in girlfriend…wife…same difference." Sango complained as she prepared to move past him. Inu Yasha sniffed, disbelieving his ears.

"Kami, have I ever told you how much I hate planes…" The dark haired girl asked as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her duffle bag by the entrance. "And they lost my luggage!" She turned to see Sango walking towards her and smiled cheerfully. "You must be Miroku's new girlfriend. I'm Kagome." She smiled stretching her hand out for the other woman to shake. Sango was more than startled as she accepted her hand. Kagome looked at the Miroku's abused cheek and smiled more brightly. "And it looks like you might be able to keep him in check."

"On whose side are you on?" Miroku complained before walking to her and enveloping her in a huge hug. He was about whisper a warning in her ear when an annoyed growled got their attention. Kagome lost her smile to an expression of shock when she saw the silver-haired hanyou standing a few feet from her.

"Inu Yasha? She turned to Miroku before demanding, "What's he doing here?"

"He found my cab…"

"What am I doing here? Wench, you disappeared for two weeks!" Inu Yasha growled indignantly as he examined her for wounds and bruises. She wore a bandana cut corduroy kaki green skirt with a sixties-style brown top and a suede jacket. Her brown knee-high leather boots laid discarder by her feet. Her hair was loose and wavy, and though she looked exhausted, there weren't signs of pain in her eyes. She seemed fine.

"Disappeared?" She asked confused. "I've been on TV for the past two weeks." She complained.

"What are you talking about?" Sango demanded. She had been very thorough in her investigation. Kagome walked to the living room and turned on the television to a channel directly from Spain. A news channel recapping the week's events came on showing Kagome and Princess Leticia talking at the airport.

"The interview won't air until next week, but it was a big deal that I was allowed to stay at the palace with them, and that they saw me off." Kagome answered.

"The Spanish monarchy has been very friendly with Kagome since the incident three years ago." Miroku tried to explain.

"The boy you saved was a Spanish national." Sango finished.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but the job…"

"You're sorry!" Inu Yasha growled in disbelief.

"Are you still mad that I took your clothes? I was going to return them…and I will. As soon as the airport finds my bags, I'll get your pants and jacket to you."

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "You lost my jacket."

"No, the bags fell of the truck in Amsterdam, but they should be on their way here soon."

"What's my jacket doing in Amsterdam?"

"There aren't direct flights to Japan from Madrid!" Kagome complained as she rolled her eyes. "Look, your jacket is fine. I had it dry-cleaned and everything. You can barely tell it was ever stained with blood."

"You stained my jacket!" Inu Yasha growled as his eyes began to bleed red.

"After taking not one but three bullets for you…you…you ungrateful bastard!" Kagome was beginning to lose her patience. She had been traveling for a day and a half, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Miss Higurashi…"

"Please call me Kagome. There is no need to be so formal, you being Miroku's girlfriend and all."

"I'm not." Sango corrected.

"Just a friend with benefits? It's a shame. You had potential!" Kagome replied.

"I just met him a few minutes ago." Sango replied angrily. "I'm here because as Full Moon's head of security, I have reason to believe your life is in danger." Kagome stared at her in surprise, slightly disappointed she wasn't with Miroku.

"We also believe you are being stalked." Inu Yasha added.

"By whom?" Both Miroku and Kagome asked in unison.

"By him!" Inu Yasha pointed an accusing finger towards Miroku. Kagome looked in disbelief before she exploded in a fit of laughter. Miroku soon joined her.

"He's a pervert, but he's harmless." Kagome smiled after she calmed down.

"How can you take it so lightly, wench?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Simple, he's my brother."

* * *

Another chapter corrected. I hope you guys appreciate this. 


	3. The Interrogation

**Ch. 3: The Interrogation**

The two guests stared incredulously at their hosts, carefully comparing the supposed siblings' features. To Miroku's dark violet eyes, Kagome's flashed a dark blue-grey hue. Though both had black hair, Kagome's was so dark it almost looked blue in the light, while Miroku's was a dark brown gone black. Though Miroku's innocent smile was an act, Kagome's was the real McCoy. Except for the both emitting a scent of holiness, they didn't look or smell alike.

"That's impossible." Sango spoke up. "I ran a thorough background check."

"We adopted Miroku in the States…those records are sealed." Kagome replied as she took off her jacket. "Kami, my feet are killing me."

"Maybe one day you'll learn to travel with comfortable clothes." Miroku teased.

"And miss the opportunity to look good for an airline captain of flight attendant." Kagome winked at her brother as she walked towards the picture shelve. She grabbed a silver frame and gave it to Sango. The picture was of Taro with a fourteen-year-old Kagome and a sixteen-year-old Miroku on either side of him.

"Miroku's been taking care of me since before my father past." Kagome explained.

"We met through the consulate after my father died." Miroku added. "Taro took me in. He was an amazing man." There was a tinge of sadness and pride in his voice, and when Sango looked in his eyes, she could see the love still there. The young man was terribly handsome when he wasn't trying to hit on her.

She turned towards Kagome before saying, "I need to ask you a few questions about the incident."

Kagome frowned and looked away. "I rather forget the whole thing… It's bad enough I'm going to have to talk to the police."

"If you talk to me, you won't have to talk to the police." Sango insisted. Kagome looked at her warily.

"Who are you to make such an offer?"

"I work for Full Moon Enterprises…it comes with the perks of the job."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Kagome demanded; her reporter's instincts were taking over.

"Captain Myoga…"

"Myoga is running this case?" Kagome exclaimed while sitting down. She began to rub her temples as the frustration took over. Miroku walked over and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want, Kag." His voice was quiet, but strong.

"I don't want to talk to that idiot… Like it wasn't bad enough that my father was dead, he had to accuse him…" Kagome choked on her words before she was forced to take a few deep breaths. Miroku's hand never left her shoulder. "I'll talk to you, but no one else." Kagome declared as she looked Sango in the eye.

It hadn't taken Miroku long to get them some refreshments. He had originally planned to welcome his sister home with Champaign, but given the topic of discussion, he opted to change. The ladies had preferred lemonade, while the men chose Coronas. Inu Yasha decided that Miroku couldn't be all bad since he had good beer in his fridge and Ramen in his cabinets. He stood against the back wall, observing the interactions quietly. Most people thought him an antisocial idiot. In truth, he had a keen eye for observing reactions and nervous ticks. He could smell a lie a mile away.

The girls had gotten comfortable on the main couch with Miroku sitting not too far away. He was in Kagome's line of sight, smiling reassuringly at her. He knew some questions would be directed at him, and he had no way of using that to get a date with the sassy security guard. Just his luck: the most beautiful temperamental women he met had too much common sense to date him.

"I hadn't planned originally on going there that day." Kagome began. "After the way I was treated at his bar, I didn't want to see him again, much less try to get a quote for the evening edition."

"What happened?" Sango's voice was warm and caring.

"The order came from above."

"Your editor?" Sango asked lightly. Kagome shook her head.

"No, the big boss. My editor-in-chief knocked on my door personally and ordered me to go." Inu Yasha quirked his eyebrow when Sango bit her lip lightly. She hadn't liked that answer. "My instructions were to get a rise out him…something that would sell plenty of papers. Usually, I'm opposed to that kind of journalism, but Inu Yasha really pissed me off."

"Keh!" He grumbled indignantly.

"Not all of us liked to be told that our human scent is offensive!" Kagome retaliated.

"That's not what I meant!" Inu Yasha growled.

"But, that's what you said!" Kagome protested. Miroku quickly moved and squeezed Kagome's hand, reminding her to stay focus. "Sorry." She whispered to her brother. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger and more determined. She wanted him out of her life as soon as possible. "After getting a rise from Inu Yasha and making sure the tape recorded fine, I turned to see Sesshomaru about to give a statement. I looked at Inu Yasha…I-I saw a red dot on the back of his head…The rest you know." Kagome looked away rubbing her shoulder lightly. It felt like yesterday she had gotten shot.

"What made you think the red dot came from a gun? It could have been a dozen of other things…like a kid playing with a laser pointer." Sango questioned.

Kagome shrugged. "Miroku was on a date the night before…I was alone watching movies all night…there was a James Bond marathon…when I saw the light, my first thought was assassination attempt."

"What happened at the hospital?" Sango pressed.

Kagome nervously took a sip of her lemonade, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. The hospital… "When I woke up, I was really disoriented. Then I heard someone say he-he was Souta…I thought I was dead and he had come to help me cross over." A tear escaped her eyes. "When I saw the man talking was not a little boy, I realized something was wrong. Every-every instinct in my body told me to run. So, I did, or at least I tried." She took another sip before continuing. "I fell and saw the gun… I don't remember taking it, but I do remember running with it. Then, I heard shots… The elevator seemed so far away, while the bullets were getting closer." She was shedding silent tears. "I turned and shot…and next thing I know, I'm on the floor of the elevator and there is all this banging." She took another sip of her drink. Miroku was holding her hand tightly. Sango rubbed her arm reassuringly, waiting for her to finish.

Kagome wiped her tears away. "When Inu Yasha started yelling at me, I realized I needed to get out of there…that they were after me. So, I convinced him to let me borrow his pants and jacket…"

"You mean you stole them…at gun point." The hanyou added in afterthought.

"I just wanted to get out of there. There was no way I could do that in a hospital gown." Kagome defended, and Sango nodded in understanding.

"How did you know where to find her?" Sango turned to Miroku. "Tokyo Central isn't the closest hospital to the scene."

"I saw what happened in the afternoon news…I figured Sesshomaru would insist on a bigger hospital…one that was used to housing famous people being chased by reporters." Sango nodded before asking Kagome.

"How did you get out of the country without running through immigration?"

"I have a diplomatic passport, courtesy of the Spanish Royal Family."

"I let them know she was on her way." Miroku explained. "After she stumbled into my cab crying, I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to chance it. I drove her straight to the airport."

"From the hospital?" Sango inquired. Miroku nodded.

"If all her personal belongings were at the hospital, how did she get aboard a plane? She had no ID. How did anyone let her fly in her condition? It hadn't been more than an hour since three bullets were removed from her shoulder?"

"I keep a spare set of documents in Miroku's cab from when I was on call." Kagome explained. "They used to call me an hour before my flight left and tell me to go someplace or another. I didn't tell anyone I was injured. I slept the entire way to Amsterdam, and quickly transferred to a plane heading for Madrid. The ticket was purchased at the airport."

"I used an ATM and paid cash… If someone was trying to kill my sister, I didn't want them finding her." Miroku added.

"Why would anyone try to kill you?" Sango inquired.

"I thought it was whoever shot at Inu Yasha…in retaliation for pushing him out of the way. I didn't come back until I felt things had calmed down."

"Did your station manager know where you were?"

"No one knew where I was…unless they watch Spanish television. We let my producer and editor know I was alive. That's it." She seemed to have regained control of her emotions.

Inu Yasha chose that moment to move towards the reporter. She didn't sense him until he had grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled at the back of her shirt with the other. She yelped in protest. Miroku grabbed Inu Yasha's arm, and the hanyou felt the sting of purification. He also noticed the prayer beads and glove for the first time. "You're a monk?" He questioned in surprise.

"And I won't hesitate in purifying you if you don't take your hands off of my sister!"

"Inu Yasha!" Sango scolded. What had gotten into him?

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he pushed the shirt away examining the light bruise on her shoulder. It was the only thing that remained of the bullets. "You used your miko powers to heal yourself."

"It's an instinctual reaction!" She defended herself as she pulled away. Miroku let go of his arm, while giving him a silent warning. "I think you should go." Kagome continued

"I got one more question!" Inu Yasha protested. Sango stood up and started to lead him away.

"Thank you for your time." She added, a bit embarrassed by his reaction.

Inu Yasha broke free from Sango and turned to Kagome. His eyes were intense as he walked up to her. Miroku tried to block him, but Inu Yasha pushed him away. Moving until he was only inches away from her, he took a discreet sniff of her scent before asking, "When am I getting my jacket back?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed with anger as she rose to her full height. "Whenever I get my bags back!" She fisted her fists to keep from strangling the self-serving hanyou.

"Inu Yasha!" Sango insisted as she dragged him to the door. He smirked at Kagome before he turned and left.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." Miroku mentioned after they had left.

"The place is bugged."

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her bewildered.

"She bugged the apartment."

"How do you know?" Miroku asked as he walked towards the closet.

"Because that's what I would have done." Miroku pulled out a handheld sensor and went to work sweeping the apartment.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Sango demanded as she returned to her car with Inu Yasha.

"I needed a clean scent." Inu Yasha growled.

"I could have told you she was lying." Sango rolled her eyes as they stepped out of building.

"No, telling half truths. She could have passed a polygraph with those answers." He grumbled.

"Yes, but now, she won't want to speak to us!" Sango complained. "It's obvious she knows she's in danger. She must know who her attacker is." Sango complained as she unlocked her car and got in. "I could have gotten her to confide in me…I know she wants to tell someone… to ask for help, but she doesn't know who she can trust."

"Keh, she should know she can trust us!"

"A youkai exterminator that works with a hanyou? Wouldn't you find it the least bit suspicious?" Sango demanded as she rolled her eyes and grabbed something from the back seat. "Lucky for you, I'm always prepared." Inu Yasha gave her a confused look.

"I bugged their couch. Now, when they sit down and discuss what they should do, which they are going to do immediately, we will know what's going on." Sango turned the box on. Miroku's voice was heard first:

"What's this?"

"Full Moon Enterprises' newest member of the bug family." Kagome replied with an annoyed voice. "It provides the clearest sound in the entire family, but it has one problem."

"What?"

"It's not foot-resistant." Sango and Inu Yasha cringed as the sound of the crushing microphone reached their ears.

"There goes that idea!" Inu Yasha complained as he rubbed his sore ears. Sango didn't reply as she looked at the building suspiciously. She scratched her nose in thought as Inu Yasha gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know yet…" Sango replied as they drove off.

* * *

The office of the Onigumo Naraku was dark the following Monday morning as all of his five flat screen televisions were tuned in to the same station. As the dark haired hanyou sat behind his steel and glass desk with an eyebrow raised in distaste, his televisions weren't showing him the state of the NASDAQ or the American Stock Markets. He wasn't watching Bloomberg Television, or even CNN. The program was more local than that, though it had nothing to do with morning business. It had everything to do with leftover Friday business: business that should have been taken care of two weeks ago.

But, it hadn't, and it displeased the corporate hanyou. How could he take over the world when she sat there smiling, greeting Japan, like nothing had happened. The morning jingle ended as the young reporter spoke up. "Good Morning Japan! It is October 12, 2004, and you're watching the Morning Scoop! I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"And I'm Eri Tama." The bottle blond next to her spoke up in a bubble gum voice. "Welcome back Kagome! I hear you were vacationing in Spain!"

"Hardly," Kagome smiled at the camera. "I was granted a personal interview with Princess Leticia of Spain, and I couldn't let our viewers down. We will have that report for you later in the show, but first, traffic…" Naraku turned off the screens. He was close again. He hadn't been this close since eight years ago, when Taro took the answer to the grave.

Taro's daughter was going to be a problem. The nosey reporter had been a thorn at his side for many years. She had the audacity to tell the cops she had seen him shoot her mother. She dared report on his illegal oil dealings in the Middle East, and when he had tried to destroy the evidence, she had the nerve to survive the explosion. He didn't want to risk her bumping into his latest plan. The Shikon no Tama was close, he could taste it. He wanted that lousy reporter removed before she compromised his position.

It hadn't been easy evading her. He had been lucky that Myoga had alienated the young girl, forcing her to tell her story to a different officer. One on his payroll…one that made it blatantly clear that if she repeated her story, she would become whale food. He wanted her killed then, but Taro had the foresight to run. Once they were in the United States, they became harder to track. Though, he always kept an eye on them.

He had spent a small fortune to have CNN lose her report on his dealing with the oil companies. The school incident had been designed specifically to eliminate her. They even took a small boy that looked like her brother to the basement, ensuring she wouldn't leave without him. He had played every cord, but the symphony had failed. By a stroke of luck, she had survived, relatively unharmed. By the time she returned to Japan, her oil series had been forgotten.

Then she became a tabloid reporter. He had made the mistake of thinking he could relax. She didn't stop. She used her new status to attack all sides of his life, even reporting that his children had suffered from abuse. His daughters read a statement for the press denying the accusations, but no one seemed to believe them. Kagome's credibility was only outdone by Kami's. By that time, it was too difficult to kill her. She was too much of a public figure. If she died, there would be questions, and too many reporters trying to write books on her life. The last thing he needed was a swarm of reporters digging up her past. It was bad enough the Kizu girl had done it.

That was why when the opportunity arouse itself two weeks ago to have her taken care off, he couldn't resist. He knew his partner would not stop investigating until he found out who had targeted his brother, laying the entire blame of her death on whoever tried to kill Inu Yasha. The Thunder Brothers were suppose to finish the job…they were now both dead. He had planned for that, but he had also planned for her to be dead as well. He didn't want any loose ends.

Naraku stood up and walked across the white fluffy carpet. It reminded him of walking all over the Takahashi brothers. They would be the first he would destroy. He had only allied himself to them to keep the family under close watch, and to use their company to cover his illegal dealings.

His office was a wide open space decorated in silver and glass. On one wall there hung his collection of katanas and Feudal Japanese art. On the one behind his desk was a wall to wall window. The wall facing his desk was decorated with different sized flat screen televisions. And, on the last wall, the wall he was currently walking to, there hung from steel shackles the last Ookami prince.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see him there?" Naraku turned in annoyance towards his daughter as she entered his office without knocking. A habit he would have to break along with some of her bones.

"Who else besides you and Kanna come visit me here? No, this is the last place anyone will come looking for the prince." Kagura rolled her eyes at her father trying to hide the tightening of her stomach. She still had a soft spot for the wolf prince…they had been very young, but love knows no age.

He probably still hated her for her betrayal, but she didn't have much of a choice. Betray him or see him killed. It had been better this way… He had moved on and met a nice girl, one without a psychopathic father to worry about.

"If Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru avoids my office like he avoids intimacy. He believes they are both related to the bubonic plague."

Kagura shrugged while taking her seat at the far left of her father's table. "You're the criminal mastermind." She replied sarcastically, watching her words carefully. Normally, any form of backtalk would have gotten her whipped, but the addition of the compliment, would make his ego forget her trespass. "Has he said anything?"

"I have Akago reading his mind and heart, but the wolf is strong. He will bend soon enough." Kagura couldn't help but shiver at the mention of her younger brother. The derange child with lavender hair she was forced to take care off. He knew her too well. He knew what was in her heart, and used it against her.

"And this will tell you where the Shikon lies hidden?" Kagura pressed.

"New research revealed that the wolf tribes were involved in the protection of the jewel before it was lost. If there is something I know about these fleabags is that they remember family. His tribe would have kept the secret from generation to generation. He knows, and he will tell me." Kagura looked away, unable to watch the immobile prince any longer. In her heart, she whispered,

"I'm sorry, Kouga."

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided to work from home today, not because his daughter had woken up with the flu, but because he wasn't in the mood to be in the same building as his partner, or so he said. There was something strange going on in his company. He may act oblivious to Naraku's dealings, but he wasn't stupid. Kagura had been edgy the last couple of days, ever since Kagome had reappeared as mysteriously as she disappeared. Sango's report rose as many questions as it left unanswered, leaving Sesshomaru dissatisfied with the current situation.

His home office was cold, decorated with dark wood and art. It was covered wall to wall with bookcases filled with books and scrolls. The only things that were from this century in the décor were his laptop and television.

He was watching Kagome as Rin sat on the floor before the television coloring. She coughed once in a while. Sesshomaru made a mental note to have his scientist work on a better children's medicine. The segment was on famous dogs. It was an article prepared by her co-host…the one with more breasts than brains, which was also the only reason they kept her. Kagome had accompanied the blond on stage when a St. Bernard knocked Kagome down. The big dog proceeded to lick the young girl's face. She laughed as they pulled the dog off her.

"Well that's the last time I wear fruit flavored lip gloss." She laughed as she straightened herself. Her guests relaxed as well. It wasn't surprising Japan had fallen in love with her. She had such a good and open heart. Someone you can trust.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The said Lord turned towards the young girl. Her voice was hoarse and her nose was red. Her hair was in a giant knot on top of her head as she wore pink Power Puff Girls pajamas. "Is she going to talk to the Princess now?"

"That will happen next."

"And…it's going to be with a real Princess, right? Like in my story books?"

"Yes." The young girl smiled and turned back to her drawings. Rin had been living with Sesshomaru since she was born. Her parents had been faithful employees, teaching their daughter to respect their master. He had adopted her two years prior, when a car bomb killed her parents. Though Sesshomaru was certain Naraku had planted it for him, there was no way to prove it. He took on the care of their daughter as a reward for their faithful service. Besides, Rin was the only one who dared bring him flowers every morning. That deserved a reward itself.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The girl inquired again.

"Yes, Rin."

"When is she going to marry uncle Yasha?"

"That depends on how stupid your uncle is." The girl made a thoughtful face, to which the Lord replied, "It will be a long time."

"Will she come to play with me then?"

"Most likely." Rin smiled brightly revealing her missing tooth. Sesshomaru made a mental note to take her to see the dentist sometime next week.

"I can wait." The girl turned towards her drawing again. The demon lord raised the volume of the television as Kagome introduced the next segment.

* * *

As much as Kagome loved hearing from her old college pals, she hated their timing. Ayame was one of the worst. Kagome was still filming on the set when her cell phone rang. The girl was upset, so Kagome didn't have the heart to turn her down, even though, Ayame wanted to meet at The Fang.

As Kagome parked her car she silently prayed not to run into the rude bartender. It was his bar, but it was early evening. He might not be in. The sun was beginning to set as she walked into the establishment. She was happy to have found parking close to the entrance. The neighborhood wasn't the greatest, so it allowed her to keep an eye on her baby.

The minute Kagome walked into the bar, she noticed two things: Everyone turn to stare at her, and Ayame sobbing at the end of the bar. A quick scan of the place revealed her prayers had been answered. Inu Yasha was no where in sight. She held her duffle bag tightly as she made her way to the bar. She smiled at the young bartender with red hair and freckles. "Baileys on the rocks." Kagome ordered as she sat next to Ayame, missing the blush from the young bartender.

"Thank you for coming." Ayame whispered.

"That's her fifth." The bartender informed Kagome pointing to the glass of whiskey in the girl's hands.

"Why here? You know my feelings about the owner and this place." Kagome asked as soon as the bartender was out of hearing range.

"It's the only safe place I could think of…I'm in trouble."

"Have you been threatened?"

"No, it's Kouga." The girl confessed.

"Has the idiot hurt you?" Kagome asked indignantly.

"No…something's happened to him. Kagome he's been missing for three days now. His tribe has no clue…" She broke down in tears, muffling the rest of her words. Kagome broke down and hugged the girl.

"Have you contacted the police?"

"Yes, but they said there wasn't much they could do… Kagome, I know you have connections…you're a reporter! Can't you do anything? I don't know who else to turn to."

"I don't know Ayame…missing people isn't my area of expertise."

"Kagome please!" The red head pleaded with tears in her green eyes. Kagome noticed her stained t-shirt and wrinkled jeans. It was obvious the girl wasn't functioning properly.

"I'll do whatever I can." Kagome promised as she summoned the bartender. "Can you do me two favors?"

"Sure." He blushed lightly at the young woman. She smelled nice. She handed him a few bills.

"Make sure she gets into a good cab tonight."

"No problem." He smiled brightly. He had been planning on doing it anyway.

"And, can you give this to Inu Yasha?" She handed him the duffle bag.

"Sure, what is it?"

"His pants and jacket. He really needs to take better care of where he leaves his clothes." Kagome smiled and left. The guys on the bar were laughing lightly at the poor kitsune, who thought he had a chance with the older woman. It was just like Inu Yasha to take first picks.

Kagome got into her car very pleased not to have run into the hanyou. She smiled, relaxed and pulled out of her parking spot and drove to the first light. Red, her luck was running out. She sighed and sat back when her passenger side door was swung open. Before she had time to react a dark figure had entered her car. "Drive!" He barked as she stared in horror.

* * *

Another chapter edited. I'm always shocked at what I missed in my previous revisions. Well, for those of you that started to read this a bit later, you're in luck. I think I got all the mistakes, though I'm sure if I take another look at this next month, I'll find another hand full of editorial notes. Anyhow, I'm going to lose computer access for a couple of weeks, so be prepared not to hear from me in a while. 


	4. The Kidnap

Ch. 4: The Kidnap

"The light's green; drive!" He growled as Kagome looked at him blankly. The car honking behind her brought her back to reality. She pulled over to the curve before very calmly saying,

"Get out."

"No." He flexed his claws, insinuating the damage he could do to her in a heart beat. "Continue driving."

"You got your jacket back; what else could you want." She asked as she did what she was told. She didn't trust the hanyou at all. He sniffed his jacket and ordered,

"Put it on."

"What?" She examined him, doubting his sanity.

"It smells like chemicals." He growled while holding the wheel so she could slip the jacket on.

"I did get it dry cleaned for you… Wouldn't want you to have to smell my offensive human scent."

"I didn't mean it like that, bitch!"

"So, now I'm a bitch as well!" Kagome slammed on her brakes as she saw the light turn yellow. She turned to yell at him, but her words were caught in her throat when she saw a pair of worried golden eyes.

"You are a lot of things, including trouble."

"Then, why are you still in my car?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish diluting the chemical stench from my jacket…Believe it or not, there are worse smells than yours out there."

"That's it! Out!" She started to take off the jacket when the cars behind her started to honk. It got slightly caught on her earring so she gave up on it.

"Make a right." He ordered. "I have some questions of my own I want answered."

"Like what?" She retaliated while following his orders.

"How does your brother, a simple taxi driver, afford to have a better entertainment center than my brother?"

"He's from old money."

"He's a Buddhist priest."

"One with many faults, as you may have noticed."

"You know I can tell when you lie."

"Yes."

"Then, why do you bother?" Kagome gave him a shocked look. "I've been to your apartment." He added. "You only have two or three outfits there…and the dust is three inches thick."

"I haven't been there since I've been shot."

"It looks like you've never lived there. You don't even keep a change of underwear." Kagome looked pale when she turned towards him.

"You went through my underwear drawer?" Kagome screeched. "I feel so violated! How dare you? Most guys at least buy me dinner before they attempt to pull something like that! Where do you get off going into my apartment and checking out my _underwear_ _drawer_? How would you like it if I did the same to you?"

Inu Yasha flattened his ears to his head. Her voice wasn't as nice when she screamed like that. "Make the next left."

"What?" He flexed his claws, so she did what she was told. Maybe she could trick him into letting her drive him off a cliff. She completed the turn, surprised to find herself at the WcDonald's drive through. She gave him a confused look.

"Keh, you wanted dinner." She shook her head in resignation as he ordered. "Can I get two number twos, three apple pies, four large fries, extra ketchup and sweat and sour sauce. What do you want wench?" She gave him an incredulous look before replying,

"A salad."

"Salad? You're too damn skinny as it is! She'll have a number seven."

"Don't I have a say in my own nutrition?"

"Not when I'm paying." Inu Yasha smirked.

* * *

Sango had waited until she had seen Miroku leave. Kagome hadn't come home, so she figured the apartment would be empty. She knew there was something strange going on there, and she was determined to find out what. The fact that Miroku Higurashi did not exist, except for a driver's license and a rental lease, was even more disturbing.

She forced her way in like she had done so the day before. She used the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid his neighbors. She used the same technique she had on the front door to open his apartment door. She decided to illuminate her way with the pocket flashlight; she didn't want him seeing a light on if he returned early.

She skimmed over the living room, having been there the day before, and the kitchen didn't seem too interesting, though she did check the laundry detergent box to see if they were hiding anything of value there. She was surprised at the taste and quality of the stainless steel kitchen. It looked like it had been taken from a kitchen design magazine.

She moved towards the back rooms. The first looked like a woman's bedroom. Though, surprisingly, it didn't have any windows. Moving in, she noticed a Higurashi family picture taken a few months before the shooting. Kagome was smiling on her mother's lap, while her father held her brother in his arms. They were sitting under what she assumed was the God's Tree. That too had burnt in the fire.

She looked in the closet and found it packed with designer shoes, a few suits and a fine collection of skirts. Some of the shirts she recognized as the ones Kagome wore on the show. Looking down, she noticed a discarded ID badge by one of the bags. The picture was of Kagome, and, according to the bold print, it was for the Morning Scoop Daily. This must be Kagome's room. She took in the room once again, now knowing it belonged to the young reporter. The full-sized chrome bed was placed against the back wall with two nightstands on either side of it. Sango couldn't decide if the sheets were purple or blue under the little light. The wall to wall closet was to the right of the bed. Its doors were mirrors, probably designed to reflect more light. In front of the bed was a desk and shelves. The Mac seemed to be running a program. Surprised to see the large amount of audio and video equipment in the room, she pressed a button on the computer. The small television next to her screen turned on. It began to play a montage of Princess Leticia's life.

"She works here!" Sango realized. "And, she does her own editing?" Shutting the television off, she tried to make sense of the situation. It wasn't working.

When she turned to leave, she noticed the last wall was covered by a mural. She had trouble finding the doorknob because of it, but apparently, Kagome was a fanatic of the woods. Since there were no windows in the room, she dared turn on the lights. She had been right; the mural depicted a beautiful day in the woods. It must have taken a long time to complete, since even the smallest of animals had been painted with great detail. Surprised to see a bit of silver near the sacred God's Tree, she squinted her eyes and moved closer. Sango gasped. The God's Tree had an inu hanyou pinned to it by an arrow.

The security head didn't know what to make of it as she turned the lights off and moved to the next room. It could be an old myth…or something from her childhood coming back to haunt her. The decision to paint him was conscious. The details on his face were too delicate to have been something she overlooked.

She opened the next door and stepped inside. She jumped in surprise, as the lights suddenly turned on. She moved towards the bed to see who her unexpected visitor had been. "You? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Inu Yasha had had a bad day. First, he tripped over his shoes when he climbed out of bed. Maybe one day he would learn to wake up first, and then start walking. Then, the hot water was M.I.A. - again, so he had to settle for frost bite instead of a shower. To add to his problems, his old black and white television finally died, and he wasn't in the mood to connect his big screen in the living room to the antenna. It had taken him a month to connect it to his entertainment system, so he thought it best to wait until he got the cable company to hook it up, which would never happen. So, he had missed her show, her voice and her smile. But, that hadn't been the worst part. He could survive all that. He could stand by the radiator for an hour until his body heat reached normal temperatures. He could go to the bar early and see the show there. But, what made him tear out his cabinet doors was the realization that he was out of Ramen.

Given his bad day, the last thing he expected to smell when he first stepped into his bar after parking his bike in the back lot was embers and jasmine. Ayame had been moping at the bar, and if it hadn't been for that touch of holiness, he might have attributed the scent to the young wolf princess. His bartender, Shippo, looked up at him. With an annoyed face, he threw him a duffle bag and said, "Your girlfriend just left. You don't deserve her either."

It had taken Inu Yasha less than three seconds to grab his jacket, discard the bag with the pants and chase her down. Normally, he would have given up when she pulled away, but today had been a bad enough day as it was. Then, the light turned red. His luck was finally changing. Now, they sat together in the back lot of his bar, eating WcDonald's. Well, he ate. She stared in amazement at his ability to swallow without chewing.

"You might find breathing useful." She teased.

"Keh! You're not eating?" He asked indignantly.

"The amount of calories in this thing will kill my television career. One fry and I'll look ten pounds heavier in the morning."

"I got you diet cola!" He protested. "After all I went through to get you dinner, the least you could do is eat it."

"You mean kidnapping me at claw point?" She asked sarcastically.

"Like getting you to do anything is easy!" He retaliated. She shrugged and took a bite of her chicken sandwich. Fat and grease were delicious. He smirked, working on his third cheeseburger.

"My car is going to smell like food for a month." She complained.

"Now you know how I feel about my jacket." He shot back.

"I was only thinking that you wouldn't appreciate the blood stain…or the smell of it." He growled lightly. After a few more bites, she dared to ask, "Why do you care about me?"

"Nani?" He asked confused.

"You made it obvious you disliked my scent when we first met…"

"I don't dislike your scent."

"But you said…"

"My regulars get nervous around mikos."

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?" She asked indignantly.

"I did!"

"No, you said my stench was offensive."

"Same thing." He shrugged. She punched his arm causing him to hide a small wince.

"No, the way you said it was offensive and uncalled for. Had you said it the other way, I would have left without arguing with you…you…baka!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Still doesn't explain why you think I care about you!" He quickly changed the subject. He wanted to rub his arm, but resisted. The girl had a strong left hook.

"You were helping Sango find me…you chased my car down so you could talk to me…I get the feeling you're not about to let me disappear out of your life." Inu Yasha stiffened. He should be happy that she wanted to disappear: Less people around to take care off. But, he wasn't.

"Keh! You took three bullets for me without hesitating."

"So this is your way of saying thank you?"

"Keh." He grumbled unsure of himself. He was surprised to find her soft hand on his arm. She smiled at him before saying,

"I'm grateful, but I didn't take those bullets intentionally. I thought they would miss us both if I knocked you down." Her smile was soft and caring, and Inu Yasha couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we're both wrong." Kagome suddenly felt comfortable next the hanyou. She felt safe.

"Inu Yasha…"

"Yeah," he turned towards her, surprised to find worry and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll be careful. Whoever ordered your assassination is still out there. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Kagome…" How was he going to tell her that she had been the intended target? How could he look into her big eyes and say someone wanted to kill her? "I promise." He couldn't. He would just have to keep an eye on her. The girl smiled in relief and he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

She looked at the radio clock and realized how late it was. "I have to get going…Miroku is going to kill me!"

"Keh, I got a bar to run." Kagome started to take off the jacket went her earring got caught for a second time. She screeched, and he was hovering over her within a second.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome was surprised at the gentle hand that caressed her neck as it freed the earring. His breath was so closed to hers…their faces only a few inches apart. The scent of embers increased as he helped her push the jacket off her shoulders. It would be so easy to take her: Move in, take her lips, move to the backseat, and do what he did best. Her eyes looked cobalt in the low light as his claws brushed against the back of her arm. She moistened her lips lightly as it became hard to breath. He hadn't missed the lust in her eyes…the same eyes that had held worry for him just a few moments prior.

Inu Yasha pulled back as if he had been burnt. He couldn't get out of her car fast enough. He heard her sigh and by the change of her scent she had regained her bearings. He didn't understand what had just happened, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss her while she looked at him like that… What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Sango stared angrily at the young man laying on the bed wearing only a pair of silk mauve pajama pants. He smirked standing up and walking towards her as he did nothing to hide his chiseled chest and abdomen. His defined arms reached out to her.

"Well, my dear Sango, I should be asking you the same thing." His violet eyes dared her to move. "I live here."

"I saw you leave fifteen minutes ago!" She protested, very unhappy that he had fooled her somehow.

"Only went down to move my car…I'm not allowed to park there after seven. Imagine my surprise to find you sneaking into my apartment. The only reason I could fathom for you to do such a devious thing was that you wanted to surprise me in naked in my bedroom." He slipped his hands around her small waist and pulled her close. She blushed as she raised her arms to push him away. "I knew you couldn't resist me. It's obvious our souls were meant to be together. My meditation has told me so." Sango's eyes darkened as she slapped the young monk.

"Did your meditation also tell you to put your hand there?"

"No, that was the curse." He replied moving away. "I can't help it. My hand has a mind of its own. When it sees a beautiful woman with such a delicate derrière like yours, it must worship it."

"Teach it to worship from afar." She grumbled before turning to leave.

"You know you would get a lot more if you played nice."

"Excuse me?" She turned surprised.

"You bug my apartment; you break into it… If you want to know my availability, all you have to do is ask. I am free for the taking." He smiled suggestively.

"Because no one wants you…" She was about to leave, when she thought of something. "There is one thing." He looked at her hopefully. "Why don't you and your sister have windows in your rooms?"

"This side of the apartment is next to another building, we can't have windows." He shrugged disappointed she hadn't asked for a massage or even a quick kiss.

"Why not move the rooms to the back? There are windows there."

Miroku shrugged, "We rather have larger rooms than windows, and with Kagome's murals, it's like there's one there." He motioned the mural by the door. This was also another scene of woods, but instead of a hanyou, she was able to see a shrine and a monk in purple robes standing at the center of a crater, holding his hand out as if to stop the demon that was lounging at him. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Miroku and the painted monk.

"She's very talented."

"Yes she is!" Sango tuned him out as he began to sing Kagome's praises. It was obvious the young man was very fond of his younger sister. She took another look at the room. It was decorated the same way as Kagome's, except that Miroku's computer desk was packed with audio equipment. "I help her edit and digitize her interviews…the ones for the newspaper."

"How long has she been living with you?"

"She has her own place…"

"I know she doesn't live there." Sango cut him off as she examined the picture of a young Miroku with a man he resembled greatly on his nightstand.

"I don't like her being too far. I've lost too much as it is." He took the picture from her.

"You look a lot like him." She whispered.

"You should go." He replied coolly. Sango nodded as she saw the storm of emotions in the monk's eyes. She had touched a nerve, and she wasn't going aggravate it. She was lucky he had only tried to hit on her. He could have hit on her and called the cops.

She returned to her car, but before leaving, she did check the street sign to verify what he had said. She hadn't bothered to bug the apartment. He had caught her, so would know to look for it. But that didn't mean his cab was off limits. She had placed a new tracker bug in it before he moved it. Not only could she hear what he said, but she would also know where he was. She played with the buttons until she got a signal. That was strange… According the tracker, the cab was on the fourth floor of the building next to her. She turned on the microphone to hear Miroku's voice say,

"You know, Sango dearest, the only place I don't mind an obsessive possessive girlfriend is in the bedroom. You have to learn to trust me and give me my space. I promise every time a beautiful woman with an excessively short skirt stops my cab, I'll think of you." The whistle of the bug falling from four stories nearly deafened her. She cursed. That bug had cost her a third of this year's budget. "Damn that monk!"

* * *

Kagome sat patiently on the dark corner. It was getting late, and she was getting edgy. It wasn't because she was in a bad neighborhood after dark without any maze in her purse. It was because her source was late, leaving her with too much time to think about what had happened with Inu Yasha. Why hadn't he wanted to kiss her? Didn't he find her attractive? And, why did she care? It's not like she wanted to kiss him? She knew better than to get involved with a story, and lets face it, he was the biggest story of her life. This would only complicate things… Her editor wouldn't be please.

Speaking of her editor, she had a few questions to ask her. Like, why did she insist on Kagome going to get the quote, and why hadn't she bother to call and check on her?

Her passenger door finally opened and a dark figure entered.

"You're late."

"I was being followed." The hoarse voice replied. "I won't be able to meet for a while. It is necessary I disappear for some time."

"Understood. What do you have for me?"

"Naraku didn't order the hit on Inu Yasha, but he did order the other hit." Kagome nodded. Noticing the hesitation in her informant's voice, she asked,

"Anything else?"

"Something is going down…Naraku's office is being guarded tightly."

"The Ookami prince is missing."

"I know; he's what they're guarding."

"Thank you." Kagome handed her mole an envelope.

"I don't do this for the money."

"I know, but I wanted to keep you safe." The figure opened the envelope and saw something that had been forgotten for centuries.

"Thank you." The figure retreated as quickly as it appeared. Kagome pulled a cell phone from her glove compartment, ignoring the one that was sitting in its holder on the dashboard.

"Old Miko? We need to talk…Later, we have a situation…understood." She rolled down the window and threw the phone out. A few seconds later it was crushed by oncoming traffic. Life had just gotten complicated.

* * *

Down time at work is still very limited. Moving officially starts today. I'll be going soon to help relocated the freezers. 


	5. The Story

Ch. 5: The Story

The basement was dark as she struggled to rush to the center. She could hear the child sobbing over the hissing of the steam pipes. The sounds of explosions and gun shots surrounded them as she called out to him, "Juan?" It was hard to move among the machinery in the low light, but she had to hurry. Her time was running out.

"Die bitch!" She barely had time to react as someone began to fire at her. She didn't have time for this. The bombs were set to go off any minute. She wanted to scream; she wanted to cry; she wanted to grab Juan and get out of that hellish place. The bullets stopped momentarily as the disembodied voice cursed. He had to reload.

Kagome didn't stop to think. She was running on instinct as she stood up and sprinted towards the sobs. "Juan!" She screamed again as everything began to explode. The child was right in front of her. She could see him in the light of the flames, but as she stretched her arm out to him, he moved out of reach. She screamed his name again, only to be rewarded with the deafening sounds of his sobs. She felt the floor shift, and looked up as the entire building fell on her.

"Juan!" Kagome screamed as she fell out of bed. She was sweating profusely as her legs remained tied to her sheets. Miroku rushed into her room pointing a gun in every direction trying to find his sister's assailant.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, leaving the gun by her desk. She nodded. Today, it had been the school incident. Other nights would be her father, but the worst nights would be her mother. Even 14 years after it had all happened, she could not escape the torment of her dreams.

Miroku helped her untie her legs as he sat down next to her. He didn't waste time asking if she wanted to talk about it; she never did. Looking at the clock, he said, "Well, it's three in the morning. No sense in trying to go back to sleep. How about a nice game of cards?" Kagome smiled and nodded. He always knew how to make her forget.

.  
.  
.

Sesshomaru looked up, displeased with his employee. "That was a very expensive transmitter you lost, Sango." The youkai exterminator did not back down as she nodded. He sat back in his chair. Though in size and structure, the office was identical to Naraku's, Sesshomaru's taste differed. He thought that only one large flat screen television would be more than enough. Like his home office, he used the walls as a shelf space. Though here, instead of books and scrolls, he kept mementos from his visits with the other powerful men of the world. His cherry oak desk only had two personal touches: a picture of Rin in a macaroni frame she had made for him, and a picture of him and his father standing in front of the original Full Moon Enterprises building.

Sango stood silently as the morning sun blinded her. She knew better than to talk before he gave her permission to. "You lost about five hundred thousand dollars worth of surveillance equipment to those two. I wouldn't consider that your usual precise work."

"That tells me that there's something more than meets the eye going on there, and I'm going to find out what." Sango spoke with a determined glint in her eye.

"As long as you don't waste anymore of this year's security budget on it, do what you want. You know I hate frivolous expenses." He sat back, skimming her report. "You know, her newspaper bought a dozen of those new transmitters a few weeks ago. It is possible she uses them for her scoops. That would explain how she knows her way around them."

"It still doesn't explain how her brother does, or why a cab driver has a government vehicle."

"I'm sensing that your attention is drifting more towards the brother." He remarked suggestively.

"It's not what you think. I can find reasonable, though not convincing explanations on why she would know. He is just weird."

"What have you dug up on him?" He asked, offering her a seat. When Sango used the word weird, it usually meant she was on to something big.

"He doesn't exist, except for a driver's license and a rental agreement." Sango took her seat. "I can't find information on his original family name. There are no records of Taro Higurashi adopting a son, though he must have, since Miroku does bare his name."

"Illegitimate son?"

Sango shook her head, "There would have been a birth certificate."

"Income tax report?"

"Files exempt every year."

"His sister supports him?"

"It's hard to say; she files exempt as well."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I know she earns too much money to be able to claim exempt on that reason!"

"I guess the question should be, on whose good grace are those two on?"

"Sango, start digging up dirt. I don't care about public records any more. Talk to neighbors, ex's, teachers, mechanics, anyone they ever came in  
contact with. I want to know who these people are!" Sango smiled. This would be fun.

.  
.  
.  
---  
.  
.  
.

Kagome cursed. It was strange for her to do so, since she usually preferred to express herself with a broader vocabulary, but her baby was sick. She looked at her mechanic as he shook his head. The 1988 Mercury Grand Marquis was in mint condition in every respect, except for one. It needed a new engine. She had spent so much money having the car shipped from the US that this is not what she needed.

"Sorry Miss, but the car is old. This is bound to happen." The mechanic explained.

"Just fix it."

"It'll be a few weeks before we get the parts…You may be out of a car for a month. Are you sure you don't want to buy a new one instead." Kagome  
shook her head.

"It was good enough for my father; it's good enough for me." She pulled out her cell phone. It figures. The one day she needs her taxi driving brother to pick her up, her battery decides to die. She cursed again. She needed to meet him in fifteen minutes, and she had to meet her editor in half-an-hour. She was booked for the rest of the afternoon. It looked like she was going to miss everything. This was going to be a disaster to reschedule.

She groaned: Where was her knight in shinning armor when she needed him?

"Hey wench, you need a lift?" Kami-sama wasn't that cruel, was he?

.  
.  
.  
---  
.  
.  
.

Miroku waited for his sister in their usual coffee shop in front of her newspaper. She was late, and that made him nervous. His stomach was still in knots from the assassination attempt. He assumed she had been the hit all along. Who would want Inu Yasha dead? He may be a stubborn hanyou, but he wasn't a real threat to anyone: not even to his brother.

Miroku sighed checking his watch. She had left the studio about an hour ago. He had called and checked. He would have called her instead, but she had forgotten her car charger at home, again. It was just like her to walk around Tokyo with a dead cell phone and a car that was two miles away from heaven. He had begged her to get a new car, but she refused. He understood her, though. Taro had loved that car. Every Sunday, rain or shine, he would wash and wax it. Filling the tank was a field day, and the old man had been more on point on the car's regular maintenance than his children's doctor's appointments.

Miroku laughed. "That's why I have Kagome." The old man would say. She had been the glue that held the three together. They should have taken her to therapy then, but she seemed to be the only functioning one of the three, except for the nightmares. Fourteen years of sleepless nights and she still didn't seek help. What if she fell asleep behind the wheel? She could have been in accident! She might be in a hospital bed somewhere…Miroku took a deep breath. No negative thinking allowed.

Miroku looked up in time to see Inu Yasha pull up in his motorcycle. The man was dense, but he had fine taste in woman and bikes, just like his father. The Harley Davison Softail Night Train had been customized with red flames and chrome accessories. Like its owner, it demanded fear and respect from all those that crossed its path. The girl on the back climbed off and returned the jacket and helmet to the hanyou. There seem to be a few words exchanged before she entered the café. Yes, the hanyou had excellent taste in women, but did he have to pick Miroku's sister?

"Sorry I'm late." She kissed his cheek lightly.

"It happens. What were you doing with your story?"

"I'm not getting involved…I needed a lift, and he offered." Kagome defended.

"You like him."

"Not in that way." Kagome smiled as a waitress brought her the usual.

"You're a horrible liar." Miroku accused with a smile.

"You're the one that was parading himself in his silk pajamas for a certain lady security guard."

"But, I don't deny it… You know she resisted." He smirked. "No one has ever resisted before."

"I know…she's a keeper." Kagome smiled. "I need to spend more time with her, though. I just whish she would stop spying on us." Kagome turned and waved at a blue Corolla parked in front of the café. She was sure that Sango would be cursing her head off by now.

"You have to give her points for persistence." He gave her his slyest smile.

"I do, but I also have to give her points for stupidity. She can accidentally ruin everything. We've been working on this for too long!"

"Don't worry. You'll expose the bastard, and I bet you'll win another Pulitzer for it." She nodded.

"The old woman got tired of waiting for you." He changed the subject after a long silence.

"I'll see her in a few; I have to give her this week's article."

"I told her about the Ookami prince."

"And?"

"She said to get a quote." He finished his tea as Kagome nodded in confirmation.

Once outside, Kagome knocked on Sango's passenger window. "Look," Kagome began once the window had been rolled down, "I don't mind you pursuing my brother, but you need to give me space."

"How did you know it was me?" Sango complained.

"Your license plates have Full Moon's logo on it, and I recognized your car from when you had it parked in front of my house. I put two and two together and got you."

"As a tabloid reporter, you should know this is part of the job." Sango complained, accepting her answer as reasonable, though she wasn't buying.

"Yes, but as your boyfriend's sister, I got to warn you. You are going to scare him off."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sango complained.

"Yet." Kagome corrected. She smiled and handed a couple of passes to the young security head. "I work out every day from five to seven with my personal trainer. Come down one of these days. I have the strange feeling you will enjoy that more than a day at the spa." Kagome smiled brightly before crossing the street, leaving a very confused woman behind. Sango observed as the girl entered the building and swiped a security badge to get in through the second door. Since when do you need an electronic key to enter a newspaper building?  
Sango nearly screamed as she noticed someone was sitting next to her. He gave her his most charming smile before saying, "You can kidnap me now, stalker. I'm done for the day."

"Get out of my car, Miroku!" She yelled as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Now Sango, you have spent the entire day following me around. It's obvious you've been trying to work up enough courage to ask me to dinner, so I'm going to make it easy on you. Here I am." He smiled brightly as she developed a nervous twitch. She wasn't sure who she was going to kill first, the sister or the brother. One thing was for sure, they would never find the bodies.

"Get out of my car!" She growled. Miroku's face turned serious, looking like it belonged more to a man of the cloth than a perverted taxi driver.

"No: I am offended. If you have been tailing me all day for no other reason than to insult me when I open myself up to you, then I'm not sure I like the type of woman you are. To think, I defended you to my sister." Sango stared blankly at him, feeling ashamed of her actions. It was obvious the young man was attracted to her, and it wasn't his fault if he had a keen enough eye to notice her tailing him. Though, she still had to find out how he developed it. Maybe dinner wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Sango…you're really hurting my arm!" Miroku coughed out.

"That's because your hand is currently running up my thigh." She growled out. Then again, dinner might be too dangerous. Someone might end up dead at the end of the evening.

.  
.  
.  
---  
.  
.  
.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked with a smile as she entered the office of her Editor-in-Chief. The room was warm and comfortable with old leather chairs and a desk overflowing with paperwork. The walls were covered with pictures; one of them was a picture of the editor with Taro and his daughter at Kagome's first gun tournament.

The old woman, who had lost an eye in the line of duty, looked up and smiled. "This old bat is glad to see you are doing well."

"It was only three bullets. I've taken worst." Kagome shrugged off, though the editor noticed she wasn't smiling as brightly as usual.

"What's wrong my child?"

"Why did you insist that I must go there that day, Kaede?"

The silver haired woman took a deep breath, unsure how much the young reporter needed to know. "He is your story. You must follow him where ever he may be."

"It was a routine visit. We knew he would be summoned to the building. Any other reporter could have gone."

"But he is your responsibility, child, and as the events from this routine visit have shown, you can't always guess when the story is going to explode."

Kagome took her seat in front of the old woman and before continuing the questioning. "Why give him to me?"

"Only you have the caliber that is needed to handle this kind of exclusive. When Inu Yasha Takahashi takes his place in his father's company, it will be World Wide Headlines. We need to be in on the ground floor."

"Has a date been set?"

"Not as of yet."

Knowing the interview was heading no where fast, Kagome decided to go for the jugular, "Did you sent me there to get shot?"

"Child, you know better than to ask silly questions you already know the answer to." Kaede looked down before speaking again.

"The Shichinintai family is having a wedding. Mukotsu's daughter is getting married. The man has always had a soft side for you, so I was able to arrange an interview."

"I have a feeling you are more interested in his dealings with the nerve gas trade than what flowers they'll be using."

"I trust you to use your good reporting skills to gather all the required information for both of your articles. Don't forget that they are the most powerful mob family in Asia. You don't want to cross them…They aren't the merciful type."

"I know; I've interview them in the past. When and where will I meet with him?" Kaede handed her a piece of paper.

"Make sure your article on the Ookami prince is ready before then. Naraku has sent Kagura away this weekend to check some lands in the Northern Woods; security will be weaker with the forces divided."

"Do we know what he's plotting?"

"Do we ever?"

.  
.  
.  
---  
.  
.  
.

Two dark figures walked silently in the shadows of Full Moon Enterprise's Headquarters' parking garage. Besides a few forgotten vehicles, the lot was empty. It wasn't surprising, considering how late it was. They carefully avoided all cameras as they made their way up to the fifth parking level. The shorter one covered the security camera as the other mounted a picture of the back door in front of it. The night shift security played a little with their receptors before the image returned to normal, never noticing the decoy. Later, the man would regret not sending a guard to investigate.

The taller of the two intruders knelt down and placed some clay-like substance on the lock of the door. They stepped back as a puff of smoke appeared. For a multi-billion dollar industry, you would think they would take better care of their generators.

.  
.  
.  
---  
.  
.  
.

Kagura hated going into work on the weekends, so having to go in at 11pm on Friday was twice as disgusting. Her father had sent her to check out a lead in the Northern Woods, something in Kouga's memories. The whole mission had been a wild goose chase; though, she had indulged in delicious swim in the cold lake. For the three hours she had spent there, she had felt liberated. How she longed to brake free of her father's hold! But, she knew better. He had his ways to keep her in check.

Her father wanted to meet at the office to personally question the prince about her findings. She believed it could wait until Monday, but who could argue with Naraku when it involved the Shikon no Tama. She saw the doors of the private express elevator open. "Hold on!" She ordered as she ran across the golden lobby towards the back elevators. "Thank you…What are you doing here?" Kagura asked surprised as she saw that Sesshomaru was her companion.

"I own this company."

"So does my father, but you don't see him here."

"I care." She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Emergency family meeting. Kanna's birthday is next month, and we don't want to spoil the surprise."

"You should make your lies more believable." He complained as he took a side-glance look at her. She was dressed in a knee-length skirt and matching sweater, but what had Sesshomaru's mouth watering was her scent. She didn't smell of her father. She smelt of woods, flowers and freshness. Oh, if she only wasn't Naraku's daughter…if she only wasn't a competent VP.

"But, they are more polite than your brush offs." She replied checking her watch. Naraku would not like Sesshomaru's presence there. "Are you going to be long?"

"Why? Do you have more papers for me to sign?" He asked sarcastically.

"With me three days out of the office, I'm sure I do." She rolled her eyes and sighed. The elevator skipped as the lights went out.

"What the…?" Sesshomaru's voice trailed off as he recognized the sure signs of a black out, but why wasn't the emergency generator starting up? He noticed Kagura's breath shortening. He turned to see the young wind demon pulling on her neckline, revealing more flesh. "Kagura?"

"I-I can't…" Kagura walked back against the wall. Her youki was in turmoil. She was a wind youkai; she needed space. In the dark, her red eyes could see the four walls perfectly as they caged her in. She was beginning to hyperventilate. She needed out!

She didn't notice him move, just that his lips were pressed firmly against hers. Kagura gasped as he pinned her to the wall, trailing kisses down her neck. "Only me Kagura." He growled as she closed her eyes, trying to forget the four walls around them. He licked and teased her exposed neck and skin as his eyes glowed red. She tasted so good. She slipped her arms around his neck as she searched for his lips. He growled at her sudden aggressiveness but allowed her to use her nervous energy on him.

Their tongues battled against each other. In the darkness, their auras attacked. Twenty years of sexual tension had exploded and it took all of Sesshomaru's control not to claim her. Her aura refused to submit, and his wanted to devour her for it. She had forgotten herself in his arms. She had become a puppet he could string, while he moved from her lips to her neck. He bit her ear and pressed harder against her. She gasped his name, and the scent of her unobstructed self enclosed room, igniting the demon lord more. He couldn't control himself any longer.


	6. The Scoop

Chapter 6: The Scoop

Sesshomaru could not believe what had occurred as he struggled to regain his breath. This had never happened to him before. Even as an inexperience teenager, he had shown better control. She rested slumped against him as he pulled down her skirt. The smell of their mixed arousals stirred an ancient desire in his loins. He would not mark her. It was bad enough what had happened without adding that to the list.

She stood on shaky legs, not realizing that the stain on his pants was caused by more than her orgasm. She felt the elevator move and realize the lights had come back on. How long had she been out of it? He straightened her sweater before fixing his jacket, pretending that the proof of his enjoyment was not drenched on the front of his pants. She blushed looking away as she regained her composure. They were almost at the top level. Neither spoke as the tension became as confining as the walls. Kagura trembled slightly, still trying to stabilize her body. He watched her from the corner of his eye with male pride. This moment would have definitely been more enjoyable if only he hadn't had lost control.

He licked his lips, still tasting her. Though he did not show it, he cursed himself for his reaction. Why did inu youkai have so much stamina? Why did he have to be ready for another round with the wind youkai? Why did the idea of her having to bend over backwards to get him to sign some contracts suddenly became appealing to his male organs?

A loud bell announced they had reached the top floor. They exited the elevator as if nothing had happened, and for all intents and purposes, nothing had. Neither would admit to their moment of weakness. Sesshomaru turned on the lights in the waiting area. Since Naraku was always the last to come and the first to leave, Sesshomaru had given him the office next to the elevator, while he took the one in the back. This way, he would never have to see him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku's secretary's desk and called security. He paused slightly at a strange sound. Was someone moving around in Naraku's office with the lights off?

"Sorry sir," a voice sounded through the intercom, "but until we ascertain the problem, I must ask you to lock yourself in the closest secure office. Miss Kizu has been notified and she's on her way."

"Come on." Sesshomaru ordered the wind youkai without looking back. He now had an excuse to annoy the hanyou.

"No." He turned surprise. She had heard the guard, why was she being difficult. She looked lost. Her dark bangs made her face look younger, more like a child. He raised an elegant eyebrow in question. Her heartbeat increased as she breathed more rapidly. She needed to come up with a more plausible explanation than,

"There's a youkai prince chained to the wall you're not supposed to know about." It was hard to breathe…everything that happened in the elevator, his intense golden eyes upon her, and the possibility of detection. Then, she remembered something. If you hyperventilate, you will pass out as the body tries to regain stabilization. She allowed her breaths to come short and choppy as she shook her head and moved away from the room.

He was so predictable. He may be a full blooded youkai lord, but he was also a gentleman. He moved towards her, quickly walking her over to the leather couch in the waiting area. Though his instincts were telling him to use the couch for more creative activities, he refused to lose control a second time that night. He placed a hand on her ribcage: her breaths were getting shallow.

"Kagura, you need to calm down."

"I-I can't." She lied. Regretfully, he left her side to call security again, ordering a tank of oxygen to be delivered to the top floor immediately. "It's a shame." Kagura thought quietly. "He's the one, and there's nothing I can do about it. I hate you, Naraku." The sudden burst of anger made her lose her concentration. He looked at her, trying to hide the hopefulness in his eyes. Was she recuperating?

She made quick work of getting her breaths short and shallow again. How long did it take to pass out? The back stairs swung open as Sango raced in, wearing a pair of black satin pajama pants, a black wife beater, a leather jacket and combat boots. Being on call twenty-four hours a day sucked. She put the oxygen mask on Kagura and set the pressure to her liking.

"Do you need an ambulance?"

Kagura shook her head. Youkai rarely thought they needed to go to the hospital. "We have an unauthorized helicopter approaching the roof." Sango explained as she pulled out a loaded gun from her pocket. "I'm going to investigate with three others. Protect her. We still don't know who or what the target is."

Sesshomaru nodded. The youkai exterminator knew her boss well. Normally, he would personally see to any intrusion, but if you ask a dog to protect, he can't help his instincts. He looked down at the exhausted VP. She seemed to be breathing normally again. Just in time to see her father step off the second elevator. A good thing too, since the hanyou would probably kill Kagura if he smelled what happened in the first one.

Naraku looked down at the two in disgust. His daughter was such a weakling. He should have killed her long ago, but that would have been too merciful. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"I should be asking the same question." Sesshomaru protested. Before his partner could reply, the loud bangs of gun shots were heard. Sesshomaru looked angrily at the roof thinking, "Sango, what are you doing?"

* * *

Sango signaled her men to move forward. The helicopter was approaching as two figures dressed in black waited patiently on the top of the roof. If they moved in quietly, they would be able to apprehend the two before they could escape. When they were a reasonable distance away, she yelled, "Drop your weapons and put your hands on your head!" They didn't move. "Do as I say, or we will open fire!" As the helicopter changed directions, the wind picked up. One of the figures moved its weapon, and her men open fire.

"Stop!" She screamed as they shot the two inturders in the back. The men looked at the two figures on the floor. They hadn't escape, shouldn't boss lady be happy? Sango moved up and pulled on the back of the jacket. Sand began to fall from the bullet holes. "They were just dummies! Search the roof!" Her men spread out and searched the large roof. It encompassed the size of a city block, and they were only three men. Sango stood thoughtfully. She knew they weren't on the roof. That was obvious, but protocol required her to search it. Why the diversion? They must still be in the building… Sango looked down in time to see a black SUV peel out of the garage and merge into traffic. This was all a decoy to buy enough time to get out. "Fuck them!" Sango cursed as she ordered her men to return to their posts. She would call a CSI team to search the roof. There was nothing they could do now, but face the boss's wrath.

This wasn't her night.

* * *

"Old Miko, the puppy is in the bag." The SUV drove carefully as it made its way across the city towards the docks. Its driver was talking on the cell phone, when the Old Miko replied,

"How is he?" Checking out the rearview mirror, he saw Kouga unconscious while the other figure kept an oxygen mask over his face.

"Alive. We shall arrive at the safe house in approximately fifteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds. He shall be ready for the Higurashi interview in five hours."

"Make it three. I want him out of the country by dawn."

"Understood. We have our orders." The first figure announced. The second nodded in response.

* * *

"Well?" Naraku demanded the minute Sango walked back into the waiting area. He had not dared go into his office, something Sesshomaru noticed.

"The helicopter was a decoy. I believe they just left the parking garage in a dark SUV."

"How could you let this happen?" He demanded.

"In the morning, you'll get my report." She answered courtly before turning towards Kagura. "Are you feeling better miss?" Sango refused to call her Ms. Naraku. For some strange reason she didn't fully dislike the girl, even though she couldn't stand any other of the man's children. Calling her Naraku was too much of an insult.

"Yes." Kagura nodded.

"In that case, I need to know why you were all here at this hour."

"This is my company!" Naraku protested.

"If this was an attempt at one of your lives, then I need to know if this visit was planed or not, and who knew you were coming here."

"I left my cell phone in my office. Since I was going to be out of the city this weekend, I couldn't afford to be without it for too long." Sesshomaru answered first.

"Why didn't you send Jaken to fetch it?" Sango continued.

"He's sick with the flu, and I don't trust anyone else in my office." Plausible but Sango didn't believe it.

"Sir?" She turned to Naraku. "I was alerted at home that there was a black out. I came to see the damage." Plausible, but by the look Sesshomaru gave him, it must be a lie. Besides, Naraku was dressed in a three-piece Armani suit.

"Ma'am?" She turned to Kagura.

"I just got back from surveying lands in the north. I needed a few things in my office for my report." Didn't anyone know how to tell the truth anymore? She nodded respectfully before going to ascertain the damage.

"Kagura." Naraku summoned. She stood up on shaky legs before walking over to her father. Naraku observed as the other man watched his daughter carefully. He decided he didn't like the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, or the smell of the inu youkai on his daughter. What had that slut done now? First the Ookami prince and now him! Leave it to Kagura to be attracted to fleabags.

* * *

Kagome paced around the dark hallway nervously. Ayame had been sedated twice, and she was still hard to control. She demanded to see Kouga, but he had yet to regain consciousness. He had been starved and tortured for a week. He wasn't going to be much help for a long time. Unfortunately, he was also their only lead.

"You may go in." Kagome turned in surprise at the low voice of the silver haired girl. The bat hanyou child moved out of the way, so that Kagome could pass. She didn't smile at the reporter, letting her know that it wasn't going to be an easy interview.

The back room was dark, only lit by a lamp hanging over Kouga's still body. He was laying on a medical bed, hooked up to machinery and IV's. The floor boards creaked as she walked forward. The man groaned as he turned his head towards her. She tried to smile, but her eyes were too honest.

"Come on girl, I don't look that bad." He tried to joke, but it didn't work. He was perspiring as he gasped for breath. He was pale, and as she looked into his dull blue eyes, she could only see the shadow of the man she once knew.

"Always the vain one." She took a damp cloth by his bedside and carefully cleaned his face. Akago had had his way with him. He had violated the wolf prince in the worst way. He had painfully entered the wolf's heart and mind, looking at the most intimate parts of Kouga's soul. The little demon bastard would pay!

"You need to be careful…I tried to protect you, but…that thing." Kouga trailed of in a coughing fit. His long hair was greasily matted to his head, and his face had a sullen appearance. He had suffered.

"Kouga, what is Naraku up to?" She insisted softly.

"The-the Shikon no Tama…"

"Has he found it? Does he know where it is?" Kagome asked urgently.

"I tried…I don't know…I don't think so."

"It's ok." She soothed turning towards the door and nodding at the little girl.

"Kouga?" Ayame walked in, her hair was messy and dark circles adorned her emerald eyes. She was noticeably thinner than last Monday. Her jeans hung low on her hips and her shirt was wrinkled and soiled. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she rushed to his side and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Kami…I thought I would never see you again."

The Ookami prince winced at first, but then smiled softly. "You should know better than that, princess. Didn't I promise you a wedding?" The girl looked up and nodded, silent tears of gratitude falling down her cheeks. "Then, you should know that I would deliver."

"The boat is here." Kagome announced as she prepared to make her exit. "You will be in Hong Kong by this time tomorrow."

"I'm not running away!" Kouga protested. "I'll kill that bastard."

"You're not running away. The best youkai hospital in the world is in Hong Kong. You're going to go, get strong, come back and then we'll talk about killing that bastard." Kagome replied calmly. This seemed to appease him. "Ginta is already there making the arrangements." The mention of his best friend finished convincing him.

"Think of it like a honeymoon before the wedding." Ayame added with a sad smile. Kouga hugged her before kissing her lips lightly. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful woman?

* * *

Naraku was furious, though he didn't show it. His entire office was invaded by CSI teams dusting every square inch. Finger prints, DNA, fibers, microscopic clues, or anything else that would tell them who had invaded the building the night before. He had suspected the worst and had sent Kanna and Akago to check on the wolf prince. Like he had suspected, Kouga was missing. The two youngsters had cleaned up any trace of his visit in time for the morning rush.

Now, Naraku had to wait for Sango's experts to finish their affirmations of his children's efforts before he could enter his office again. Luckily, the morning security debriefing would be held in a few minutes. He heard a crash and an apology. He would kill the clumsy agent that had dropped his katanas later. First, he would kill the Kizu girl.

The main board room was surrounded by stainless steel walls. No art was hung, nothing but a bare blue corporate-style rug was placed on the floor. The long table, capable of sitting twenty-four, was also stainless steel. The table had keyboards and mouse balls imbedded in front of each seat. On the center of the table was a cube screen, each side showing the same computer screen. The modern-style black leather seats were surprisingly comfortable as each took their seat.

On the right sat Sesshomaru and his people; Naraku took the left. Both partners sat on the head of their respective side. Sesshomaru had noticed that for the past few years Akago had replaced Kana on Naraku's right, and Kana had replaced Kagura on the left. He also noticed that Kagura was wearing more make up than usual on her left cheek. His keen eyes detected the redness of the bruise under it, and it took all his composure not to growl. Though, it only bothered him because she was a good VP, and he didn't want her work compromised.

Though this should have been a full team meeting, Naraku failed to invite the rest of his appointed personal. It was all the same to Sesshomaru: fewer stenches to deal with.

Jaken entered the room followed by Sango. The green toad in a business suit took his seat by his master's right. Sango was invited to sit on Sesshomaru's left, even though she would normally sit somewhere in the middle. "Ayame will be unable to attend." She announced. Both partners looked at her in interest. "Her grandfather is ill again. It was necessary to move him to Hong Kong." The mention of that place appeased all demons in the room. You only went to Hong Kong if you were dying. "She is taking all of her vacation time, and might take bereavement as well, if the situation continues this way."

"What will we do without our director of Marketing? Perhaps we should allow Kana to take over until Ayame has returned." Naraku commented.

"That won't be necessary." Sango spoke up, knowing the hanyou would be displeased. "She has left everything in order. Her assistant will be able to handle most of the projects, and she plans to stay in touch through mobile technology. Like always, she will not forget one duty to fulfill another." Sesshomaru nodded. The last thing he wanted was another department under Naraku's direct control.

"In that case, could you proceed in informing us how your ineptitude has led to the security of this building being compromised?" Naraku asked nonchalantly. Sango fought back the desire to strangle the man with her own two hands. She had spent the entire night going over security tapes and trying to map the intruders' course while in the building. She hadn't even gone home to shower. Grateful she kept a spare set of clothes in her office, she washed her face and teeth before changing. She was working solely on caffeine, and that was wearing off fast.

"The only ineptitude that comprised this building was Akago's!" Sango replied. "While I'm in charge of building security, the parking structure is under his care. I have, on several occasions, voiced my concern on the lack of security in that area. Each time Mr. Akago has said it wasn't in the budget." She could see Naraku's eyes turn red when the accusation of blame was placed on his prodigy. The lavender hair boy looked at her in distaste as Kagura hid a small smile. She could always count on Sango for amusement.

Clicking a few buttons on her keyboard, she brought up the security camera image from the generator room on the cube. "The cameras are outdated and failing constantly. The guard was unable to detect that a picture was placed in front of the camera of the door."

"Why not just loop the video feed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Our equipment is set up to detect that kind of transmission. Whoever pulled this job knew our security system well." She showed pictures CSI had taken from the generator room. "There are no cameras in this room, against _my_ recommendations. We have no idea how many they were, or exactly what they did. From our initial investigation it seems that they just took the backup generator off line without actually damaging it. We are still running tests to make sure we have no surprises when it's brought back online."

"How did the power go out to begin with?" Jaken asked, not sounding the slightest bit sick. "Our building was the only one suffering from a power outage. If it was a problem with the power company, wouldn't the entire grid fall?"

"Our building falls as one grid, since it requires so much power to keep it going. But, the power was efficiently knocked out by an excessive jolt to the main power circuit. It fried it."

"Don't we have power guards for that?" Jaken complained.

"It was too large to control. Power wasn't restored until I changed the power feed to the standby circuit manually. By switching the circuits, power was again delivered uninterruptedly."

"How did they get away?" Naraku demanded.

"They calculated the amount of time it would take for me to arrive after my beeper went off and restore power. They took the freight elevator in the back to the parking garage. Since nothing connected to the parking garage is in our system, we failed to notice it moving. While they distracted us with the helicopter, they made their way in an unmark SUV." Sango showed the image caught by one of the cameras. "There are no plates, and the picture is too blurry to detect make or model."

"What were they after?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"When the system was taken off line, it took approximately a full minute for basic security system to come back on-line. Though Mr. Naraku has opted for all security cameras to be turned off in his office, I have not shut off the thermo-detectors. Three distinct heat signals were detected there for less than five minutes. They moved into the vent system before moving into the elevator. Mr. Naraku, have you noticed anything missing from your office? Anything out of place?"

"How could I, if your people have been in there all morning?"

"I thought Miss Kana or Mr. Akago might have already informed you since they were in your office for about four hours this morning."

"We noticed nothing missing." Akago spoke up, using a voice too mature for his young body.

"Any idea on who they could be?" Jaken asked.

"Whoever they were, they were professionals. They left nothing behind that was unique enough for us to trace. They moved in a timely and organize manner. They had a helicopter diversion. They have money and connections, and are not afraid to use it."

"Sounds like all our competitors." Naraku complained.

"Sounds more like the IRS." Sesshomaru joked as he sat back reviewing the information presented. What could Naraku have in his office that was so interesting?

* * *

Inu Yasha watched cautiously as Kagome came out of the studio. He knew better than to be in her direct line of sight. He scratched his leather jeans as he waited patiently for her to phone her brother. Sango still didn't have any leads on who was trying to kill Kagome, so he had taken it upon himself to follow her. So far it had been slightly productive. Her car had broken down, and he just happened to be at the garage for an oil change, even though he never let anyone touch his baby, when she needed a ride.

He smirked. It was fun to have her on his 'bitch seat,' pressed tightly against him. That was usually how he impressed his girls, though she seemed unfazed by the ride. Maybe she had a motorcycle in the States. And, why was he trying to impress her, anyhow? The only reason he cared if she died or not was that the other bitch from the morning show didn't present traffic in a timely manner. Oh, and there was that other fact about Kagome risking her life to save his worthless hide.

He revved his bike as he merged into on coming traffic. Kagome was on the move again. This time, she had gotten in a strange cab. This could be dangerous. He hadn't been able to follow her at night, but he trusted her brother and Sango were keeping close tabs on her then. He had a bar to run, after all. He wasn't surprised to see the cab stop in front of the newspaper building. She obviously worked there, but wasn't today Saturday? And why did she go to the studio if she doesn't do the show during the weekends? Maybe she had a meeting with her producers. Last he heard, they were trying to get her to dye her hair red. "Stupid bastards! Her hair is perfect the way it is."

Inu Yasha stilled as he felt the cold sting of a gun barrel pressed against his neck. "What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind as the safety clipped off.


	7. Gym Stories

Chapter 7

Inu Yasha growled in displeasure. The last time someone pointed a gun to his head, he had lost his jacket for three weeks. Like hell was that going to happen again! With movements so fast only one with demon blood could fathom, Inu Yasha swatted the flea on his neck. Myoga screamed as he fell deflated to the ground.

"Even with a gun to your head, you show no respect, Inu Yasha-sama!" Myoga complained as he dusted himself off the floor.

"Keh!"

"Now, care to explain what you're doing here?"

"None of your business."

"If it involves Ms. Higurashi, I'm afraid it does. She is a witness to an ongoing investigation." Myoga explained in his most official voice.

"You're still pissed Sango interviewed her without you." Inu Yasha observed.

"She had no right!" Myoga angrily retorted as he hopped around. "This is my case!"

"Keh, do you have anything for me?"

"Besides the fact that there was a break-in at the office last night, no."

"My brother pissed?"

"Slightly, they seemed more interested in robbing Naraku, though we don't know of what." Myoga seamed more calm as he hoped his way to the hanyou's shoulder. Inu Yasha ignored him as the flea sucked some blood and grew a few inches.

"You wouldn't know what she's doing here on a Saturday." He asked as he made himself comfortable on his bike.

"Dropping off some articles, staff meeting, picking up some notes, looking for someone's information…there are many possibilities, Inu Yasha-sama." Both man sat in silence for another few minutes until they were surprise to see Kagome leave the building with an empty tote bag. This time she opted to walk north for a few blocks, making it harder to follow her on his bike, but Inu Yasha managed to use traffic to his benefit.

"Hurry up and find parking!" The flea ordered.

"Why? Where did she go in?"

"The library."

"Why the hell is she doing there?" The hanyou cursed as he beat a BMW to a prime parking spot. Nothing but the best for his baby.

Kagome smiled brightly as she flashed her Morning Scoop Daily ID. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Kaede has arranged to have some books ready for me." The young librarian nodded and pointed to a back table. Kagome nodded as she made her way there. This wasn't how she liked to spend her Saturdays, but, duty called. Kouga had told them that Naraku was after the Shikon no Tama, and that wasn't good.

It wasn't a surprising revelation, but a dangerous one none the less. For as long as she could remember, the fear of him finding the jewel weighed heavily over her family. They were supposed to be the protectors of the jewel, and they had been for centuries. Unfortunately, five hundred years ago, an incident with a shift-changing youkai forced the bearer of the Tama to hide it. They had been unable to destroy the jewel. It could only have been purified. According to her grandfather, the miko had found a way to hide the jewel and purify it at the same time, though the price had been her life.

Kagome sighed as she began to flip through the old books, which were mainly out of print. Naraku must have a new lead that somehow involved Kouga…the poor guy. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Hopefully, they had gotten him to Hong Kong in time. She was sure that Ayame would help him heal the emotional scars left behind. Taking out a notepad, Kagome began the tedious task of researching.

She knew the legend of the Shikon by heart. Her mother had been named after the mysterious priestess that had sealed the great youkai in her heart. What she was looking for were other legends, other mystical objects that could be related to the Shikon. She was looking for a purifying object where the Shikon could be hidden in. She was also looking for something mobile. There were two places where something could be successfully hidden. The first was where the seeker has already looked; the second was a place that never stayed still. Kagome figured the priestess wouldn't use the former, since she couldn't guess where everyone would look first. The latter held promise. If every time you come close to finding it, it's move to a new place, the probabilities of you finding it dwindle. It seemed like a good idea, except that Japan was filled with relics and myths. This would take months to sort through.

Kaede had helped her narrow her search to objects that were only available during the time of priestess Kikyo. Kagome sighed. That was a sad story. She had been tricked into killing her hanyou lover by the evil being that wanted to steal the jewel. She died of a broken heart, but not before she made sure no one would ever get his or her hands on the jewel. Kagome pulled out her glasses and began to skim through the books. Why couldn't these be computerized? Then, she could just do searches instead of actually having to read them.

"What the hell is she doing?" Inu Yasha complained as he looked down at the young reporter.

"Well, it looks like she's reading. Those paper things in front of her are called books."

Inu Yasha squashed the flea for his insolence.

"Since when do reporters use books? Isn't everything computerized now?" Inu Yasha remained in the shadows as Kagome wrote something on her pad. He was on the second floor of the Mid Tokyo Library, the largest library of the city. Though it had originally been designed as a theater, half-way into its construction, the developer declared bankruptcy. The city took over the half constructed building and added several more floors. The second floor had originally been designed as balcony seating, giving Inu Yasha a bird's eye view of the young girl he was following. It also gave the red-carpeted building a touch of elegance.

The girl leaned back and stretched, and he was able to see her notepad. Though he wasn't able to read what she had been writing, he was able to make out a doodle she had made on the left hand corner. It was of an annoyed looking boy with dog ears. He growled. She was making fun of him. She stretched further back, using her foot to anchor her to the table. Inu Yasha moved back before she could see him looking down on her.

"It looks like the young lady has taken a liking to you." The flea mused as he observed the drawing. "She's quite talented. It definitely looks like you on a good day." Myoga never saw the fist that flattened him, but he was used to Inu Yasha's temperament. He had been that way as a child as well. What could one do when dealing with a temperamental inu hanyou? Build a strong tolerance for pain.

"She's on the move again." Inu Yasha growled, happy he didn't have to spend more time among the dusty books. They were irritating his nose.

Kagome had stopped at the front desk to take out a few books. She had seemed a bit sad when the librarian had mentioned that her father had been the last person to check those books out. The old woman, who seemed to know Kagome on a personal level, smiled and said,

"He's still with you."

Kagome looked better by the time se had exited the library, and Inu Yasha was glad they were leaving. Spending four hours in there was too much. She didn't hesitate to stop a cab, and he had to hurry to keep up with her. She didn't go too far, but he was now stuck outside again. Kagome had gone to All-Star's Gym, an exclusive gym for Japan's other society. It was tailored for the television crowd that needed to maintain ten pounds below their healthy weight to look normal on camera.

"You can't continue to follow her around like this?" A soft voice commented from behind.

"Why not?" He retorted.

"Because, you have a bar to run."

"Keh."

"And, if something happens inside, you won't be able to do anything from the outside."

"What do you recommend, Sango? I join an eight thousand dollar gym? I got better things to do with my money." Sango smiled and pulled out a pair of guest passes Kagome had given her.

"No, but a workout couldn't hurt."

"I don't have my sweats." He complained.

"I was thinking more of spandex tights." She teased. He growled lightly.

"In that case, I'll leave you two. I need to get back to my _other_ investigation." Myoga spoke up.

"Any word on who ordered the Thunder Brothers?" Sango inquired.

"I have a meeting with my informant in an hour." She nodded as the flea left. She turned to Inu Yasha and asked,

"Shall we?"

"I'm not wearing spandex!" He warned.

"We'll see." She smiled as she led him into the building.

Kagome had been running on the treadmill for half an hour when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned towards the glass doors of the reception and she saw a pair of golden eyes looking at her. She was surprised he had gotten that far without security intervening.

"Ms. Higurashi." Kagome blushed surprised she hadn't noticed the young attendant walking over to her. She pulled off her earphones, regretting the gyms usual choice of music. The brown-eyed girl continued to speak. "There are a couple of people here saying they are your guests." Kagome nodded. So, security had intervened. She slowly stopped the treadmill before following the girl to the front.

"What do I owe this surprise?" She asked Inu Yasha with a smile.

"We thought we try out your gym." Sango spoke up from the registration desk. Kagome's smile widen as she saw the other girl there.

"I'm glad you did." Kagome walked up to her and signed them in, not missing the strange looks the staff was giving Inu Yasha. She turned to him and noticed that he was wearing his favorite leather jeans, combat boots, a red t-shirt and his "Hell Raiser jacket." The girl almost sighed. That jacket was more comfortable than the sweater her grandmother had knitted for her. He did stand out with his golden eyes and dog ears, but by hell, he looked so cute with that I'm-too-good-for-the-world frown on his face.

"Come on, I was about to move into the aerobics room. We'll stop at the lockers so you can change.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha grumbled as he followed them in. They stopped by the men's locker room and Kagome gave Inu Yasha a piece of paper.

"It's Miroku's locker. He should have a spare set of work out clothes…though they may be his spandex shorts." She warned. Inu Yasha went paled as Sango chuckled. "Meet us in Aerobics Room 102." She informed as she led Sango away.

"How did you know he didn't come prepared?" Sango inquired as they headed over to their locker room.

"You were the only one with a gym bag."

Inu Yasha cursed. They may not have been spandex shorts, but they were tight. Miroku's frame was about a size smaller than Inu Yasha, and the man didn't like to hide his assets. So, when Inu Yasha put on the pair of tight sweats, he couldn't help but notice half the population of the gym looking at his derrière. He suddenly regretted ever checking a girl out. Was this what women went through in clubs? No wonder half of them acted like bitches. He growled. This wasn't his idea of fun.

The girls were stretching when he entered the room and he immediately noticed a second problem with the pants. They would do nothing to help his boy out. Inu Yasha cursed himself as he admired Kagome's buttocks as she bent over to stretch out her legs. He was no better than those perverts he had just past. He grumbled as he walked over to Sango. Kagome looked up and blush. She hadn't expected the pants to be so flattering on him.

"It's not that bad." Sango tried to sooth as she saw the grumbling hanyou.

"I can see if I can find you the spandex pants instead." Kagome offered, but the glare he gave her told her he didn't appreciate her joke. Besides, if Inu Yasha looked that good in tight sweats, how would he look in something tighter? Better not, she might turn into a groper, just like her brother.

"Well, Kagome said it would be a private class, so there won't be anymore people here."

"Kagome, sorry I'm late…" Miroku's words were cut short when he saw his current love interest dressed in a spandex top and knee length tights. Nothing was left to the imagination. "My dear Sango, may I say that you are a perfect example of the female figure?" Sango had been caught of-guard. She never expected to actually see the perverted monk in spandex, much less an entire exercise suit that promoted his manhood. She had to admit the man was well built. There couldn't be more than ten percent fat on his body, though she would have preferred not to have a clue to his _size_.

The monk took a second to identify the grumbling hanyou wearing his jogging pants. Did he want to know? "Well, it looks like we will have a big class today. Ready to workout ladies?" Miroku asked enthusiastically before being caught in a headlock by the unimpressed hanyou. "Forgive me, Inu Yasha, but I didn't think you wanted to do aerobics."

"Inu Yasha, please put my brother down." He growled. "If you kill him, not only will I be out of a brother, but also a trainer." He looked at her in confusion.

"What? Can't I have a part-time job?" Miroku complained as Inu Yasha released him.

"So, you are a cab driver by day, and an aerobics instructor by night?" Sango questioned.

"Not exactly." The young monk regained his composure. "I only train my sister."

"He got certified in the States. It was another one of his schemes to meet women." Kagome clarify. That explained everything. "He's really good, though." Sango snorted in response.

"How about five minutes on the mat to prove it to you?" He asked innocently.

"Pervert!" Sango screamed as she slapped him.

"There was nothing sexual about that. The mat is the designated training area." Kagome explained.

"Then, why was his hand on my ass?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Forgive me my dear Sango, but your feminine beauty compelled my weakness."

"It'll compel me to weaken something else, if you keep this up." She warned.

"May I suggest you take him up on his offer?" Sango looked at Kagome as if she had lost it. "The way the training is set up you get to beat him up. It's basically a combination of kickboxing and some self-defense moves." Sango's eye's brightened as she grabbed the monk and led him away. She knew Kagome wasn't crazy.

"You sure are in a hurry to have her hurt him." Inu Yasha commented as he walked over to Kagome. She proceeded to lean back and stretch, causing her pink shirt to ride up and reveal her perfect ivory navel. Her well define hips were well accentuated by her low riding pants, and the top made the curves of her breast seem more dramatic. Inu Yasha was suddenly having trouble containing his _equipment_.

"You've never seen my brother fight." Kagome corrected as she straightened herself. They walked over to the mat where Miroku and Sango had set up. The security head was in a traditional martial arts pose, while aerobics instructor sat meditating.

"Just attack when you're ready." Kagome explained. Sango rolled her eyes. This guy was way too cocky. She ran up to him, ready to kick him down, but he blocked that blow, and the following fist she tried to plant on his face. She stepped back and observed him as he meditated. She took a few steps back and ran towards him, jump in a flip to clear him, and, before she could land gracefully, he swept his leg around to knock her to the ground.

"I win." He smiled as he stood up and offered her a helping hand. She looked at him in amazement. That had been one of her best moves. How had he predicted it?

"Keh."

"Do you think you could do better?" Kagome countered Inu Yasha's annoyed reply.

"In my sleep."

"Then prove it." She challenged, knowing he would be unable to resist. He nodded and walked over to the mat. Both he and Miroku bowed slightly before the two took fighting stances. Miroku wasn't going to risk anything with the hanyou, besides, this would be perfect for the conversation he wanted to have with him. Inu Yasha threw the first punch, which Miroku easily blocked with a surprisingly strong hand.

"How do you like my pants Inu Yasha? Comfy?" The hanyou growled before grabbing the monks hand and flipping him over his head. Miroku landed hard on his back.

"Do you have a death wish?" Miroku took hold of the hand Inu Yasha was using to pin him down and flipped the hanyou to the ground. Inu Yasha snarled as the monk's holly beads pressed into his arm.

"No, but I do need to ask you a serious question. What are your intentions with my sister?" Miroku had gotten Inu Yasha in a headlock as he spoke. The hanyou pushed him backwards until he fell on top of the aerobics instructor.

"What are you rambling about?"

Miroku pushed the other man off him before regaining his footing. As soon as they were both standing, Miroku threw a complex combination of punches. "Do you think I'm stupid? You seek her out; have her wear your jacket so that her scent is on you and vise versa. You buy her dinner and insist that she eats something filling, showing her that you're a good provider. If this isn't a fine example of youkai courting, I don't know what is?"

"Keh, you've seen too many movies!" Inu Yasha warned as he blocked all of Miroku's punches. The guy was surprisingly fast. "I'm not interested in the bitch that way!"

"Bitch?" Miroku asked surprise as Inu Yasha began throwing the punches. "Isn't that what dog demon's call their mates?"

"And any woman we know!" Inu Yasha countered landing a punch in the man's stomach. Miroku quickly recovered kicking Inu Yasha off his feet.

"Look," Miroku began as soon as Inu Yasha was on his feet again, "I would be a hypocrite if I expected my sister to lead the life of a sequestered nun, but she is still my sister."

"What are you getting at?" The two began to exchange blows once again.

"I'm ok with the idea of you dating her, but, and this is a big but, if you make her cry once, I will find you and use all my life force to purify you."

"Keh!"

"Excuse me?" A small voice interrupted them. They turned and saw a group of bottled blondes led by Kagome's co-star.

"Eri, where did Kagome go?" Miroku inquired.

"She went to get ice cream with her friend. Are you two like done? We have this room next." Miroku was about to reply with a perverted come on line, but stopped himself. It was better spent on someone else…someone currently eating ice cream with his sister.

Sesshomaru had waited all day for this moment. It was close to closing time, and Kagura would be forced to bring him the day's paper's to sign. He had already scared her secretary away four times in the morning alone. He knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him. They needed to talk. There was the unresolved issue of the elevator that needed to be cleared up.

She didn't bother to knock as she marched up to his office. That was part of her charm. He smirked at her annoyed frown as he took the papers from her. He signed them without question. She grabbed them, ready to make her exit, but he stopped her. "Kagura…about what happened in the elevator."

"Nothing happened in the elevator." She protested. As she made a move to walk, he pulled her forward until their lips were touching. The kiss was passionate and demanding, and she couldn't stop herself from melting into him.

"I beg to differ, he growled as the desk mysteriously disappeared and they were suddenly in the elevator again. The lights were out again and he was leaning over her, calling her name. "Only me Kagura."

She awoke with a jolt. She had avoided the youkai lord all day in the office only to have him invade her dreams. Her room was quiet and dark, just like she liked it. "You're not allowed." A quiet, but stern voice spoke. She turned to see a pair of lavender eyes looking angrily at her.

"Akago?" That explained the dream. The little brat was spying on her.

"You're not supposed to!" His face turned to one of displeasure. "Naraku said you were mine! He said I could keep you! I'm the only one you're supposed to care about!"

"Akago…you're my brother." Kagura spoke with guarded words.

"Only me!" Kagura looked at the young youkai in surprise. He pushed her back and crawled into bed with her. Kagura looked at the little brat in confusion as he cuddled next to her, like he had done the days after he had first been born. "Now, sing me a lullaby!" He demanded in his cold tone.

The problem with having detachments instead of natural children is that they don't have a mother. Akago was the only one detached a child, and he had been Kagura's responsibility. She pulled the blanket over him and began to hum. It was better than to cross him. He always knew how to play the orchestra of her heart.


	8. Going Under Cover

Chapter 8: Going Under Cover

Kagura sat wrapped in a warm red blanket watching baby videos of her brother. He had been summoned to his father's side. Kagura sighed as she sunk further into the comfortable feather-soft couch. The lights in the living room had been turned off, and she had drawn the curtains, so that she could forget it was Sunday morning. The big screen television provided the only light in the room, so only Kagura and the couch were visible. She liked it this way. It was easier to pretend she was in the great outdoors and not locked up in her house.

She turned the volume up. Why did Naraku have to send Akago to daycare? She suspected it was because his partner had sent Inu Yasha. That's where Akago's obsession with her had begun. He had always been able to see into the hearts and minds of the people around him, and when he looked into Inu Yasha's and his mother's hearts, something snapped. Suddenly, the very independent child demanded her to carry him around, to sing him lullabies, to kiss him good night, and to be the only one she cared about. She still remembered the conversation about his feeding they had had. Akago had accused her of being a bad mother for not breast feeding him, and she rudely explained that she wasn't his mother. He should feel grateful she gave him his bottle. Naraku had punished her dearly for that comment.

The screen showed images of Akago pulling on Inu Yasha's ears. The older boy screamed and pushed him away. The camera had been put down as the parents and teachers separated the two. Kagura understood the child better than he thought. They were all detachments. They budded off instead of being born. They were denied a mother and the basic human or demon interactions needed to survive in society. Though, it hadn't been too difficult for her. The country was young, and there were plenty of woods to fly over. When the transition towards cities was made, learning to share her air had been the tricky part.

All three were denied something basic for survival: his lesser detachments weren't smart enough to notice, but Kagura wasn't one of those. She was one of his strongest, and had Naraku played his cards differently, he would have gained a powerful general. But, the hanyou only felt the need for soldiers. Thus, his detachments were created with enough flaws to keep them in line. Kanna had no emotions. She was passive and too willing to please her master. She had been the first to be born, so her connection to the dark hanyou was the strongest. She was actually informed of his detailed plans. Kagura had been denied her freedom, and, as a wind youkai used to be able to move as she pleased, it was twice the torture. She didn't understand how Kanna could be at peace with being Naraku's slave, but her older sister was such a tranquil child. Akago, having being detached an infant, suffered the worst of all consequence. He was denied a mother. Granted, Naraku had assigned that responsibility to Kagura, but she wasn't child friendly. She had gotten better as she submitted to her brother's demands, but it wasn't a natural instinct... at least, not with him. Had Akago never been introduced to daycare, Kagura was convinced he would never had realized he was missing something.

The movie changed to Akago taking his first steps. Kagura was holding on to his hands when he let go and took two determined steps before falling. She moved to help him up, but he pushed her away. He got up on his own like a good little detachment. He had mastered walking by the end of the day. Kagura sighed, and buried herself deeper in the blanket. She didn't blame her brother for wanting a mother. At times like this, she also wished for someone to comfort her; someone to hold her; someone to protect her. Funny, she wasn't thinking of a mother. She was thinking of a certain Inu Youkai Lord. She held a white package close to her heart. Everything was going to hell.

* * *

Inu Yasha sat on his bike close to Kagome's apartment. After they had caught up with the girls and changed, they had gone out for ice cream. It was a strange experience. Kagome was laughing the whole time, even at his bad jokes. Everyone seemed relax. Even Sango had allowed Miroku to sit next to her, and the monk had managed to keep his hands to himself. Granted, Kagome had gotten him two ice cream cones, leaving the monk with no hands to grope with.

Inu Yasha closed his eyes remembering the look on Kagome's face when she saw his sundae:

_"_What flavor is it?" She had asked, eyeing the three scoops covered with whipped cream, decorative cookies and chocolate shavings lustfully.

"Lemon and vanilla with strawberry sauce."

"That sounds delicious."

"Keh, of course…I picked it." He had omitted the fact that he had only picked it because it was the largest sundae they had.

"May I have a taste?" She asked after rolling her eyes. Though Inu Yasha usually had qualms about sharing, he just shrugged and filled a spoon with the calorie filled concoction and gave it to her. Her lips curled into a satisfied smiled as her eyes closed in pleasure. The moan she released afterwards made Inu Yasha think of more private activities. When she opened her eyes and looked into his hot golden stare, she blushed brightly and turned away, never losing her smile. He had been unable to take his eyes off her for the rest of the evening.

Eventually, duty called, and he had to go work his bar. He had given Sango a lift as they parted. The youkai exterminator had even given the hentai monk a smile goodnight. After closing, he had stayed to clean the bar and decided that if he went to watch her house now, he wouldn't miss her.

"Good morning." Inu Yasha sat up rigidly as he turned to face a familiar voice. Kagome was dropping a few bags in the dumpster behind him. How had she gotten around him? "Don't you believe in sleep?"

"Keh?" He looked at her warily as he examined the situation.

"Calm down, Sherlock. There is a back exit to the building. The way the wind is blowing, you would have never smelled me coming." The answer appeased him. "I'm ready."

"For what?"

"I should ask you that question." She brushed a few stray strands behind her ear as she smiled brightly. "You're the one at my doorstep. Aren't you going to kidnap me or something?"

"Keh."

"Inu Yasha…I know you were following me yesterday. There aren't that many Harleys customized with your name on it on it." She mentioned as she pointed to the Keiji design underneath the flames. "You can't continue to do this. It's not right or fair to me. I'll make you a deal. If I agree to go with you today, spend the entire day doing what you want to do, you have to promise to stop following me."

Inu Yasha thought about his for a second. There was less of a risk during the week while she was working. Weekends were when she was a vulnerable target. "Fine, but you got to spend the weekends with me."

"Won't your girlfriend get jealous?"

"I don't got a girlfriend, bitch." Kagome grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward.

"Don't call me bitch unless you mean it!" She warned. He growled lightly at her intrusion, but permitted it. As a single female, she had the right to deny any male the right to call her bitch.

"Fine, get on." He growled.

"Every weekend is excessive." She complained, though the idea of having permission to keep an eye on him was appealing. She just needed to play hard ball, so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Then, I'll just start following you again."

"That's called stalking!" She took a deep breath. "Fine…I'm not arguing with you. Whatever you want!" She raised her voice an octave so that he would believe she was angry. Grabbing the helmet she had brought down she took her place on his bitch seat.

"You have your own helmet?"

"I have a bike for racing myself…What can I say? I love speed." He shrugged, understanding her. Though Harleys aren't speed bikes, they make you feel like you are gliding on air. It was the closest thing to running on the tree tops he had experienced in his life.

"You're just full of surprises." He growled as he peeled off.

* * *

It was dark in the cellar-like room Naraku kept for his son. The 20 watt bulbs did loyally hid the dark doings of the room. It was Naraku's safe place. He laid there decomposing, throwing out the weaker demons that were imbedded in him. He would rid himself of all weaknesses before the Shikon appeared. They would fight him for it, but he would win. He would be prepared. He watched his son in the corner as Akago examined the security tapes and other surveillance information from Friday's intrusion. His son would discover something the Kizu girl failed to see. He would redeem himself in front of the board, and that security bitch would pay for her insolence.

"Akago," he turned to his son, "what did Kagura's heart tell you?"

"Nothing." Naraku's disembodied head raised an eyebrow in question. "She loves no one else but me."

"So, she's finally learning." The hanyou concluded eying his son guardedly.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome demanded as she got off the bike. He soon followed, leading her to the back door of his bar. The back lot was empty, and the neighborhood seemed dead for the exception of a few stores that were opening for business.

"This is where I spend my Sundays." He explained as he opened the door and led her inside.

"So you brought me here so you could do your Sunday business while I watch?"

"Keh, you wish." He shot back as he led her up some stairs to the second floor of the building. The light was coming in from the whitewash windows, while plastic hung everywhere. There were construction materials piled on the side blocking the stairway, and everything was covered in dust. She was surprised to see that he was leading her towards one of the second floor apartments. "I'm planning to put an elevator here," he pointed to the wall between the two apartments, "but the only way we can fit it is if both apartments give up a room."

"How many floors?" Kagome asked as she followed him into the second apartment.

"Five without the bar. There are two, three bedroom apartments on each floor. I figure if I turn them into two-bedrooms with an elevator they would rent about the same." Kagome looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know you were into real-estate."

"I'm not. I'm into decent living conditions. My apartment right now is not cheap…well it is as rent goes these days, but it's a whole lot of money, and there's always something wrong. The hot water is cold almost everyday. We don't get heat until mid-March, and then they don't shut it off until September. Something is always going. I hate that."

"So you bought the bar and the building to go along with it?"

"No, I bought the building and realized I could make a bar downstairs. The neighbors weren't too happy, but I promised to keep the weeknight noise to a minimum." He replied half annoyed.

"So, why are we here?" He stopped and turned around examining what she was wearing. Black comfortable shoes and low rise jeans with a cute top and her leather jacket. The shirt would have to go. He walked towards what would become the kitchen and grabbed a duffle bag. He picked up a plain white t-shirt and threw it at her.

"Put this on." He ordered.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because, you're going to get dirty." He walked back wearing a pair of dusty blue jeans and a dirty red shirt. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. The shirt did nothing to hide his well defined biceps. In fact, it looked a bit small on him, causing it to accentuate his muscular chest. Kagome had to make a conscious effort not to drool. He was delicious.

"Doing what?" Though she really meant to ask, 'doing who?'

"Breaking a few walls." He explained. She gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm not cheap labor."

"Nope, but labor is labor." He smirked before he went to the hallway to retrieve the hammers. She took the opportunity to change her shirt. It was comfortable and smelled of outdoors. It must have just come back from the wash. He returned holding two rubber top hammers and led her to the desired room. "We're going to tear this wall down."

"Are you sure we can?"

"Yeah, there aren't any pipes or wires running through it. It's just plaster and insulation."

"No, I mean, are you sure that we can physically do it. That looks heavy." She pointed towards the hammers. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Women.

"Here." He threw her a dust mask and a set of goggles. Though he wasn't one to care about safety, he had talked Sango into coming and helping him the second she had a chance. Knowing that she would want to take every precaution, he had bought the safety equipment early. He drew an X on the wall and said, "Aim for that." He handed her the hammer and turned to his side. She put on the mask and goggles as she watched him work. It was amazing. His biceps and triceps would stretch and contract as his arms moved skillfully.

She shook herself clear of the image as she returned to the task at hand. That wall had to come down. She rubbed her hands together, grabbed the handle, lifted it up, and got it an inch above the ground before she realize it was too heavy for her to swing. "You're doing it wrong." He cleverly observed.

"It's heavy!" She complained. He came up behind her, grabbing her hands. "Place them like this, so that the weight is evenly distributed." He instructed as his chest pressed against her back. Why did that feel so comfortable? "Spread your legs and bend your knees a little." She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"That did not sound right." She complained.

"Keh, just do what I say." He grumbled. Why did she have to bring up that point? Especially when she was pressed so closely to him. "You want to get a full swing. The momentum will do all the work…Like this." He demonstrated by pulling up the hammer and forcefully swinging it. Kagome's arms hung along for the ride. "Got it?"

"The problem isn't the technique. The problem is I don't have the upper body strength for it." She complained again as she remained in his arms.

"Then, use your lower body instead." He rolled his eyes. "Why did you thing I had you bend your knees? So you could use them to help you lift." He talked to her as if she were a stubborn five-year-old.

"Excuse me, oh great one!" Kagome complained. "My lowly brain could not follow." Sarcasm was dripping in liters from her words.

"I'll forgive it this time." He shrugged as he regretfully let go of her arms. She held in her anger as she picked up the hammer and swung it through the wall. There was something about her grunt; or maybe it was the way her eyebrows frowned in concentration; or the fact that her scent was extra spicy when she was mad that made Inu Yasha hungry at the sight of the wall being attacked by the young woman. Perhaps it was all three put together. What ever the reason, she was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Sango stretched as she got out of bed. It was late Sunday morning. Her two tailed golden cat greeted her the minute she stepped into the kitchen. "Morning, Kirara." She opened a can of tuna and emptied it into her dish. The cat purred happily as Sango grabbed a protein shake from the fridge. She walked over to her office and woke up her computer. Kagome and Miroku had made her question her abilities, and that could not go unrewarded. Sango had taken more time to figure how to follow the two. One option she still had available was accepting the monk's dinner invitations. Unfortunately, they came with his cursed hand. She would save that for when it was absolutely necessary.

She still had the sister. Kagome seemed intent in befriending her, and she was going to allow it. She had accepted the invitation to the gym with a dual purpose. Sango opened a program and saw Kagome's phone activities. There hadn't been much activity in the last twelve hours, which wasn't surprising. There was no way Kagome could accidentally find this bug. After having the reporter call her to confirm she had gotten the cell phone right, Sango had linked their accounts. There wouldn't be a call made Sango wouldn't overhear. It was good to have friends in military intelligence.

Sango stretched again before going to work on the brother. She needed to find out his family name. There was no way an ordinary taxi driver had his car registered as a government vehicle. She smiled. She had been wearing a camera when she had broken into the apartment. She had been able to see the picture of his father, which meant, she could now do a search for both individuals. It had taken some time to extract the pictures, and they did need a little editing, since the light in the room was so low, but it had worked. They were ready. She emailed them to her father and brother. The older man was currently working for Japanese military intelligence, and her brother, for the CIA. "Might as well cover all bases." She shrugged before she went back to work. She looked at the file from Friday's break-in. "Forget this." She returned to the living room and turned on some mindless television. Kirara crawled on the couch with her and made herself comfortable on Sango's lap. It was going to be a lazy afternoon.

* * *

"If I'd known you were going to turn me into your personal slave, I would have never agreed to this." Kagome complained as she swept away the remains of the last wall. With Inu Yasha's superhuman strength, they had torn down the five remaining walls. He had her sweep the debris as he moved on. She was a better sweeper than he, so it made up for her slowness at tearing down the walls.

"Keh, if I'd known you would be so whiny, I wouldn't have bothered to bring you."

"No, you would just have spent your day following me." She complained as her stomach rumbled. "But, at least I would have been fed."

"Keh." He objected as took the broom from her and led her away. They took the stairs back to the second floor, where they went into the other apartment. Kagome was surprised to find that this one was clean and organized. "This one is going to be mine." He explained. "I'm almost done too. I just need to paint and bring in the furniture." Kagome was impressed. If this was what they apartments were going to look like when they were done, Inu Yasha may have stumbled into a gold mine. The windows were huge allowing a vast amount of light into the living room. The kitchen was separated by a half wall. The other half was smoked glass, so there was more than enough light in the narrow room. On the other side there was a small dinning room, and she hadn't seen the bedrooms yet.

"You have a good eye for space."

"Keh."

"Have you thought what furniture you're going to put in here?"

"A bit…the pool table is going in there." He pointed to the dinning room. "I'm putting a new entertainment center in the living room. The smaller room will be an office, and I like the bedroom set I have now."

Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to turn this into a guy palace?"

"Of course." He smirked.

"Your future girlfriend will have a field day containing the damage."

"What's wrong with my idea?"

"You won't get the full use of this space…what if you want to entertain?"

"Playing pool, watching TV…what else is there?"

"What if you wanted to have a sit down dinner?" She suggested. His eyes lit up.

"You're right. I might want to hold poker nights up here instead of the bar…" Kagome slumped her shoulders. Some guys were incorrigible.

"Well, what would you do with the space?" He asked as he started searching his cabinets.

"I would put white molding and paint the walls a nice dark color. There is enough light in here so you can do that. A dark red going on burgundy would be nice, and you could bring the color into the dinning room. You had the foresight to put terracotta in your kitchen so the red motif won't be disturbed. Oh, and the window treatments…"

"Window treatments?" He asked as he turned around with a case of Ramen.

"Curtains." She explained turning to him.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

She shrugged and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Lunch…do you want beef, shrimp or chicken?"

"How about something with real food in it?" she suggested.

"This is real food. I know; I eat it all the time." Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "Besides, there's nothing else here." Kagome walked to the other apartment changed into her black low cut top, brushed the excess dust from her hair and grabbed her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to buy you real food. When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

"Ramen is home cooked. I'm even going to do it on the stove for you!" He protested.

"I take it you don't remember. It's ok. I'll cook." Inu Yasha growled in response.

"What's wrong with Ramen?"

"It's what kept me alive in college."

"And?"

"Have you ever had American Ramen?"

"No."

"It's so cheap because they can't give it away." She explained as she headed down the stairs; Inu Yasha was close on her heals.

There was a small supermarket a few blocks away. They walked, mostly in silence as Kagome figured out what to make the grouchy hanyou. "What foods do you like?"

"Ramen."

"Anything else?"

"Ramen." He grumbled as he buried his hands in his pockets, eyebrows borrowed.

"Inu Yasha, are you mad?" She asked softly as she slipped a hand around his arm. She hated to admit it, but he looked adorable when he pouted, just like a puppy.

"Keh." He felt warm suddenly as she moved closer.

"Are you mad at me because I insulted your Ramen?"

"Keh." She smiled softly before answering.

"I'll buy you what ever you want for desert to make it up to you." His eyes lit up as they entered the supermarket.

"Ramen!"

"I was thinking of something more like Ben and Jerry's." She suggested.

"Ramen flavored Ben and Jerry's? They make that?" Inu Yasha asked happily. Kagome rolled her eyes as she guided him to the fresh produce section after grabbing a cart. She grabbed a plastic bag and picked out a few ripe tomatoes and peppers.

"Why don't you pick out some fruit?" She offered. He shrugged and return with a bag of candy covered apples. He gave her an innocent smile as she sent him back. "Is there anything else you like to each instead of noodles?" She asked when he returned with an apple pie. "Inu Yasha, when I said fruit I meant no added sugar!"

"But it has apples!" He complained. She shook her head, and he sighed: This grocery shopping thing was difficult.

She picked out fresh mushrooms and some baby carrots. "What vegetables do you like?"

"None." He answered plainly. She sighed and replied,

"Then, we are going with the ones I like…asparagus!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. She laughed lightly at his response. "Fine, we'll stick to the basics. They walked by the pasta and she picked up vegetable linguini. He was going to eat green one way or another. "Do you like juice?"

"I have soda at the bar." She grabbed the orange juice but he stopped her. "I have juice for mixing as well." She nodded and continued walking.

"What meat would you like?" She asked once they were by the poultry.

"Huh?"

"When you make noodles from scratch, you get to put real meat in, not just flavoring." Inu Yasha's eyes brighten as a giant smile formed on his face. Maybe there was something good to this cooking after all. "How about beef tips?" He could kiss her right now.

They stopped by the ice cream, and she allowed him to pick the flavor. It should make up for her taking over his kitchen. Of course, Inu Yasha picked the vanilla by the gallon instead of Kagome's Cherry Garcia. Ben and Jerry's would have to wait. She stopped by the seasonings when she realized, "Inu Yasha, do you have pans?"

"Why would I need those?"

"How did I know?" Kagome shrugged and picked up a couple of pans. They weren't great, but they would do. Besides, Inu Yasha wouldn't know the difference.

"Do you do this often?"

"Shop or cook?"

"Both."

"Miroku and I take turns cooking, though we grocery shop together. If I left him on his own, he would come back with a cartful of that sugary cereal you have in your hands right now. That is not a meal. That is a fix." Inu Yasha looked at her warily. She had her back to him. How did she know? Cautiously, he returned the precious cereal to its shelf. He would come back for it later. They headed for the checkout when Kagome remembered something else. "Inu Yasha, you do have plates, right?" The hanyou groan as he went in look for something disposable.

"Men." She grumbled as the cashier rang her up. Kagome didn't miss the dirty look the young brunet was giving her. Had she said something wrong? Inu Yasha returned with a packet of paper plates and was happy that Kagome didn't complain. At least he did something right. Kagome watched silently as the girl looked longingly at Inu Yasha. Did the girl think that…was she assuming that…did they even look like a couple?

Kagome paid and grabbed a few bags; Inu Yasha took the majority of them. The minute they were outside, she burst into laughter. "What's wrong with you, wench?"

"I thought the cashier was going to jump me?"

"And you think that's funny?" Inu Yasha asked turning suspiciously towards the supermarket. Had the girl threatened Kagome? That would not do.

"No…what's funny is that she was going to do that because she was jealous."

"Of what?" Inu Yasha demanded as he turned to her.

"She thought I had stolen you away." Inu Yasha froze, unsure of how to take the comment. He had used this supermarket in the past when he needed last minute things for the bar, but he had never taken much time to talk with anyone. Though, that wasn't what was bothering him.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked resentfully.

"The fact we almost end up killing each other almost every single time we're together." She answered controlling her laughter. Had she hit a nerve?

"Some people would call that sexual tension!" He grumbled. "You just think that a girl like you wouldn't be interested in a guy like me."

"No…I don't think that at all!" She defended indignantly. "In fact, I would say that a guy like you wouldn't be interested in a girl like me."

"That's bull!"

"Oh…when was the last time you had a serious relationship?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't remember mine. I work almost all day long. Then, I have to go to the gym, not because I want to but because it's in my contract. When it's all over, I go home to my brother, who is a pervert…yet scares away any guy I bring home. I eat something and knock out, just to start another day. I have to be at the studio by **four in the morning**. I'm tired all the time. Last time I checked, macho biker guys like you wanted attentive girlfriends that had time for them."

"Like you would really date an uneducated hanyou like me." He growled lightly.

"Inu Yasha," she spoke softly, "the first guy that sees my life situation and doesn't run for the hills, I'm marrying. I don't care if he's a beggar on the streets or a Prince of a foreign nation. And, I care less if he's a hanyou, ningen or youkai! I can't believe you would think I would do something like that!" She shook her head in disgust before walking away.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air. She was feeling hurt and angry, but she wasn't lying. She would date a guy like him, not that he cared. It was nice to know that she was really as down to Earth as she projected herself to be. He walked fast to catch up to her. "You're wrong."

"Huh?" She turned to him confused.

"We don't want attentive girlfriends with tons of time…They're nice, but what we look for are loyal ones." His voice was low as the two made an unspoken truce.

"There's a hardware store. Let's see if they have that color I was talking about." Kagome pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because…" She answered as they left the bags by the entrance. They walked towards the back as Inu Yasha greeted the owner.

"Fixing up your bar?" The old man with a receding hair line and pot belly asked.

"No, my apartment. You have red paint?"

"What kind of red?"

"Almost burgundy." Kagome answered looking at the paint chips in front of her. "Just more red than brown."

The old man looked at her and smile. "You must be the little lady. Well, yes, I think I have the color you want." The man turned around as Kagome looked at him in surprise. She turned to Inu Yasha to find his cheeks slightly red though he had an indifferent frown on his face. "How's this?" The old man asked, showing her the color.

"That's the color." Kagome immediately forgot the man's mistake.

"Give me the same as last time." Inu Yasha spoke up.

"You like the color?"

"Red is my favorite." He shrugged. Kagome pointed to his shirt and replied,

"I've noticed."

"Anything else?" The man asked smiling at Kagome.

"A few new brushes…I ruined the last two." Inu Yasha explained.

"You know, your boyfriend is thought highly off in this community." The old man began. Kagome was about to correct him, but after the little fit Inu Yasha had thrown outside the supermarket she changed her mind.

"Oh?"

"Very few people want to give back to the community. He's actually fixing up those apartments. It'll be nice not to have a building knocked down or allowed to rot for a change."

"You have to make room for modernization." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Don't get me started." The old man turned his grey eyes toward her. "Take that park across the street. It was a dirty lot about a year ago. Some neighbors got together and fixed it up. Now, we have a nice place for the kids…well, we just found out that the city is selling the land to some big shot that's going to put up a parking complex there. I tell you; there's no justice left." Kagome looked at him in surprise. The media must not know about this, or it would be a huge scandal a few months before the elections. "Here, it's on the house."

* * *

"You've been very quiet." Inu Yasha observed as Kagome boiled the water she needed to cook the pasta. Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she seasoned the meat.

"Oi, onna what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the park."

"What can you do? It's the big shots with all the power that make all the decisions."

"I'm going to do a special on it."

"Why do you even care? It's not like it's your neighborhood."

"It doesn't matter! Public officials are elected to do what is best for the neighborhood. They shouldn't take away a public park to put up a garage! Besides, by law, they have to relocate the park to another area serving the same people. They need to keep it about the same size…there isn't that much green around here. Removing that park might be illegal to begin with." Inu Yasha looked at her with interest. She was so passionate when she spoke. Her eyes seemed to glow a brilliant shade of blue. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I have three heads." He shrugged.

"Sometimes I think you do." She rolled her eyes as she stirred the meat in with the vegetables.

"Look whose talking." She complained as she drained the pasta. "This is coming from the 'uneducated hanyou' that has been successfully running a business while making good with the community." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Keh, you have too much pent up hostility." Kagome added the pasta to the meat before indignantly asking,

"Me?"

"The first time we met, you screamed at me for fifteen minutes! The next time, you picked a fight with me…"

"And took three bullets for you." She interrupted as she adjusted the flame.

"Then, you point a gun to my head."

"I just wanted your clothes." He raised an eyebrow.

"You kicked me out of your apartment when all I wanted to do was make sure you were alright."

"You provoked me!" She complained.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you haven't been very nice to me."

"I saved you're life! That should count for something!" She asked indignantly.

"See, there's that anger again." Kagome paused, took off the white tee shirt she was wearing as an apron, and walked out of the kitchen. "Kagome?" Had he said something wrong?

"It's not anger." She spoke softly from the living room. The area was clear of all obstructions. It would do.

"What is it then?" He asked as he followed her. He didn't like the look on her face.

"Nervous energy." She replied before turning to him. "I'm too much of an active person not to exercise daily." She took a few steps back and motioned him forward. He remembered something about the day before. Miroku trained her using kick boxing and self defense moves.

"You want me to hit you?" He asked in disbelief.

"You won't land a blow." A challenge like that would never go unanswered. Deciding he would go easy on the girl, he tried to grab her arm. She moved her wrist out of the way, capturing his arm and turning it. Inu Yasha was forced to turn around so that it wouldn't break. She kicked his knee, and he fell forward. The girl was tough.

He broke free and swung his leg around but she jumped out of the way. He used the opportunity to stand up. He threw a few punch combinations to distract her before grabbing her again. This time, he was met with a foot on his stomach. He fell backwards with a bang. It wasn't that she was tougher than Miroku; he just felt strange hitting a girl. She walked over him, folding her arms by her chest. She had one leg by each side of his waist before she agreed, "Maybe it's a bit of anger." It was her smirk that made him snap.

He pulled on her legs until she fell forward. She stretched out her hands to break her fall, as she landed a few inches from his lips. Their eyes met. As his hands moved to her waist, they leaned in.


	9. Old Clippings

Chapter 9: Old Clippings

Kagome had one hand on either side of his head as she tried to hold herself up. The look of surprise on her face wasn't due to the fact that he knocked her to the ground, but that with a single piercing look, he had flushed out every thought of ethical reporting from her head. She forgot the detail of not getting involved with her story. It was wrong. It would make her lose her credibility, her focus, her…damn his lips looked so delicious. Kagome's heart began to beat faster as his hands locked on her waist. He smirked.

Before she could react, he had her pinned below him. "Gotcha!" Kagome's look of surprised turned to one of confusion. "Did you really think I wouldn't land a single blow?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood up and walked away. Her eyebrow twitched as she jumped to her feet. This was the second time he did this to her. His ears moved when they registered her movement. He sniffed. Her scent was spicier than usual…He decided he liked it. He would have to annoy her more often. He heard her start to run towards him. He prepared for her attack, but was surprise to find her jump on his back. Instinctively he linked his arms around her knees to keep her from falling. He immediately regretted it when she used her weight throw them backwards. Granted, she took the bulk of the fall. "Oh, you want to play!" He smirked. This would be fun. He hardly had the chance to spar these days, and now that he knew she could play rough…

He growled lightly as he rolled over. He was too quick for Kagome to hold on to, so she took the opportunity to move to her feet. He was on all fours looking at her with spots of red in his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dilated with anger and indignation. He pounced, quick and fast, throwing them back on the floor. "What's your obsession with having me on my back?" She asked as she maneuvered her legs to roll them over.

"I should ask you the same thing." He growled grabbing her legs and pulling her forward until she was forced to either lean back or flash him. The conservative reporter reacted like he expected. He easily threw her off balance. Grabbing one of her legs, he pinned it to his waist as he leaned over her. "I think I like you like this." He teased as he looked down at the flushed girl. Her scent spiked, and he growled appreciatively. His youki stirred causing his golden eyes to glow orange. His mouth watered as he realized what that scent was. Kagome looked at him in confusion. He wasn't going to… Not after turning her down earlier…was he? He leaned down and growled, "You smell good."

The room became silent as his demonic eyes met her angel blue. He smirked, leaning down before the silence of the room was broken by an annoying ring. "That's my work phone!" Kagome realized before knocking the hanyou off her. He growled slightly annoyed before taking after her. She already had the phone to her ear when he knocked her to the ground and growled lightly. "Inu Yasha, this is work. It's important." She warned as she sat up, ignoring his crimson eyes. She mindlessly rubbed his ear as she talked on the phone. The poor dog was lost. Her caress was sweet and gentle, but her nails were rough and playful, just like he like it.

"This Wednesday? That won't work….I would like something sooner… I see…no, I don't want to wait until he gets back…Fine, I'll move some things around and I will see him after the taping. How does eleven thirty sound? Ok, bye." She turned her phone off and turned towards Inu Yasha. "I'm sorry, but duty called. Where were we? Oh, dinner!" She abandoned his ear in favor of checking the stir fry cooking in the kitchen. Inu Yasha opened his golden eyes after sighing. That had felt good…but he had almost lost himself. That was not good. He looked at the young reporter adding salt to his food…Why did he want to taste her so badly? Why had his youkai demanded he make her submit after she turned down a kiss? And, how the hell did she know how to handle him? Was she that stupid not to sense danger, or that smart to know how to avoid it?

She looked up and smiled, still flushed from their earlier activities. Let him deal with the confusion. That was two kisses he left her hanging for; like hell, she wasn't going to pay him back! "Dinner's ready."

"Keh." He growled as he took his overflowing plate from her and moved to sit down in the living room floor. He really needed to get furniture in there. She grabbed her plate and followed him. Deciding he looked too adorable when he was grouchy, she continued to taunt him,

"Now, that we have dealt with my anger management issues, let's talk about yours."

"I don't have any!" He growled.

"Now, now…that doesn't sound the voice of a non-angered person." He growled lightly as she smiled at him. She may be annoying, but she smelled delicious. He took a bite of the food she had graciously prepared for them. He paused and looked at it in amazement. It was good…really good…so good, it was almost better than Ramen. Almost. He wasted no time in inhaling his food. "There's more in the pot." She informed him as she took the first few bites of her meal. He grabbed the pot and returned to his seat. He began to devour the food forgetting about plates or her wanting seconds. At least he liked her cooking. She shrugged as the dog made a pig of himself.

* * *

Most people hated Mondays but not Kagura. She had good reasons to enjoy the first working day of the week. For starters, it meant she no longer had to baby sit her brother Also, she was allowed to be away from Kanna's mirrors. It was good to have some distance from Naraku's ever watching eye. But, most importantly, everyone was dead on Mondays, which meant both her father and Sesshomaru would leave her alone until Tuesday. This would make everything a bit less complicated. If she avoided him this week, she would never have to talk to him about the elevator incident, not with the financial quarter reports coming out this Friday. No, he would be too busy checking profit margins to care.

She strategically planned to be in ten minutes late to work to avoid bumping into him in the elevator. She wasn't sure she could ever take the elevator with him again. She turned on a few lights as she walked to her office. The hall clock read 7:40 am. Her father wouldn't show for another three hours. Kanna and Akago would probably arrive with him, if he didn't send them ahead. She walked into her small office. It had just enough room for her desk a few chairs some shelves and cabinets, but it had a huge window behind her desk. It was all she needed to remain calm. She took off her black trench coat revealing her conservative charcoal skirt and red silk blouse. She turned to her desk as her chair turned to face her.

He sat in her chair perfectly groomed, with his hair pulled into a low braid, his eyes holding her in place, and his lips in a tight frown. "You're late."

His soft eloquent voice broke the spell.

"And you are in the wrong office! Do you mind getting out of my chair?"

He obliged, standing up, moving towards her, but not letting her move past him. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Hadn't they had this conversation before? No, wait…that had been a dream. His clawed hand caressed the cheek her father had bruised, though the hanyou's mark had faded.

"I beg to differ." She looked into his golden eyes and was lost. His face remained as stoic as ever, but there was a tempest of emotions running through his eyes. The only clear one was possessiveness. Both Naraku and Akago had looked at her that way, and she wasn't going to allow another man to get away with it. She smacked his hand away and looked at him defiantly in the eye.

"The lights went out in the elevator that's all. My private affairs are none of your concern." She walked past him and sat on her chair. "You changed my screensaver?" She asked indignantly.

"I got tired of looking at tropical beaches for twenty minutes."

"You know I don't get in here until 7:30."

"But, since you were avoiding me, I wanted to catch you if you came earlier to grab your laptop and work from a remote location."

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"No, then how come I haven't signed a paper since last Monday?"

"I've been out of the office."

"You were in on Saturday."

"I was busy doing other work…Why did you put a password on my screen saver?" She demanded, frustrated that she couldn't change it.

"So you would have to talk to me." He answered flatly. She groaned as the maze popped up again.

"Out of all the options, you had to pick the most annoying one! What are the time settings on this? Ten seconds?"

"Fifteen." He corrected. She turned to him, eyes burning with annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Lunch."

"Why?"

"I get hungry around twelve." He answered as he walked out of her office, but stopped and turned around, "Wasn't your office supposed to be bigger?"

"Naraku decided that Akago needed more space."

"For what?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"For his ego…is there a point to all of this?"

"I just don't see it proper that a Vice President has a smaller office than the Chief of Maintenance. Why didn't you complain?"

"The only other office had no windows. That's worse than the poor storage space. Are you going to give me the password?" She demanded.

"Not until after lunch. Oh, and I also changed the password on your laptop. I will see you at twelve."

"If you want to talk, talk to me now." She protested. There was no way se could survive all morning with that maze popping up. Besides making her dizzy, it reminded her how trapped she really was. He closed the door behind him.

"Who hit you?"

"No one hit me. I walked into a wall." She answered sarcastically.

"Who helped you?" He rephrased his question, slightly annoyed.

"Why do you care?"

"You are my Vice President." He insisted.

"I've been walking into walls my entire life, and it has never affected my work." She answered courtly. He growled lightly. He knew it had been a mistake to come to her, to offer her his protection. She was that bastard's child; though, even covered by her father's scent, he could make out her delicious woodsy aroma. "The password?"

He looked at her, trying to find the answers to the questions he had not formed yet. "I can knock down those walls."

"No you can't, and it's better you don't try. I might start walking into coffins instead." She hated being so open with him, but he needed to understand that his playing hero could only end in her demise. He nodded before taking the keyboard from her and typing in a few keys.

"My offer still stands." He finished before walking out of her office.

"And I wish I could take it." She whispered, not knowing that he had heard her.

* * *

Sango walked towards her office half-asleep. Coffee wasn't going to do it for her today. She had relaxed all of Sunday, but having to work Saturday had thrown her off schedule. Sometimes, being the head of security for a large company such as Full Moon Enterprises had its drawbacks. "Good Morning, Miss Kizu!" Her bright and cheery secretary greeted her with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Then, there were the other times…

"You have the US ambassador, some military guy and a really hot hunk in your office."

"You need to learn to tell jokes better." Sango waved away as she moved into her office, sipping coffee. She nearly choked when three men stood to attention the minute she opened her door. The first man was short with salt and pepper hair. He had on a black suit and was definitely not Asian. The middle man dressed in army uniform she knew by reputation mostly. General Morimoto was the head of National Security. The third man she knew better than she wanted. Miroku Higurashi had a rare solemn face as he was dressed in black jeans, mauve sweater and a black leather jacket. It looked good on him. She noticed he still had his rosary beads on.

"Gentleman." She greeted as she walked over to her desk. "Who are you, and why are you in my office?" She asked with the politest voice she could muster.

"First, let's make this conversation completely private." The middle man spoke up. She turned to her computer and deactivated security in her office. The man turned to Miroku who shook his head. "Completely private." Sango raised a questioning eyebrow as Miroku pointed to her broach. The Full Moon Emblem pin that she wore as part of her uniform was promptly removed. By this stage of the game, she wasn't surprised he had figured out it was a wireless camera.

"I am General Morimoto; this," he pointed to the short man, "is US ambassador, Joseph Mason, and I believe you are already acquainted with Mr. Higurashi."

She nodded. "And why on Earth do I have the head of National Security, a US ambassador and a taxi driver in my office, all before 8 am."

"Straight to the point, just like your father." The General observed. "You had background checks done on Mr. Higurashi and his biological father, why?" Sango looked at her watch. That had been quick.

"Because, according to my research he doesn't exist." She answered honestly.

"Why are you researching him?" The ambassador asked.

"He is part of an on-going investigation. Both, Tokyo Police and Full Moon Enterprises have unanswered questions."

"Then, I recommend that both parties forget that you ever heard of him." The General ordered

"Why? Why so much secrecy?" Sango demanded. Like hell were they going to storm into her office and tell her what to do!

"It is vital to national security." The General informed.

"The identity of a cab driver is vital to national security?" Sango raised an eyebrow. She wanted answers not a run around.

"You should just tell her." Miroku spoke up. He was watching them quietly from his seat, studying Sango's reactions carefully. "She's good at what she does. You know she will keep digging until she's satisfied with her answers." He added when the older men looked incredulous at him.

"Fine," Mason spoke up. "Miroku's father was a New York cop who stumbled into a terrorist smuggling ring. He had gone in to investigate drug trafficking, and found nerve gas instead. The information he gathered was enough to eliminate the New York cell; unfortunately, we were unable to get to their leader. We gave Miroku and his father a new identity, and after his father's death, we placed him with an appropriate foster family. These people never forget. If they find out Miroku is still alive, they will come after him, even though his father is dead."

"What's worse," Miroku interrupted, "they would hurt my sister to get to me." Sango worried her lower lip as she processed the information.

"We keep a close watch on him out of respect for what his father did for us." Morimoto added.

"So, you give him a government vehicle to drive around the city?"

"If he were to get into an accident, we would be notified immediately." She nodded.

"Knowing this, I cannot in good conscience continue my investigation into Miroku's past. I would hate to alert someone that he is alive and well." She stood up and bowed as the older men left her office satisfied with her response. Miroku stayed behind as she pulled out a folder labeled "Higurashi-Takahashi Incident Report."

"I didn't think you would be swayed so easily." Miroku spoke quietly, his wise man façade never falling.

"Knowing the facts, I can make a responsible decision. I would never put an innocent person at risk to satisfy my curiosity." She spoke as she picked up a black marker and began to cross out lines out of her report.

"What are you doing?"

"Erasing you…as far as I'm concern, you don't exist, and I never met you." He moved around her desk and watched her cross out his name and any information he had provided from the report. Considering his role in Kagome's escape, a few pages were almost completely blacked out.

"You would think I'd be used to this."

"To what?"

"Not existing…I've spent the last twelve years of my life being a shadow…a ghost, unable to form any meaningful relationships or connections with the people around me. If it wasn't for my sister, I would be convinced that I'm just a figment of someone's imagination." Sango looked at him in awe. His deep violet eyes were filled with sorrow and loneliness. Her heart was suddenly filled with a strange ache and compassion for this man. Had she not suffered a similar fate by working for Sesshomaru? Her work required so much of her time, she was barely home, and, if it wasn't for her cat, no one would know that she didn't sleep in her office every night. Looking at him with warm eyes, she stood up. Why she wanted to comfort him…she wasn't sure, but she did.

"Miroku," her voice was soft, "I'm sure it's not all that bad."

"Sometimes, I get a hint of normality, like when a beautiful woman agrees to have dinner with me…How about tonight at seven?" Sango slapped him hard. "It wasn't that improper of a dinner invitation." He protested rubbing his cheek.

"No, but the hand you still haven't removed from my ass was!" She growled as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He prolonged his caress in order to say farewell properly to the beloved body part. "Hentai!" She screamed as she grabbed a heavy paper weight from her desk and broke it over his head.

Miroku sighed before he moved his hand. "It's a curse…A thousand pardons my lady…would eight work better?" Sango's anger exploded.

* * *

General Morimoto smiled as he heard the woman screaming behind closed doors. "Do you think it's wise that he be allowed to aggravate her like that?" Mason questioned worriedly as they waited for the elevator.

"It means that he doesn't view her as a threat."

"I'm not sure; she might be more than tempted to keep digging, just to get back at him." Mason warned as they entered the elevator.

"Not a Kizu. They are loyal and honor bound. She will keep her word." Morimoto assured

"She is also a woman, and to quote the old saying, 'hell knows no furry like a woman's scorn.' Old Miko's identity may be compromised, and that is more important than protecting young Don Juan's identity."

"Trust me; if she is a true Kizu, then she won't allow anyone the pleasure of killing the man that 'scorned' her. Besides, I plan to have this situation completely taken care of by the end of the month?"

"Oh?" Mason questioned as they left the elevator.

"There is only one way to keep a Kizu quiet." The General spoke quietly as they exited the lobby. Outside, the day was getting darker as storm clouds could be seen in the horizon.

* * *

It looked like rain when Inu Yasha pulled into the indoor garage. It was strange to be in this place voluntarily. It usually took four armed men to drag him in, but the poor hanyou was confused. He needed answers: a real man to man talk. Unfortunately, his father was dead, and he could not go to him for sage advice. Sango seemed more than angry about something else. She kept mumbling something about letting the terrorist get him. Who he was, Inu Yasha could only guess. Threats like that were usually directed to Naraku or his offspring. Though, Kagome's brother had recently earned her anger.

Inu Yasha sighed as he entered the dark building. Inside, the bustle of morning coffee and answering the never ending calls made Inu Yasha's ears hurt. He would have much rather gone to his brother, but, they weren't close enough to have this conversation. That only left his tutor. As Inu Yasha walked towards Captain Myoga's office, he shook off the feeling that every cop in the building was looking at him suspiciously. He buried his hands in his Hell Raiser's jacket and walked inside.

"Inu Yasha!" The flea hopped up surprised. He had been caught watching a thirteen inch television; though, it was work related, or so he said. "What do I owe this surprise?"

"Keh!" Inu Yasha sat down in front of the flea before placing his boots on the Captain's desk. The flea sighed. He would never learn. Inu Yasha turned towards the television at the sound of a familiar voice.

"She's very pretty and talented." Myoga observed as Kagome stood in front of a stove wearing a promotional apron. They listened as she spoke,

"I was out with a guy friend last night, when I realized there are too many men that do not know how to cook. And, gentlemen, Ramen doesn't count. So this morning, I thought I would teach you a few easy recipes. They are healthy, delicious and guaranteed to impress any girl you invite to dinner."

"Keh."

"So, it's about her." Myoga observed lightly. Inu Yasha chose his words as carefully as he knew how. Myoga may not have been the brightest or quickest member of the police force, but he had a keen eye for people.

"My youki stirred around her." Myoga raised a worried brow to the hanyou's confession. Inu Yasha knew from experience that was not a good sign.

"Tell me, from the very beginning, everything that happened. Every detail is crucial. We don't need you becoming a danger to her."

Inu Yasha did his best to recap his story, knowing the flea was scrutinizing him. After he was done, the flea sat, tapping his fingers over his knee. "What is it, old man?" Inu Yasha growled impatiently.

"You made her do hard labor?"

"Keh, you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"You dressed her in your clothes, or should I say scent, before having her help you build your home…your nest." Myoga began picking up momentum. The boy was dense. There wasn't much more to it. "Then she offers to buy you food, and will only permit the best to enter the cart. She proves herself cooking before you spar, showing you she is a vital and strong female; then, rejects your offer as a dominant male, and you wonder why your youkai is stirring?"

"What are you rambling about?"

"Whether you meant it or not, last night was an example of youkai courting habits! And, by the response of the youkai inside of you, she passed the test!" Myoga replied in frustration. Did Inu Yasha need him to connect the dots and color the picture for him as well?

"Keh, that's impossible?"

"Really? What were you planning to do when you caught her?"

"Make her submit!" Wasn't it obvious?

"How?"

"By making..." Inu Yasha stopped himself, but Myoga finished what he wouldn't say,

"By making her your bitch!"

"Keh." Inu Yasha answered. Myoga knew this was as close as an admission of guilt he was going to get.

"You said you had an argument outside the supermarket. About what?"

"She thought it was funny the cashier believed we were a couple."

"And in the argument, you tricked her into accepting you as a suitor." The flea answered wisely. At the unusual silence from his ward, Myoga explained. "That was how your father began to court Sesshomaru's mother. Though he was the son of the Lord of the Western Lands, he was only second born, and she was first born child to a prominent family. It was expected that she married a first born. It was a surprise when your father swept her off her feet, but a year after their marriage, his elder brother died from the same rare ailment that would later claim the Lady's life. You are so much like him. Sometime I think you are his reincarnation." Myoga's voice was soft and filled with nostalgia. It warmed Inu Yasha's heart enough to keep him from harming the flea or Kehing at his story.

"Now, you are all grown up, and have found your mate." A single tear escape the old flea, "Now, if we can only get her to accept you." Inu Yasha squashed the police captain before storming out of his office. So what if his youkai had courted her? It was obviously unintentional? Besides, he didn't want her. She looked like fun in the sack, but too much talk afterward. And, of course she would be attracted to him. He was a 'bad, motorcycle riding rebel.' Her type of educated women always fell for him: Someone they could help. He snorted. In reality, they wanted the passion in the bedroom. They hadn't complained yet, not that he wanted to show her, but if the occasion should arise, he wouldn't disappoint her, either.

* * *

Miroku drove quietly as the rain hit his windshield harshly. It had looked like a promising day…just like his life. He sighed, reminiscing of old times. Sango did that to him. He hadn't been so taken by a woman in a long time…not since her.

Miroku fisted his cursed hand and swore angrily. He had thought it a blessing at first: His excuse not to form any meaningful relationship with a woman. What teenage boy would complain? From a young age, he had held a dual personality, impressing the younger girls with his wise man maturity, and amusing the older ones with his playful side. That had all been fun until he had met her. She had been beautiful: soft brown eyes long wavy black hair and ivory skin touched by the Californian sun. She was thick, but held a well defined body, and had she not been his sister's first year roommate, Miroku would have made his move.

It had been a blessing in disguise, as he soon learned. She had been in all female institutions since she was very small, and knew very little of men. Her innocence drew him like a moth to a flame. Her overly developed confidence was an aphrodisiac to him. He soon forgot the rule, and believed he could be happy. He had been such a fool. He should know that he could never escape his past. His father hadn't, and neither had Taro.

He had been ready to ask her to marry him, and not because he hadn't slept with her. He could have taken advantage of her in many occasions, but he would not blemish her honor. He loved her too much. He should have listened to his sister when she warned him, but he bought the ring and placed it on his love's finger, where it still was to this day. He should have heard the warnings of the wind as they changed course that cool March day, but he was twenty and in love: the best combination to make a man stupid.

She had looked so beautiful the last time he had seen her, in her white dress surrounded by flowers and love ones. Her face never stopped glowing, nor did she stop smiling, even after they closed the lid of her coffin. He banged his cursed hand against the steering wheel. They had said it had been a wild animal…the way she had been torn to pieces, but he knew better. They hadn't touched her face. They wanted him to recognize her.

Miroku sighed as he stopped his cab for a blonde with an extremely short skirt. Who would have known that perverseness made a good wall to hide behind, and the meaningless sex fogged the reality of his loneliness. He shouldn't be playing with Sango. She was too much like the other one.

Smiling, he listened to where his fare wanted to go. He knew what would happen. It had already happen so many times before, and would continue to happen until the constant reminder of his pain was removed. He was very tempted to cut the offending hand off, but he knew that curse would just move to his other hand. He flirted lightly with the blonde. She wanted to go back to her place. Miroku knew she would invite him upstairs, and they would have a meaningless encounter between white sheets as they both tried to forget their troubles. The only difference would be that this time, Miroku would be thinking of a certain brown eyed beauty that had a mean right hook.

* * *

Reference: Don Juan, a Spanish character famous for being womanizer, who met a terrible fate for his sins. It is also now used to refer to a lady's man or a womanizer. 


	10. A Break

Naraku stared out of his office window admiring the day's rain. It was neither a cleansing rain, nor a welcomed one; it was a mud-racking, dirtying, obscuring rain. It was the kind of downpour that caused traffic accidents and gave people chills. It was the kind of precipitation that intimidated the population into hiding underneath the covers for fear of suffering the water's furry as it pounded on the pavement. It was _his_ kind of rain.

He kept his back to his children. No one spoke. They sat quietly in their respective seats observing him: Kagura in the far left, Akago in the middle, and Kanna at the right, taking notes. They knew that when he was ready, he would tell them what they needed to know. He was surprised to hear his television volume rise. "Kagura." He demanded, spiting her name as if it was dirty.

"This is relevant." She defended as she turned her attention to Kagome.

"In other news, I'm appalled to have discovered that the city is planning to tear down one of the few parks left in the inner city to build a parking complex. Paradise Hills Park is a piece of pavement the community fixed to give their children a safe place to play. The city failed this community by not constructing the promised park in that area, and now, it's failing it again by taking away the park the neighbors built, without providing a replacement lot. I call out to all outraged citizens to come tomorrow to Paradise Hills and sign a petition to stop the demolition of this park. We will be there with cameras from eight until after lunch. Let's unite before they tear down Paradise to build a Parking Lot." Kagome's voice was passionate, and her cheeks flushed as she spoke. Kagura muted the television as the blonde came back on.

"How is that relevant?" Naraku questioned.

"It's the parking complex your building to wash the Columbian's money." Kagura explained as she made a note to find a new site to begin construction.

"I think its time we rewarded our favorite morning reporter for her uncanny eye."

"What do you have in mind?" Kagura asked as she looked up from her notes.

"The usual." Akago smiled as he made a phone call. "Akago," the young boy looked turned towards his father. "When you're done, I have another assignment for you…one that is going to be to your liking." Both father and son shared a diabolical smirk.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she waited in the lobby of her studio for her brother. He wasn't here, nor answering his phone. She could only guess where he was, or with who. She silently prayed he was with Sango. The first time Kagome had seen her soul, she knew Sango would be the one to heal her brother's heart…that is, if she was ever given the chance. It was painful to see him so deteriorated…Even when he laughed and played his infamous pranks on all the pretty girls he knew, his eyes held a wealth of sadness. It had been hard to lose her roommate and future sister, but she never expected to lose her best friend in the process. "What did we do, Miroku, to deserve such loneliness?" She wondered as she looked into the rain-infested streets.

They were even unlucky with each other. They may have found solace in each other's arms…they were both in similar situations, but there was never any chemistry. Miroku had always looked at her as a sister, and she didn't have a sexual thought towards him. He was her brother, who right now, she prayed, was using a condom as he hid from his past. She sighed in resignation as she decided she had no choice but to venture into the rain and hail a cab. How she missed her car!

She pulled her leather coat closer to her body as she held on tightly to her briefcase, praying her legs didn't get too wet. Had she known it was going to rain like this, she would have worn pants. And, with her luck being what it was, wardrobe had nothing but extra short skirts. As she stepped into the street, she opened her umbrella and started to walk towards the curve. As her eyes scanned for taxis, she came across a familiar Harley with red flames and a mysterious rider with a black leather jacket.

"We had a deal." She complained as she walked towards him. He handed her a helmet.

"You need a ride." He defended without much care towards her indignation.

"How did you know? Did Miroku call you?"

Inu Yasha shrugged, opting not to inform the young reporter that his gut was never wrong. That would be another argument in favor of Myoga's opinion, which held no basis.

"Inu Yasha, I can't." She complained.

"Keh, woman, just because your brother didn't call doesn't mean you don't need a ride, or that I can't provide it. Do you want to stand there getting no where, or do you want to get to where you're going?"

"But…"

"No buts- get on." Kagome sighed in resignation as she handed him her briefcase and her umbrella before putting on the helmet and rolling up her skirt. "You should have just said so." She gave him a deadly glare before getting on the back of his bike. He closed her umbrella and gave it back to her. Grabbing her briefcase she wrapped her arms around him as she shivered from sitting on a wet leather seat.

"I'm going to the newspaper." She explained before he drove off.

* * *

Miroku stepped out of the shower with a somber face. She was still sleeping. He probably should have gotten her name, but she hadn't offered, and he hadn't asked. She looked oddly familiar, but after being with so many women, that happened quite often. He quickly dried himself and got dressed before checking in on her one last time. She was sleeping contently after being completely satisfied. It's true, he did take as much as he could from them to try and hide his pain, but he repaid them fairly.

He didn't understand why, but he felt dirty. This wasn't the first time he'd had a one-night stand, granted it was more like one-morning stand. But, something was bothering him. After he found his jacket discarded in the large well-lit living room, he noticed a picture on her mantel. He sighed. As if he wasn't feeling lousy enough, he had to find out he just slept with his sister's competition. Wasn't she supposed to be on vacation? Oh well, he didn't watch her show. Most of Japan didn't.

Miroku looked at his watch as he left the apartment. Where had the morning gone? He tried dialing his sister, but she didn't answer. She was probably on her way to the office. Not feeling like his usual cheery self, he decided to keep a low profile for the rest of the day. He made it to his car after getting soaked, but the rain didn't bother him.

After starting the car, he sat for a few minutes looking at the downpour beating against his windshield. He didn't realize he had picked up his cell phone until he found himself dialing a number he had obtained earlier that morning.

"Full Moon Enterprises, Miss Kizu's office, this is Nadia, how may I help you."

"Hi, Nadia, could you please put me through to Miss Kizu."

"Who, may I ask, is calling?"

"Miroku…she'll know who it is."

"Please hold." He didn't have to listen to more than a few notes of Mozart before the line picked up again.

"No, I'm not available for dinner tonight or any night!" She complained angrily.

"That wasn't it." His voice was sad as it carried a tremendous weight. "I just wanted to hear your voice." He hung up before she could reply. He knew now what was wrong with him, and he wasn't sure he could handle the remedy. Turning to the passenger seat, he took her file and flipped through it. She was an expert in martial arts and a Class I Demon Exterminator. Most of her family had gone into governmental jobs, but she had opted for the private sector. Some thought she took the easy way out, though becoming Full Moon's Head of Security before your twenty-fifth birthday was unheard of. She was also the company's highest-ranking human. Miroku smiled as he thought how angry Naraku must have been when she out performed all his candidates for the position. He was surprised the hanyou hadn't had her killed then. Perhaps it was Sesshomaru's protection that had saved her, or Naraku's lackeys were incapable of completing the job. It didn't matter much now. He was sure the General would give the order, and before the end of the month Sango Kizu would not be an issue for anyone. Miroku knew better than to play with fire, but since when was life worth living without a few burns?

* * *

Inu Yasha had noticed Kagome tightening her grip around his waist, but paid no heed at the time. She was wet, and her hands were probably slippery. But, at a red light, he noticed she let him go to rub her legs. Between the rain and the wind chill, he realized, she must be freezing. He tried to wipe his hands dry on his wet leather jacket unsuccessfully before placing them just above her knee. Kagome held her breath as he did the best he could to rub some warmth into her legs without turning around. They were as cold as icicles. As the light turn green, he hooked his hands underneath her legs and pulled her forward. She yelped, but made not other protest. Satisfied that she was closer to his body heat, he continued through the flooded streets, oblivious to Kagome's flushed cheeks.

By the time Kagome got off Inu Yasha's bike, in front of the newspaper, her legs were painfully red from the constant lashes of the wind and the rain. She was shivering as she handed him back his helmet. Both were drenched as they stood quietly underneath the furry of the falling water. "Will you need a ride later?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head as he revved his engine. Kagome looked at the half-flooded streets in a mixture of awe and fear. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Why don't you wait out the storm inside?"

"You're getting wet." He complained, half ignoring her suggestion. He didn't want to spend more time than necessary with her.

"Driving in this can't be good for your bike."

"Keh!" He complained, but turned of the engine before following her into the building. Kagome wrung out her hair before she used her ID card to get in. They were greeted by two security guards and a metal detector. One guard was sitting by the screen next to the x-ray machine, while the other stood next to the archway of the metal detector. Inu Yasha couldn't help but notice that both guards were armed.

"I have a guest. He will be coming up to my office with me. They handed her the book to sign and asked to view a picture-identification from the hanyou. Kagome placed her bag and jacket on the conveyer belt of the x-ray machine before walking through the archway. She beeped slightly, but the guard looking at the screen shook his head. The other guard nodded, removing his hand from his gun. He turned to the hanyou and instructed Inu Yasha to take off his jacket before passing through the archway. Inu Yasha's eyes widened in surprise when he found the monitor showing a three-dimensional diagram of what he was wearing underneath his clothes. The image changed to show a naked representation of the hanyou before changing into an x-ray image. He was slightly relieved that Kagome wasn't looking at the different versions of his undress, before slightly growling at the guard. He had seen Kagome that way.

"Relax, they are mandated by the insurance company to have this kind of security." Kagome informed him as he picked up his jacket and followed her to the elevator. "You see, we share this building with The Revolutionary Times,' which is a very controversial paper." As they reached the elevator, she used her ID card to summon it. "They receive bomb threats like they get rolls of paper. A few years ago, one of our reporters was stabbed accidentally by a Revolutionary opponent, making us a huge liability. Also, since this building has been declared a landmark because some famous person used to live here, the insurance company said they would only cover us if we implemented higher security features, like the ones we saw at the entrance."

The elevator arrived, and Kagome swiped her card before the elevator started to move. There were no buttons on the panel, just a card reader for ID's. "We are only allowed on our newspaper floor." She explained as they went up to the third floor.

"Who pays for all of this?"

"In part, we are subsidized by the government. The Morning Scoop Daily' picks up what it would normally pay with regular insurance, and the Times' pays for the rest. It's only fair since they are the ones that are causing all the problems."

"They have so many enemies?"

"They were the first to report that the Police Chief was taking money from the Chinese Gangs. They have ruined many political careers, and are not afraid to write their opinions on foreign affairs. With each issue, they make more enemies." She finished explaining as they reached to top floor. The elevator led them to a short hallway. At the other end was a door, with a number lock. After punching in her code, she opened the door and walked inside, followed by Inu Yasha.

The floor was pretty much what he expected: Yellow walls and blue industrial carpet floor. The center was filled with cubicles and shelving units. It looked like most reporters only spent a few hours a day there. Toward the center of the floor there was a glass office with a long table in the center. He guessed that was where meetings were held. The editors' offices were to the right, though he noticed that some of them belonged to the more prestigious columnist, like Kagome.

She stepped into her small but comfy office and turned on the lights. The walls were a pale blue, and for the exception of a shelving unit filled with binders, she only had a wooden desk overflowing with papers and pictures of her friends and family. He was surprised to find one of Ayame, Kagome, Kouga and Miroku dressed for a gala. "That was our Black Tie…It was like Prom for college students." She explained when she noticed his eyes were not on her.

"You went to the same school as Kouga?"

"That would be a bit difficult considering that I went to all woman college. I went to school with Ayame." She correct and laughed when he looked at her in surprise.

"They have those?" Inu Yasha questioned as he remembered Sango had mentioned something similar.

She nodded as she pulled out her gym bag from underneath her desk. She noticed a white box by her chair, but ignored it. "How do you know them?" she asked.

"Who doesn't know the wolf pack? They're good customers."

"Rumor is that you don't get along with Kouga."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think you listened to rumors."

"It is part of my job to find out how much of them are true." She grabbed her sweats, but when she looked at his soaked hair, she realized she had nothing that would fit him. Fortunately, he was partial to leather, so she was sure the water didn't penetrate his outer layer.

Inu Yasha shrugged. "He's too cocky for my taste. She's sweet, but a bit psychotic. She once left one of my clients in the hospital for flirting with Kouga." His ears shivered, as he tried to pretend he was fine.

She threw him a towel and an old sweatshirt. "Layer up," she instructed as she took a moment to rub her aching legs. First, they hurt from the cold, and now, they hurt from the heat. What Kami had she upset so badly? "First of all, Ayame spent the entire night warning Yura to keep her hands off Kouga. Second, Yura did not just flirt; she groped and teased the wolf prince, and when she tried to kiss him, Ayame hit her. Finally, Ayame didn't put her in the hospital, Yura hitting her head on the bar when she lost her balance did."

"Keh, after Ayame gave her a little push."

"That's not how the papers wrote it." She winked and smiled. He wasn't surprised that she had protected her friend. She was as loyal as any inu bitch he had come across. "I'm going to go change into dry clothes. I'll be back soon." She explained as she stepped out. Kagome had hardly taken two steps out of her office when she heard her name. She turned in surprise towards the older woman. Kaede rarely stepped out of her office, unless it was necessary. So, when the older woman stepped back behind closed doors, Kagome knew to follow her. "What is the young Lord doing here?"

"He gave me a lift. I wasn't going to send him home in that!" Kagome pointed to the window shielding them from the furious wind and pounding rain. The day had become dark, even though it was only early afternoon.

"There is a fine line between professionalism and personal; do not cross it." The older woman warned as she sat behind her large oak desk. Her chair was made of fine leather, and though her office was larger than Kagome's it was barely decorated. The walls were the same pale blue adorned with framed newspaper clippings from her reporting days. There were two pictures on her desk. One was a fading black and white picture of her late sister, the great journalist Kikyo Takeda. The other was of Kaede standing with the Higurashi family the day Souta had come home from the hospital.

"Kaede, I've been doing this for a long time. I know my job. Besides, aren't you the one that always says we need to keep our contacts close, but our stories closer?'"

"As long as we are not sharing a bed with our story…"

"I believe your orders were to do what ever it took to ensure that we had the exclusive." Kagome replied offended.

"Without losing yourself." She added in concern. Kagome looked at the older woman. Her hair was a soft grey, not silver like Inu Yasha's. Her one eye was a gentle brown, and even though today she was wearing her pirate-eye patch' instead of her glass eye, she didn't look threatening. On the ivory face, there was a map of laugh lines and wrinkles belonging to a person that had aged before her time. The old woman usually inspired confidence and warmth in the young miko, but since the situation with Inu Yasha had developed, Kagome found herself distrusting her old friend and confidant. "The price to pay when one crosses those blurry lines that separate our work from our personal emotions is quite high. My sister paid with her life; I paid with my eye, and you could end up paying with much more!"

"Why are you so convinced that my relationship with Inu Yasha is going to turn romantic?" Kagome demanded as she took a step forward.

The old woman looked her in the eye and replied, "It already has, and I don't want to see it happen again." Kagome looked at her confused.

"Now," Kaede shielded her face from any emotions that might have escaped, "you have an important interview tomorrow. Are you prepared?"

"Yes. I have a set of questions to ask about the wedding, another for the illegal nerve gas trade, and a final one for the Shikon no Tama. Do we have word on Kouga's condition?" Kagome asked as she began to change into her sweats. Kaede had changed her diapers when she was a child; she had been the one to give Kagome the talk' when the reporter came to age, and she had been there to help her make the transition into tabloid journalism. Changing in front of her didn't bother Kagome at all.

"He arrived in Hong Kong safely and is currently in stable condition. It will be a few days before we know the true damage caused by Akago's games." Kagome shivered as she remembered the shadow of the man she once knew. Ayame must be devastated. "You should return to your guest. You don't want to accidentally lose your exclusive." Kagome nodded as she picked up her wet clothes.

* * *

Grumpy didn't begin to describe Inu Yasha's mood when she stepped back into her office holding a lidded cup. He sat on her desk with his arms crossed in front of him, unsuccessfully covering the logo, "Strong enough for a man, but made for a woman," written in bold black letters across the front. His head was lowered, and she couldn't see his eyes through his bangs. He must have been extremely cold.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked quietly. He growled in response. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kagome," a young man about thirty barged into her office with a stack of papers in one hand, "I have that research you wanted. Do you have my releases?"

"Yes, they are on my desk." She replied as she took the paper from the brown-eyed thin male. The man walked up to the desk and asked Inu Yasha to pass him a pink folder. Inu Yasha turned and grabbed it.

"Thanks, Sweet Cheeks!" If it hadn't been for Kagome's quick reaction time, the man would have lost his head, though he lost no time in running out of the office.

"That's the fucking fourth person that calls me that!" He growled as Kagome pushed him back onto the desk.

"It doesn't give you the right to kill him! Besides, it's your fault!"

"Nani?" Inu Yasha was in an outrage.

"When I told you to layer up, I meant put the sweatshirt underneath your jacket, not above it! You're just asking for it!"

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow as he growled.

"Didn't you read the back?" She asked a bit more relaxed. He took off the sweatshirt and turned it around. As if it hadn't been bad enough he had to wear the logo on the front, the personalized name on the back of the sweatshirt read Sweet Cheeks.' He growled as his eyes began to bleed red. "I thought you would notice… It was the only sweatshirt I had." She tried to explain as she took a step back. He rose up to his full height as his half-red eyes locked with hers. Remembering something, she opened the cup she had brought in with her. He took a sniff, and instantly relaxed. "I thought you would be hungry, so I made you some Ramen… It's chicken…" Before Kagome was able to finish speaking, Inu Yasha was devouring the noodles.

She sighed and returned to her desk. She bumped against the white box and pulled it up. She looked at the perfect red bow and the lack of a card. How had it gotten to her desk? The guards wouldn't permit anything without a card to be delivered. It must be a present from her brother. He did have a tendency of doing sweet unexpected things.

"Is there any more?" Kagome raised her eyes to the hanyou, who had licked the cup clean.

"In the kitchen…down the hall, make a right at the copier, and you'll see a refrigerator. They should be by the microwave." He nodded as he stepped out of her office.

Kagome grabbed a letter opener and sliced through the red bow. By the size and shape of the box, she was guessing he had sent her flowers. As she pulled open the lid, her bright smile faded. Inside the white pristine box, there laid a dozen dead roses. The smell of the grave rested heavy among the stems. Slowly, she picked up one rose and instantly let it go. She sucked her finger gently after the sharpened thorn had stung her. Noticing a white card among the roses, she reached to grab it. She instantly pulled back when she noticed something move. Her heart began to pound in her chest as the leaves and stems began to shift. Her stomach tightened as the walls began to close in on her. Screaming, she pushed the box of her desk.

They were everywhere, crawling over the floor, on her desk by her chair. She jumped on her chair, and struggled to balance herself on the wheeled object. Her breaths where coming in short pants, as she struggled to look for a way out. That's when she saw it. Among the hundreds of tiny monsters, there was a hairy beast with eight legs crawling up her sweat pants. She screamed again as she tried to kick it away. The air was very thin and all she could see were spiders crawling up her arms and legs, specifically the black eyes of that monster…that hairy black monster. She knew the tarantula was laughing at her as she failed to dislodge it. "Get it off me! Kami, get it off me!" She screamed as someone pulled out of her chair.

"Kagome!" She heard a familiar voice call to her as the spiders were brushed off her body. She was wrapped in a pair of warm arms as she was pulled out of her office.

"What is going on here?" Kaede demanded as she saw Kagome hyperventilating. She eyed Inu Yasha suspiciously as he replied.

"You got a bug problem." He quickly removed the tarantula from Kagome's pants and trapped it under an empty mug on a nearby desk.

Kaede quickly examined the situation before ordering Inu Yasha, "Take her to my office. Lock the door and make sure she gets a cup of tea."

Once inside, Inu Yasha wrapped Kagome in his jacket and sat her down on a nearby chair. He noticed a teakettle with a matching cup set on the table and proceeded to pour her a cup. He turned to her and noticed the quiet tears she was shedding as she rocked herself back and forth. Tears. How the hell was he supposed to deal with tears? He growled in discomfort as he handed her the cup.

"Are-are they gone?" She asked in a small whisper. Inu Yasha was startled. He never imagined she could sound so weak.

"The spiders?" She shivered and looked away when he spoke. The sudden realization hit him hard. "You're afraid of spiders!" Kagome shot him a death glare. "But they're smaller than you!" He complained relaxing. Spiders were easy to get rid off. You called an exterminator, you stepped on them, you swept them away, etc. Feelings, tears, and emotional responses… those were difficult. Her threatening look sent a clear warning that any smart person would have taken. "That's a stupid thing to be afraid of."

"Fuck you!" She screamed as she threw the hot tea at him. He didn't move away, looking at her stunned. He wasn't surprised she had thrown the tea at him; he was shocked she had cursed. Wasn't the immaculate Kagome Higurashi incapable of cursing? She stood up and walked to the window. "You don't know anything." She said softly after a few seconds. Perhaps spiders weren't as uncomplicated as he had originally thought. Before he could question her further, the door opened, and an angry Editor-in-Chief entered.

"We're having your office exterminated immediately." She spoke reassuringly. "Kagome, was there a card with the package?" The young reporter nodded.

"Who was it from?"

"I didn't get to read it…It was inside the box, with the…flowers." She swallowed hard as the older woman left again. "I thought it was from my brother." Kagome whispered as she began to cry again. Inu Yasha looked at her nervously. What was he supposed to do? He sighed in relief as she suddenly wiped her face clean with her fingertips. The air hung heavy between them. He took a sniff; her fear had vanished, and was now replaced with anger and indignation. A fiery Kagome, he could handle.

She swallowed hard before walking out of the office without speaking to him. He followed her until she stopped a few feet from where Kaede stood lecturing the head of building security. He was only able to hear, "How dare you allow one of my reporters to be compromised?" before Kagome took the note from her hand and read it.

Kaede grabbed her hands before she could rip the paper. The older woman shook her head, and Kagome understood. That was their only clue of who had sent her the _flowers. _"It was him, and you know it." Kagome replied angrily.

"We still have to prove it to the public. What kind of reporter makes an accusation without proof?"

"Tabloid?" She replied sarcastically.

"Not in my newspaper! You know very well that we take journalism, no matter what kind, very seriously here. Do not allow this man to get to you. It will be your undoing. A reporter is nothing without her credibility." Kagome sighed and nodded, before giving Kaede the note back. "We will know by tomorrow how they managed to get past building security, until then, why don't you go home? Rest, you will need it for tomorrow's interview." Kagome nodded while Inu Yasha went to her office to retrieve her things. He quickly made sure they were free of spiders. Once he stepped out of the office, Kagome and Kaede became quiet. Could they make it more obvious that they were talking about him?

He threw the jacket over Kagome's shoulders as he held on to the helmets and her briefcase. "Come on; I'll give you a ride." Kaede gave Kagome a firm look, to which, the young reporter nodded. What ever it was, it was settled.

Kaede watched them leave quietly as she wondered where things were heading. They were pushing Naraku too far in hopes he would make a mistake, but the corporate hanyou was more calculating than they had expected. She was sure the flowers would be a dead end, and that the note would have no useable prints. That maniac was too clever, and that was not good. It left her wondering, did he know of Kagome's arachnophobia, or had it been a lucky guess. Naraku never guessed. He took calculated risks with odds overly in his favor. He should know the young reporter was afraid of spiders; after all, he had given her that fear.

The old woman sighed as she returned to her office, stopping only to pick up a few napkins. She wiped the floor where the tea had spilled. That boy was a danger. If only it wasn't necessary to protect him, but she knew he was the key to unlocking the secrets her sister had taken to the grave. She sighed remembering her Kikyo's final words before she left for her final exclusive, "Izayoi, must be born safely. Her son will the end the cycle, and bring rest to my tormented soul. Take care of the children for me, Kaede. I know it is a heavy responsibility, but you can do it." Kaede had asked her sister what children she was speaking of, but Kikyo had just smiled knowingly and left. Had Kaede not been confined to her bed after that monster had taken her eye, she would have gone after her sister. But, Kikyo had been right. Someone needed to take care of the children. After centuries of searching for each other, the two souls had been reincarnated in the same lifetime. The Shikon no Tama was destined to resurface, but how much of this did Naraku know.

Now, his eyes were set on Kagome. The note was clear enough, "You will bloom among these roses, my flower." He usually liked his assassinations nice and clean, but in this case, she didn't doubt that destroying Kagome's sanity and credibility was just as tempting to the demon lord as drinking her blood. "Be careful, my child." She whispered as she watched Kagome mount Inu Yasha's Harley before they took off in the heavy rain. The tides were changing, and the worst storms were still to come.

* * *

Inu Yasha had only been able to navigate three blocks away from the newspaper building before it became clear that the rain was not going to let them through. Also, even though Kagome was now wearing pants, they were doing nothing to shield her from the cold. Her legs were in pain _again_. They would never make it to her apartment like this. Which ever god was responsible for this, he was furious.

"Inu Yasha, we should find somewhere to wait this out." Kagome suggested after he nearly lost control of the Harley on a bad turn. Several of his favorite back streets were cut off due to flooding, causing him to take the main streets.

"My apartment isn't far from here." He suggested, and she nodded. It was safer than navigating twenty more blocks to her side of town.

It didn't take them long to get there. They had only been two blocks away. Inu Yasha parked in the street, not worrying about his motorcycle's security. Everyone in the neighborhood knew whose bike that was. He did put its cover over it, to protect it from the storm. The next thing he was planning to do at his apartment was to construct a covered garage in the back for his bike: Something that would protect it from the elements better than waterproof plastic.

As Inu Yasha led her up his current apartment, Kagome noticed that the staircase wasn't as nice as the one he was fixing up. There was some graffiti on the walls. She wasn't in the mood to climb ten flights of stairs, but she wasn't going to complain to him. Her eyes lit up when she saw the elevator, but there was a white paper taped to it that read, Out of Order.' Throughout the climb, she could hear his neighbors arguing as several fragile objects were thrown in a few of the apartments. Even with the thunder, they were loud.

His apartment wasn't in better shape than the halls. It looked like the walls hadn't been painted in half a decade. Also, it didn't help that the hanyou wasn't very tidy. Dust had collected among his things, as magazine, newspapers and floor plans acted as rugs. Kagome took off her coat, so he could toss it on the couch. She followed him in the just barely furnished apartment, to find the kitchen sink free of dirty dishes. She was impressed for five seconds, which was the time it took her to realize he didn't have dishes to put in it. Everything was disposable. She walked back to the living room and noticed the one object that didn't contain half an inch of dust was his twenty-inch television. She smiled at the Playstation 2, Xbox and DVD player hooked up to it. Next to the TV, there were two racks with games, movies and CD's prearranged in alphabetical order. So he did know how to organize.

"I can see why you're single. Any woman that takes a look at this will run for the hills."

"The apartment or the entertainment?" he asked as he found some Ramen to heat up.

"Both...especially the entertainment."

"Keh." He replied as he added water to the Ramen cups before putting them in the microwave.

"Hey you're the one that has a copy of the _Spice Girls' Movie_ between _Silence of the Lambs_ and _The_ _Terminator Trilogy._"

"That was a present from my niece." He explained as he hid his blush from her. Why did all women notice that movie in his collection? Why couldn't they notice some of his more refined tastes?

"Wow, you have the _Evil Dead Trilogy_!" There was a god.

"Keh, what kind of self-respecting Sam Raimi fan doesn't?" She looked up at him and smiled. Blue eyes locked with gold, and suddenly, Inu Yasha felt the warm in his apartment. "You're shivering?" He realized as she rubbed some warmth into her arms.

"Wet clothes." She explained.

"Keh," he mumbled as he instructed her to follow him. His room was no better than the rest of the house. His bed was a futon underneath the widow with a pair of low wicker nightstand. The set might have been cute, if his dirty clothes weren't littered around the floor, hiding the dresser and closet.

"How can you find anything in here?" She questioned.

"Simple: dirty," he pointed to one corner before turning to the next, "clean."

"Haven't you ever heard of drawers, or a hamper?"

"The drawers are full, and so is the hamper. I haven't had time to go to the laundry place." He explained.

"At this rate, you'll be single for life." She found an empty black trash back somewhere on the floor and started throwing clothes from the dirty corner in it. She gracefully avoided all underwear.

"What's you're obsession with my love life?" He demanded as he found a pair of sweats with a drawstring waist and a t-shirt that wouldn't be too big on her.

"Beg your pardon?"

"This is the third time you talk about my possibility of having a girlfriend." He growled. She shrugged.

"I do it to my brother all the time. I apologize if it bothers you."

"Keh," He shrugged as he threw her the clothes and left the room.

* * *

Sango looked out her window, as the raindrops fell like small missiles on the streets of Japan. She had been sitting by her bedroom window nursing a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for about an hour now, and she still didn't know what to do. It was most likely a trick, but her gut doubted it. There had been something in his voice that had worried her. Miroku Higurashi was a man of smiles and positive energy. He groped, not moped, which had her very worried. His voice had sounded distant and sad. Something was troubling the young monk, and somehow she was involved.

"What should I do?" She asked as she mindlessly scratched the top of her companion's head. Kirara just purred lightly at her owner. "You're right, old friend." Sango stood up abruptly leaving her cat displeased at the lost of attention and body heat. Returning to her computer, Sango searched the calls Kagome had made, and found one number repeating itself often. She knew that must be Miroku's, so without confirming the content of the call, she dialed it.

"Hello." A smooth voice answered on the first ring.

"Do you have a minute?" She replied without knowing what she wanted to say.

"For you, my dearest Sango, I have a lifetime."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked suddenly surprised by his accuracy.

"No voice is sweeter than yours." His charm fell heavy. She rolled her eyes as she thought up an excuse to explain her call. "Though, I should be asking how you obtained this private number."

"I have my ways."

"Then, I should reward them. What can I do for you?"

"I know you're not supposed to exist, but some questions came up about the situation with your sister."

"Naturally," his voice was serious once again, "I'll be free around seven thirty tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at your office."

"This isn't a dinner date." She protested, but it was too late. Before she could turn him down, he had hung up the phone. "He's good." She confided with her cat before turning off her phone. "Too good." She added as she thought over the conversation. He sounded better, but his voice was still a bit heavy. She would have to do some more digging before tomorrow night.

"I love that movie." Kagome smiled as the credits began to roll for _Army of Darkness,_ the third of the _Evil Dead Trilogy. _ Inu Yasha had made some room on the couch and popped in a few movies to entertain the young reporter as they waited out the rain.

"I can't believe he ended a great horror trilogy with a comedy." Inu Yasha countered.

"I can. Someone had to make fun of his movies. What time is it?

"Eleven… and it looks like the storm is worse than before." Inu Yasha observed as he looked out the window. He was sure the flooding had spread to some of the houses.

"That late? I'm supposed to be at the studio by four! I wanted to get some sleep tonight." She commented exasperatedly.

"Spend the night, then. I'll take you in the morning." He suggested.

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "Not like I sleep much anyhow."

"Thank you. I'll just call my brother and let him know."

The call was short and to the point as Inu Yasha observed the girl wearing his navy blue sweats and white Hanes undershirt. She looked good in his clothes and scent, while her frizzy hair fell in waves down past her shoulders. She looked like she belonged in that apartment with him. She looked like she lived there, as if the mess of his home was hers as much as his.

His ponderings were cut short as she hung up her phone. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable? I'll be fine on the couch." Kagome protested.

"Keh." Inu Yasha pushed her towards his bedroom without giving her words any consideration.

"Inu Yasha…we're both adults, and you're bed is big enough…why don't we share it?" He raised a pair of surprised eyebrows at her. "Don't look so shocked. I'm not suggesting anything improper, though it might stun polite society. I trust you to keep your hands to yourself."

He swallowed hard and looked at her innocent, naïve blue-grey eyes. Was she crazy? Though, the idea was reasonable. Why was he even considering it?

"Come on, I promise not to bite, and I won't take no for an answer." She said firmly as she dragged him into the next room. Fate had sadistic urge to taunt him tonight.

0--- 0

Kouga used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat from his face. He was in danger; he could sense it. Unfortunately, the only thing the defenseless prince could see was red: a red horizon, a red floor, a red sky and a red river flowing towards him. Even the hot arid breeze blowing in his face was red. He stared at the crimson clouds darkening the red sky. Where was he?

Slowly, red vines began to erupt from the ground around his feet and slithered up his legs. Koga tried to break free, but they held him tightly as they slid up his body pressing him to a red wall. He screamed as he battled against the vines. Suddenly, his world was lavender, as a pair of glowing eyes approached to him. Koga stared at the youkai boy in shock. "No!" He cried out while fighting his restraints. Akago smiled wickedly as he moved forward and placed his hand through Koga's chest and squeezed his heart.

"The Shikon!" He demanded in a voice that was not spoken.

"No!" Koga growled in pain. Akago squeezed harder as his demonic laughed filled the lavender abyss. Koga screamed as fell into the darkness.

"Kouga!" He blinked and saw his fiancée standing behind a few men who were attending him. One of them was injecting a strong sedative in his arm while the others were praying and placing protection spells around him.

"Ayame!" His throat was dry and his voice raw as he stretched out his hand to her. "You got to warn her!" He spoke the moment she moved by his side. "You h-have… you have to tell her that he knows…Naraku knows. I tried… Kami, I tried so hard… I'm sorry. I should have been stronger. I failed her. But, you have to warn her; you have to tell her! For Kami's sake, he knows!"

"Tell who? Tell what?" Ayame demanded desperately as a few priest made room for her. Koga's eyelids became heavy and talking became a chore as the sedatives began to take affect. But, before falling into the abyss of another restless night, he drawled out the words none of them ever wanted to hear:

"Naraku knows where the Shikon no Tama is."


	11. Sources

Ch. 11

_It was dusk as a young, uniform-clad Kagome ran up the steps to her family shrine. "Last one home is a rotten egg!" She yelled back to her father. The branches of God Tree were visible and she was only slightly out of breath. _

_"I'll get you yet, princess." He yelled back laughing. He was only a few steps behind her. This was their game. The pre-teen began to run faster, even though she knew her father would let her win, like he always did. _

_"I'm too fast for you, daddy!" She laughed as the top of the steps came into reach. Three, two one… "I won!" She jumped up triumphantly and turned to look at her father. Where did he go? The steps were barren as the night fell heavy around her. "Daddy?" She questioned again as she turned towards the house. A dark shadow hung heavy, but it didn't stop her from running towards it. Something was wrong! _

_"Daddy!" She screamed as her feet pounded upon the stone walkway that was stretching before her. She had to get to the house. Everything would be fine if she made it to the house, but the path began to twist and turn, prolonging her arrival. She ran faster, hoping to outrun the growing path in front of her. She could make it…there was still time. Running past the God tree, she screamed, "Half-way there!" Her legs burned as she struggled against time. Her school shoes scorched the soles of her feet, reminding her they weren't meant for running, but she had to keep going._

_She smiled when the kitchen door came into reach. She made it. Opening the door, she walked onto the red floor. "Mama must have spilt tomato sauce," she innocently reasoned. Then, a small light came on, and she noticed her grandfather and brother lying on the floor. "Mama will have a fit if she sees you napping there!" She complained as she stepped into the house._

_"Kagome!" She turned towards her mother's voice as the familiar sound of a gun's safety being released flooded her ears. The young girl stood in frozen fear trying to make sense of the scene before her. Her mother was on her knees while a man stood behind her, black revolver pressed against Mama's head._

_"Mama!" Her voice was lost with the loud blast of the bullet escaping into her mother's head. Blood and brain matter spattered on her pristine white uniform shirt as she looked in horror at a pair of red eyes. He laughed diabolically as his dark wavy hair danced behind him. Then he took a step towards Kagome. Instinctively, she stepped back, touching something behind her, leaning against the kitchen counter: a bow and arrow. _

_He had a gun with its safety removed, while she had her old beginners bow. Life could be so unfair. She grabbed the bow, and, without so much as aiming, shot him, before he could shoot her. The resilient old arrow flew above his head. He laughed as a red line of blood ran down his forehead, tracing his nose, to his chin, and so on. The crimson eyes suddenly became dull as his head ripped in half and two thin appendages pulled the skin apart. Kagome screamed as the dark spider eyes emerged from the once human body. Somehow, her legs were working again, and she ran. She ran to the last place she thought was safe, the God Tree. _

_The path remained relentlessly long as the spider hissed behind her. She could hear it laugh as the stone path became paved with small spiders trying to run up her legs. She wouldn't stop. She had to get to the God's Tree. She was almost there. _

_She yelped as she fell back, her green skirt singed from the fire. She watched in horror as her beloved tree exploded into spider-shaped flames. "No!" She screeched as the giant spider's laughter was upon her. She turned as the spider pounced. All she could do was scream._

"Kagome!" She felt a pair of hands shake her hard as she struggled to breathe. She was shivering from the cold night while drenched in her own sweat. She looked around the unfamiliar room as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. It wasn't working. "Damn wench! What the hell's wrong with you?" The strong hands still held her arms securely. That voice…the first signs of recognition invaded her mind as she whispered,

"Inu Yasha?" Silent tears ran down her cheeks as her chest heaved with suppressed sobs. Inu Yasha growled nervously.

"Kagome?" He tried speaking a bit softer. The damn bitch had scared him screaming like a banshee, making him think she was hurt or in danger.

"Spiders…they were everywhere." Those damn spiders again. In the morning, he would have to exterminate every damn last one of them. Maybe, then, he wouldn't have to see her cry.

"Keh, stupid girl. Don't you know spiders are scared of dogs…particularly inu hanyous?" She turned to him and he almost sighed at her tear streaked face. "It's a well-known fact." He reassured her as he pulled her into his embrace.

"You just made that up!" She protested as he laid them back down. It was just past midnight. She could still get some rest.

"It doesn't make it any less true." He reassured, but her eyes were already closed, and her head was safely buried in his neck. He felt a strange sensation run throughout his body as her soft hot breath fell upon his bare skin. It wasn't sexual, but more akin to comfort and belonging. He held her tighter, and realized, it wasn't for her sake, but for his. "Sleep well," he whispered. "I'll keep the nightmares away."

* * *

Ayame paced the hallway in front of her fiancée's room while chewing on her claws. How long did it take to get a secure line? Her poor Kouga was suffering behind that door as several doctors and priests tried to help him reconstruct his mind, all because of that stupid jewel. For all they knew it was just a myth! She stomped her feet in anger. She would kill that little runt…right after he signed the approval for the final projects. As much as she hated him, she couldn't blow her cover just yet. But, when the time was right, that little brat was going to learn why you should never mess with a wolf bitch's family.

"Madame," a young nurse interrupted her thoughts as she handed her the phone. "We were able to locate Madame Miko." She bowed respectfully before walking away. Ayame looked at the black sleek phone in wonder. What would happen when it was known? Would they send in the twins? They had been able to get Kouga out of that place, but could they get to the Shikon before Naraku did.

"Old Miko?" She asked into the receiver.

"What is it my child?"

"Akago made one final attempt against Kouga…he was successful."

"Is the wolf prince still alive?"

"Yes, but very weak." Ayame tried to suppress a sob.

"Did he tell you the location?" The older woman pressed.

"No…just to warn Kagome. Why is Kagome in direct danger?" Ayame suddenly questioned. Even if Naraku didn't like the young reporter, why warn Kagome and not the Old Miko?

"As the last descendant of the family that was entrusted with its care, to fully claim the power of the Shikon, Naraku needs to kill her." The voice of the receiver explained. Ayame's legs suddenly lost all their strength as she fell onto a nearby chair. First, her one true love, then her best friend, would that maniacal beast ever stop?

* * *

Kagome was in a warm fluffy cloud wrapped up just like a little baby, or at least that's what it felt like. It was a perfect version of heaven, except for one exception: that annoying ringing. Why did they have telephones in heaven? It's not like you could call Kami…and why didn't anyone pick the damn thing up? She groaned as the heat shifted away from her. The ringing stopped. That was nice…now, to get warm again.

"Kagome," a gruff voice broke her heavenly illusion. She opened one eye and stared at a blurry pair of golden eyes. "It's three thirty."

"Five more minutes!" She begged as she snuggled deeper into the blanket.

"Fine, I'll start breakfast." He tried to pull away from her unsuccessfully. She had a tight hold on his t-shirt.

"Don't take my blanket." She complained in a sleepy haze. "It's so warm and soft," she yawned, "and cuddly." Inu Yasha gave her a strange look as she tried to pull him around her. Was she joking?

"You think I'm soft and cuddly?" Inu Yasha asked in a growl. Kagome mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. Inu Yasha's left ear twitched, just before he pulled her out of bed. She screamed at the sudden cold.

"Inu Yasha?" She questioned as he threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll show you soft and cuddly!" He growled.

"You said five more minutes!" She protested, now fully awake. "It's freezing in here!"

"Heat won't come on for another three or four months."

"But the law…"

"Like my super cares." He cut her off as he entered his bathroom

"What are you doing?" She demanded as he put her down on his shower floor. He smirked boxing her in, just before he turned the faucet on. She screamed as the freezing water hit her skin. He held her in place preventing her escape. "Inu Yasha!"

"What? You don't like a hot shower in the morning?" He asked innocently.

"It's freezing!"

"But that's the hot water, see…" He turned the other knob and watched with amusement as she jumped. How could the water get any colder? He turned the water off. She hit him hard before covering herself with her arms in hopes of retaining some body heat.

"That wasn't funny!" She berated him as she shivered before him. He didn't hide his amusement as he stared at her angry eyes. Grabbing, a giant fluffy black towel, he wrapped it around her. "Maybe you'll think twice about calling me soft and cuddly next time." He smirked as he pulled her into his warm embrace.

She wanted to pull away from him, but found herself more cold than proud. He helped her out of the shower, noticing a small icicle had formed on the showerhead. "Next time, we go to my place. There's always hot water there." She mumbled.

"Next time?" He asked off handedly. He hadn't thought she would even consider spending another night in the same bed as him.

"Next time we are caught in horrible weather we need to wait out, we'll do it at my place." She explained as she headed towards the living room, hopping to find some dry clothes. She would change into something appropriate at the studio. She had to wear the clothes from her sponsor, regardless.

"I'll make you some Ramen." He called back as he headed to the kitchen. "I know you don't really like it, but that's all I have."

"Beggars can't be choosers!" She yelled back from his bedroom. Her underwear had gotten soaked… Would anyone noticed if she didn't wear any? They would notice if she did. Looking out the window, she realized it stopped raining. "No underwear it is." Fortunately, her gym clothes had dried. She towel dried her hair before putting it up in a messy bun. Her hair/make-up artist would prefer it wet. "Something smells good!" She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She may not be partial to Ramen, but after that cold shower, the idea of warm food was more than pleasant.

"Keh, of course it smells good. It's beef flavored Ramen." He explained as he placed the microwavable cup in front of her. She took a cautious bite, remembering the cardboard Ramen she had in college. She looked at him in surprise,

"I'm impressed. You can make me Ramen any day." She smiled and continued eating, completely ignorant of the intense stare the hanyou had on her.

* * *

"Hello?" A groggy, female voice spoke into her receiver. She had been sleeping since noon the day before, but she was still suffering from jetlag. There was nothing short of a miracle that could revitalize her.

"Really?" She sat up interested. Miracles seem to be a dime a dozen these days. "When?" She questioned as she put her messy blonde curls in a semi-tamed bun. "If they are good you'll get the money." She affirmed before heading towards the shower. She stopped when she noticed a few things out of place. Hadn't she come home with a man? It didn't matter; he seemed to have the common sense not to stick around.

* * *

The room was dark when a cell phone went off. It rang twice before a young man with wet black hair and a blue towel wrapped around his waist walked into the room and answered it. The voice on the receiver was grave but firm,

"Otokonoko, forgo Higurashi's protection for the day. Tend to the Madame that is secretly entering the country instead. Make sure she makes it to the safe house alive. Then, come with your sister to my Shrine. I have a present for my twins."

"Should I warn Onnanoko that I'll be running errands today?"

"No, your sister must not be aware that _she_ is back."

"Understood, but do you think it's wise to leave Higurashi unattended today of all days?"

"Don't question my orders."

"A thousand pardons, Old Miko." The other line went dead as the young man stared at the receiver. Higurashi should not go unwatched today. He started to dial his sister's number, but stopped himself. _She_ would know he had disobeyed orders. He threw the phone on the bed next to a black folder for the impending day's events. He sighed. He would just have to trust the old woman. She was hardly ever wrong. Unfortunately, the last time she had ordered him not to protect Higurashi, the girl had gotten shot. A quick worry crossed his heart. Was Old Miko trying to sacrifice Higurashi? He froze. After watching over the young journalist for fourteen years, he had developed feelings for her. Losing her would be akin to losing his sister.

He threw his wet towel aside. He was Otokonoko. One of the best assassins the Agency had: second only to his sister. He didn't have emotions other than an unwavering loyalty to Old Miko. Even if Old Miko ordered him to kill Higurashi, he would pull the trigger without faltering, just like his sister wouldn't hesitate to kill him for disobeying the old woman's order.

* * *

The digital clock above the teleprompter read four-forty as the studio was in chaos. The director was shouting last minute orders as hair and makeup personal were ensuring perfection. Eri had gone for a tan, and now her foundation didn't look right. The young makeup artist did the best he could to make her skin look more healthy and less artificial. Kagome was supposed to be approving last minute changes for her segments, but her producer knew better than to bother her today. She had insisted that Kagome take the day off, but the young miko never listened to reason. Instead, she was taking in the last few minutes of this frenzy while she ignored the pang of emptiness in her heart.

Today was her anniversary of her death and rebirth. Strange, another year past, and she felt more dead than alive. The clock signal the passage of time as someone yelled, "And we are on in five, four, three, two, one…"

"Good morning Japan! I'm Kagome Higurashi." A cheerful and smiling Kagome spoke to the camera.

"And I'm Eri Tama."

"The time is four forty-five, on this beautiful October 19, 2004. The weather is cold, but relatively dry after yesterday's downpour." Right on schedule, just like every morning. "We have a morning full of stories that matter to you, but first, traffic."

A young blonde with curly hair smiled at the camera as she spoke to her adoring public. Granted, it wasn't as large as it used to be, but her loyal fans would never leave her for a brunette, and today, she was sure to gain a large number of repented viewers. After all, even though the photographs her source had gotten her weren't conclusive, they would be enough to throw some dirt on that holier-than-thou Higurashi.

"Good Morning Japan! Welcome to the 'Morning Stop!' I am your host, Anika Monoko. We have a show packed with surprises for you. Starting with this week's weather and ending with the latest scoop in television romances. That's right! One of the ladies of the Morning Scoop has a new boyfriend. More, after a word from our sponsor."

* * *

Naraku looked at the devastation the rain had left behind: a few branches were being cleared from the main road; puddles of dirty water and mud dirtied the shoes of pedestrians; while the city looked dirty and forgotten. He smiled coldly at the beauty of destruction before him. This was going to be a good day. He turned to his children, who were waiting patiently for his instructions, though Kagura seemed a bit more preoccupied with filing a broken nail. He would deal with her later. He nodded to Kanna, who immediately began to take notes. "Did you have success Akago?"

"Of course, father. _I_ would never disappoint you." Akago sent a side-glance to his tallest sister, who pretended to ignore his blatant insinuation. "It was not easy to invade his mind from such a distance, but knowing its distinctive aura, I was able to find it. He wasn't expecting the invasion, and having been weakened from our previous games, beating him was relatively easy." He gloated.

"Stop stalling brat. Did he tell you were the stupid jewel is or not?" Kagura demanded as she rolled her eyes in order to hide her true emotions.

"To an extent." Akago began to explain as he shot his sister a dirty look. He sat tall in a chair that was much too big for him as he smiled to his father and explained. "He knows the question, but not the answer."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagura couldn't believe she was missing her morning dose of reality from the Higurashi girl for this.

"The key to find the Shikon no Tama is a number, dear sister. What it means, I don't know?"

"What number?" Naraku inquired.

"524663."

"Is it a location? Like a plot of land on a city map?" Kagura questioned, truly intrigued.

"They could be coordinates." Kanna offered.

"Much simpler than that," Akago spoke up. "What is the most secure place in the entire world?"

"First National Bank's Vault." Kagura responded slightly annoyed.

"Correct. The fifth level, to be précised. The individual lock boxes in that level contain six digits and begin with the number five. I checked our records; box 524663 is rented to the Wolf Pack."

"Would they truly hide the jewel in Naraku's personal bank?" Kagura questioned.

"Why not? We would normally not think to look there!" He defended himself. His sister was becoming a bother, making him doubt her true potential as his mother. Maybe eliminating her wouldn't be such a bad idea. She would be good for target practice.

* * *

"I'm glad to say that we have a great turn out at Paradise Park." Kagome smiled into the camera. Now, more from our correspondent." Kagome finished quickly as she saw her producer flag her.

"You better explain this." The tall brunet in spiked heels warned as they turned towards a nearby television. Pictures of her getting on Inu Yasha's bike outside the studio and again outside the newspaper office ran across the screen.

"Though we cannot confirm that it was Kagome Higurashi who got on the back of the infamous Inu Yasha Takahashi's bike outside her newspaper office, we also can't disprove it. It looks like the young reporter is having a new love affair with the biker playboy she denounced on live television just a few weeks ago."

"Well, Anika," The camera switched to show a young man with dirty blonde hair and contact-blue eyes. "They must have gotten close after she saved his life."

"According to our source, the girl that left with Inu Yasha Takahashi returned with him to his apartment in downtown Tokyo and stayed until well after 1 am." Anika added.

"Kagome," her producer began, "I could care less who you sleep with, but your contract states that you must appear single. We need to hook the male viewers one way or another." She reminded as she fixed her frameless glasses. You have three minutes until you are back on the air. You better have a good excuse or denial."

"Give me a phone. I have to warn him first." Kagome insisted.

"Higurashi, your brother is on line three!" A stagehand yelled. She reluctantly walked towards the back of the stage. Kami, she hated this day.

* * *

Otokonoko watched discretely from a corner in the airport as the veiled madam walked out of customs. Her stride was proud and seductive. She had once supplied concubines to all the powerful demons in Japan. She owned the country, until she crossed Naraku.

Otokonoko, kept his hand by his gun as he quickly examined the surroundings. She had arrived in a plane from India, allowing her to blend in perfectly with the tourists. Why she had returned knowing that Naraku still wanted her dead, was a mystery to him. He could only assume it had something to do with the Shikon no Tama. Everyone wanted it these days. Though, the madam wanted long before, which is how she and Naraku crossed paths.

The woman stopped at a nearby television. Otokonoko noticed, in surprise, that it was tuned to the 'Morning Stop.' He examined the perimeter once again. Things were going smoothly. Naraku would never know she had returned, until she made the blunder of telling him. She was a bit unpredictable, but that made it fun.

Otokonoko didn't miss the evil smile that spread across her lips as pictures of Kagome and Inu Yasha came across the screen. "Thinking about setting up shop again?" He mumbled to himself as he turned to follow her. He stopped short. Could he have seen what he thought he'd seen? Green was a common color, and suede a popular material. Just because he wore a green suede pilot jacket, did not mean that the dead walked the Earth. It did not mean that he had just caught a glimpse of his hero: the best assassin the agency had ever had. No, that couldn't have been Taro Higurashi.

* * *

Otokonoko boy

Onnanoko girl

Not too creative on these names, but they serve their purpose. Yes, they are meant to give you a deeper understanding of those two characters. Virtual cookies to whoever gets it.


	12. Obituaries

CH 12

Inu Yasha growled impatiently as he typed a formula into the cell. He hit Enter and watched the cell deliver a string of nonsense. He banged on his desk. He hated Excel, especially when it was being difficult. Normally, he wouldn't care, but he had to get his financials in order by this afternoon. His brother was deciding his monthly allowance. He slammed his fists against the titanium desk to keep himself from putting them through the screen.

Why did he have to go and play with it? So what if the font wasn't very legible. His brother wouldn't care. Sesshomaru was only interested in red and black, and this month, much to the elder brother's disdain, Inu Yasha was in the black. His bar was generating profits…small and insignificant, but enough to make the bar self-sustaining. Would it make Inu Yasha rich? At this rate, not in a millennia or two, but the hanyou wasn't worried about that. He would soon have the apartments ready to rent, and even though that was a major investment, it would also pay off.

No, Inu Yasha didn't want to be insanely rich like Naraku, or walk with shoes of gold like his brother. He wanted enough to live on. He wanted to have a nice apartment, money to keep his bike up to date, and a little left over for his vices, particularly, Ramen. Yes, Inu Yasha was a simple man.

Inu Yasha smirked as he realized the error in the equation. By now, you would think he would remember them, or at least make a cheat sheet. But, Inu Yasha was a complicated man as well.

"Inu Yasha! How could you? I thought I taught you better than that!" Myoga yelled as he bounced into the back office of the bar. The wooden paneled walls didn't add any friendliness to the room as a single bare light bulb illuminated the concrete floor. There were a few filling cabinets by the corner, along with a swimsuit model calendar on one of the walls. Inu Yasha was sitting on his titanium desk in the back of the room: the only desk that could survive his tantrums.

"What do you want now, flea?" Inu Yasha growled. Just when Excel was beginning to cooperate, he gained a new annoyance.

"How could you, Inu Yasha-sama? How many times have I stressed that you treat a lady _like_ a lady!" The flea demanded as settled in front of the inu hanyou. Squash, the flea was flattened with one swing of his fist.

"What are you rambling about?" Inu Yasha demanded as he performed the most dangerous task of all…saving the file without losing it.

"How could you take someone so decent and moral like Kagome Higurashi back to your apartment and have your way with her?" The flea accused.

Inu Yasha's left ear twitched. "What are you rambling about?" His cell phone began to ring, so he removed it from his pocket.

"It's all over the morning news! That gossip of Anika has been showing pictures of you taking Kagome to your place last night! And according to her source, Kagome didn't leave until after one in the morning! I can only imagine what you two were doing!"

"Anika who?" Inu Yasha questioned as he recognized Kagome's number on the Caller ID.

"The host of the 'Morning Stop!' Kagome's competition!"

Inu Yasha growled angrily. He didn't give a fuck what people thought of him, but he Kagome wasn't that kind of girl! Was she mad at him too? Did she blame him for her sudden disgrace? He had done nothing wrong, but as usual, would be blame for it.

"Keh!" He answered his phone, ready to spew his venom. It wasn't his fault people were gossips and liars. He had nothing to be ashamed off.

"Inu Yasha…I imagine you have seen the morning reports by now." Her voice was soft, but edged with anger.

"Heard about it." He replied gruffly. Oh, he was going to lay it on her.

"I am so sorry you got caught up in all of this. And, I apologize in advance for any rumors that may arise from this. I never meant for this to happen…I didn't think Anika would be so desperate for a story to blow last night out of proportion." Inu Yasha stayed silent. She wasn't mad at him?

"I'm sorry that my competitors decided to invade your privacy, and I would like nothing more than to get rid of the rumors, but unfortunately, I'm under contract…I can't show any appearance of having a boyfriend, so I can't confirm that we were just hanging out at your place, and I refuse to lie, so I can't say that it wasn't me. Miroku called earlier saying he would take care of it. I'm sorry your name and reputation are going to be in the mouths and covers of tabloids for the next week or so." Was that sincerity and honesty in her voice?

"Keh, so what else is new."

"Don't be offended when the rumor is denied…the network heads are unreasonable when it comes to their employees' persona. I have to go…I'm on the air in thirty seconds. Bye."

"Inu Yasha-sama…I fear I must apologize." Myoga spoke from his ward's shoulder, where eavesdropping was easiest.

"Fucking gossip!" Inu Yasha yelled as he squashed the flea on his shoulders.

She wasn't embarrassed by him. Inu Yasha rested back in his chair, Excel sheet complete, as he contemplated. She wouldn't have mind admitting they were together…platonically, but together. Inu Yasha growled. What kind of woman was she? He sighed as he realized, she was his _kind_ of bitch.

0/

The Madam, stretched comfortably in the back of her limo. She may have been incognito, but she was going to be it in style. Her rows of spiky fangs came into view as she enjoyed the morning show. Those pictures Anika had shown were interesting and quite informative, though Kagome prepared a better show. She knew by the position of the stars that the Shikon no Tama was going to surface in this generation. History was bound to repeat itself, and the pieces were beginning to fall. The miko and the hanyou had already met, and love was sure to follow. Afterwards, Naraku's miasma, a leave from the God's tree and the correct spell would break the purifying barrier protecting the jewel. Madam Centipede stretched her many arms as she watched Kagome give an exposé on Paradise Hills Park. It also didn't hurt that she knew were the jewel was hidden. The pictures of children playing in the park as Kagome and neighbors help request signatures rolled by. She wondered if Naraku knew he had the jewel so close: only a few blocks from his office. She smiled wickedly. They were probably both staring at it right now. She laughed wickedly as he driver sped towards her safe-house.

As much as she wanted to run out there and pluck the jewel for herself, experience with Naraku had taught her to be patient. She rubbed the expose bone of her tail and frowned. Soon, revenge on that hanyou would be hers!

0/

Miroku walked with a stride of confidence onto the back stage of 'the Morning Stop.' The warehouse-like space was filled with rows of lights hanging from the ceilings while provisional sets on wheels were housed in a corner. In the center, the set in use was surrounded by cameras and hanging microphones. He knew from experience that if he acted like belonged there, no one would question him. The commotion was evident as stagehands prepared lights and audio made last minute adjustments to the microphones. The producer and writers were in a corner contemplating ratings, while the cameramen played with their zoom. He spotted Anika sitting behind her anchor's desk as someone retouched her lipstick. She was definitely proud of herself, something Miroku couldn't say about himself. He didn't like what he had to do, but it was his sister she had messed with. Without hesitation, Miroku walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed the minute their eyes locked.

"So you do remember me?" He questioned with a sly grin.

"Hard not to…you had good stamina." She batted her eyes a bit. She hadn't planned on this, but a celebratory roll in the hay with someone that knew how seemed to be in order.

"I _have_." He corrected before getting back to the point. "I'm here to ask you to stop spreading the Higurashi rumor. Say it wasn't her, but you still can't confirm who it was."

She laughed lightly, "And why would I do an idiotic thing like that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll break my 'don't kiss and tell rule' and give the 'Morning Scoop' the exclusive of our one night stand." Miroku cautioned.

"You're threatening me?"

"Warning you. He corrected again.

"They wouldn't believe you. The public would see it as some lie that Kagome made up to get back at me." She laughed lightly.

"But it's the truth."

"Like that matters in Tabloid journalism?"

"No, but in real journalism, proof, like," he removed a tape recorder from his pocket, "this confession of yours, would matter."

"Asshole!" Her face contorted with anger.

"Now, now, that isn't the proper language a lady should use." Miroku scolded, returning to his somber monk façade.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you forced me." He replied as he stepped away from the stage. The blinding lights focused on the young reporter as the music cue began. He yelled, just loud enough for her to hear, "And because my name is Miroku Higurashi!

0/

It was eleven fifteen in the morning as Kagome made her way through the deserted streets, towards her destination: an abandoned warehouse by the old fishing pier. She really needed to get sources that prefer to meet in public areas, like a little café in Paris. That would be nice for a change. Instead, she was stuck in the smelliest part of town. She had left work early for this, so he better make it worth it. She swallowed hard, praying she wouldn't have to flirt too much with the bald little man. It was no secret that he had an obsessive crush on her, but he also had information she needed.

She winced as the smell of fish and seaweed invaded her. She hoped next time her source would decide to meet in a garden or a park. She smiled. When she left, they had acquired the necessary signatures to force the city's legislators to leave the park alone. Now, if she could only convince Mukotsu Shichinintai to grant her an interview without demanding dinner in return, she would have salvaged what was left of this disgusting day….How she wished she could just make it disappear from every calendar in the universe!

She walked up the rusty side-stairs of her destination. She was surprised to see the sun shining through a few leftover clouds. It would be a day or two before the rain was forgotten. She reached a rusty metal door and knocked, three long, and two short, before the door opened before her. A tall skinny man with red eyes and hair spoke to her. "You're early."

"I know how much Mr. Shichinintai values his time." The man nodded and let her into the finely furnished room. The skylight allowed more than enough light to enter the secluded building while adding an outdoors feeling to the indoor hot tub Mukotsu was currently soaking in. The floor was covered with white silk and feather pillows. Candles adorned the walls and the rim around the excessively large tub. The air was thick with the scent of jasmine and chamomile. Who would have guessed the treasure that lied inside the rusted and forgotten warehouse?

"Mr. Shichinintai," Kagome bowed respectfully before being ushered towards a nearby table by the man who let her in. Two other men were waiting there.

"Ah, my dearest Kagome, forgive their forwardness, but security is always an issue with a powerful man, such as myself." He spoke as he stepped out of the tub and wrapped a white towel around his waist. Kagome nodded and placed her pocketbook, shoes and jacket on the table for the men to examine. After being patted down, she was allowed to approach the member of the most infamous mafia family in Japan.

"My sources tell me your daughter is getting married."

"Yes…children grow up so fast. Makes me want to have a few more…care to help me?" He asked as he led her to the back of the room. Kagome took a second to adjust her facial expression. It wouldn't be good for him to know how disgusted she was with the idea.

"I don't mix business with pleasure."

"I'm sure you can make an exception."

"No exceptions." She spoke firmly. "Now, your daughter's wedding is just a rouse so you can leave the country before the war for the Shikon no Tama explodes."

"How did you know?" He questioned, surprised at her insight.

"Why else celebrate in Utah."

"The boy is from Utah." Mukotsu defended. Kagome raised her eyebrows, and he shrugged. She was right.

"What do you know?"

"Naraku is close. The word is that he has a new credible lead."

"You don't sound worried." Kagome observed, as she sat down on a nearby stone bench. He had made the back of the room look like a Roman garden, complete with stone statues and olive trees.

"I lost count of how many leads he has had in the last decade alone."

"But something else does worry you."

"There are other dangerous forces that are after the Tama…some on Japanese soil. They know more than Naraku, and could cause the jewel to surface." He explained.

"Do you think that they could defeat Naraku?"

Mukotsu laughed as his bug-like eyes watered. "Even with the Shikon no Tama, they won't stand a chance against him."

"Which means that if they get the Shikon no Tama… it's as good as Naraku's."

"Exactly."

"On your knees, bitch!" Kagome didn't have a chance to response as two of Mukotsu bodyguards knocked her to the ground. She yelped in surprise as they pulled her to her knees and had her face the short mobster holding her crushed cellular phone: Her very new and very expensive cellular phone.

"She was wired. She's a traitor." The main guard explained.

"No-no…that's impossible!" Kagome shouted as Mukotsu took his bodyguard's gun.

"I don't accept incompetence or betrayal, Kagome. You should know that best." He explained as he pressed the tip of the cold revolver against her forehead. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Her body went numb as he pulled the safety. Yes, year after year, this day was always hellish!

0/

She wasn't invited, and that made her very happy. Kagura sat on one of the benches in front of Full Moon Enterprises' main building enjoying her lunch. She knew that by now, Akago would have gotten the copy of the Wolf Pack's lock box's key, but she also knew that they still hadn't gone. Naraku would wait to hear that _she_ was there first. He did so every year. He claimed it was like reliving the delicious experience of killing her family. It didn't matter. When the time came, she wouldn't be invited.

Naraku was asking for trouble. Not just by pushing the girl to the brink of insanity, but by making more and more enemies each day. Alliances were the key to win any war, which made the idea of an alliance with Sesshomaru quite tempting. He was strong, but was he strong enough to defeat Naraku? Probably not, and she wasn't going to find out. No, she would let things be for the time being. She had other powerful allies that would help her get through this. Her hand slipped into her jacket as she touched something that gave her confidence. She had all the allies she needed.

Sighing, Kagura stood up and crunched up her lunch bag. She stopped short as she thought she saw a ghost. She? Here? Now? Was the first blow to Naraku going to come, or was this just another coincidence? She threw away her trash and returned to office. Whether the end came today or in a hundred years, the truth remained that those deals weren't going to close themselves.

0/

"I'm not going crazy!" Sango protested as she paced Sesshomaru's office. She was mentally preparing herself for the evening's date Inu Yasha sat in front of Youkai Lord, staring into the bright city day hiding behind Sesshomaru as Sango burnt a hole in his industrial carpet with her pacing. "Maybe you're losing your touch?" Inu Yasha suggested. Within a second, she had him in a head lock.

"I don't lose my touch." She growled before a scratch from Sesshomaru's throat alerted her to let him go. Inu Yasha fixed his Hell-Raiser jacket, while Sango's black uniform remained in pristine condition. The girl was too good.

"You lost a few hundred thousand dollars worth of surveillance equipment to those two. I wouldn't consider that your usual precise work." Sesshomaru complained as he review the last page of the excel sheet Inu Yasha had brought him.

"That tells me that there's something more than that meets the eye going on there, and I'm going to find out. Miroku is crazy if he thinks I'm buying that Witness Protection story." Sango spoke with a determined glint in her eye.

"As long as you don't waste anymore of this year's security budget on it, do what you want. You know I hate frivolous expenses. Speaking of which…" He turned to his brother and returned his disk to him. "It's time to determine this month's allowance."

"Keh, it's not an allowance! It's my damn inheritance."

"Which father thought you not fit enough to govern yourself."

"Because I was five when he died!" Inu Yasha growled.

"It doesn't matter. It is still my decision to make."

Inu Yasha growled in response.

"Considering this little bar of yours is actually in the black this month, and all of last month's endowment was invested in legit transactions, I will give you ten percent more. Consider it a reward for learning to invest wisely."

"Keh, I always invest wisely."

"Like when you spent all your money on that bike of yours." Sesshomaru accused as his claws rested carefully over his silver silk tie.

"Keep my bike out of this." Inu Yasha growled his eyes seeping red.

"I must deduct the price of the chair and table you broke the other day, though." Sesshomaru spoke softly as he calculated something on his computer. "That would leave you just enough to cover your mortgage payment this month."

"Cheap bastard!" Inu Yasha growled lowly.

"The bastard is you, Inu Yasha. Our father was married to my mother at the time of my conception and birth…He wasn't even living with yours." Sango had to restrain the hanyou before he could attack the stoic youkai.

"Inu Yasha, he just wants you to break more things, so he can deduct more."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The intercom buzzed as his office door was slammed open.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" The feisty dark hair girl pointed at Sango as she marched up her and dropped a broken cell phone on Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru recognized the alteration in the memory card. It was one of their best cell phone taps. It looked like it had met someone's heel…there went another $50K. "I was a bit annoyed that you bugged my house. I wasn't too happy you tried to bug my brother's car, but bugging my phone…That's going way too far!" Sango looked at the girl in shocked as she released Inu Yasha, who had currently forgotten his brother in favor of the scent of jasmine covered embers the girl was emitting. "You almost got me killed!"

"How? How did you find it?"

"I had an interview with Mukotsu Shichinintai…"

"The mobster?" Sango inquired.

"Yes."

"Why would the god father of the illegal nerve gas trade grant you an interview?" Sesshomaru inquired. He didn't realize she had those kinds of connections, and if she did, what the hell was she doing working on the tabloid. She should be covering the real news.

"His daughter is getting married. He granted me an interview to talk about the wedding. So, you can imagine my surprise when I'm searched and come up positive for wearing a wire! The only reason I'm not dead is because he's a fan! You don't want to know what I had to do convince him I had no knowledge of its presence." Sango swallowed hard. The Shichinintai didn't play games.

"What are you doing interviewing mobsters…or I should say, terrorist, anyhow?" Inu Yasha complained. Stupid bitch was asking for someone to shoot her.

"For your information, Mukotsu doesn't sell nerve gas to terrorist groups. He sells it to government, like ours. Second of all, he's rich. Third, his daughter is marrying an upcoming Hollywood star. But, most importantly, that interview would have boosted the sales of the paper by thirty-five percent!" Ah, profits…Sesshomaru's favorite topic.

"Look, I wouldn't need to bug you if you were honest with me." Sango protested.

"I have been more than honest with you, considering you aren't an officer of the law and have done nothing to earn my trust since I've met you! By the way, the next time you're in my house without my permission refrain from going through my personal belonging!" Kagome spat out.

"I didn't know it was your room."

"Right… and my brother was right about you being there to surprise him naked in bed." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I won't lie to you. I like you for my brother. I already gave you my approval, but if you don't back off, he will. He doesn't like pushy girlfriends, especially girlfriends that nearly get his sister killed!"

"You want me to sit here and believe that you are just an innocent reporter caught in all of this when you detect my bugs almost immediately after I plant them?"

"You were sloppy! You left one in my couch. I found it easily after I spilled my lemonade on it. The one in my brother's car was left underneath his seat. He found it when he adjusted it. Something he always does when he gets in the car!"

"That's bull!" Sango shot back. "One coincidence I buy! Three I know it's a scam!"

"I don't care what you buy or don't, just back off!"

"Sango!" The door slammed open as the short flea captain barged in. Again, Sesshomaru's assistant failed to warn him.

"Why is everyone looking for Sango in my office?" Sesshomaru demanded, not liking the display of disrespect before him.

"She left notice in her office she was going to be here." Kagome explained calmly before turning to Sango and saying, "You owe me a new phone." She turned to leave but the blown up flea stopped her.

"Not so fast young lady. I have a few questions for you."

"I already said everything I had to. If you have any questions, read Miss Kizu's report!"

"She didn't have authorization to speak for me."

"That's not my problem." Kagome moved past the flea, but he grabbed her arm.

"Considering your father is trying to kill you, I think it is." Kagome froze in her step. Inu Yasha immediately noticed the change in her scent as she stared straight ahead. A single tear ran down her cheek before she spoke again.

"My father is dead…I wish you would let him rest in peace." Her voice was low and raspy. The emotional breakdown was near. Inu Yasha didn't realize he had moved until he saw himself placing his hands on her shoulders. There was a strange emotion stirring in his stomach…was it sympathy, empathy, or something else all together?

"Regardless of your father's condition," Sesshomaru spoke up, "it doesn't change the fact that you were the intended victim from the beginning." Kagome stiffened further, her eyes going blank as she digested the information.

"And the piece of the Higurashi Special found at the scene proves that the shooter was your father."

"My father's innocent!" She screamed as she faced the flea.

"I stared down the barrel of that gun, Miss. I know what it looks like."

"Funny, the way my father tells it, you puffed and disappeared before the gun had left its holster." Kagome accused and the flea began to sweat. She was regaining her cool. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again.

"My father is innocent, and I can prove it." All eyes were on her as she led them outside.

0---

Tokyo's First National Bank's main office was across the street from Full Moon Enterprises' headquarters, so Kagome hadn't seen the need to call for a car as Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Sango and Myoga followed her. The Bank was a concrete building with a large clock overhead, and though it was only one floor above ground, it contained five underground levels. That was what the building was most famous for. It was said that the world's governments came there to hide their secrets. The five underground levels were vaults, each more secure than the previous.

Sesshomaru was surprised to see that the Floor Manager recognized Kagome and seemed to have been expecting her. After Kagome confirming that everyone was going into the vault with her, the young man frowned. "I guess since Sesshomaru-sama owns the bank, we can make an exception, but you know that our regulations only allow the authorized user in there."

"You can stay too, if you would like to confirm that nothing was removed." Kagome assured. He nodded and led them to the side elevator. He used his electronic authorization key to take them to the fifth sublevel: the most secure in the building. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. They were greeted by an army of riffles when the doors open. The Floor Manager spoke up letting them know it was authorized visit. The riffles were not lowered as all the guests were ordered to remove anything that could be construed as a weapon before passing the metal detector. Sango reluctantly separated herself from her gun as did Myoga. He tried to move forward, but one of the guards shook his head. "The one on your ankle as well. And miss," He turned to Sango, "all knives as well." Sango shrugged as she removed all her fifteen pocket knives and darts.

She watched Kagome suspiciously as she surrendered her purse, watch, dog tags, earrings and shoes. "Miss Higurashi has a reputation with the guards ever since she nearly maimed a one with her ID badge last year." The head security guard explained as a new recruit with a wand began to examine her for any metal objects.

"Why?" The new guard asked.

"He wasn't respectful with his wand." Kagome explained, and the new guard moved away. The older guard laughed at the joke as Kagome put her shoes back on.

"We get them every time." The head guard moved up and kissed Kagome on the cheek, ignoring the strange looks her guests were giving her. "Here for your yearly inspection?" She nodded as she found two keys in her bag. They were escorted into the vault by the Floor Manager and the prankster guard. With a nod, the Floor Manager and Kagome entered their keys into the safety deposit box labeled 500001 and turned simultaneously.

"These are electronic keys. If they aren't turned at the same time, the box will lock itself and refuse to open for twenty-four hours." The Floor Manager explained. He stepped back as Kagome moved the large box to the designated area in the vault. She opened it carefully, and started to remove and place together pieces of metal. She continued until three guns had been assembled and placed them on the table. They looked on in awe.

"My father's, my brother's and mine." Kagome explained as she pointed to the different Higurashi Specials.

"There-there are three guns?" Myoga asked in surprise.

"Yes, and as you can see," she pulled out three magazines from the lock box, "none of the bullets have been fired, and" she pulled out the a few sheets of paper, "the plans are still here. So it can't be my father's gun you recovered at the scene. It's still here." Myoga picked up the guns and sniffed them. They hadn't been fired in a very long time.

The Floor Manager brought Kagome a kit, and she began to clean the guns. "I do this once a year…it beets going to the cemetery." She sniffed, fighting back the tears. "I hope that this will convince you to leave my father's memory alone, Captain." Kagome complained as she dedicatedly oiled the parts.

"The bullets are holly." Sesshomaru observed.

"They each contain a splinter from the God's Tree…before it was burnt down." She spoke lowly as flashes of memories filled her heart. "One bullet can purify any demon into oblivion." She explained as she replaced the guns in the box. Her hands were shaking, and the tears were on the brim of her eyes. Sango looked up at the digital clock, and seeing the date, October 19th, she realized the meaning of her actions. She had removed her jewelry because she was planning to get her hands dirty cleaning the guns… She preferred to clean their guns than to visit their grave on the anniversary of their death.

"We should go." Sango complained as she realized this should have been a private moment for the girl. Inu Yasha waited for Kagome as the others were escorted out. She shed a few silent tears as she locked the guns away. He knew the feeling of trying to lock the painful memories away. It never really worked.

"Kagome?" His voice was soft, almost welcoming. She tried to smile, but her eyes revealed her inner turmoil. She let him lead her out without saying any words. He watched her carefully as she mechanically put her jewelry back on and grabbed her bag. She frowned and stood rigidly as a dark aura approached them. Both brothers growled at the stench that was infiltrating the room. The elevator doors open revealing the wavy haired hanyou and his two youngest children. He immediately locked eyes with Kagome. She stood tall, unbending as she return his emotionless cold gaze. The room began to grumble and shake as he approached to pass her. Kagome did not back down. He would never know how he affected her. She pushed back the memories the dark hanyou provoked. She swallowed her tears to avoid swallowing her pride. He smirked before walking passed her.

She refused to break down. They played this game every year, and she still refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. The main guard used his security card to open the staircase door for her. He hadn't planned to allow anyone to follow her, but the inu hanyou was on her tracks. Naraku wouldn't see her break down.

She started to race up the steps as the flashes of that night came to her. She saw her mother, on her knees, in front of the hanyou. She saw the blood on the kitchen floor as her body collapse. She saw the fire…the God's tree on fire. But most of all, she saw the spiders. She fell to her knees as she curled into fetal position, tears falling freely from her eyes. She closed her eyes as the memory of Naraku shooting at her father flooded her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. The new aura was soothing as she began to cry into his chest. It was her fault they were all dead. She had failed them all.

Inu Yasha pressed her to him as he tried to protect her. He was feeling terribly uncomfortable. He would rather go back and kill Naraku for upsetting her. Blood, guts, senseless violence…he could handle that. A girl crying was too much for the strong inu hanyou. He just held her, unsure of what he was supposed to do, or why he even cared. Maybe it had been that she had looked dead when she had cleaned those guns, or perhaps it had been the delicious scent she had left in his bed. Either way, he felt compelled to help her.

Kagome was falling asleep as her tears began to dwindle. She was warm, safe and tired. She sniffed and felt the leather covered air fill her lungs. Leather? Someone was holding her…someone was seeing her cry. She pulled back, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry." She mumbled before she tried to rush out of there, but the arms wouldn't let go. Her eyes were red and puffy when they looked into his worried golden orbs.

"I'll take you home." He declared as he helped her to her feet. She didn't argue as he walked her up the steps. Sango had been waiting for them, but taking one look at Kagome, she decided to back off. She knew she wasn't on Kagome's favorite people list at the moment. Inu Yasha walked her to his bike and handed her his helmet. Kagome took in his Harley Davison Softail Night Train motorcycle. It had the same appeal and comfort as his jacket. She took her place on the 'bitch seat,' grateful Miroku had dropped off a pair of slacks for her that day.

He smirked, and she tightened her hold on him as he peeled out. That should distract her. Harley Davisons weren't known for speed or tricks, but that didn't stop Inu Yasha from driving it like a mad dog. "I changed my mind." Kagome spoke at the first light. "Take me to the Shrine instead." He nodded; surprised she hadn't yelled his ears off for speeding.

In reality, Kagome didn't mind the speed. As she held on tightly to him… she felt like she was flying. She could feel the powerful vibrations of the motor between her legs as the wind flew past her. Something in her stomach tightened as the adrenaline rush began to push all emotions aside. She didn't worry about the sharp turns or the near death merges. His bike was impeccable; therefore he must know how to ride it properly.

0---

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" Myoga inquired as he made his way back to Sesshomaru's office.

"He wanted to kill her." Sango agreed, knocking on Sesshomaru's office door. When she was permitted to enter she inquired, "The shaking?"

"Their auras were repelling each other." Sesshomaru explained.

"It was strong enough to make five feet of concrete shake!" Sango protested taking her seat in front of the lord.

"She isn't a dormant miko." The Lord added.

"How strong is she?" Myoga inquired.

"You're lucky she hasn't purified you accidentally."

"Her miko aura didn't flair earlier, when she and Myoga argued." Sango protested.

"She has amazing control…she had to be trained." Sesshomaru agreed.

"She's spent most of her life in the States. I thought training there was hard to come by." Myoga argued.

"She also knows about bugs, not only how to find them, but which one is which. She recognized the one I used in her living room, even though it hasn't been released in the open market yet." Sango added.

"I wouldn't put it past her to just be a well informed reporter." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Her father was a priest, a very powerful one. Her stepbrother is a Buddhist monk. She has been surrounded by people who could have trained her. As for the transmitter, we gave her newspaper a dozen a few weeks ago to try out. It is possible she uses them for her scoops."

"I don't know…she's too good to just be a reporter." Sango added thoughtfully.

"She is. She is the woman my brother has chosen, and even though things haven't been formalized, she has been added to your list of people to protect."

"I thought that Lord Inu Yasha was still in denial. I didn't know he was finally openly pursuing her." The flea complained, annoyed that he had missed a juicy piece of gossip.

"Neither does he." Sesshomaru looked down at his agenda before adding, "I know my brother. He is too primal for his own good. The girl saved his life, demanded to wear his clothes…to have his scent on her, and she isn't submissive. Every ounce of youki in him is demanding him to claim her, and from what I saw in the vault, every ounce of his humanity is demanding him to comfort her. He may not know it yet, but he has already chosen her."

"Speaking of the vault, what do you make of the guns?" Myoga inquired.

"We knew it wasn't Taro Higurashi who shot Kagome, so I'm not surprised." Sango interrupted.

"What are you rambling about?" Myoga demanded.

"The piece of the Higurashi Special we found was on the roof, not the tenth floor. If Taro is alive, he wasn't the one that shot his daughter."

The flea stumbled over a few words, embarrassed of his obvious blunder.

"What do you make of the piece we found?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Let's just say he was here for something else…It's no secret that he hates Naraku. Maybe he wanted to scare him a bit…let him know he was back, but his daughter gets shot the same day, so we come up to the wrong conclusion." Sango offered.

"But they were all in the vault." The flea added.

"It doesn't mean there wasn't a fourth, and besides, someone had to make the original ones. Maybe there is a spare set of prints floating around out there." Sango reasoned.

"Either way, things just became extremely complicated." Myoga sighed.

0---

Kagome walked up the steps to the Shrine in quiet observation. Though the house and the temple had not been reconstructed, the land was still considered sacred. Inu Yasha followed her quietly. She looked at where her house once stood, now only a concrete lot. She pointed to the broken stone well at the side of the house and said, "We used to have a well house there…That's were my brother and I would play hide and seek."

Inu Yasha nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say or do. He felt like he was walking on a battlefield with a veteran that had buried a limb or two there. She walked to where the God's Tree once stood tall. The wooden fence had been replaced. She knelt before it and prayed. Inu Yasha watched in silence. She looked so different, so angelic, he felt out of place. He was intruding in a personal moment, but he couldn't leave.

"It's my fault." She said quietly, not knowing why she was talking to him.

"What is?"

"They're dead because of me." His eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't want to go to the shooting range. I hated going there. My ears always rang for days afterwards. I locked myself in my room until daddy finally conceded to take me to practice archery instead.

"When we came home…" Her voice failed her. "Had we gone shooting, he would have had his gun with him…" She broke down crying. Inu Yasha placed his hand on her shoulder, unsure of what to say. It didn't take long for her to regain her composure. His aura was soothing. She stood up and smiled as best she could with tears still in her eyes.

"Look," she pointed at the seedling on the ground, "the God's tree is growing back."


	13. Explosive Developements

Chapter 13:

Explosive Developments

"I was five when he died." Inu Yasha spoke quietly over his beer as the dark haired girl looked at him in surprise. He had finished his third and she hadn't started her first. Sitting across from him, with only his hard wood bar separating them, she felt closest to him than she had to any human being in a very long time. They had been talking for hours. Actually, she had talked, and he had listened, until now.

"I found him…I didn't understand it either." He confessed, while sniffing. He wasn't about to cry…there was just something strange in the air. "We were always under attack from radical groups, but he promised they never would hurt us. I didn't realize he meant my mother and me. He…he died protecting us." A pregnant, but comfortable silence followed as he opened another Corona. He slipped a slice of lime inside and looked at her drink.

"Do you have something against my beer?"

"I don't like it…never acquired the taste. Besides, it's all empty calories." She shrugged.

"Keh." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes before opening a glass bottle of diet coke for her. He took a deep breath, realizing there really was something wrong with the air, but he still failed to identify the strange scent edging into it. "You should have told me sooner.

"I didn't want talk about the beer." She confessed. "Thank you."

"Keh." It had gotten late in the afternoon, and he hadn't turned on the lights. It was better that way. Sitting across from her in the dark, drinking his beer, reminiscing, reaching out to some else with a miserable past was the closest he had ever been to heaven.

"I'm responsible for my father's death." She spoke as she played with the coke bottle.

"It wasn't your fault." Inu Yasha pressed, remembering something about Taro dying in an explosion.

"No, you don't understand. He would never have been there if it hadn't been for me." She looked up at him with sad regretful eyes that bore deeply into his soul. "I had just gotten my junior license, and when the mechanic called, I thought I would surprise Daddy by picking up the car for him. I didn't tell him…I didn't know they had called him at work as well. If I'd just told him…" Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Unsure what to do, Inu Yasha just placed a hand over hers. She seemed to hold on to her composure as she stared down into the Coke bottle. "For the life of me, I'll never understand how he didn't smell the gas leak."

Gas…how stupid could he be? "Open the door and windows and get out!" He ordered as he followed his nose to where the smell was coming from.

"What's wrong?"

"Gas leak!" He shouted back. Quickly, she rushed to the front of the bar and did as was told. A sudden wave of calmness had washed over her. Years of working under pressure were showing their results in her cool-headed manner.

Inu Yasha on the other hand, was having trouble controlling his heartbeat. The smell of gas was getting stronger…too strong. This wasn't good. He opened the door to the basement and jumped back in disgust. His acute hanyou senses were overwhelmed by the scent. He covered his face, not daring to turn on the light.

Using his exemplary eyesight, he worked his way to the gas line. He tried closing it, but someone had damaged the knob. He turned and noticed where the gas pipe had ruptured…well, where someone had drilled a hole into it. Looking around franticly while holding his breath, he found an abandon roll of duck tape. He used it to seal the leak, knocking over a broom in the process. Getting an idea, he used the broomstick try to open a couple of the high windows. It was dark, and he had never cleaned the glass, making the task more difficult. Desperately, he pushed against the lock hopping it would budge. He began to cough: It was getting harder to breathe. The gas was making him woozy, and the beer in his stomach was threatening to revolt. Giving up, he used the stick to break the window open.

"Inu Yasha, is everything alright?" Kagome's voice came from the top of the stairs followed by some stifled coughs.

"Damn woman, I told you to wait outside!" He coughed. He heard her move towards him. Reporters: most stupid being to have ever evolved.

"I want to help…ouch!" Kagome complained as she bumped into a table near the stairs. She heard something fall, and didn't fail to notice the lit candle rolling around the floor. Inu Yasha paled as the candle rolled towards the young girl. How had he missed it?

"Kagome!" He screamed as he moved towards her.

00000000

Five o'clock rolled around like it had so many days before, but today it was different. Sango Kizu was packing up for the day. The woman that knew no quitting time was actually getting things in order to go home for more than a shower and a change of clothes. She had date with a pervert and wanted to dress accordingly. She sighed as she picked up her briefcase. She had rearranged things with Miroku so that he would pick her up at home. Of course, he thought she was insinuating a different kind of get together, but, after the incident with Kagome, she didn't want to take any chances that he might want to back out.

She hated herself for it, but she was actually looking forward to her date. It had been a long time since she had been courted, and dinner with a handsome man that thought her to be Kami's gift to men would definitely boost her morale. Besides, she would love to be the envy of every woman in the restaurant. Miroku, without a doubt, was delicious eye candy. Now, if she could hold his attention for the entire night while tricking him out of some information, it would be a perfect evening.

She sighed as she said good-bye to her surprised secretary and headed towards her car. She had just enough time to shower, put on a dress and maybe some lipstick. Miroku was going to be in trouble. She walked out of the elevator into the newly secured garage. She grabbed her keys, unlocked her car, and cursed like a sailor. She pulled out her cell phone wishing she wasn't on call at all times. Recognizing the number, she let a new string of profanities. What trouble could Inu Yasha have gotten into now?

000000

Naraku waited impatiently as the bank manager returned with the emergency key to lockbox 524662. This was his bank; he shouldn't have to go through formalities.

"I found the spare key, sir, but I'm not sure this is _actually_ permissible."

"That is why I am _personally_ inspecting the vault." Naraku replied with a venomous tongue.

"I just think that it would be better if we had a member of the Wolf tribe here."

"We don't pay you to think." Akago reminded him from his seat near a corner as he played with a disposable cell phone.

"If the call we received was correct, and the Wolf tribe does have illegal material in this vault, then I would like to know that before we contact them." Naraku explained.

"And if the call was wrong?" The bank manager protested.

"Then, our client will not be insulted by our mistrust." Naraku snapped.

"Bullshit." The bank manager thought. Though he might seem like a trusting naïve individual, he knew better than to break bank charter regulations without taking out some insurance. He would have preferred to have tape recorded the conversation, but there was no way he could have gotten that through security. Cell phones didn't get reception that deep underground, so he couldn't call his answering machine and record the incriminating words. So, he only had one choice left, and it involved playing along.

He walked up next to Naraku, and inserted his key into the secondary slot. Under the careful watch of Kanna and Akago, he waited for the older man's instruction before turning the key. The box unlocked, and they pulled it out.

000000

Inu Yasha stared blankly at the rotating siren light above the ambulance parked across from his. While breathing in pure oxygen, he tried to make sense of what had happened. He remembered the scent, the wooziness, the gas, the candle and Kagome. He didn't remember the explosion. A paramedic walked by and changed his tank. The girl was short with reddish brown hair that reminded him of Shippo, his bartender. She smiled compassionately as she told him to breathe calmly. "You're in shock." She explained. "Everything will be alright."

He nodded, an automatic response, as he continued to admire the flashing crimson and amber lights. He hadn't heard a word she said, but was keenly aware that had Shippo been on time for work for a change, he might have found a new girlfriend. The girl was definitely the fox's type. He should probably introduce them, but he wasn't the meddling kind. That was something more like Kagome.

Kagome.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the scene unfolded before him once again:

_Kagome bumped into a table near the stairs. She heard something fall, and didn't fail to notice the lit candle rolling around the floor. How had the hanyou missed it?_

_Inu Yasha paled as the candle rolled towards the young girl._

_"Kagome!" He screamed as he moved towards her. Even with his speed, he couldn't match her involuntary response. _

He looked over to the second ambulance once again. This time, he looked at the dark haired girl breathing from a similar oxygen mask as his. She smiled lightly, more relieved than happy. He looked over to his bar and building, undamaged by the explosion that never came. She had just stepped on it, killing the lit flame. He had stared at her disbelievingly before she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the basement and towards the fresh air of the street. The screaming song of the emergency sirens rang in echoes as confusion sunk in.

She had calmly defused an explosive situation, had the common sense to call the authorities for help, and responded mechanically to all questions, without demanding an interview or exclusive. It was as if she was a robot operating on autopilot. He kept looking at her blankly. What kind of reporter was she?

"Inu Yasha…Inu Yasha are you alright?" A familiar voice brought him back to reality. He looked over and stared at the dark haired woman standing next to him in confusion before her voice and face registered in his mind.

"Sango? What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard. You're very lucky. That was an amateur but effective bomb from what I've been told. But, don't worry; your bar is safe, even though you won't be able to open it for business tonight." The severity of the situation was just beginning to sink in. Someone had tried to blow his bar and apartments to smithereens. "From what I can see, it was timed to go off around seven thirty…when you usually open the front door." Inu Yasha paled as he noticed Kagome drop her oxygen mask. She was fumbling with her work phone. It was just like her to be preoccupied with work as the gravity of the situation hit him. Someone was trying to kill him.

000000

Sesshomaru waited patiently in his office for an important phone call. There had been some interesting change of events that day. Sango had just called to inform that Inu Yasha was safe and unharmed, though he had been in the company of a certain morning show host. That would be great publicity for the show, though it would fuel the rumors that the two were dating. He would resolve the situation during dinner. Sango would make sure the hanyou would come sooner or later. Right now, there were other matters that needed his attention.

His gaze turned towards his door as it opened slowly. He discretely admired the long firm legs and sumptuous hips covered in a chocolate Channel wool skirt before taking in the silk cream Christian Dior blouse covering the finest breasts that had ever barged into the dog demon's office. Her red lips were only out done by the fire of her red eyes.

"All you had to do," she started as her dagger-like gaze locked with his, "was approve Ayame's proposal for next quarter and have it sent for distribution before the end of the day. I could be on my way home, thinking of the delicious bath that I was going to indulge in tonight."

"It wasn't on my list of priorities." He answered dismissively.

"We are presenting it to the board tomorrow!" She snapped. "Copies of the approved proposal need to be distributed in advance. We are going to have a press released at one thirty!"

"Jaken can do it in the morning."

"You gave Jaken the day off!" She was ready to strangle him. She threw the proposal on his desk before setting her fists on her hips. "Sign it!"

He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I should make you copy and bind the presentations yourself, but I know you won't. Sign the damn proposal so that I can prepare it for tomorrow's brief!" She demanded.

He smirked, but she didn't falter. Sitting up, he opened the proposal and began to read. He heard her stifle an angry response. "Please, do sit down." He offered as she suppressed the need to scream. "Has Naraku approved this yet?"

"He gave me power of attorney for this project… He has had other matters on his plate this week."

"He always has other matters on his plate not related to this business." He replied courtly. "I didn't worry about signing this, or even looking at it because I was sure he would railroad it to begin with."

"He doesn't like Ayame's ideas, but he can't deny they are innovative and aggressive." Kagura tried to hold her temper.

"He thinks them idiotic and risky. Sometimes, I wonder if we read the same proposals." He waited a few seconds for effect before adding, "I get the feeling he doesn't like her."

"He doesn't like anyone…with the exception of his son." She added with an afterthought. Without looking up from the paperwork, he continued,

"I thought it was from his dislike of wolves." Kagura remained unresponsive. "He did become volatile at your relationship with the wolf prince several years ago." He looked into her surprise eyes awaiting his response. She stood up and turned to leave.

"Canines don't agree with Naraku's youki."

"What kind of youkai doesn't agree with canines?" He pressed. She turned as she reached the door. "Nice try, but you know better. Naraku doesn't advertise his youkai, and I won't do it for him.

"Send me the documents when you're done. I'll be in my office." His phone began to ring as her long legs took her away from him. How he wanted her on his team!

"Yes?" He answered the call as he signed the proposal. "Interesting…and which of the wolf tribe boxes did he access."

0000

Madame Centipede sat by the window of her new home. Right now it was a disgusting hole in the wall, but, by the end of the week, it would be the city's busiest and most exclusive brothel. The only thing the place needed was a little bit of paint, a few red silk and satin curtains and the best harlots from the seven continents. She smiled deviously as she thought of her girls slipping through customs with fake work visas. How quickly she would quietly rise to the top social scene in Tokyo! The only thing quicker would be how she would fund her escapades to capture the jewel. Knowing where it was gave her the edge she needed to finally defeat Naraku. The bastard would pay for what he had done to her.

She looked at the quiet darkening street as two lovers kissed under a light post. Last time, he had nearly killed her. Things would be different this time. She would be smarter. She would make sure he didn't know of her until she had him in her venomous web. He would fall for her once again, and he would die pleading for one last kiss. But, for now, she had a business to set up.

0000

A stealth helicopter quietly approached Full Moon Enterprises' Headquarters. "Less than a minute for departure," the pilot stated to his two companions. They nodded from behind black masks as they linked their black vests to a high power tether.

"You seem distracted, Otokonoko." The first masked figure commented as she stepped out of the helicopter. They were hovering over a large chimney. One false move and they would both fall hundreds of feet into a concrete splatter death.

"I don't like the fact that both times Old Miko has taken me off Higurashi, she nearly gets killed." He complained as he stepped next to her. Taking her hand, they both, jumped the short distance the tether allowed them. Due to the position of the rope, they were dangling upside down from the helicopter. Otokonoko signaled the pilot, and their cable began to descend.

"You should be more worried that someone has discovered this chimney was off and decided to turn it back on. Old Miko knows what she's doing. Higurashi is still alive."

"Let's see if you say the same thing if something happens to one of your charges…Naraku has influences everywhere, and you can't protect them and break into his office building at the same time."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. In the meantime," she paused as they reached the mouth of the chimney, "it's show time."

00000

Inu Yasha was angry as he entered Mystique's, the restaurant located on the first floor of Full Moon Enterprises' Building. His shock had long been replaced with fury. He hated having to see his brother once a month, so having him to see him twice in the same day was eating away at his already unstable nerves. Besides, this dinner date was preventing him from escorting Kagome home. That would not do, no matter how efficient the police supposedly were. No one could protect her like he could.

"I'm sorry sir…" The Matron Dee approached him quickly, prepared to kick him out politely. Furious golden eyes met surprised brown before the old man with salt and pepper hair turned and stumbled over his words before managing, "your brother is in his usual table. Allow me to escort you."

Inu Yasha snarled as the old man ignored the suit and tie dress code, and escorted the young leather clad man smelling of propane. The Matron Dee ignored it, believing it was one of the strange new scents by those fancy designers. He, himself, was an Old Spice man.

The two made their way to the center of the restaurant, where the elevated seating was. It was perhaps the most private and expository sitting there was. Sesshomaru's table was by the "Front Balcony," as the Matron Dee referred to it. The restaurant was decorated in mahogany wood and golden chandeliers. The color motif continued into the beige and burgundy linens. The chairs were covered with velvet and were too cushiony for Inu Yasha's taste. It was perfect for his brother, though.

Not waiting for permission, Inu Yasha sat down. A line of waiters quickly appeared to serve him wine and what they claimed to be food. The dish contained a small cube of meet covered in a creamy sauce. "I took the liberty of ordering for you, since you only know how to order hamburgers."

"Keh, and this place doesn't know how to make them." Inu Yasha replied as he stabbed his unknown meat. "What's this? Spam?"

"No, cow tongue." Inu Yasha looked at his brother in surprise. Seeing the blank stare covering Sesshomaru's face, he remembered his brother's inability to tell a joke, so he dropped his fork.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"To see if you were still alive." He replied casually.

"You could have just called, or waited for Sango's report. What do you really want?"

"You're not as dim-witted as you look, Inu Yasha." The hanyou growled in response. "Higurashi." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when his brother's eyes flashed red. "Relax brother; I don't want your woman. I just want to know how much she knows."

Inu Yasha snarled, "I love how you say brother with the same tenderness you say garbage."

"There's a difference?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in question as the hanyou growled at him. He didn't fail to notice a few of the regulars beginning worry.

"She knows more than you." Inu Yasha smirked. He had a weapon against his brother, and was planning to use it. "She knows what kind of youkai Naraku is." Inu Yasha's smirk turned to a genuine smile of happiness as Sesshomaru dropped his fork. Payback was sweet.

000000

Dropping down a chimney before crawling into the vent system of Full Moon Enterprises was the easy part of tonight's mission. Having revealed their usual choice of entrance during their last visit, the twins had to opt for a different door. This was harder than usual, considering few buildings had as complex security system; then again, few buildings were under the careful watch of Sango Kizu. Now that they were safely in the building, they had to find a way to travel throughout it without being detected. Knowing they couldn't open an elevator door without setting off an alarm, they took the vent system to the express elevator. Beforehand, they had lowered temperatures of the vents so that their body heats wouldn't set off the thermo sensors. They were surprise to discover that there had be so many oversights in the protection of the building, but then, how many thieves could acquire a stealth helicopter?

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. They work silently as they entered a different set of vents. They were silently thankful that Naraku didn't want to be watched. It left security by the elevator weaker than it should have been. They crawled silently through the tight space until they were above their final destination. Otokonoko looked at the wires wrapped around the vent. Recognizing the video feed cable, he bypassed it manually so that it would not trigger any alarms. Somewhere, a security guard would be watching more than one type of rerun. Opening the vent, both siblings dropped in front of the vault door. The guard on duty stood up, but was quickly knocked out by a puff of smoke from Onnanoko's aerosol can.

They moved the body out of sight before approaching the voice recognition key. Otokonoko took out a digital tape recorder. It had taken a lot of work to get the code, and it had almost killed Higurashi. He was going to put it to good use. The recording began to play; first, Sesshomaru's voice was loud and clear though a bit choppy, "My brother is the missing link." It was followed by Inu Yasha's string of curses. That one did not need to be edited.

"Voice match recognized. Vault door opening…" A computerized voice replied.

"We have 3 minutes and 45 seconds." Onnanoko warned as Otokonoko walked over to the left side of the vault: The side that belonged to Naraku. The door had opened, and all security had been alerted. He didn't need to be cautious anymore. A set of electrified bars separated them from the dark secrets, so he took an item similar in appearance to a stun gun. One shot later, he had fried the circuits controlling the electrified bars. Onnanoko was ready with her camera. She quickly found the file she was looking for and photographed the relevant pages. It was thicker than they expected.

She returned it to its storage location before saying 1 minute 53. Her brother nodded as they made their way out of the vault. The elevator was moving and they could hear guards climbing the stairs. That was quicker than expected. They returned to the vents, knowing it wouldn't be long until the guards found them. The buildings security systems were on full alert. One thing left to do…split up. Otokonoko and the film took the elevator cables all the way down as his sister remained in the vent system as a diversion. Fortunately, she knew what she was doing. She found the maintenance trash shoot before the coordinating security guard realized where she was heading.

Falling into a pile of garbage was not on her favorite list of narrow escapes, but it was part of the job. Apparently, today had been the day to clean out the cafeteria refrigerators, since she was covered in vanilla pudding and jelly. She had barely gotten out of the trash can when the door was slammed open by a small team of armed security guards. She cursed as she bolted to the other side of the room before they saw her.

"To the right! I see him!" A guard yelled.

"Those idiots!" She mumbled. Why did they always think she was a man?

"Halt!" Someone yelled behind her. She stormed into a busy kitchen and tried to make her way through it. It was like a human labyrinth. She heard a loud crash behind her and realized the guards were coming through the middle, one way or another. With no time to lose, she pushed herself through. They were right behind her. She was going to have to run out of there. She silently prayed her brother didn't bother to stop the car. They couldn't afford to waste more time. She ran across the restaurants as the guards yelled behind her, jumping on a table in order to avoid the stun gun. Time stood still as two pair of gold eyes stared at their uninvited companion.

Before they could react, she jumped, grabbing a chandelier, and swung herself to the other end of the restaurant. Inu Yasha was on his feet, running after her. There was something familiar about that figure, and it wasn't the overwhelming smell of vanilla pudding mixed with ink toner. He stepped outside in time to see her jump into a moving black SUV, which conveniently didn't have any plates.

"Inu Yasha!" He heard Sango screamed as she rushed out of the restaurant followed by the guards and her boss. "Did you get anything?" She asked when she saw him alone.

He never had the chance to reply. Three loud shots cut through the night followed by the stench of blood. Sango turned automatically, instinctively tracing the path she believed the bullets had taken.

She stopped short, shocked at what her eyes beheld. "Kagura!" She screamed as she rushed to the side of the fallen VP. Sango took off her jacket and placed it over girl's chest, putting pressure on the wound. From what she could see, the wind youkai had taken three bullets to the heart. "Can you hear me?" She coaxed as she tried to find a pulse. She felt Sesshomaru's piercing eyes as she shook her head. "She's dead.


	14. In Today's News

**Chapter 14**

**In Today's News…**

Inu Yasha dragged his feet up the eight flights of stairs. His limbs were heavy. He wished he could stop, but stopping would mean breaking his last connection to reality: The pain from his soar body was the only reminder that he was awake and alive. It may have been one long day, but his battered back was willing to bet it had been at least a decade.

First, he became the day's hot rumor, followed by the incident in the office, which led to the confrontation in the bank. He took a deep breath remembering Kagome's tear-stained face. Things at the shrine had been intense, but not as intense as the events in the bar. He didn't know which had been more effective in frying his nerves: opening up to her, or having his bar almost blown to smithereens.

He sighed as he reached his destination. He headed through the steel door towards the only place he could fathom being tonight. Dinner with his brother had held some entertainment value, or at least it had until that bitch had landed on his cheeseburger. They had finally gotten it right: medium rare, American cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and no fancy sauces. The stench of vanilla pudding and ink toner had sickened him, but there was a slight edge to her scent that seemed familiar. Though, right now, he hated her. She was somehow responsible for what had happened to Kagura.

He may abhor her father, but he didn't have anything against Kagura... Well, at least nothing personal. He did detest her lineage, but Inu Yasha had learned long ago that you can't choose your blood. It's what you do with it that matters, and as far as he knew, she had used it to help his father's legacy grow. She didn't deserve to be gun down in an alley like some common punk.

Sighing, he reached the door he had engraved into memory not long ago. It was a large effort, but he managed to knock. "Forgot your keys?" A female voice asked from the apartment as she opened the door. "Inu Yasha?" Her shock and surprise were intensified as he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight and warm embrace. Jasmine, embers, and a touch of holiness edged with vanilla were the scents that brought some peace to his troubled soul. Her hair was damped from the shower, and her oversized tee shirt was soft and warm. She fit so perfectly in his arms that it was hard to imagine there was ever a time she didn't belong there.

"Inu Yasha, is something wrong?" She questioned with a voice laced with worry. He growled, too tired to make a coherent response. She held him tightly for a bit, enjoying his warmth, before pulling him into the apartment. She led him into the living room, where she made quick work of getting him out of his work boots. She covered him with a deep purple cashmere throw before giving him the cup of green tea she had been sipping moments earlier.

"Kagome…" he whispered as she curled up next to him.

"What happened?" She pressed, knowing the hanyou would only talk when he was ready. He stared at the blank television with an equally bare expression as he spoke,

"They shot Kagura."

* * *

524663

* * *

Naraku's slick black limousine raced through the darken streets of Tokyo. Its owner had a late night meeting in the "bad" side of town. He sat by the window drinking his twenty-one year old whiskey, while eyeing his son's throw-a-way cell phone. "Akago," he spoke softly, knowing his anger was still in check.

"Yes father." The young boy sat across from him, enjoying the view. It wasn't every day they made a personal visit to this side of town. Tonight was different. Someone had shot his sister, and Akago would make that someone's death very painful.

"Did you order the hit on Kagura?" His father asked as if he were speaking of spilt milk.

"Yes father."

"Why?"

"She challenged me." Before Akago realized it, his fathers arm had ripped through his chest. The young boy looked at his father too surprised to feel the searing pain flooding his entire body.

"May this be the first and last time you attack one of my detachments without my permission. I gave you life, and only I can take it away." Naraku's voice was cold and calculating as he looked into the demon boy's frightened eyes. Akago nodded in response.

Slowly, Naraku removed his arm, so that Akago may begin to heal, though he would always have a scar to remember this lesson by. Akago turned away, unaware of the pair of eyes intently watching him. Kanna shifted in her seat, knowing neither of her companions was paying any attention to her. She eyed her brother with disdain. He had dared to order her sister's death. No, he would not do. She shifted her gaze to Naraku, knowing she could hide her thoughts from both of them. She would not allow Akago to walk away with just a scar. He would pay for what he had done to their sister. But, she would have to be cautious. Naraku was protective of him, more than he would ever be of Kagura.

"She was right, though." She spoke softly, so that only Akago would hear her.

524663

"What do you mean she's been shot? What happened? Is she alright? What hospital did they take her to?" Kagome asked frantically as she stood up unsure of what to do. Pacing seemed like a good idea. "I have to go see her."

"Relax, Kagome." Inu Yasha stood up eyeing her suspiciously. "I didn't know you were friendly with her."

"I'm not…I mean her father would never stand for it, but I've interviewed her on countless occasions. She is my contact whenever Full Moon throws a giant charity event. She seems like a really nice person, though a bit stubborn. God, how did she get shot?" Inu Yasha had gotten her to sit down, not sure what to make of what she was saying. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't being completely honest. There was something more to this.

"Why would a reporter lie about knowing someone?" He asked himself, realizing the answer.

"Kagura was the one that told you about Naraku abusing his children. She was your source." He accused.

"My sources are completely confidential." She protested, though it was as good as any yes to him. "What happened?" She asked softly. "Is she ok?"

Inu Yasha closed his eyes as he relived the experience…

_They had rushed across the street. The bullets had come from that general direction, though the acoustic properties of the alleyway might be throwing them off. Sango was the first to arrive._

_She was momentarily paralyzed as she looked at the young VP sprawled on the floor. Her winter coat had never been buttoned; her open pocket book was discarded few feet away. Her hair had broken free from its confining bun, and it was fanned out in waves around her. _

_Sango rushed to Kagura's side, ignoring the scuffed knees the wind demon had. Noticing the blood, Sango, quickly took of her jacket and placed it above the wound. She wasn't stupid. She knew that if not all three, at least one of the bullets had gone through Kagura's heart. Nothing was as effective in killing a demon. _

_Inu Yasha stared at the scene before him. He looked in disbelieve, not seeing the blood Sango was covering. He saw how disheveled the fallen girl was and jumped to the wrong conclusion. She had struggled with an attacker and shot him, but where was the attacker? The stench of blood was undeniable as he saw his brother's eyes bleed red. Kagura wasn't hurt; she couldn't be hurt. She was a demon. Demons didn't get hurt. Sudden memories of his father's dead body rushed to him. He had been a demon, too._

"_She's dead." Sango declared turning around towards them. Naraku's black limo turned the corner and passed by them. Inu Yasha could see Akago's smiling face through the tinted glass. That bastard!_

"_Inu Yasha," his brother's calm voice reached him before the hanyou had a chance to chase the limo down, "she deserved better."_

_Sesshomaru was right. Right now, Kagura deserved better than to be lying on the cold dirty floor of a two bit alley. She deserved better than three nameless bullets. She deserved better than to have been born…detached into that family. But, we all play the cards that we're dealt. He would kill the runt at a more appropriate time. "We should move her." He suggested._

"_The police are going to want to see her like this." Sango warned as she sent two of the guards that had followed her out for a stretcher. The other two were ordered to get a camera. No sense in losing all the evidence. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes never left the girl's body. Inu Yasha wasn't surprised to find them calculating. He was always plotting away, but there was a slight tinge of sadness in them: Something he had never seen in the elder demon's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagura." Sango spoke softly. "I should have been here to protect you."_

_Suddenly, Kagura broke into violent coughs as she rolled over and gasped for breath. "I thought you said she was dead." Inu Yasha protested as Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted. _

"_She had no pulse!" Sango complained as she tried to stop Kagura from standing._

"_I'm fine." Kagura complained: a bit unsteady on her own legs._

"_Your heart took three bullets.. You can't be fine after that! No one would." Sango complained as she tried to find her pulse. Damn it. Was this why she had first thought Kagura was dead?_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_I'm not stupid. I know where you're heart is."_

"_You know where my heart is supposed to be…if I had one." Kagura finished as she pulled free. She stumbled a few steps, and would have fallen if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru's quick hands. _

"_Everyone has a heart." Sango protested as Inu Yasha eyed the wind demon cautiously._

"_I did, but it was stolen." She mumbled in a sing-song voice. She started to giggle and point at sky screaming, "There it goes…no, now it's there, or maybe it's that one. Hearts are flying! Where is that Cupid? He's such a disobedient child." _

"_She's lost a lot of blood. She's delirious." Sango protested. _

"_More like crazy." Inu Yasha corrected._

"_We need to take her to a hospital." Sango insisted._

"_No hospital." Kagura screamed. "He'll find me there! He'll come back for me!"_

"_Who will? Your attacker? Do you know who attacked you?" Sango pressed._

"_He'll get you, too. He doesn't like women…not since that miko." Kagura warned with slurred words. She was quickly loosing consciousness._

"_Enough." Sesshomaru's voice was firm. "I'll take care of this."_

"Inu Yasha," Kagome spoke softly. His face was buried in his hands as she rubbed his back.

"My brother has her…He'll make sure she gets better." He explained.

"Do you know who or why?" She asked as she slipped his hand in between hers.

"I have no proof."

"Proof is for journalists and law enforcement officers." He smirked at her joke.

"Off the record?" He asked, her aura soothing him.

"I'm always off the record with you." She confessed.

"Akago."

Kagome paled slightly before nodding in agreement. Now, to get that pesky proof.

"What time is it?" Inu Yasha suddenly asked.

"Four thirty."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I called in sick. I didn't think I would be up for it after yesterday. I'm exhausted."

"Yet, you're not in bed." He complained as he got up. He should let her rest. It was wrong to burden her.

"I was waiting up for Miroku…He had a date with Sango."

"Keh, I doubt he got to it. Sango has been running around containing the break-in for hours."

"Break-in? What break-in?" Kagome's voice was curious, but not surprised.

"There was a break-in at the company tonight." Inu Yasha explained as he started to put his shoes on.

"Do you think Akago staged it?" Inu Yasha looked up before pulling out his cell phone. Using his claws, he quickly sent a text message.

"I should be going. You need your sleep." He said as he began to tie his laces.

"Stay." Kagome said firmly. "It's late, and you're tired. You shouldn't drive like that."

"You know someone will notice my bike at your door."

"No one knows I live here." She protested. "Come on, I have a big bed."

Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow. "You're offering me your bed."

She shrugged, "We both know you can be trusted."

"I'm not sure…"

"I have hot water in the morning." Kagome interrupted. One look in her honest blue eyes, and he knew that's where he needed to be. He sighed and let her lead him to the back room.

524663

Sango was half asleep as the elevator quickly took her towards her apartment. She had just enough time for a quick hot shower, a fifteen minute nap, which she probably would take standing up in the shower to conserve time, and a cup of coffee. It had been a horrible night. Too many things had gone wrong, and it was only Wednesday. Well, she looked at her watch. It was Thursday morning.

The elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor. She yawned as she made her way toward her apartment. She rubbed her eyes as she swore she saw a trash bag by her door. The bag moved, and she realized it was a man, a Buddhist monk to be precise. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"We had a date, remember?" He yawed as she paled. She had forgotten to call him.

"I'm sorry…A few emergencies popped up…Have you been waiting here all night?"

"I wouldn't have been so worried if you hadn't shown up to the restaurant, but you weren't home. I didn't know where to call." Miroku shrugged. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…we had an emergency at work…a break-in. I'm only here for a shower and a change of clothes. I have a meeting in an hour with the heads."

"Then, I won't keep you." She was surprised when he gently kissed her forehead. "I'll call you later to reschedule." With that he was gone. She stood in front of her door looking at his retreating figure in confusion. Was he too tired to try to grope her, or had he just been too worried.

"Hey!" She yelled after him, but he was gone. "How did you get in here?" She asked the space he had once occupied.

.0

.0

.0

Sango's shower was shorter than she would have liked, but she had not choice. If she stayed there any longer, she would fall asleep under the hot watery blanket. Oh, how she wanted to quit! Retire to a nice Caribbean island that had never heard the words International Business Security. She would lounge around all day doing nothing, while drinking fresh Margaritas. But, the best part…the sweetest part, would be the rest. She would sleep. The first night, she planned to sleep at least forty-eight uninterrupted hours. Then, she would wake up, eat something, and go back to sleep.

Sango sighed as she dressed. It would never work. It wasn't that she couldn't afford it. She owned enough Full Moon Enterprise stock to secure three lifetime retirements, and she had been independently wealthy before that. Her family consisted of the best exterminators money could buy. She had received several small fortunes from dead relatives, and stood to inherit at least $2.5 million when her father died. She also had acquired a quarter of that amount during her freelance days. No, Sango didn't have money problems, or at least not the kind most people have. She would hate it because she hated inactivity.

Yes, at first, living out a prolonged vacation and maybe a few romances with the local heart throbs would seem like heaven to the young woman, but then, reality would set in. She would try to satiate her thirst by taking up extreme sports. She might even compete at a profession level to give herself a healthy level of stress. But, that would not be enough. Sango loved her chosen career. She may not have grown up thinking I want to be a security guard, but being the head of security of all of Full Moon Enterprises gave her a sense of pride. It was difficult, and it required intelligence, stealth, discretion, and strength. All were qualities youkai exterminators held in high regards.

No, retiring wasn't the answer, but a vacation was definitely what the doctor ordered. As soon as things died down, she would be on a plane to Puerto Rico or Aruba. She laughed at herself. It didn't matter either way. Sango had accrued about three months of vacation time while working for Sesshomaru. Things never died down enough to take a break.

She was tying her hair when her doorbell buzzed. She looked at her clock. It was barely five in the morning. Who would call on her at this hour? She looked through the peephole, and was surprise to see a paper bag from the local coffee shop. "I come bearing gifts." A familiar voice said.

"Miroku?" She questioned as she opened the door. "How did you get in here?"

"Same as last night…the nice old American lady from the third floor thought it was sweet that I would wait for my girlfriend in 'the frigid cold.' Those were her words." He assured as he walked through the hallway, past the living room into the nice square kitchen and deposited two paper bags on the kitchen table.

The First thing Miroku noticed was that the entire apartment seemed to be painted white. The second thing was there were pictures of her family everywhere. Her apartment was homely and welcoming, though it seemed slightly empty: There was no mess, as if no one was ever there to make one.

"I'll remember to tell Mrs. Chapman that you're _not_ my boyfriend. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Sango, you wound me." He made a melodramatic pained face before smiling sweetly at her. "You said you had a meeting in…" he looked at his watch, "forty-five minutes."

"And…"

"I just wanted to make sure you got a good dose of caffeine and some breakfast first." He pulled two extra large cups from one of the bags. "Now, I have an extra sweet hazelnut and vanilla blend with cream, for me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a tea man…coffee needs to be really sweet for me to enjoy, but you, Sango, I'm willing to bet, are a Columbian blend with two sugars, no dairy."

She raised both eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

Miroku smiled happily as she took the cup from him. He then pulled two fresh cream cheese sesame bagels from the other bag.

"I know that you are usually the jelly-doughnut-kind-of-girl, but I thought you needed something more filling for today."

"How did you…"

"You had a jelly stain on your shirt the day we met." He explained as he took a bite from his bagel. "People think me strange, but I like to eat my bagels like a sandwich." He explained with a serious pose, as if he were talking about the newest astrophysical theory.

Sango smiled softly as she took a sip of her delicious coffee, "So do I."

"There, we have something in common. Now, we can get married and have kids."

She replied with an annoyed glare. He shrugged a "Worth a try," before stating,

"If you hurry, I can drive you back. That's a fifteen minute nap you can take, and if you're nice. I'll take the long way…that would be a full twenty minutes." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Sango could not help but laugh.

"Fine, you win, but the first sign that you're going to take advantage of the situation, I will knock you into the next world." She replied with a smile as she picked up her bagel.

524663

Sesshomaru's keen eyes watched his guest cautiously. Her breathing was deep and labored as she slept deeply. Recovery wouldn't be long. She would most likely be ready to return to her duties at the office tomorrow, but he wasn't prepared to let her go. The gods had provided him with an unprecedented opportunity to claim the wind demon for himself, and he wasn't going to ignore it. She would be a great asset to his large and exclusive arsenal.

The heavy navy blue curtains kept the room in shadows as the sun began to rise, though his demonic eyes could see the antique iron bed perfectly. He had placed her purse on the oak nightstand closest to her sleeping form, and now, he was depositing her freshly dry cleaned coat on a rocking chair by the entrance. Her cloths were still being cleaned and mended, so he had ordered one of his maids to fill the walk-in dressing area with a few items that would be to the young executive's taste.

Kagura moaned and turned in her trouble sleep. Sesshomaru had always assumed her hair was straight, and was surprised to see the wavy curls upon the Egyptian cotton sheets. Even though they resembled Naraku's, they did not hinder her dark beauty. He walked passed the vanity, towards the bed. Pulling the navy blue comforter above her, he covered her body completely.

"Soon." He promised before taking his leave. He would have his revenge, and she would be the key.


	15. Morning News

Chapter 15:

Morning News

Inu Yasha changed into a pair of Miroku's old flannel pajama pants. Kagome had gone to get more pillows. What was it with women and pillows? It would always be one of the world's greatest mysteries to him, like what ever happened to Amelia Earhart?

He was surprised that her room had no windows. Somehow, he didn't think Kagome was the type of person that would do well in tight enclose spaces. She looked more like a free spirit. On the other hand, he was impressed by the mural. Dropping his clothes on her computer chair, daring not to spoil the immaculate cleanliness of the room, he approached the scene of the forest. He recognized the God's tree immediately, being drawn to its lasting power. This depiction must have been of times long past, since the last time there had been that many trees near the holly bark, since Tokyo had been called Edo. His eyes focused on the delicate details of wood, it looked textured and real. He wanted to reach out and touch its roughness, even though the tree should have been out of reach. He followed the wrinkled pattern until silver interrupted the bark. He wasn't surprised to find an Inu hanyou pinned to the tree. It was part of that legend his mother used to love to tell him before bed. The one where the Miko was tricked into killing her hanyou lover, though she couldn't bring herself to banished the young man to hell. Their souls would forever reincarnate until they were reunited in this world.

It was just a stupid fairytale, and he wasn't surprised Kagome had fallen for it.

"Do you like my work?" Kagome asked as she stepped into the room. He turned towards her and shrugged.

"At least it isn't some of that abstract nonsense."

"I'll take that as a yes. It took me a month to complete this one…almost two for the one in Miroku's room. I sketched it out by hand first, and then Miroku got me these wonderful brushes. The paint just layered perfectly with them. They were antiques, too. They had once belonged to an artist believed to have been possessed by the Shikon no Tama."

"You're really into that Tama stuff, aren't you?"

"It was the basis of my Shrine's history. I was taught to embrace it while I was still in the womb. My first word was Shikon." She smiled as she tossed him the extra pillows. "I got to play the priestess during the recreation one year. I remember it so well. My best friend at the time… this boy named Hojo, had to play the part of the hanyou." As she spoke, she moved to get the bed ready. "Talk about bad casting! He couldn't be gruff…always smiling. We spent three weeks rehearsing, and every time we had to kiss, he would break into a ball of nervous giggles. In the end, we had to cut that part out."

She turned towards him, only to find his intense eyes looking through her skin, straight into her soul. There was a strange sense of loneliness in those golden eyes that was reaching out to her, like the blood of a wounded fish to a great white shark. She knew she was in trouble. "It's late." She whispered. He nodded as he approached the bed.

* * *

524663

* * *

_The red sun was high in the blue sky as her feather raced above a green sea. Kagura laughed wildly as her loose curls and baggy dress danced in the wind. The smell of salt and pine was in the air, but, most importantly, the taste of freedom lingered potently in her mouth. Faster and faster she went, afraid she would lose the moment. _

_There was a red flash on the ocean surface. She knew she shouldn't bother with it. It might spoil the trip, but she had always been a curious bird. She turned her feather around and sank lower towards the water level until she was in reach of the red object. She looked at it with surprise. What was a red fan doing floating on the middle of the ocean? She reached down and touched it._

_The sun became black and the sky red, as a vile laugh filled the wind. She turned to leave, but it was too late. She felt him rip through her, knocking her back on her feather, a few inches from the ocean surface. She saw his face among the clouds as he reached down to her. Using the fan she had acquired, she sent the cold wind to cut through him. She wouldn't be Naraku's slave ever again._

_He laughed as he held up her heart. She didn't have time to scream as her own wind blade sliced through her heart._

Kagura bolted. There was no other way to describe how quickly she jumped out of her dream. She needed something more than deep breaths to keep her going. Her room was dark. It felt open and spacious. That was new. The fresh smell of cut grass caught her by surprise. Where was she?

Her head turned when she heard someone move. "Who's there?" She demanded. A small head peeked from side of her bed. Two curious brown eyes looked at her elatedly. Kagura leaned over and turned on the lamp by her nightstand. She felt the bed shift and was surprised to see that the head had decided to sit itself on the side of her bed. The head was attached to a body, one of a young girl, and when it smiled at her, it revealed a missing tooth.

Kagura stared in disbelief at the lips on the head. She recognized her fifty-five dollar shade of summer rose on the lips, and the area around the lips. She must still be dreaming. "Hi, this is Rin." The head spoke as it pointed to itself.

"So it speaks." Kagura laughed. A small spark ignited in her confused brain. "You're that kid…Sesshomaru's ward."

The child nodded enthusiastically. Things were making sense as her disorientation was explained by the lack of familiar surroundings. "Where am I?"

"In Sesshomaru-sama's home."

"Why?"

"Cuz, Lady was sick. You're here to get better, and everyone is going to let you rest! Even Rin!" The child pointed to herself. Then, a dark thought occurred to her, and she asked worriedly, "Rin isn't bothering you, is she?"

Kagura was too distracted by the enormous amount of lipstick on the child to answer. "You look like a clown."

The child smiled. Clowns were nice. They didn't bother anyone.

Looking around, she found a box of tissues and pulled out a few. She made quick work of cleaning the girl's mouth.

"But Rin wants to look pretty."

"Rin will look better with less lipstick." Kagura promised. The girl held up the half melted/half eaten bar of lipstick. Kagura sighed. She would just have to buy another one. Normally, this would have resulted in an argument, but she was exhausted. Mechanically, she picked up the lipstick and dabbed it on the girl's lips. She pressed her lips together, and watched the child mimic her. "That's how you apply lipstick." She explained. "Inside the lines…like in your coloring books."

Rin broke into a fit of giggles as she rushed to the vanity and examined her reflection. She definitely looked sophisticated. Rushing into the walk-in dressing area, she looked at the nice things. "Can Rin borrow Lady's clothes?" She asked, remembering her manners.

"I don't think they're mine." She replied realizing she was in silk night gown. "Who changed me?"

"Must-a been the nurse-lady." Rin stepped out of the closet wearing a satin blouse, fitting her more like a dress. She had tied it around herself with a golden coin belt, and she sported a pair of point-toe spiked heels. "How does Rin look?"

Kagura couldn't help but laugh as the child stroke a pose. "Like a movie star." The wind demon laid back on the bed. Before asking, "What time is it?"

"Almost time for Jaken to wake Rin for school."

She looked at her watch. She should be at the office by now. Why was she here to begin with? She tried to remember…There had been a man…He was chasing her-she felt him coming. What had happened?

Rin climbed on the bed again and stared at the older woman's chest for a bit before pointing above Kagura's heart and asking, "How did you get hurt there?"

Kagura's hand instantly rushed to the spot. Memories flooded her…her attacker…the alley…her car. She never made it to her car. Someone had moved it…Naraku. He had betrayed her for the last time. She was tired of being his puppet. If he wanted her dead, so be it. But, she wasn't going to go down alone.

"Is Lady ok?" Rin questioned.

"Lady is just tired." Kagura answered.

"Rin and Lady can take a nap together." The child smiled and rushed to an empty part of the bed. She curled up next to the wind demon without hesitation. Kagura was reminded of another child that liked to sleep with her, except that even in his sleep, Akago looked controlling and evil. But, as Rin smiled and closed her eyes in complete trust, she looked like and angel. Suddenly, Kagura understood what Akago had been demanding from her, something small children easily gained. Too bad it wasn't something she could give freely. It was something everyone needed to earn on their own. Unconditional love.

* * *

524663

* * *

"Miroku," Sango spoke as she kept her eyes shut. The cab drive had been quiet and peaceful with the exception of a few potholes.

"Yes," he replied, smiling in the review mirror. She was definitely the prettiest fare he had ever picked up.

"I've been thinking."

"Really, I thought you were imitating Sleeping Beauty. I was just about to wake you with a kiss."

She opened one eye to glare at the back of his head, but then decided it expended too much energy. "You said that Mrs. Chapman let you in?"

"No, I said the nice American lady from the third floor. I never got her name." He replied semi-defensively.

"The only American lady in the building was Mrs. Chapman."

"Was?"

"She was moved to a nursing home a week ago."

"Then it must have been another American lady." Miroku protested.

Sango sat up and moved closer to the dividing window, "There is no other American lady."

"There must be…We're here." He defended himself as he pulled up to the curb.

"How did you really get into the building?"

Miroku turned to and returned her serious stare, "A nice lady let me in." He insisted, knowing better than to change his story.

"I will find out sooner or later, and for your sake, it better be sooner." She warned before exiting the cab. Miroku sighed. That had been a major oversight. He pulled her file from the seat beside him and made a notation. He would have to update the soft copy later. Now was the time for some sleep.

* * *

524663

* * *

Old Miko sat on back on her chair worriedly. It had been hours since her children had left. Unfortunately, that was not a welcoming fact. She now worried for their safety. They had seen Onnanoko; granted - she had been wearing a mask at the time. Close calls like these usually ended in bloody messes.

This had never happened before with her twins. They were the best, even though it hadn't gone to their heads. They still viewed themselves as humans first, agents second. Humans were fallible and made mistakes. Agents were above that. They executed a plan to perfection. Any error was in part of the human designer. But, the twins were more sensible than that. If they had been caught, it was because they were dealing with a formidable foe. Naraku never worried about his partner's building, but Sango Kizu did. She was good…too good. A loose end like her could cost the Agency its cover. It was a good thing she would be tied up within a month. Too many innocent people would die otherwise.

The older woman sighed as she looked over the photographs her children had brought her. They had not been happy with the results…

_The underground base was buzzing with anticipation. Countless computer terminals were processing data from different nations and uploading current status reports on pending Japanese cases. Faces of world leaders, both political and criminal, flashed through the screens as the agents and technicians decided what was relevant today. _

_Otokonoko and Onnanoko walked through the maze, without stopping at their station. That would not be necessary. Old Miko would want to see their results immediately, and Onnanoko was dying to get the smell of vanilla pudding off her. _

_They made their way to the back room with elegant ease. They stopped and formally greeted their leader before closing the door to the processing chaos behind them. "You got dirty?" Old Miko commented from her place in the shadows. "Getting dirty was part of Plan B."_

"_The guards were quicker than in any simulation. They were expecting us." Otokonoko explained as Onnanoko uploaded the pictures. They were dressed in identical black outfits. The clothes were of similar constitution, formfitting with elasticity for long range of motion. The fiber was commonplace, and neither had any specific markings on them. They were two black nameless ghosts: Puffs of smoke that distort a hazy picture into perfection. They were twins._

_The images of the hand written notes came up to view. "It is what you feared," the younger woman spoke. "Kanna's notes reveal that Naraku was able to extract the location of the Shikon no Tama from the Wolf prince. But, to our advantage, he has not deciphered the code as of yet."_

"_Yes, but, to our disadvantage, neither have we. Only the Wolf King knows, and he is dead. Until Kouga ascends to the thrown…fifty years from now, there is no sure way to know." Old Miko explained._

"_I think he knows." Otokonoko replied._

"_Naraku?" Onnanoko questioned._

"_No, Kouga. There was something he said when I was first promoted to First Class Assassin… 'You'll never see the Shikon bullets coming.'"_

"_He might just have meant that you'll never see who will betray you." His sister protested. _

"_No, he meant something else." Otokonoko protested_

"_It does not matter. The wolf prince has not regained consciousness."_

"_Is he expected to recover soon, Old Miko?" They younger woman asked._

"_Anything is possible at this point. He is in a state of Limbo. He could pull through, or…" The older woman allowed her words to hang in the air with their own weight._

"_Then, for his sake…" Onnanoko began,_

"_We need to figure out what 524663 means." Otokonoko finished._

* * *

524663

* * *

Myoga sat in his office reviewing a _personal_ case file. His television was off for a change. Kagome wasn't reporting this morning, and he knew why. He looked down at the report. She had been there with Inu Yasha.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. His usually pristine suit was wrinkled this morning: he wasn't feeling much like himself. After so many years of chasing after Taro, he realized, "I really screwed things up." He sighed, again. He had been young and stupid. His master's death had been recent, and he needed to prove his worthiness. He should never have yelled at the child…Not when she was morning such a deep loss.

But, what had happened in New York was a disgrace. He knew that now. He had been there on vacation, and had been called in as a courtesy, since Taro was a Japanese citizen. He was supposed to help the transition for the family, since it looked like his daughter would need to be sent back to Japan. They had no family in the States. He had loudly voiced his opinion that the man under the sheet was not Taro, but one of his victims…He didn't know. How would he? She wasn't suppose to, but she did. Somehow she had been able to see that charred flesh and blood. Somehow, she had been able to remove the white sheet from his body. She should have been spared from that sight; instead, her screams filled the building for an hour. Even the sedatives didn't calm her down.

Myoga looked down in shame. He had been too much of a coward to face her then, and now, she and his ward were in danger. No, he would not cower away any longer. He would solve this, and perhaps discover who killed Taro Higurashi. He didn't want to believe the man was dead, but they all needed closure, especially that traumatized young woman. He needed to do it for himself and for Inu Yasha as well. It was time that boy got a break.

Myoga reread the case file. If there was anything there to find, he would follow it down until he had a culprit to crucify.

* * *

524663

* * *

They were seated again in the main board room, like they had been the last time, with the exception that one particular VP was missing. Sango looked at the vacant seat guiltily as she shuffled some papers in order. There was a cold tension in the room, and without looking, she knew that Naraku and Sesshomaru were having a stare down. She didn't care much for demon war games, so she decided to proceed.

"After careful analysis, I have determined the point of entry."

"I hope you are not going to try and blame my son for your ineptitude again." Naraku's venomous words slid off his tongue too easily. To his disadvantage, Sango had eaten breakfast, and was ready for a reply.

"My lack or not of ineptitude is not in question here, but the integrity of the new firewall system you had us install is." If looks could kill, Sango would be ashes in hell. "I have complained to you on several occasions that it makes it difficult to recover files. Now, I would like to add that it also makes hacking into the internal maintenance system easier. As far as we can tell, there was one, possibly two intruders last night. I have suspicions they are the same group from the other week. They hacked into the chimney's control system, and shot it off." Sango began to play a Power Point, showing images and diagrams of what had occurred. "Then, they used Naraku's preference of the lack of security around his office to infiltrate the ventilation system and hack into video surveillance.

"Once they had secured the area in front of the vault, they used a voice recording to activate the lock."

"How could that be?" Jaken demanded. "Not only does the voice print need to match, but so do the words. You also need one of two combinations of voices."

"How they determined the key, I have not been able to determine. The voice prints used were of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inu Yasha. They were cut from different press conferences and pasted together. Someone smoothed over the rough edges to eliminated the static and background noise. A person can detect that some of the words were choppy, but it was close enough to the computer's acceptable range of error to open the vault.

"Once in there, they shorted the bars protecting Naraku's property. We do not know if they have taken anything."

"We noticed nothing missing." Kanna spoke up.

"Like last time?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow. Kanna nodded.

"This implies you have something they want. Something so valuable they do not bother with anything else. There were 2.5 million dollars worth of diamonds on an eye leveled shelf. They didn't hesitate."

"Did we get anything off the escape vehicle?"

"It had no plates. It was a black SUV with no markings."

"What about my daughter? Why did they attack her?" Naraku demanded. He never referred to her as his daughter.

"The assailant that attacked her was in no plausible way connected to the other group. He did not use a high tech method of entering the building, or even of being discrete. Sango pressed a few keys and the video of Kagura's office came into view. The screen split to also show a tall bulky man in a trench coat walking up to the receptionist guard and shoot him. Kagura sat up in her office and after a few seconds, dropped everything and grabbed her coat and bag.

"I believe she sensed the danger and tried to rush to her car." The video showed her running toward her parking spot, which empty. "The unidentified assailant took the main elevator to the parking complex." The video showed him grab her. She fought him off valiantly, even after he knocked her to her knees. Using the new perspective, she punched hard in the one place she was sure it would hurt. Getting up, she raced out of the parking garage. He was on the ground screaming, but quickly got up and limped after her.

"We lose video feed around here, but I believe he chased her into the alley and shot her there. Since most of the guards were dealing with the break-in, help did not arrive in time to catch the assailant. On another note, Captain Myoga has informed me that a man fitting his description was found dismembered near the Tokyo Water Reserve."

Sango's tone left something in question, and after the quiet stares, she added, "I believe this was a hit, and the assassin was disciplined for failing."

"We'll just have to add more security around Kagura. As soon as she regains consciousness, I'll send a driver for her." Naraku ordered.

"No." Sesshomaru's voice was calm but firm.

"Excuse me?" Naraku demanded.

"Moving her could put her at a greater risk. It would be better to keep her hidden until whoever ordered the hit has been captured."

"She is my offspring. If anyone determines what is done with her is me. I will not have this appearance of impropriety staining her good name."

"No one knows where she is. Besides, this is the twenty-first century. People aren't as judgmental."

"My dear partner," Naraku's voice was coated with a false sweetness, "you wouldn't be using this opportunity to try to get into _my daughter's_ pants?"

"Now, Naraku," Sesshomaru's voice was neutral as his emotions remained well hidden, "your daughter doesn't wear pants; you won't let her, which is something I've been meaning to thank you for."

At first, everyone expected Naraku to explode, but instead, he just sat back and laughed. "After she rejects you, do send her home. Her brother will be waiting." With that, the hanyou left the board room.

"Sango, what happened at my brother's bar?" Sesshomaru asked after the Naraku family had left.

"It was an amateur time bomb. A hole was drilled into the gas pipe and the knob was damaged so that gas will fill the room. A candle was left lit on a nearby table. As the gas rose, it filled the ceiling, and little by little it came closer to the candle. If it had remained undiscovered, it might have been overlooked as an accident, since the candles were ones that Inu Yasha had bought for fumigation purposes. Their scent is supposed to drive away certain insects.

"The bomber gave him or herself an hour of margin to get away. There would have been enough gas not only to completely destroy the building, but at least the one next to it as well. It is hard to calculate how that damage would affect the rest of the neighborhood, except that it would have been extensive."

"Why Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Perhaps they want us to believe he was the target, or it might be due to his recent relationship with Ms. Higurashi. They might not like him protecting her. Or, if it were the same people that broke in last night, to cover up the fact that they used Ms. Higurashi's recording of the day of the shooting to open up the vault." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Inu Yasha's voice print was hardly tampered with, but after I brought back the background noise, I recognized the sounds. I have been over that scene countless times."

"What does the girl say about that?"

"I haven't been able to question her about it, but I did ask the non-existent brother casually. He claims that the hospital mailed him everything from that day, but then added, without being prompted, that Kagome had been mad that they had lost her new and expensive digital tape recorder."

"It might explain why we never saw that quote on any paper." Jaken added in afterthought.

"With all due respect towards your future sister-in-law," Sango spoke guardedly, "I don't like the fact that her shooting has suddenly been connected to a group that has been breaking into this building like it was a pay-by-the-hour motel."

Sesshomaru nodded in response.

* * *

524663

* * *

He was sweating, but he was shivering. It was hard to explain. The air was thin, and it was agitating him. He kept seeing the candle rolling towards her feet in slow motion. He could get there in time…he just had to push harder, but he was moving slower than the candle. He was bracing himself for the explosion, but he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let her die, not like that.

"Inu Yasha…" A mumbled voice broke through his dream. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was pitch blackness. That scent was there: jasmine, embers, holiness and a touch of vanilla. He immediately relaxed. She was there in his arms. He must still be dreaming, but it didn't matter. She was safe, he could tell. He felt her turn towards him, resting her head on his chest. He placed his arms around her. This was a nice dream.

Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair, and she mumbled his name again. This was a really nice dream. With his other hand, he traced her jaw line… not one scar. She was safe and smelling so deliciously. She soothed him. Placing his index finger underneath her chin, he pulled her up for a kiss. Her lips soft and surprised. This was an extremely nice dream. She gasped his name as he deepened the kiss. Some dreams brought you to heaven. This was one of them.

The kiss ended tenderly as he pulled her tightly towards him, completely unaware that the scenery behind him was changing. Quickly, as if someone was running through the forest, the mural began to change. Branches and bushes appeared and disappeared as the trail began to twist and turn. The mural exploded into a sudden stop, pulsing in tune with Inu Yasha youkai. The scene had change…zoomed into something hidden in the distance. The painted hanyou watched with closed eyes as the couple breathed each other's names.


	16. No News is Good News

**Chapter 16:**

**No News is Good News**

"Honey, I'm home." The chirpy voiced muffled into the dark room. It was undeniably happy and male. Why on Earth would a man be calling him honey? The warmth resting on his chest moaned an incoherent response. Inu Yasha relaxed. The voice wasn't talking to him; it was talking to the sleeping girl…

_Why was a man calling his woman honey? _It wasn't the anger as much as the suddenness of the thought that stunned him. _His woman?_ Who was he to say that? But, somehow that sounded right. Had they…? Had she…? Would she…? He tried to remember but it was foggy… He had had a dream. A nice dream…a very nice dream… OK, one of those dreams that confirms the existence of heaven.

She had kissed him back. She had allowed him to tuck her securely in his arms and protect her. She had gasped his name in the darkness…trusting him. Had it been a dream, or was he dreaming now?

The man's voice was getting closer. Inu Yasha growled a warning that went unabated. "Don't tell me you're still asleep! It's almost eight a.m.: Time to rejoin the living! It's going to be a busy day for the both of us!"

Inu Yasha felt the urge to kill him simply for being so happy at this inhumane hour. Rejoin the living? Even the dead were opposed to that! Not at eight o'clock in the morning.

"Come on sleepy head! I want to catch some Z's before we leave. I need to make sure you make it into the shower. I know you. You won't get up for God."

Like hell he was going to see Kagome into the shower. Dream or no dream, only Inu Yasha was allowed to throw her in there. The hanyou flexed his claws, preparing for an attack.

"Kagome?" The man asked as he entered the room and turned the lights on. Inu Yasha growled in pain as the sudden flash blinded him. Kagome moaned in discomfort, and a very surprised taxi driver rushed out of the room. "Sorry sis; I didn't know you had company…"

It took him a few minutes to grasp the situation. Kagome was in bed with a man. That was a first. The man happened to be the story she was chasing. That was an infraction of ethics. Another first. By the looks of things, the young miko had greatly enjoyed the company of the hanyou. Three firsts in one night… This was a sure sign that the apocalypse was a foot.

"I hate when he does that!" Kagome complained as she rubbed her eyes. "One of these days, I'm going to dump a bucket of ice water on him. That should wake him up nicely.

Inu Yasha nearly grumbled as he got his bearings straight. He now wished to kill Miroku for different reasons. The thought stopped him. He had been jealous. That wasn't a new feeling. He'd been jealous of everything and everyone for most of his life. But, to be jealous about Kagome… He shook his head. He knew he was screwed.

"What the fuck!" His words were more effective in waking Kagome up than Miroku's turning on the lights.

"What's the matter?" She asked turning towards him, and quickly realized why he was upset. "It never did that before." They both stared at the mural quietly. The hanyou stood before them, pinned to the tree. He had somehow become the focal point of the mural as he stayed there with a bowed head. Silver locks framed his soft features. He had to be a boy of seventeen or so, but with his eyes closed softly, his face seemed younger.

"Miroku!" Kagome called, "Come in here!"

"I don't want to see any more surprises. And for your sake, I hope you used a condom."

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get your skinny butt in here!" Kagome called trying to hide her embarrassment. Luckily, Inu Yasha didn't seem too preoccupied with her brother's words.

"What?" Miroku asked as he entered the room. He knew she only called his butt skinny when she was mad. She pointed at the mural, and he jumped back. "So you covered up a perfectly good mural with his face…granted a bit younger…"

"It did that by itself." Kagome complained as Inu Yasha placed a hand above the paint. Slowly, he touched it, almost as if he were afraid of damaging it.

"The paint is dry." He commented.

"How does a mural repaint itself?" Kagome demanded

"It doest…and it didn't." Miroku quickly added. "It just zoomed in on itself."

"How?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"Well, the paintbrushes were owned by a painter believed to be possessed by the Shikon no Tama…Kotatsu1; as a result, everything he drew came to life. Perhaps, the story contains some truth."

"But it did not come to life." Inu Yasha protested.

"No, but it developed a life of its own. It decided to change, grow, expand…"

"Why now? It's been dormant for three years." Kagome protested, interrupting her brother.

"Perhaps, Inu Yasha's youki provoked it. What really did go on last night?" Miroku pressed.

"Nothing improper." Kagome answered curtly. She didn't appreciate the monk's tone.

"Well, whatever it was…it woke up this painting. Inu Yasha," Miroku turned to the hanyou, "do I need to take you outside and beat you up for dishonoring my sister?"

"Keh!" Inu Yasha pushed past him. The room felt too small.

"You should be nicer to the man whose pants you're wearing." Miroku shouted back.

"I'm taking a shower." Kagome announced.

* * *

524663

* * *

They were loud. The sounds of the lawyers, bankers and politicians relaxing with a few of the worlds finest filled the brothel. It didn't surprise Madam Centipede that most of them were here for a little S & M. How could anyone enjoy being tied up and _punished_, she would never understand. But, it funded her escapades, and the Agency hadn't made a move to stop her. She had only been in business for a few hours, and she had more demand than she could satiate, proving that her reputation still held some power in this town. She had started reasonably, 100 thousand yen2 for half an hour with one of her girls. The demand shot up so high, her current customers were paying 520 thousand yen2, and the ones that had booked for this afternoon had already agreed to what would become her basic rate: one million yen2.

But, it was neither the sounds of her business hard at work, or the cash register filling up that was keeping her awake. She had felt its rush. She had had the privilege of touching the Shikon no Tama before it was lost…it may have been a previous life, but she remembered its distinct energy signature. Not even Naraku had that advantage. It was how she knew where it was. It was how she knew it would reemerge soon. It was how she knew that someone had stirred it. The pieces were falling into place. The priestess and the hanyou were going to play out their parts. Their love will bloom, taint and force the Shikon to reappear.

The line between love and hate is hazy at best. Love would soon turn to hate, and end the purification of the jewel. Only she knew when and where that would take place. She laughed evilly. She had made the mistake of being rash and quick in the past. This time, she would take her time. She approached the mirror and smiled, "The jewel will be mine. The world will be mine. _He_ will be mine."

* * *

524663

* * *

Naraku stared into the street, his keen eyes focusing on the direction he knew Kagura was. Even he was unable to see that far, but it comforted to know he could still sense her aura. She was recuperating quickly. She would be ready to return to work soon. She knew better than to try and hide behind Sesshomaru. She knew the truth. Only he could kill them. Only he knew were their hearts were. He had taken Akago's and Kanna's for protection. He didn't want them killed. They were too valuable. He had taken Kagura's to keep her in check.

Though she wasn't as informed as Kanna, Kagura was smart and inquisitive. Besides, when you fell into her target range, you were as good as dead. He had only survived her wrath because he controlled her heart. She knew that the moment he suspected she had turned on him, he would squeeze the last bit of life from her heart. Although, the prospect of keeping her there as a mole did whet his appetite, he knew it wasn't worth the risk. No, Kagura needed to be back by his side as soon as possible. The situation between Kanna and Akago was tense enough as it was. He knew his eldest had directed her rage at his youngest. Normally, that would concern him, but she was too loyal to disobey.

Somehow, the delicate balance of powers had been shifted. He was certain that nothing good would come out of Kagura's fall. Somehow, he knew that it would bring an end. To what, it was too soon to tell. Sesshomaru was too interested in her to ignore. He might try to use her to break their partnership agreement. Naraku would have Kanna review the original contract. Then, there would be the tension between Kagura and Akago. She would refuse to be his mother now. This would complicate things since the boy wanted her. What for? None of them had had mothers, and they had turned out just fine. The curious question that was left, what would happen if Kanna and Kagura joined forces? What would they do? Kanna had always kept Kagura grounded, but in her current state…they might dare to do away with Akago. _That_ he wouldn't permit, but somehow, they would gain his permission for it.

He was now left with a choice: His son, or his daughters.

* * *

524663

* * *

Kagome was busying herself with breakfast when Inu Yasha got out of the shower. She heard him wake up her brother. By the sound of how hard Miroku had hit the floor, the hanyou had gained his revenge. She heard his quiet footsteps bring him to the kitchen as she chopped tomatoes and peppers. The large knife felt heavy and uneasy in her hand. "Do you like mushrooms in your eggs?" She asked when she felt his eyes on her back. She was directly across from him, on the other end of the rectangular room.

There was no response.

"Silence implies consent." She warned as she added the chopped peppers and tomatoes to the hot skillet.

He moved towards her.

"If you don't say otherwise, you'll get mushrooms.

Again, he remained silent.

"Fine, mushrooms it is." She replied slightly annoyed as she opened a cabinet above her head. A hand stopped her. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Something wasn't right about this. His other hand reached around to box her in. She was caught tightly between the counter and his body. Talk about a hard spot!

His voice was hot and wet as he ask softly, "Is that what happened last night? Consent?"

"You make it sound like we had sex." She replied uneasily, removing her hand from the door. She couldn't see his eyes and it bothered her. They could be crimson, and if they were, she wasn't sure what had provoked him. Also, she couldn't see his reaction. His eyes were so telling. She would have to pray that his voice would be a little more revealing than usual. "I'm not stupid Inu Yasha. I know sometimes a kiss is just a kiss, and last night…"

He didn't help her finish her sentence.

"We were both under so much stress, and after what happened at the Shrine, and at the bar…it seemed natural. I don't regret it if that's what you're wondering." She replied, hating that he now knew more than she.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" His voice was husky and demanding, though Kagome had a feeling that his proximity was making her judgment hazy.

"It was late…I didn't want you get into an accident."

"You're lying."

"I hate when you do that!" She protested as she forced him to let her turn. The smell of the tomatoes and peppers beginning to burn filled the kitchen. "It's not fair."

"I can't turn off my nose, you know!" He growled as his golden eyes flashed. "Why did you ask me to stay?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone!" She yelled back. "And, I knew you didn't want to either." She finished quietly before breaking through his confinement. Taking a wooden spoon from a nearby drawer, she began stirring the vegetables.

He stood in silence watching her as she cooked. He had spent his shower trying to choose how to handle the situation, and finally decided to let her. Had it been just a kiss, or something more? She would let him know, or at least that had been the plan.

He had been certain that she would not hesitate to inform him her feelings. He had been wrong. Then the thought crossed his head. What if she doesn't want to decide? What if she walks away? Inu Yasha tensed up. He could still taste her on his lips, smell her on his skin and feel her aura around his. He had to do something, but communicating had never been his strong point.

"You're right. I don't want to be alone." He finally spoke gruffly, hoping she would get the insinuation. She tensed. He could smell her doubt. There was no gain without risk. He approached her softly. He would show her. She couldn't misinterpret that. He took a step closer. She looked at him in confusion as he leaned down. Her heartbeat accelerated at the rate of a car at the Daytona 500. He brushed a few wet strands from her face. Hadn't she washed it last night as well?

He ignored the thought as the smell of jasmine, embers and holiness flooded him. He moistened his lips, and she parted hers in response. Her eyes were heavy as he refused to break eye contact. She wasn't pulling away. She wasn't saying no. Silence implies consent, she had said. Was she consenting?

He was ready: no more teasing. He moved in for the kill. "Hey something smells great! Save me some!" A voice broke their trance as the bathroom door slammed shut. Inu Yasha growled and moved away as Kagome quickly recovered her bearings.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Inu Yasha." Her warning fell on deaf ears. He had already left the apartment.

* * *

524663

* * *

It was mid afternoon when the curtains in Kagura's room fluttered in the wind. The movement brought her out of her deep recuperative sleep. She looked around. The child was gone. Rin had said something about school. Kagura sat up and looked at the open window warily. None of them had been open this morning. Then, there was that scent…

"Show yourself!"

Onnanoko moved from the dark corner and removed her mask.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I was supposed to protect you."

Kagura laughed softly, "You can't watch over me every second of day. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Onnanoko walked up to the bed and saw the purse on the nightstand. She picked it up and looked inside. Removing a white package from it she continued, "You weren't even able to use the weapon I gave you."

"The time was not right to reveal myself." Kagura assured. Before her stood the only person she could trust blindly.

"This isn't right. You have served the Agency for far too long. Naraku would have succeeded long ago if it hadn't been for your leaks."

"And because guys worked them so well that he wasn't able to see that there was a leak." Kagura assured. "Though, I'm not sure how more use I'll be. He tried to kill me…I don't understand why he hired a hit man. The only thing I can come up with is that he wanted to frame someone for my death. I always knew the day would come when I would be more valuable to him dead than alive. I had always hoped to be strong enough to kill him by then."

"We believe Akago planned the hit."

"That would explain why I'm still alive." Kagura sighed, half in relief and half in resignation. "Then, it was just a lesson. But, I don't know what I could have done that would warrant Naraku allowing the secret of our hearts to be revealed.

"He might not have sanctioned it. We always knew the day would come that he would be unable to control Akago." Kagura nodded.

"I should be able to return to the apartment sometime tonight."

"No."

"What?" Kagura asked surprise.

"I can't protect you there…" Onnanoko looked at the door cautiously before continuing. "You held up your end of the bargain. Old Miko has consented. You are going to be relocated to an obscure place with a new identity immediately after we free your heart."

"You can't risk another break in so soon. It has only been a few weeks since the last one. They will be expecting you."

"Actually, I was in the building yesterday."

"I know; I saw you."

"No, in the evening. We needed to get Kanna's files."

"Then there is no other way into the building left. Those were the only two flaws to the design." Kagura protested.

"Don't worry; my brother will find a way. That is why, as soon as we have your heart, you need to be able to move. By this time next month, you'll be in that tropical island you wanted. I promise."

Kagura's eyes turned towards the door as the knob turned. She was muted as Sesshomaru entered the room. She paled as she turned towards Onnanoko, but she was gone. The only trace of her was a slight edge to the air of her scent. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She demanded. Had she had a heart in her chest, she was sure it would have skipped a few beats.

He raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. "Who was the miko in here?"

"The only one I remember was your ward. Who came in or out while I was unconscious, I cannot say."

"Rin was here?" He questioned as he walked over to the open window. He pulled the curtains open before looking outside. Finding nothing, he closed it.

"Don't…I like the breeze." She protested. He nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Don't worry. I can be out of your house by this evening."

"There is no rush." He assured quietly. "I'm quite enjoying teasing your father."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Men.

"My offer still stands. I could help you better here."

"I explained it to you already."

"He can't hurt you here." Sesshomaru pressed.

"He doesn't have to be here…He has my heart."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't dare while you were under my roof."

She knew he was right…at least not at first. Besides, she could work something out to convince her father to let her stay. But, she couldn't willingly consent. Onnanoko had told her not to return to her father. Her only option was to stay here. Remembering something she had seen human women do over the centuries, she decided to try it.

She looked at him with worried eyes. She didn't speak, but looked away, worrying her lower lip. She could tell by the steps he took towards her that it was working.

"Kagura…" His voice was soft, but as stoic as always.

"What if you're wrong?" She demanded. Sesshomaru sat by her side, already knowing he had won the battle.

"I'm not. Do you know where he keeps your heart?"

She nodded. "He keeps them in three separate places. His and Akago's, no one knows where…Kanna's is at the Bank Vault, and mine he likes to keep handy. It would either be in his desk, or in the Building's Vault…the back safe. Only he can open it."

It would be hard, but not impossible to retrieve it.

"Call your father. Tell him you're staying." He walked towards the door.

"Stay." He turned in surprise. "I want you to hear this." He nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. "Kanna, I need to speak with Naraku…Naraku? Yes, I should be able to leave here by this evening… Though, it would be a shame…Nothing like that! I meant his private office is just a floor below me. It would be a shame to be this close to it and not take a look…I would, but his limo just pulled in. I would like to stay a few days. I'm sure I can convince the doctor that I'm not healthy enough to be moved…It was three bullets after all.

"Look, I'm not stupid. You're not going to set me free until you get the Shikon no Tama. And then, my freedom will most likely be death, but if I manage to upset years of your dislike by finding a clue to the Tama's whereabouts in the famous Takahashi scrolls, I might be able to persuade you to do differently…Well, why else would you give Akago permission to use me for target practice." A long pause followed.

"I presume that the individual has been properly disposed off. You can't have hit men thinking it's alright to target us. Then, what is the problem?

"What are you rambling about? I'm always sensible…Well, that would be because usually I storm right into your office and express my feelings. This time, I had time to think it over; besides, a taste of death is all I want." This final response seemed to appease the hanyou. She hung up the phone and said, "Three days."

"You're a good liar."

"How else would I have gotten to be VP of Public Relations?" Sesshomaru turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway.

"Why did you say Akago used you for target practice?"

"He ordered the hit; didn't he?"

"We can't prove that."

"Luckily for me, I don't need to. I know the brat. He's been itching to push my buttons for some time." The wind demon watched her companion leave. She wondered how much of it he had bought.

* * *

524663

* * *

It had been five thirty when someone knocked on Sango's office door. It had been five forty-five when Miroku dragged her out of the building. She owed him a date, and he was determined to get it. It had been six o'clock when she slapped him for the first time that night.

After that, they had dinner and a surprisingly enjoyable conversation. Miroku was quite social, and for the exception of the pouting females that kept trying to distract him, she loved the restaurant he had picked. The little Italian bistro was cozy and casual. Many of the cliental were in jeans sitting around round tables laughing. But, most importantly, the food was delicious.

"How's your sister doing?" She dared to ask as they finished their dessert.

"She's been better. The 19th is always a hard day for her. Inu Yasha has been helping her though…I think they may be getting close." He answered flatly.

"You don't like him for her?"

"He was her story. Ethically, it's going to tear her apart."

"He's a great guy." Sango protested.

"And she's a great girl." He smiled. "But, I'm still her brother, and I do worry."

"You have given up a lot for her… What would you be doing if you were still in the States?"

Miroku shrugged. "I hated it."

"Hated what?"

"I worked for NASA."

"Space Agency NASA?"

"Is there another one?" Miroku replied sarcastically. He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face.

"Doing what?" She demanded.

"Programming satellites…global positioning units…that sort of thing." When she gave him an incredulous look, he continued, "I did go to school. I graduated form MIT top of my class."

"What are you doing driving a cab?"

"I like it." He shrugged. "There is a hell of a lot less pressure when you are not working with machinery that costs billions of dollars. And then the Department of Defense is so picky…"

"Defense?" She questioned in confusion.

"When we were programming their satellite…you know, we always need to know where that oil is." He laughed. "From what you know of me, do you think I would survive in a high pressure government job for long?"

"No," Sango agreed. "I didn't figure you for the programmer type either."

"I left my pocket protector in the States." Miroku joked. Sango laughed, trying to read this new side of him. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He offered as he asked for the check. She offered to pay, but he refused.

They were on the street by seven fifteen. They walked side by side for a few minutes telling jokes and laughing, but soon they quicken their step. For the past block, a black car had been following them. "Miroku…" Sango tried to warn.

"The alley…" He ushered her to run. The car stopped and two figures chased after them.

"It's a dead end." Sango realized slightly too late. They were trapped.

"Keep going!" Miroku ordered as he turned to face their attackers. The men raised their machine guns and aim.

"This is a warning." The first one said as Miroku raised his gloved hand.

They opened fire. Sango screamed his name as he pulled his prayer beads away. The air void he had been hiding opened, sucking the bullets in. The men emptied their weapons before retreating. Miroku closed his Kazanna before turning towards Sango. She looked at him it total shock. Looking at his hand, she remembered something else. The mural in his room wasn't of a demon attacking a priest. It was a priest sucking a demon into the hole in his hand!

* * *

524663

524663

524663

524663

524663

* * *

……..

1. The evil painter that appeared in the episode after the introduction of Miroku.

2. 100 thousand yen approximately $1000; 520,000 $5,000; 1 mill$10,000


	17. News Break

Chapter 17

News Break

Somewhere in the warehouse district, a renovated apartment was aglow with a ghastly light. Within the confines of a windowless room, a wall was bright with color as a mural began to move. The long red snake-like demon screamed as it was sucked into the black hole inside the monk's right hand. The sky became black and sinister as hard winds surrounded the monk. The crater grew in size as he threw a purple-bead rosary over his wind void. Pulling the curse hand towards him, the painting froze again. The pained look of knowledge was clear on the monk's face. His curse would consume him soon.

* * *

524663

* * *

Miroku held his arm protectively as he watched the dark figures pull away. His arm pulsed with burning pain. Bullets were the second most painful things to swallow. Demon venom was the first. "Are you alright?" Sango asked as she rushed to his side. He released a guttural moan of pain when she touched his arm.

"Peachy…" He grumbled in response. "You…ok?" He gasped out of breath.

"Fine thanks to you…what was that?" She asked looking at his rosary covered hand suspiciously.

"My curse…" It was then Miroku's legs decided to give in. Sango barely had enough time to react, catching him in the knick of time. She helped him sit by nearby wall. Gently, she checked his forehead for fever, and was very displeased to find it cold and sweaty.

"Is this normal?"

"For bullets…" He replied as the alley stopped spinning. Semi automatic meant more than his normal share of the metallic poison.

She looked at his hand again and asked, "So, the rosary seals it?" He nodded. "That explains your taste in jewelry." She tried to joke.

"If the beads do not cover the Kazaana, then there would be no way to control it. It would grow in size and power until it consumed me."

"Can you get sucked into your own void?"

"That's how my father died."

"You're father?" She asked confused.

"The terrorists he discovered decided to mark him, so that he would not be able to hide. They cursed his right hand with the Kazaana, an air void that would grow until it consumed him. Unfortunately, instead of consuming itself as well, the void would move to his eldest son's right hand."

"So you weren't lying when you said you're hand was curse." Sango stated flatly.

"I would never lie to you." He replied softly.

"That still doesn't explain what your hand is doing on my ass!"

"Part of the curse." Miroku replied as he pulled away. She held her temper. He had just taken two magazines worth of bullets for her. She would spare him this one time.

"I see that you're feeling better." She replied standing up. She moved in front of him and offered him a hand.

"I feel good enough to pay those goons a visit." He replied looking in the direction the interlopers had gone.

"To bad we don't know who they were, or who sent them."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I only know one person who would put SWORD69 as his license plate."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"You're very observant." Miroku replied, "Now, we need to get me into some tight leather pants…preferably purple." Sango gave him a strange look that spoke volumes of her opinion on his sanity. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

524663

* * *

"It's dinner time! It's dinner time! It's dinner time!" The child burst into Kagura's room screaming and immediately threw herself on the queen size bed. "Pretty Lady gets to come and eat with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama. Lady will come, right?" The child asked while jumping vigorously on the bed.

"Who gave you sugar?" Kagura demanded as she tried to follow the girl with her eyes. She was going to fall and hit her head; Kagura was sure of it.

"No one! Rin's just really happy Lady's coming to dinner. I can do a cartwheel-Does Lady want Rin to do a cartwheel?"

"Maybe later." Kagura replied quickly. "Could you stop jumping for one second?"

"Okay!" The child froze mid jump holding a rather amusing pose. Kagura smiled before she asked,

"Now, what are you rambling about dinner?"

"It's dinner time."

"I gathered as much."

"And Sesshomaru-sama sent Rin up here to tell Lady to come down to dinner. Sesshomaru-sama said there should be clothes in the closet, and for Rin not to play with anymore of them."

"Why do you keep taking in third person?"

Rin stopped and broke her mid-jump pose. She looked around before replying, "There isn't a third person here."

* * *

524663

* * *

Inu Yasha was serving a rather large order of bad beer for a rather large, drunk and stupid group of misfits that had taken over his pool tables. Normally, they would be the kind that got on his nerves, but today, they and their platinum cards were welcomed. He had already had to close the night before, and was almost not allowed to open tonight. Luckily, he never bothered to board up the windows the night before, allowing all the gas to escape. It still gave him the chills to think how close he had been to a sure death…how close she had been.

"Shippo, take these over." He demanded.

"How about a please?"

"How about I break your neck." Inu Yasha retorted as his smart mouth employee took the tray. The red-haired boy was young reckless, and trying desperately to make himself known. One of these days, Inu Yasha would give him a punch that should send him straight to his mother in heaven, but, instead, the boy would return it. That day, Inu Yasha would admit the cub had turned into a man. Until then, he was just another kid with a smart mouth that deserved a bit of disciplining.

Her scent hit him before the door closed behind her. Jasmine, embers and a touch of holiness flaunted into his bar. Jeans and a tank top should not look that good on a woman. It was a sin. He barely had time to react before one of the drunk and ugly crossed her path. "Hey beautiful, want to have some funnnnnn?" Whether the last word was stretched out for emphasis or because he was drunk, she did not care.

"That's what I'm trying to do, so if you don't mind, get out of my way." She replied flatly as she moved around him. One of the drawbacks of being drunk is not understanding simple concepts. Coming from a woman, no means no. Coming from a Miko, it means get the hell away from me.

"We can have loads of fun in my car…It's just outside." He replied as he grabbed her arm. Normally, she would place a hand over his wrist and wait a second for his brain to register his neurons signaling pain. She was unimpressed by the rows of shinny sharp fangs, the scale-like skin and the biceps the size of her head. In the end, all demons were all the same. But today, Kagome never got the chance.

Inu Yasha's hand was already around the demons neck. "Get your hands off my woman." The growl was low, feral, and, he later than the gods, in a language that Kagome could not understand. The growl was universal among men, and even one as drunk and stupid as the one that crossed the line that night understood the combination of growl/neck choke the dog hanyou was using.

Shippo watched in silent amazement as the other demon backed away slowly. Inu Yasha then sent a warning glare to all else in the bar. It was understood. No one would dare make a move on the young miko. It took a few seconds before Shippo recognized the girl. She was the one that had dropped off the pants. She was a looker. She looked a lot like his favorite morning reporter. Perhaps that's why Inu Yasha had taken a liking to her. The dog demon hadn't had a girlfriend in…well, Shippo couldn't remember the man having anyone that was around longer than a week.

"Hi, I'm Shippo." The cheery fox introduced himself when he reached the quiet couple at the bar. She turned to him and smiled,

"Kagome." This made the fox stop and think for a second.

"Like the TV reporter? That must be cool." No way would a famous sophisticated woman be with Inu Yasha.

"She is the TV reporter, dimwit!" Inu Yasha growled, not appreciating the curious looks from his customers. They shouldn't be looking at her like that.

"Inu Yasha, be nice." She scolded.

"But-but, you're the girl that had his pants and jacket the other day!" Shippo protested.

"That's cuz she stole them, at gun point!"

"Do you know another way to get you out them?" Kagome shot back. Shippo was beginning to hyperventilate. How could this be happening? She was the perfect respectable woman! There must be another explanation. It must be a private joke between the two.

"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"I came to see how you were doing. You didn't seem well when you left this morning…you didn't even eat breakfast."

Shippo swore that a sword had just jabbed his heart. What could Inu Yasha possibly have to attract such a woman?

"I wasn't hungry." He replied.

"Are you hungry now?" She asked quietly.

"Why?"

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"About what happened in my kitchen this morning…About what would have happened if my brother hadn't interrupted."

Shippo began to whimper. All hope was lost. She was Inu Yasha's.

"Are you ok?" Kagome turned to Shippo with a concern glance, just realizing he was still there. "You look pale." She added as she placed a hand on his forehead. It seemed cool enough, but the hand over her wrist was hot and tight. Inu Yasha growled as he pulled her away.

"Don't smother the kid. You'll turn him into a pansy." Inu Yasha complained as he walked her to the back of the bar. "Shippo watch the bar."

The door opened and a short brunet with amethyst colored eyes walked in. Shippo recognized her from his morning math class. She was the reason he would ever take math at seven in the morning… She was the reason he would ever take math. There was no sense in nursing a broken heart by oneself. He was sure Luna would love to help him with that one.

"What's your poison, beautiful?" He asked in the sexiest voice he could, when she sat down in front of him. She smiled shyly before looking into his eyes and replied, "You."

Shippo suddenly become hot around the collar. Yes, she would do in deed.

* * *

524663

* * *

"Are you sure my butt doesn't look too big in these?" Miroku asked as they stepped out of his cab. They had swung by his apartment, where he quickly changed. He had noticed the shift in the mural, but ignored it. Now wasn't the time for it. Now was the time for leather pants that were a size too small.

Sango's annoyed look was all he needed. "Don't forget that you're watching my butt."

"I'll make sure no one hits you from behind." She replied in a half-annoyed voice. The pants were giving her an interesting visual, but it wasn't a pleasant one. With the tight purple leather pants and the half opened shirt, he reminded her of a guy she had met while in New York. He had given her the tour of the best gay clubs in town.

"I'm not worried about getting hit. I'm worried about getting pinched. You have no idea the obsession that man has with my butt. I just can't stand people that can't keep their hands to themselves."

Sango paused to give him a hard glare. "It should inspire you to keep your hands off innocent women."

"There is a difference my dear Sango. I caress, not pinch." He explained as they headed up the steps of an innocently looking townhouse on the edge of Tokyo. The street was well lit and clean. It looked like the kind of place an older couple would retire to.

"So, who am I protecting your butt from, anyhow?"

"Jakotsu." Miroku answered nonchalantly.

"Jakotsu…Shichinintai, Jakotsu? Jakotsu, as in the guy that is heading the sex trade industry in Asia? The guy who the media accuses of torturing his enemies and dismembering them while they're still alive?" Sango demanded in an exalted voice.

"Well, when you put it like that, you make him sound like not such a nice guy." Miroku teased. "It's only half true."

"Which half, the part of torturing or the part of dismembering?" Sango never received an answer, for at that moment, the door opened, and a butler that could have passed off as a brick wall, ushered them inside.

Sango tensed up at the sight of extremely sharp swords, daggers and knives hanging on the red walls. There were dark velvet curtains draped on the windows, while the house was decorated in steel and glass. From the top floor, the screams and moans of couples floated down and assaulted their ears. She felt as if she were walking into the house of a dominatrix. In retrospect, she realized, she was.

They walked into the candlelit study, though she wasn't surprised that Miroku knew the way, or that they weren't searched. Somehow, she felt Miroku was more involved with illegal gangs than he would admit. It would explain how the sister got the connection.

"Oh, if it isn't the finest ass in all of Tokyo!" A sinisterly cheery voice chirped. The man was dressed in a short satin kimono and pink leather pants. The kimono had an abstract design of the sea in tones of pink, red and white. There was hot pink lip gloss on his collagen treated mouth, and his silky brown hair was pulled up in a French twist. He was a thin man with generous hips and a small waist. If it wasn't for his exposed pectorals, Sango would have thought him a woman. Even his voice had a soft feminine quality. She was sure it was what the critics called _fem fatale_. And, having it placed in the red velvet room, made him look more surreal.

"Jakotsu." Miroku greeted. Sango remained quiet, but the sex lord noticed her.

"I see you have a new leash. She can't please you like I can. Her whip isn't as tightly flung." He accused.

Sango raised an eyebrow in response before replying in a very confident voice, "Don't judge what you haven't sampled." Jakotsu turned towards her and examined her. Her stance was confident as she stood in his office dressed in tight black clothes. Her eyes were dark with hidden mischief, daring him to challenge her. Her hair was pulled tight in a high ponytail. She was radiating with inner power. He did not doubt she was a good Dom, but no one compared to him.

Miroku gave a surprise glance towards the security chief. Perhaps, he should take a different road in seducing her… "I saw your boys tonight. They were quite rude, interrupting my date." Miroku walked closer, making sure his host was able to view "the goods."

"You deserved it! You've been very naughty." Jakotsu pouted. Sango raised an eyebrow. She felt like she was in an old black and white movie.

"Oh, what have I done?"

"Besides not accepting any of my play date?"

"I never accept any of your play dates." Miroku spoke firmly, or as firmly as he could while trying to breathe. His pants were killing him. How did Jakotsu do it?

"Her name is Madame Centipede."

"Who?"

"I know you drive your cab down town, Miroku." By the tone of his voice, Sango could tell he was implying something else. "Don't tell me you haven't seen her shop. She's taking my best costumers while charging more!" He whined.

"I haven't been working." Miroku lied, but Jakotsu understood.

"So, you haven't been sending your fares to her?" He pouted as he strutted himself towards the young monk.

"I only pick up women." Miroku reassured, "And if I'm going to give them advice of bedroom games, I would do it person…"

Miroku never finished his sentence. Jakotsu had tried to pull a dagger to his throat, but Sango had caught his hand in time. "Keep your hands off my man!" Sango ordered as she twisted his arm behind him. Jakotsu giggled in response and dropped the knife.

"I don't usually play with girls, but for you, I would make an exception." Sango pulled away immediately. She felt dirty touching him.

* * *

524663

* * *

Kagura didn't want to go to dinner. She would much rather stay in her room brooding, though the four walls were beginning to remind her of a coffin. She didn't want to associate herself more than she had to with the demon lord. She knew only dangerous things could come of this game. She was determined not to go, but that's when the child started pouting and begging and crying. Kagura would have ripped out her own eyes if it would have kept her quiet.

"Lady can't wear that!" Rin protested when Kagura found an expensive red sweat suit.

"Why not?"

"Sesshomaru-sama says dinner is an o-kay-xion." Rin did her best to sound out each syllable. That word always gave her trouble. "Everybody has to dress nice for it, even Rin." She finished her statement by twirling in her pink kimono. She was more than presentable, and Kagura thought it a crime. A child that energetic should be sent into in a muddy yard and allowed to play until she's too exhausted to make any noise.

"Maybe I really shouldn't go." Kagura thought out loud. She wasn't in the mood for dress up.

"No, Lady has to come. That way Rin has someone to talk to. Jaken-sama is always talking to Sesshomaru-sama, and Sesshomaru-sama doesn't talk to anyone." The child whined.

"Fine." That sad voice was enough to drive a saint to murder.

"Lady could wear the red dress."

"Rin," Kagura began as she pulled the spaghetti strapped dress over her head, "my name is Kagura, not Lady."

"Does this mean that Kagura-sama will be Rin's friend?"

"Don't call me Kagura-sama…just Kagura." The older woman corrected as she examined her refection. She wasn't prepared for the tight squeeze of her waist. She looked down at the child looking back at her with misty eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and was momentarily frozen by the action. She had been separated from it for so long, she had almost forgotten how it felt like. What was this child doing to her?

"Dinner has been served." A whiny voice announced. The two women turned to see the toad looking very displeased at them. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Sorry Jaken-sama, but Lady…Kagura," she corrected herself quickly, "needed to get dressed."

"Your master should know, not to rush perfection." Kagura added as she straitened the silk dress. Red was definitely her color. The dress draped to her knees, where it flared out a bit. It was a nice clean cut, though it exposed enough cleavage to make her uncomfortable. Turning sideways, she noticed the exposed spider birthmark. It would not due to have him see it. Grabbing a nearby shawl, she wrapped herself in it. She stopped to put on a pair of shoes. Even in her weaken state, she still preferred spike heels.

"Are Kagura and Rin going to put on lipstick?" the child asked enthusiastically.

Kagura nodded, painting the girl's lips first. No one had bothered to remove her usual long bead earrings, so she felt prepared. She waited for Jaken to escort them.

Sesshomaru was not prepared for the sight that beheld him. There was a quiet serenity in her aura tonight: he had never seen her like this. Taking a well guarded glance at her legs, he remembered why he thanked the gods every morning for the invention of skirts. She approached and bowed respectfully, but not as low as etiquette would have required. He motioned for the chair next to his, and as she took her seat, he caught a strong whiff of her aroma. After a day of sleeping in his house, it smelled as if she were wearing his scent as perfume. His eyes flashed crimson in response.

The dinning room was formal and cold, decorated with feudal swords and family tapestries. It was a staple of high Japanese taste and culture. Kagura was not surprised that Rin had insisted on her joining them. It must be a terribly boring affair for such a hyper-active child. She was impressed by Rin's display of good manners. The minute she stepped into Sesshomaru's presence, the child calmed down and behaved properly. Kagura was reminded about something she had read in Pride and Prejudice, "Children should be seen, not heard." Kagura had the sudden desire to start a food fight with the young girl.

The meal started quietly enough, no one bothering to speak. The only noise was of the toad slurping his soup. The exasperatingly sulky sound assaulted Kagura's ears. He kept sucking and slurping the liquid. It was deafening. She grabbed her spoon and contemplated shoving it down the toad's throat, but that would dirty her new dress. "How was your day?" She finally asked her host.

The toad gasped and dropped his spoon. At least it shut him up.

"Only speak when spoken to." Rin whispered from her place at her right.

"Uneventful, as most Thursdays," Sesshomaru replied as he ignored the aghast look he was receiving from his right hand man, "yours?"

"A bit boring…there is not much to do in that room."

"Then, you'll be glad to know that your father sent you work. He doesn't want you to lose your edge while you're in bed."

"Oh, the man is so thoughtful." Kagura replied sarcastically. "Who has he assigned to take over my duties? Akago?"

"No, Kanna." Kagura looked up in surprise. "They seem to have had a bit of a falling out."

"It won't last." Kagura concluded as she analyzed that bit of information.

"I'm not sure, spider demons are known for their long grudges." Kagura dropped her spoon and froze as she felt all blood rush away from her skin. She turned towards him with a spiteful look in her eyes.

"You were there when they changed me?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru looked at her with little interest. "Does it matter? I already knew."

"You were just confirming." Her words were dripping with sarcasm as the child and the toad watched the interaction with more than mild interest.

"If I was going to have his offspring in my house, I wanted to know how they were marked. Do you know that you can't remove it with laser?" Sesshomaru replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You also can't remove it with fire, hydrochloric acid or by cutting the skin out!" She informed. "You had no right examining me in such a manner."

"That is your opinion, but be aware that in my house, I have a right to do what ever I wish." His voice was saturated with innuendos, from promising a quick death, to promising a prolonged night of passion. The youkai lord was not your usual male.

* * *

524663

* * *

Kagome thought it would be easy. She would go to his bar, let him off the hook, and they'd be friends. It was that or act as if nothing had ever happened, and since she didn't do that very well, she opted for talking. She should have known better. Immediately, she noticed how tense and wound up he was. She assumed it was a result of the last few days. October was becoming one of those cursed months you just wanted to rip out of the calendar.

"I'm sorry about this morning." She began the minute the door closed behind them.

"What about?"

"Everything…we shouldn't have fought over it." She tried to remain calm but his nervous energy was contagious.

"Do you regret it?"

"Fighting? Yes I do. You're a really nice guy." The comment threw him off guard. No one ever described him as a "nice" guy. "You're quickly becoming someone I care about, and I don't want a misunderstanding to mess up our friendship."

"Misunderstanding?" She had used the evil F word with him. That was low, even for her. He paced up to know, making the bare office seem more confining.

"I didn't regret the kiss." She refused to back down. "We both wanted it. It was right, at the time, but I'm also aware of your dislike of my scent." Why was it getting so hot in there?

"Who said I dislike your scent?" He demanded as he began to mover her into a corner.

"You did…remember? The night we met…" she offered.

"I said it could offend some of my customers, not that it offended me." He corrected with a growl.

"What is it you want from me, Inu Yasha?" She suddenly demanded. She was tired of this confusing predatory game he kept playing.

"Nothing. You're the one that demands we take closer looks at everything. I sneeze, I must be sick. It rains, the gods must be angry. I kiss you: it must mean I love you!" He yelled back. Fighting, now that, he was good at.

"Forget you!" Kagome screamed as she pushed passed him. "Do forgive me for caring!"

"The only person you care about is yourself!" He shot back. He regretted the words before they finished leaving his mouth, but he wasn't going back out of them. He was too proud. "Nothing is ever good enough for you!"

"No Inu Yasha, it's you who is too good for this world." Her words were firm, but he could hear her sadness. It cut his heart in half. He didn't stop her as she stormed out of his office. It was better that way.

She wanted to kill him for that. Is that what he really thought of her? A spoiled snob he couldn't stand. Someone he thought too full of herself to be good enough for him. She knew she should be happy about this. This would make her job easier. She could go back to tailing him and prepping him from afar. She would be just another reporter when he took his rightful place in Full Moon Enterprises. She walked towards the back exit of the bar, pretending to buy her own argument. She held the doorknob tightly, knowing that if she left, she wouldn't come back. Looking down, she saw something familiar. By the door were two empty cans of red paint and a couple of dirty brushes. It was the color she had picked out.

She shouldn't. Turning around would only cause problems. But, by the time that thought registered, she was already walking back into his office. He looked at her in surprise as she continued with her angry self-righteous rant. "And for the record," she pulled him down to her level by grabbing the collar of his shirt, "I _do_ care about you. And, you should feel lucky to have kissed me because I'm a damn good kisser!" She pulled his mouth against hers and unleashed her passion. Her teeth were teasing, her tongue demanding. He was lost in a sea of her and it made him dizzy. It wasn't until he tasted her blood in his mouth that he snapped out of it.

She pulled away, having cut her tongue on his fang. Turning away indignantly, she proceeded to make her exit. She never made it out of the room.


	18. After Hours

**Chapter 18:**

**After Hours**

She had no idea how it had happened. One moment, she was making a very satisfied dramatic exit; the next, she was pinned to the wall by a very domineering, if not endearing, hanyou. It was just beginning to register that his hot lips were having their way with hers and that his hands were resting in a very inappropriate manner on her derrière. Well, resting wasn't the correct way of describing it. He was squeezing it, supporting it, and, believe it or not, stroking it. And, to Kagome's utter horror, instead of doing her Sango impersonation, she was threading her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. She was screwed, in more ways than one. How had her simple let's be friends plan deteriorated into a hot desperate kiss?

He growled as they broke for air. She was in a trance: his golden eyes were burning through her as she felt the temperature of each of her cells increase twenty fold. He was going to be the death of her.

"You want to play with fire!" He accused as he ran his hands underneath her shirt, sending electric chills to her core.

This wasn't right. She knew it. He knew it. Did anyone care?

"What do you want?" She demanded, still trying to catch her breath.

He slowly trailed his hands downward, using his claws to lightly scratch her skin. Why was it getting harder for her to breathe? He grabbed the waist of her pants and tugged at it. There was no way she could misunderstand that language. It was clear that he didn't want to borrow her jeans for a date. But, the frightening aspect of the situation was that she was actually considering it. Was she really going to risk her career, credibility and self-respect for a good screw? She bit her tongue and reminded herself that she was an ambitious and determined young woman with morals.

"I want more." She looked at him defiantly. If she was going to put so much on the line, there was no way in hell it was just for one night. No, she would have more than that. She would have many nights of playing "Hide the Clothes." Not only that, she wanted dates; she wanted to cuddle; she wanted to fall asleep on the couch with him after watching cheesy horror flick marathon.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Don't underestimate me." She ordered as she pushed away from the wall. He gave her breathing room. This conversation had just taken an interesting turn. If he understood right, she wanted a marathon sex night. As previously mentioned, the hanyou wasn't good at communicating. "The question should be: can _you_ handle _me_?"

She wasn't sure how to interpret his smirk. It reminded her of a five-year-old, who had just realized that Santa had brought him everything he had asked for, even after running over the family cat with his tricycle on purpose. He took a step forward. She did not back down. His fingers hooked around her belt before pulling her towards him. This is what he wanted; wasn't it? Screwing without the chance of screwing up, that was what he was good at. So, why was he feeling cheated?

Kagome saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and jumped head first into the wrong conclusion. It was more than evident, thanks to his not so relaxed jeans, that he was attracted to her. The doubt wasn't due to that. That only left one other option: he didn't want a relationship. Who was she kidding? In the last three years she had be following him as a story, he had never had anything besides fuck buddies. Why would that change now? Who was she to make the difference? She wasn't even his type…or at least like the kind of girls he tended to take back to his place.

"Forget it." She pushed him away as she headed for the door.

"What the fuck's your problem?" He demanded. Was she playing with his head, or just looking to get her ass killed.

"You!" She screamed back. "I can't believe you!"

"Me?" He yelled indignantly. "You were all for it two seconds ago!"

"I told you, Inu Yasha. I want more…I deserve better! I refuse to turn into your play thing. If you don't want a relationship, fine, but don't play me in the mean time!" She yelled as her hand reached for the doorknob. She gasped in pain as the world turned black. Her neck was on fire. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was fade into the darkness. The less she struggled, the less it hurt. Soon, she was swallowed by darkness.

524663

"It's happened!" Madame Centipede gasped. She was in the back room of her brothel, doing some last minute adjustments to one of her girl's dresses. She dropped the cloth as she panted. She had felt the jewel surge through her. The priestess and the hanyou had bounded.

Things were moving faster than she expected. She could only pray they hadn't consummated their relationship. She might not be prepared in time… The jewel had moved closer to the surface…consummation of the relationship would probably cause it to burst out.

Madame Centipede picked up the phone. She would tear it out before it that happened. Once it reached the surface, anyone could sense it. She couldn't allow Naraku to feel the ancient presence unless the jewel was in her hand first.

She slithered among the velvet drapes. Normally, she would have called the Shichinintai, but Jakotsu was probably not too happy with her at the moment. She wouldn't push the Agency that far. They wanted the jewel too. She would take a more daring step…she would call Naraku.

524663

"I don't understand why you're mad!" Miroku demanded. He was standing in front of Sango's apartment building, hoping she would let him in. His time to enjoy her was quickly coming to an end. The General had given him until the end of the month, and according to his watch, it was the 21st.

"What's so difficult to grasp, Miroku? I don't appreciate you walking me to my door dressed like that!"

"It's only a purple shirt." He defended.

"It's the pants."

"What about them?" He was sure glad the wind wasn't blowing too hard. It was chilly.

"You're not wearing them!" Sango protested.

"You try walking in those. I could barely breathe!"

"Did you have to throw them out the window while the car was moving?"

"I was making a statement. Besides, I'm wearing underwear." He protested as he pulled his shirt to reveal his matching bikini brief. Sango looked away embarrassed.

"I had enough of you for tonight." She yelled back.

"But you haven't given me my good night kiss. Everyone knows that dates end with kisses." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sango silently prayed for a patrol car to drive up and arrest the monk for indecent exposure.

"You don't deserve one!"

"Even after taking all those bullets for you?" Miroku insisted.

"I just found out that you are on the Shichinintai payroll! Not only do you scout out customers for them, but you apparently also use their services!"

"What are you rambling about?" Miroku asked, generally confused.

"'You drive your cab downtown.'" She replied with venom filled words.

"I just work the area."

"Scouting customers for them." She accused.

"Like I told Jakotsu, I only pick up female customers."

"So, then, you use the 'downtown' services."

"You're jealous." Miroku concluded as a wide smile spread across his face.

"Of what?"

"Another woman touching me!" He threw his arms around her. "Fear not, my sweet Sango. You are the only woman for me. You are the only one I hold dear."

"Hentai!" She screamed as she slapped him. Her momentary discomfort was forgotten when his hands hugged south of the border.

"And I will rest easy knowing that you only hit _me_ like that." He winked seductively before making his way back to his cab. How could a man walk with so much pride and no pants?

524663

Kagura sat on the couch reviewing the papers her father had sent over. She was supposed to fix the Parking Complex problem Kagome had caused. She smiled. It may be more work for her, but she didn't mind. The look on Naraku's face was worth it. She had kicked off her shoes a while back, and now laid on the couch with a file on her lap. Sesshomaru's living room wasn't very homely. It was painted a strange shade of beige that did not go very well with the blue curtains. The furniture and decorations were of the highest quality, making the room look more like a Modern Victorian Museum exhibit than a place to relax. The flat screen television looked out of place among the antique furniture, but Kagura didn't pay any mind. She might have been more comfortable in the guestroom, but she had spent too much time for her liking in that room.

She looked over to the child laying on the floor watching the television set. Apparently, this was her evening routine. "It's going to start! It's going to start!"

The screen changed as the opening sequence of Rin's favorite anime. "In a time long ago," the voice over announcer began, "before humans and youkai coexisted, one miko stood up to the evil youkai Lords. This is her story: It's time for Midoriko and Friends!" Kagura looked up to see the animated priestess standing next to a fire-cat youkai. Rin stood up; keeping her arms stretched out, she twirled as she sang along, "Midoriko…strong heart of purification…Friend to all that is good…Come save the world from evil!"

Kagura smiled and returned to her work. There had to be another place in the city that had land that could be developed. Rin kept singing off-key, and Kagura kept working. Both were unaware of the observant eyes in a nearby office.

"Sango has a kitty just like Midoriko." Rin informed as she sat back down to watch the episode.

"Sango?" Kagura looked at the child in surprise.

"Sango-sama…she works with Jaken-sama and Sesshomaru-sama." Rin informed.

"You mean Sango Kizu… You two are friends?"

"She always has candy for Rin when she comes to visit Sesshomaru-sama." Kagura made a mental note of the information, unsure why. There was something about it that felt urgent to her, as if the gods were sending her a direct message.

She returned to her work and Rin to her show. The child was quiet, and Kagura easily tuned out the television set. It wasn't until a sound track similar to World War III came on that Kagura looked up again. The show had ended, and a new, more action oriented one had come on. She looked at the child, lying on her belly with her head resting on her hands before her. "Rin?" She asked softly.

No response.

She kicked the girl softly.

No response.

Kagura sighed and stood up. There was no sense in letting her stay there. Not worrying about wrinkling her dress, she picked up the girl in her arms. Rin unconsciously hooked her arms around Kagura's neck while resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Carefully, Kagura made her way to the stairs. Rin was heavier than she looked. Before worrying about her back, she readjusted the girl's weight on her arms and climbed the stairs softly, so not to wake her. She had reached the top step when an agitated toad ran past her. He beat Kagura to Rin's room and opened the door. By the time Kagura reached the bedroom, Jaken had pulled the blankets on the bed aside and plugged in the nightlight.

Kagura reasoned that Rin must usually fall asleep in front of the television. She wasn't surprised. The child was too energetic. Kagura softly deposited her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Out of habit, she kissed her on her forehead. Rin smiled before she borrowed herself deeper into the covers. Realizing what she had done, Kagura shrugged it off as a side affect of having to tuck Akago into bed every night. Habits were hard to break. Jaken was already heading out of the room in front of her. "She likes her door slightly ajar." The toad informed as she was closing it behind her.

Turning to return to the living room, she came face to face with her host. How long had he been there? She nodded to acknowledge his presence before continuing on her way. Though she did not turn around, she was sure he had gone into the girl's room.

She thought nothing more of the demon lord or his ward as she returned to the living room and put her papers in order. There was no sense in trying to continue working. She wasn't in the mood. She was placing the papers into her file when one fell to the ground. Unrolling it, she discovered it was the city layout for where they were originally planning to build the Columbians' Parking Complex. Instead, Paradise Hills Park would stay put. She looked for the slab of concrete on the map, Plot S24663. She froze. That S kind of looked like a 5… Could she have been right all along? Could the jewel have been _that_ close by. She would have to inform Naraku in the morning. It was safer that way.

In the meantime, she had to take drastic measures. She grabbed her shoes and papers before rushing back to her room. She dropped everything on bed. Grabbing her purse, she quickly picked out a feather. When she had been younger, she had worn them in her hair, but not for fashion. They held a more practical purpose: Transportation. She wrote a quick note on the feather with her youki before opening the window. Once the cool night's air touched the feather, it transformed into a larger state. She released it into the air knowing it would make it to Old Miko before sun rise. That should be more than enough time for them to extract the jewel before Naraku, without putting her loyalty in question.

524663

Akago screamed as the force field around Kagura's heart forced his claws away. As part of his punishment, he was supposed to monitor Kagura's loyalties. Her attraction to Sesshomaru was well known, and Akago's jealousy was never kept hidden. Naraku could not have guessed that there would have been a greater rival for his son in that house. Akago replayed the image again. There was a unique tenderness in the kiss Kagura gave Rin. She never kissed him like that. He always had to remind her. She was supposed to love him and only him.

"She's very lovely." Kanna's soft voice broke his tantrum. The woman-child took the heart from the young lord and returned it to its place in the vault behind her. They had been in the Safe the entire day, and finally, she had gotten a bit of entertainment. The bullets had interfered with Akago's sight, but now that Kagura was fully recovered, there was nothing obstructing the boy's powers.

"She only loves me!"

"The girl is only a cheap replacement." Kanna reassured with her soft tone. "Though, Kagura is more likely to want a daughter."

"She has a son!" Akago yelled back, the veins in his eyes swelling.

"Mothers want daughters. Fathers want sons." Kanna informed softly before leaving the safe.

He wouldn't allow that. If Kagura didn't want him, she would want no one. He would take care of the situation the way his father had taught him. With a sinister smile, he also left the vault, unaware of the ever watching eye of his father.

Naraku sighed from his office as he shut off his monitor. Out of all his children, he would never have guessed that the only one that would remain loyal to him would be Kagura. He had seen her find the map. Her first thought had been to inform him as soon as Sesshomaru left. He had already begun to investigate the property. If the jewel was there, he would find it.

524663

Myoga sat in his dim-lit office. He had been there all day, running leads. He had decided to concentrate his energy in finding who had set the bomb in Inu Yasha's bar. He had a feeling that it was the same guy that tried to kill Kagura. How had it come to this? He remembered the days when being associated with a Takahashi meant no one would mess with you, but ever since Takahashi senior's assassination, it had all gone to hell.

He sighed running the last of the programs. He was looking for open arson related cases with similar M.O. 's to what occurred in the bar. Perhaps a suspect from one of those cases would pop. The computer showed fifteen unsolved cases in Tokyo, twenty-five in the nation. He wasn't surprised. Too many people burned down their establishments to collect the insurance money. He narrowed the field by choosing only cases where someone had died. The computer glowed over his chubby face as the hits were cut in half.

He needed to thank Sango for the program he was about run. He took those results and ran them to see which of them had similar suspects or witnesses. Out of the twenty left, eight had a common link. They were also almost twenty years old. He opened one of the files and was surprised to see a familiar face looking back at him. Taro Higurashi had been interviewed in ten of the open cases. He had been the expert called in by the fire department. Apparently, he had been trained in home made explosives while in the army.

Normally, a name this old would be discarded, but considering the identity of Inu Yasha's companion that day, he had to wonder. Maybe Taro didn't appreciate his daughter dating a hanyou… "Perhaps," he thought as he ran a different search, "there is something else all together. Perhaps, it isn't a coincidence that Kagome had been there during both assassination attempts. Perhaps Taro is dead, and Kagome has decided to walk in his footsteps."

Myoga closed his eyes and was flooded with the memory of her screams. She had bypassed security and accidentally walked into the morgue. They had needed to use dental records to confirm his identity. The only thing left were charred bones covered with tight dry flesh. No one had been able to stop her from pulling the sheet back.

It took three police officers and the coroner on duty to sedate the sixteen-year-old girl. She had to be scarred. But, she looked so serene and composed on television…perhaps she had snapped…perhaps this was an elaborate way for her to gain revenge, or make some money.

Her banking records showed no abnormalities. Now, to find a connection with her and the Takahashis.

524663

Inu Yasha walked back to the bar as his aura fluctuated. How he had lost control like that, he would never know. He cursed himself as he grabbed a dish towel from behind the bar and began to fill it with ice.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" Shippo asked as he took a minute from flirting with Luna to attend to his boss.

"None of your fucking business." He growled.

Shippo took a second to examine him. All color rushed from his face. "You didn't! You wouldn't!"

"I said it was none of your fucking business!" Inu Yasha growled as he towered over the younger male. Shippo didn't back down. He stared Inu Yasha in the eye.

"If she were demon, even hanyou, I wouldn't care. But, damn it Yasha, she's human. You could have paralyzed her…maybe killed her with that."

"I fucking know what I'm doing!"

"Do you? There's a reason humans commit with words and not fangs!"

"She's fine…just out of it!" Inu Yasha growled. "And don't fucking forget I'm half human." He stormed back to his office. He had made a makeshift bed for her out an old blanket he had brought to cover the floor while painting, but never got around to use it. He was wrong, but when she said she wanted a relationship, his instincts kicked in.

He placed the ice pack on the back of the girl's neck, over his bite marks. Humans used rings, jackets, and even tattoos to mark their significant other. Demons used their fangs. A bite to the back of the neck meant a starting relationship. A bite to the wrist meant the consummation of a relationship. Bite marks over the heart marked a mated couple.

Inu Yasha sighed as he laid beside her. Shippo had been right. He was an idiot!

524663

Old Miko's office was dark as her desk lamp provided the only light. The windowless room was still as she flipped threw the pages of the report before her. What could it all mean? Akago had placed a hit on Kagura. Someone had placed a hit on Inu Yasha. Kouga said the jewel was in 524663.

This situation was getting more bizarre by the minute. Onnanoko must be spread quite thin. Both of her charges were on other assassins' hit lists. She wasn't worried over it. Onnanoko was the best in the business. She had been trained from birth. She had been brought into this world for the sole purpose of carrying out the Agency's missions. She had been bred from the best stock. Her mind had been stimulated since she was an infant. Her conscious had been surgically removed with the mask she wore. She was no one: A ghost that only existed in the fears of those powerful enough to suspect her existence.

Old Miko smiled. Her agents were the best. They had infiltrated the most prominent families in existence. At this moment, there was an agent in the Bush household that was going as undetected as the one in the Takahashi family. Onnanoko had preferred to watch Inu Yasha and Kagura from afar, but agents, like Chikai1, preferred a more direct route. Becoming part of the household held its infinite benefits.

A sudden wind current caught the woman's attention. She was in an underground vault. There shouldn't be any wind currents. A feather dropped on her desk as a chill filled her body. "Taro." She whispered. She had felt his aura. Was his ghost here?

"If you were really here, I would be dead by now." She thought solemnly.

Looking down at the feather, she realized its importance. She needed to page her twins. She paused. How had the feather gotten to her office? It should have only found its way to her door. Someone needed to bring it down here. She felt the odd chill return. Perhaps there was a reason Taro couldn't rest.

524663

It was late when Jakotsu decided he had made his boy toys wait long enough. He would figure out how to put Madame Centipede out of business in the morning. He was interviewing potential new employees then. Perhaps, one of them could become the star that would separate him from the deformed bitch forever.

He blew out the candles and enjoyed the how the darkness fell like a heavy curtain on the room. He felt the cool draft of the night, and stopped. He kept his window closed. The chilly bite of steal surrounded his neck as he was grabbed from behind.

"Otokonoko!" He gasped.

"Good evening, Jakotsu."

"I haven't seen you this mad since that time I asked your sister to join me in my playroom." The figure pressed the knife harder against Jakotsu's neck. "I know it isn't my time yet…you would have killed me by now."

"Tonight."

"I already explained that."

"I want the whole truth."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know if Madame Centipede has set up shop so quickly is because you allowed her to! That violates our agreement, and therefore, the Higurashis are fair game."

"The Higurashis are never fair game, and if I allowed Centipede back, it was because I was sure you supplied a better product."

"Oh, you say the sweetest things." Jakotsu purred, and Otokonoko pressed the knife hard enough to allow a drop of blood to escape the other man's neck.

"Why did you risk discovery by Kizu?"

"Kill two birds with one hit. We have received a request to have her taken care off."

"From who?"

"I can't tell you without violating customer-contractor confidentiality!" Jakotsu whined. Otokonoko slowly moved the knife from the man's neck, up his face, and left it a centimeter from Jakotsu's eye.

"Perhaps I should make an example of you." Otokonoko whispered.

Jakotsu swallowed hard. He wasn't sure a glass eye would go well with his wardrobe.

"It came from the same person who ordered Higurashi's hospital hit, and that's all I feel comfortable telling you." Jakotsu held his ground. There was no reason in admitting his fear.

Otokonoko moved the knife slightly away before informing, "Kizu's hit belongs to the Agency."

Realizing his torture was over, Jakotsu dared to rub himself against Otokonoko and whisper in a sultry voice, "If you would like to punish me, I do have some new toys in my bedroom." He screamed as he was thrown forward. Turning around, he realized Otokonoko had already left.

Jakotsu stood up, brushed his pink pants clean, and complained, "He never spends the night!"

524663

It was three in the morning when Kagura woke up with a dry mouth and a rumbling stomach. She definitely needed something to munch on. She had made her way downstairs without running into anyone. The house felt dead as she walked in the darkness, and made a mental note of it. It might be necessary to know when she left.

She didn't have any trouble finding the kitchen. The large square room was spotless. She took a plate of cold chicken and a bottle of soda from the refrigerator and placed it on the island. She felt a bit uncomfortable standing underneath the knives and pans the cooks had hanging above it, but it was the only thing that resembled a table in the room.

She was going through the cabinets, looking for a glass, when she heard male grunts. She walked to the door on the other end of the room. It was closed, and looked like it led to a harmless pantry, but men didn't grunt in pantries; did they? She opened the door and discovered the pantry was actually the exercise room.

Her first instincts upon seeing him doing pushups with four large disk weights on his back was to leave, but knowing that he was already aware of her presence, she decided to have a little fun. Closing the door behind her, she made her way across the dark room, toward the sweaty male. "Isn't it a little early for physical exertion?" She asked mockingly as she stepped in front of him. Her bare legs were in his line of visions as he went up and down. Her smooth ankles, and then moved up to her silky bare thighs, and back down again.

"It's never too early or late for physical exertion." He replied in his stoic manner.

She shrugged before squatting down to his level. Her satin robe slid from her shoulder, revealing a stretch of creamy skin.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, not missing a repetition.

"I was hungry." She answered as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you exercising at this hour?"

"No one disturbs me." With one strung push, he brought himself to a standing position. He quickly moved his arms back, in order to catch the disks before they fell to the ground. Placing them in their appropriate spot, he turned to her and said, "But, since you're here, perhaps I can use your services."

His voice was stoic, but her response was the same as if hadn't been. She folded her arms in front of her while standing her ground firmly. He was only wearing a lose pair of running pants. His bare chest glistened in the dark room as sweat dripped down his chiseled chest and abs. Wasn't there an exercise video named after him? Body of Steel? Kami, he looked delicious, not that she would admit it.

"It's hard to find someone to spar with. This day and age, most demons have gone soft. My brother provides some entertainment, but it leaves much to be desired."

"You want me to fight you? You are aware that I have no training in hand to hand combat."

"I also know that your wind blade is deadly." Sesshomaru replied as he pointed to a scar on his left arm.

"You deserved that. You never enter a lady's room or office without knocking first. Luckily, I was almost done changing."

Sesshomaru held his comment. They had been working together for almost twenty years. The sexual tension had been felt since the first day, and had only grown with time. Though they had done an amazing job of ignoring, the incident in the elevator showed they were only fooling themselves. Ever since he tasted her lips, he had wanted nothing more than to own them. That was a dangerous desire.

She moved towards him, "Without a fan, I can't use the majority of my powers. The better the fan, the stronger the delivery." She explained.

"I'll go easy on you." He promised as she rolled her eyes. With a flick of her wrist, a wind blade flew towards him. He easily dodged it.

"You will get no more warnings."

He moved towards her at an amazing speed, and was surprise at her agility. Though she dare stand before him, she was better at distance attacks, giving Sesshomaru an undeniable advantage. He grabbed her from behind, and quickly found he was only holding an empty robe. She used her wind powers to knock him off his feet. He looked up and saw her in the short satin gown. It barely covered the usually conservative female. His excellent eyes were able to see the contours of her body underneath the light satin. His mouth watered as her nipples hardened, proving she wasn't wearing a bra. "You shouldn't disrobe a woman unless you mean it."

She would never have guessed where that comment would lead. As Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes, they both knew, their lust would win tonight.

524663

It was five in the morning when Inu Yasha made his way over to the local supermarket. Kagome had woken up in not a very good mood. Deciding the best way to appease her was food, he offered to pick up something to eat while she showered. He was glad he had finished fixing his bathroom the week before, and even gladder he had decided to paint his apartment after the kitchen incident. Seeing he had painted the dinning and living room the way she had suggested would definitely give him bonus points.

He walked past Paradise Hills Park and smiled. His woman had saved that. There was a strange pride surging through him as he thought of her: His woman. They were in a committed relationship, and she couldn't deny it. She wanted it; she wanted him. He smiled, genuinely happy. He could never have guess to find such a woman. Looking up, he saw dark figures moving around the swings. "They better not be putting their gang tags here!" Inu Yasha thought as he moved into the park.

"Hey, you!"

Inu Yasha was never able to confront the individuals. He was never able to see who they might be. All he saw was the large deformed metal that used to be a seesaw heading towards him. The explosion had been large as it rocked a four block radius. The windows shattered; the car alarms went off; people ran to the streets in sheer panic. But, as the dust settled, a single hanyou laid beneath trampled metal and concrete, gasping for air as all strength left his body. "Kagome." He dedicated his last thought to her.

524663

524663

524663

524663

1. Chikai means short in Japanese


	19. Making Headlines

Chapter 19

Making Headlines

Kagome moaned in pain; her neck was extremely sore, though, for the life of her, she couldn't remember why. "It must be a bad posture." She reasoned as she debated whether or not to leave the heavenly warmness or not. She was always one to enjoy a good sleep, but as she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was sleeping on a cold hard surface. "Where did I doze of this time?" She mumbled to herself as she tried to stretch.

She screamed. The sudden pain jolted through her body. Tears edged her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. Something warm and wet stroked the back of her neck, melting the pain away. A reassuring growl calmed her. She relaxed for a second. Then, her brain was functional once more. "Inu Yasha?"

"Does it still hurt?" He questioned from behind her.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're at the bar." He explained. She could feel him examining the back of her neck.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." He explained calmly as he placed a fresh ice pack on her neck. She relaxed into his touch.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong with my neck?" She asked tensely. Something was not right with this picture. All she could remember was arguing with him before a great pain consumed her.

"Nothing…It's still a bit swollen, but I think that's normal."

"Normal?" She exclaimed as she sat up. Immediately, she regretted the move. The pain in her neck moved into her back.

"Well, you humans are really delicate when it comes to these things."

"These things?" Kagome was having trouble breathing. What had he done? She traced the back of her neck with her fingers and discovered two distinct symmetric scars. "You marked me?" She accused.

"You're the one that wanted a fucking commitment!" Inu Yasha jumped to the defensive, as usual. He hadn't expected her to get mad.

"So you just marked me?" She looked at him with hurt-filled eyes.

"Don't you fucking go turning this on me again!" He demanded. "You're the one that's fucking confusing me all the time!"

"Me? I'm the one that's putting herself out there. I have no clue what you feel!" She retorted indignantly.

"I fucking marked you! Isn't that clear enough?"

"No!"

"I can't believe you!" Inu Yasha shouted as he stood up. "You keep sending these mixed signals, and then expect me to jump right on them!"

"Mixed signals? I was clear with what I wanted!" She shouted back.

"First you give me the lets be friends speech! Then, you switch to marathon sex night, and next thing I know, you are demanding a fucking commitment! All in the span of a minute!" He accused.

"First of, I was giving you a way out with the friend thing. I didn't want to force you into something you didn't want. Second, I never said anything about a 'marathon sex nigh!'"

"Yes you did. 'I want much more than that…I don't think you can handle me.'" Inu Yasha retorted in a bad high pitch imitation of her voice.

"I was talking about a relationship, you idiot! I want more than sex, but can you handle my freaking schedule?" She shouted back.

"Then why didn't you say that!"

"I did! You're the one that keeps his feelings hidden, sending un-decodable messages! You don't want to be alone, but you want a one night stand, and then you mark me! Without my freaking permission, too!"

"I thought that's what you wanted!" He defended.

"Not like that! I wanted it to come from you, because you wanted it."

"I did!"

"You did?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I did." He whispered back.

"Then, why did you do it like that? Why without warning, or asking?"

"Would you have said yes?" He asked with an indifferent growl.

"Yes, I would have."

"Then, why were you leaving?"

"Because…I thought you didn't want me, and I wanted to retain some dignity." Kagome accused, as she stood up.

"Stupid bitch." He growled as he grabbed her belt and pulled her towards him. His kiss was unexpected, at least to her, but it did not stop her from enjoying it.

"What did I say about calling me a bitch?" Kagome whispered as they pulled apart. She rested her head on his chest as he held her in a tight embrace.

"You can't say anything about it. You're my bitch now." He smirked. Finally, he had won one argument.

"Inu Yasha, what time is it?" She suddenly asked.

"Four something." He shrugged.

"I'm late for work!" She screamed as she reached for her purse. She quickly found her work phone. She had missed five calls, all from her producer. Dialing back, she thought of a good excuse, though she never got to use it.

"Save it," her producer spoke before she could start, "I had given you the rest of the week off. I knew you would be too distraught to work. I'm glad you're body finally agreed with me. I know you overslept. Anyhow, the guy from yesterday is filling in, and we are going to send a cameraman down to the park for a follow up. I am assuming that you're with the hanyou you're not dating, since Miroku would have called me. Help the my guy out. You don't need to be on camera, just show him where your sources are. Oh, and I hope he gave you the _recuperative sleep_ you need." With that, her producer hung up.

"Maybe tonight." He whispered as he snuck up behind her. He began to nibble on her ear as she rested against him.

"Keep dreaming." She teased. "I need a shower."

"My apartment upstairs is all set in that department."

"I'm starving." She complained.

"I can go pick something up at the supermarket. I'll even get something healthy…like oatmeal."

"No, I need a fix…That dyed sugar thing you had the other day will do better." He gave her a strange look in return. "After what I've been through the past few days, you're surprise I want a sugar fix?"

He chuckled as he picked up the blanket on the floor. "So, you're off until Monday?"

"It looks that…I just have to show the cameraman around the neighborhood."

"My bar closes at three on Friday's…do you want to meet up?"

"I can come help you close." She smiled an insinuation. He just smirked. Picking up the blanket, he passed by the calendar he had on his wall, and noticed what was circled in red.

"Actually, I can't tonight."

"Why, meeting up with your other girlfriend?" She asked taking the blanket from him.

"No…tonight it's not good." He replied gruffly. He shrugged in a strange way that made her pause. Looking at his tenseness, she came to her own conclusion.

"Tonight…it's your night?"

"Keh." He replied leaving the office. "You ought to hurry. You'll be late."

"I'll stay with you…if you want." She quickly added.

"What for?"

"Company…or just to help you pass the time."

"I prefer to be alone." He yelled back as she followed him up the stairs.

"So, then we can be alone together." She protested.

"Kagome…" He turned towards her; the look in his eyes spoke volumes to her.

"If you're not ready, I understand. But, I'm here for you…for when you are." He silently thanked her before entering the apartment. She gasped. "It's beautiful!" She examined the dark vibrant walls that were painted with precision care. The apartment took a dramatic new look as it seemed bigger. The color opened up the room for so many possibilities.

"It's not bad. Mr. Morimoto, the shop owner," he waited for her to nod before continuing, "said he would have the molding I asked for next week. After that, I'm going to start moving in furniture."

"You're taking my idea?"

He shrugged. Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him down for a quick messy kiss. "Thank you."

"Keh, you're my girl. Of course I'm going to take some of your suggestions."

"I wasn't your girl when you painted this…was I?" She suddenly remembered that she had been out the entire night."

"I did this after I left your place." He explained as he led her to the bathroom. She was amazed by the work. He had once boasted about doing most of the work in his apartment, and now she knew why. He had used broken mosaic tiles of different sizes and shades of blue for the walls. The floor was a dusty blue tile, and the bathtub was no longer there. He had placed a shower instead. There was a dark blue tile wall opposite her that kept the shower hidden. As she stepped inside and notice the matching set of faucets, she realized there was a feminine touch to them.

"Who helped you?" She asked, slightly jealous.

"Sango saw this in a magazine. I had told her that I wanted a shower…I don't take baths, and I don't want to scrub a tub clean. She designed it for me."

"She did a great job…Where are your towels?"

"I'll pick some up with the cereal." He suggested.

"And milk." She reminded him as he stepped outside. She thought about turning towards him and giving him a good bye kiss, but decided against it. She didn't want to appear like a love sick fool that didn't give her man breathing space. She got undressed and turned on the hot water. That's when she realized her other problem: no soap. Hopefully, Inu Yasha would realize it. If not, the hot water pressure alone would do wonders for her.

Her breathing had relaxed and so had her limbs. Her neck had stopped hurting soon after they had stopped fighting. Life was good. Yes, she was violating a few ethical rules, but she was happy. Inu Yasha was an incredible guy that made her feel alive. She would just have to pass on the story. That was not realistic. She would find a way to deal with her conscience when she reached that bridge. Until then, it was just her and the hot water.

Kagome screamed as she lost her balance. The sudden explosion rocked the building. The shower head spit out one last burst of water before completely shutting off. Kagome, failing to regain her balance fell hard, using her hand to break her fall. She was glad she hadn't been in a bath tub: she would have hit her head. Stepping out of the shower, she ignored the pain in her right hand as she put on her pants and tank top. She didn't have time to waist. Inu Yasha was out there, and she recognized the sounds of car alarms going off early in the morning too well.

She was suddenly in the Middle East again. She was in that school, and Juan was screaming her name again. It had been difficult to pull up her jeans with her legs still wet, but she was too determined to allow that to stop her. She slipped on her shoes without bothering with socks before running out the door.

The hall way was a mess. Some boards Inu Yasha had stacked up on the side had come loose and where now blocking the stairs. She tried jumping above them as she raced down to the main floor. The boards creaked beneath her before one broke and caught her foot. Screaming in pain, she pulled her foot free. She didn't care about swelling or permanent damage. Inu Yasha was out there, and the strange pain surging through her heart told her something was wrong. He was a hanyou, but not immortal.

She stepped through the front door and found herself in a city of rubble. Most of the windows in the neighboring buildings had been blown out by the force. The streets were covered in glass and fallen cement blocks. A few bricks had fallen on some of the parked cars, crushing their hulls. Silently, she was relieved she did not have her car today.

"Inu Yasha," she breathed as she made her way towards the supermarket. It was only up the street. She ignored the persistent pain in her foot and hand as she kept running faster and faster. The streets were beginning to flood with confused people. Some were screaming, others cried. They walked around aimless screaming for their loved ones. Most were in shock.

Kagome pushed herself through the crowed. She had to get to Inu Yasha. The same fear that had flooded her in that basement three years prior, invaded her blood again. She had to hurry. She had to save him. Of what, she did not know. But, she knew he needed her.

Reaching the corner, she saw the park: an overturn collection of rubble, rock and steel. A few fire hydrants had ruptured and were releasing high pressured streams of water into the air and street. The water reached a large piece of concrete that had landed on the street. That's when she saw it. The claw hand was sticking out from beneath the rubble. She froze as she recognized the leather cuff. The city went silent as the world around her collapsed.

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered. "Inu Yasha," her voice picked up more strength with each repetition of his name, "Inu Yasha…Inu Yasha…Inu Yasha!" Finally, as the sounds of the city flooded her again, she screamed his name for all to hear,

"**_Inu Yasha_**!"

524663

Sesshomaru growled contently as the woman by his side moaned in pleasure. Only he could do that to her, even in her sleep. Exhausted from the night's activities, Kagura smiled contently, as only her body was conscious of his ministrations. How he would enjoy teasing her about this later! Licking his mark on her neck, he spooned her. Softly, he pulled one of her legs over his, and teased her entrance with his manhood. She moaned again. Kami, he could do this all day. He used his other hand to tease her breast as he began to enter her. He moved slowly, not to wake her. After all, they had played this game a few times the night before. It was obvious the young woman wasn't used to that much exercise.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken rushed into his master's room without knocking. He yelped and turned embarrassedly when he saw Sesshomaru's female companion. Silently, the toad thanked heaven that the two lovers were underneath the covers.

"What is it?" The anger in Sesshomaru's voice was more than evident as the exhausted wind demon remained unaware of her surroundings.

"The phone…an emergency!" Jaken tried to explain, but it was just too much. "Both Sango and Myoga called…I set up the three-way." He explained.

"What?" He growled into his phone.

"We're sorry to disrupt you at home, but there's been an incident." Sango began. She must have interrupted something good if Sesshomaru was openly angry.

"What kind of incident?"

"There's been an explosion at Paradise Hills Park…about a block away from Inu Yasha-sama's bar." Myoga explained.

"My brother?"

"I can't locate him." Myoga held a regrettable tone.

"And I can't contact the men I had follow him." Sango added.

"I want my brother found immediately." Looking at his Rolex, he realized something else. "Have him in medical care before sunset." Sesshomaru growled as he stepped out of the bed. Not caring that the embarrassed toad was running around, unsuccessfully trying to be useful, he walked into his closet, pick out a suit and a shirt as he gave one final order. "I'll be in the city within the hour. I want results by then."

He growled at Jaken as he offered him a pair of shoes. That damn mutt of his brother better not get himself killed; not now that he needed him. Sesshomaru's carefully laid out plan could fall to pieces before his eyes. They had a right of survivorship. Inu Yasha's trust was primarily set up using company assets. If he died, the money and the stock would go to Naraku, breaking the delicate balance of power. The only reason Sesshomaru still had his share in the company after his father's death was due to him being a partner in the company when Naraku joined them. If Naraku died, in theory, Sesshomaru would receive his share. Though, his father, the wise Inu Lord he was, had found a loophole in the law. He named Inu Yasha his successor, and gave him the survivorship rights. Even though Inu Yasha would not receive one share of his father's initial stock holdings, the day Naraku died, he would receive half of the spider demon's shares.

As he looked at the sleeping woman in his bed, Sesshomaru clutch his shirt. He needed those shares to go to Inu Yasha. Though, he did not approve of his brother's blood, he rather the company stayed primarily in the family. If Inu Yasha was unavailable to receive his share, for any reason, they would be put up for public sale. Sesshomaru was not going to allow that.

Putting on his tie, he called out to Jaken, "Make sure she has food ready when she wakes up. I imagine she will be hungry."

524663

Inu Yasha first noticed the feeling of freedom. He was weightless and relaxed in the darkness. Although his chest burned, he was in no pain or stress. He saw the light next. It was warm and beautifully blue, like the eyes of someone he felt he should remember. It wasn't important. The light was calling to him. It had a woman's voice. It was a lovely voice, and strangely familiar…perhaps death had one of those voices. It was probably why no one ever saw her coming.

As he reached the light, he felt tense. Something was wrong. The light burn; his chest burned. He didn't want to go. It hurt. His chest heaved as he felt air being pushed down his throat. This wasn't right, but the voice was more urgent…pleading. More air…he was feeling sick. "Stop," he wanted to scream, but he had no voice. He coughed as more air was forced upon him. He was chocking…drowning in air. How could that be? One final burst of air filled his lungs, forcing him into a coughing spree.

His eyes remained unfocused as he registered the terrible silence. It was followed by a persistent ringing. He blinked several times before he saw her, leaning over him, crying. "Kagome?" He asked in confusion. Her mouth moved, but he could hear nothing more than the ringing. Why was she crying? What was going on? That was when the paramedics arrived.

0.

0.

0.

Kagome moved away from Inu Yasha and allowed the paramedics to take over. They explained that the hanyou had at least two broken bones and a concussion. She hugged Mr. Morimoto in thanks and turned to the other three helpers. Between the five of them, they had been able to pull the concrete slab off of Inu Yasha. When she had seen him lying on the dirty street, blood coming down his chin, not breathing, she had almost died. The others looked away in hopelessness, but she didn't. Thanking the heavens for having been trained in CPR, she made him breathe. There was no way in hell she was going to let him leave her that soon.

She thanked the two youkai that had moved in to help them, and after noticing the Full Moon Enterprises Logo on their jackets, she asked them to thank Sango as well. They were embarrassed for being caught, but knew that this was one of those situation in which you had to break cover.

The third man was Kagome's cameraman. He had moved to his van and prepared the audio equipment. She looked at him in confusion as he threw her a business jacket. "Boss lady said we're going international with this. I hope you remember your on site reporting training."

The minute Kagome had the jacket and earpiece on, she was removed from her world. "On whose behave am I reporting?" she asked as he started the countdown.

"The entire network."

The camera focused on her, "A few minutes ago, a large explosion rocked downtown Tokyo. As you can see behind me, Paradise Hills Park has been completely destroyed; the area is devastated. Pieces of glass from the nearby windows are sprinkled across the street; cars have been destroyed; people are wandering the streets looking for their loved ones, and though we know of no fatalities at this point, there have been multiple injuries. We are lost in a sea of chaos, as we try to make sense of the situation. This is Kagome Higurashi from the Morning Scoop, reporting on behave of FME Networks."

524663

Naraku smiled as Kanna contacted the mayor. He loved it when a good plan came together. He should have contacted the Shichinintai sooner. They definitely knew their work. He watched the camera leave Kagome as it focused on the playground. If the jewel was there, now it would be easier to find. The camera panned around and focused on Inu Yasha, sitting on the edge of an ambulance. They were wrapping him up…Naraku's smiled brighten…The Takahashi boy definitely broke some bones.

Kanna quietly stepped into the dark room. She handed the phone to her master before making her exit. Naraku laid on his mauve wool comforter, wearing his matching robe and slipper set. He hated to wake up this early, but that was the price of business. "Hello? I just saw the devastation on television. I want you to know that you have my full backing for the rebuilding. I would like to volunteer my services to restore the park. It didn't deserve to go down like this."

524663

Sesshomaru stepped onto the scene as if he were a god. While the pitiful beings around him were scurrying around to extinguish fires and evacuate buildings, he walked straight onto the heart of the explosion without blinking an eye. The smell was the only thing that bothered him. The dust, fire, charred flesh, and gasoline, didn't make a pleasant combination in his opinion.

His expert eyes scanned the crowed. He had already seen Kagome's reports. Every fifteen minutes she was giving an update, and seeing her report with her hair in tangles, dust on her face and clothes and her obviously bruised hand as she calmly informed the public of what was going on, he knew he needed to move her. She was an amazing reporter. She kept her head cool, while reporting the facts. She projected an image of confidence and authority. The public believed her when she spoke. Why wouldn't they? She looked like a firefighter stepping out of a burning building. She had been there. She had survived. She would guide the public through their unrest.

His brother wasn't in the ambulance, though the ambulance was still there. He wasn't surprised. Inu Yasha was too stubborn to go to the hospital. He found Sango quickly; she was working with the search and recovery team. They had set up a makeshift hospital in a nearby school. Those with minor injuries that were lost or separated from loved ones would be sent there. At least they could tell the families where to look and where to wait for further news.

"You're brother is helping with recovery. There was a daycare on the other side of the park. The whole entrance collapsed. He's helping them clear a way in." It was the first time he had seen Sango's uniform dirty, though the dust and blood on it served more as badges of honor than shame.

"Is he in direct danger?"

"No, he's too hurt to go into the building. His claws are sharp enough to cut through some of the beams faster and cleaner than any tool. Besides, they don't want to use a blowtorch until they know if there are any gas leaks."

"The girl?"

"She was supposed to get information from Myoga for her next report." He nodded and left her. He noticed the news van had been moved further away from the park. He decided that was as good a place as any to find them. When he reached them, Myoga, who looked drained and tired, was giving Kagome a cold resentful look. Sesshomaru could not hear their conversation over the sirens and subsequent noise, but it didn't look like Kagome was paying any mind. Her head was bowed, and she held a hand over her mouth. When she looked up, a single tear ran down her cheek. Sesshomaru caught her discretely brushing it away. She moved away from the police officers and had her cameraman set up again.

Sesshomaru reached them in time to here her report.

"It is now six thirty in the morning; one hour has passed since the fateful explosion intruded into the lives of all who live here. It has also robbed this community of something precious. Captain Myoga of the Tokyo Police Department has just informed me that Play Time Daycare, which used to stand across the street from Paradise Hills Park, has been completely destroyed. Inside, two day care professionals and a six-month baby were killed when the ceiling in the crib area collapsed. Three small children believed to be around the ages of three and five died of smoke inhalation as the third floor playroom caught on fire. They are believed to be the family that owned and operated the daycare.

"This brings the death toll up to ten. The other four are believed to be local youths who where in the park as part of their community service program. The program was designed for local high school students to go in and clean litter and gang tags left in the park during the night before school. This program currently enrolled six students, which are all unaccounted for.

"The city faces an even darker hour, as police reveal evidence of a terrorist attack. Though no organization has taken credit for this devastating tragedy, traces of dynamite and other explosives have been found in the area surrounding the explosion. As of this time, the police have no suspects."


	20. The Coverage

Chapter 20:

The Coverage

The Shichinintai family consisted of seven Crime Lords who were not biologically related to each other. They had originally formed the group with the intention of having fun while performing a few hits for some quick cash, but with the growing markets for depravity, they soon found that their special talents could give them an empire. Though originally, their fearless leader, Bankotsu, objected to the expansion, the money that rushed in quickly changed his mind. Nothing was done in the Japanese underworld that these men, who high society described as independently wealthy, did not approve.

So, if a public park was blown up, creating a four block radius of damage, without their authorization, something was terribly wrong. This was the sole reason Jakotsu was not complaining about waking up hours before lunch. He, more than anyone else, had something to lose. You didn't place a hit with the Shichinintai without having it approved by him. He had not approved it. In fact, he hadn't even heard of it.

When he entered his dinning room, he wasn't surprised to find his _brothers_ were already there. Bankotsu sat at the head of the table with one leg draped over the arm of his chair. His baggy jeans and silk shirt were an immaculate shade of white, and his low braid was brushed to perfection. Though his posture did not reflect the discipline of his grooming, it did reflect something more important to his _fami_ly. He wanted this situation disposed off immediately.

Jakotsu quickly pinned his hair up with chopsticks as he glance around the table. He could tell that Mukotsu was angry. The short bugged-eyed man was huffing about missing his flight to the States. Looking around, he noticed the tired and angry faces of his companions. It looked like a sea of irate silence.

"So, who do we thank for this?" Jakotsu finally spoke up. As in response, the windows exploded, sending sharp shards of glass at the crime family. Out of pure reflex, they were able to duck for cover, with the exception of one _brother_. Kyoukotsu, who currently held the world record for being the tallest human alive, didn't blink as the glass attacked him. He just brushed it off. Not being the brightest of the seven, Kyoukotsu was more likely to prove his usefulness in brut strength and nothing more, which was why he was usually in charge of ripping the heads of the Shichinintai enemies.

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu screamed as he stood up, only to stare into a gun barrel.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Otokonoko replied as he pressed a key on a square device he was holding. The clock started to count down from one minute thirty seconds. "We had an understanding."

"So?" Bankotsu asked, completely ignoring the bomb the intruder had thrown on the center of the dinning room table.

"This is so old!" Jakotsu yawned. "You're too overly dramatic, Otokonoko, even for me." His voice reflected his boredom as four of the other men looked at him with anger. Kyoukotsu was either too stupid to know what was going on or that even he couldn't survive the blast from such proximity.

"The Agency has allowed you to continue your operations with the condition that things like a terrorist attack would be reported to us!" Otokonoko accused as he narrowed his eyes.

"The Agency hasn't allowed us anything." Bankotsu retorted. "You guys need us. We keep the things you fear away."

"We fear crazy idiots blowing up parks!"

"Funny, we just blow those bastards up." Jakotsu complained. The device beeped, signaling the thirty second marker.

"Since you're here, I assume you don't know who did this, either." Bankotsu complained.

"Usually, when a hit that large goes down, we at least get to sell the explosives!" Mukotsu complained, "But, this hit was done completely independent of us. Now, if you don't mind, would you shut off your damn bomb? I have a wedding in two days I cannot miss."

"What bomb?" Otokonoko asked without turning towards him. "I was just timing how long it would take me to get you seven to talk." He shrugged as the counter reached zero. The device beeped as it released black smoke. The Shichinintai began to cough. They cursed as they tried to move in on their uninvited guest. The smoke filled the room, and soon they were unable to see anything.

It cleared away a few minutes later. Bankotsu looked around. He wasn't expecting to find Otokonoko there. He cursed. The damn Agency was getting on his nerves.

"Boss?" Jakotsu asked as he contemplated the damage done to his beautiful dinning room.

"They're not worth the aggravation." The older male roared. "Inform everyone, they are no longer under our protection."

"Who?" Kyoukotsu asked confused.

"The damn Agency!"

"What about the Higurashis?" Jakotsu asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"I don't fucking care what happens to the lot of them. In fact, Jakotsu, why don't you add them to your toy collection?" Jakotsu beamed at the possibility. "Now, who the fuck blew up that damn park?"

* * *

524663

* * *

Madame Centipede waited patiently around the corner of the old Higurashi Shrine. In her possession, she had the first leaf the God's Tree had sprouted since the fire. It had been a fruitful trip. She smiled as she stretched in the back of her black limo. She was waiting for Naraku: Akago Naraku, to be exact. She needed to move quickly; by the looks of the news coverage, discovery was eminent.

She turned the volume up as she saw Kagome reporting in front of the rubble that used to be a park.

"Though the death toll has stopped at ten, the numbered of injured have not. They are being sent to the surrounding hospitals. Volunteers from the Medical University are rushing to Midoriko Elementary School, where those with minor injuries are being sent for treatment. It has been a difficult day, but we are all pulling through with the help of the prayers of those at home and the help of civilians, police, firefighters and paramedics.

"Captain Myoga has informed me that two of the boys found earlier this morning in the park have been identified. Due to trouble contacting the families, the names will not be released as of yet. If you fear that a love one might have been caught up in the blast, you can check on the homepage of the Tokyo Police Department. Every hour, on the hour, an updated list of injured, not deceased, just the injured, is posted. It also contains the hospital contact information where they were sent."

Madame Centipede could tell that the jewel remained unharmed, but with the tension in the air, she knew there would be trouble. The door opened, and in came a small child.

"Why did you call me so early?"

"So direct? You must get that from Kagura." The witch smiled with rows of fangs at the look of distaste on the young boys face. "I have a business proposition for you, which your father cannot know about."

"Oh?"

"I can get you the Shikon no Tama."

Akago's eyebrows rose in question.

"The thing is…I want you to use it to destroy your father. I want revenge for what he did to my tail."

"Why should I betray him?" Akago asked dismissively as he stared out the window.

"Because, that will be the only way you can fully claim the wind demon as your mother." She instigated. This caught the young boy's attention. "All I need from you is a sample of Naraku's miasma, and a little help digging out the jewel. It is well protected at the moment. Can you handle that?" She paused before continuing, "You know he will kill her after he has the jewel. Kagura has crossed him too many times." Akago smiled as he looked at the screen. Kagome was standing in front of the devastated daycare.

"Captain Myoga has just confirmed that four explosive devices were used to decimate the park. A fifth one was placed just below the daycare, giving the police new suspicions of the assailants true motives."

He smiled. There was nothing he couldn't handle.

* * *

524663

* * *

Kagura groaned in pain. Every cell in her body ached. She felt exhausted. She groaned again. Truthfully, she was tired of sleeping. She tried to stretched, but immediately regretted it. It only made the pain worse. She opened one eye and was greeted by darkness. This time she moaned. Making a tremendous effort, she opened her other eye. There was a digital clock in front of her: four thirty. Was it morning or evening?

Her stomach rumbled. It was then she discovered the smell of cheese and cold cuts. Why would there be cheese and cold cuts in her room? She sat up, ignoring the pain. She was naked. Why was she naked? She looked around the dark room, noticing the forbearing furniture made of ebony. The design and taste were impeccable, but left a feeling of coldness. It looked like a room display in a fancy furniture store: The kind everyone admires, but can never afford to buy. This wasn't her room. This wasn't the guest room. Two days of waking up in strange beds… and she hated it.

Had she gone somewhere last night? Let's see, she had worked a little…gone to bed. She had a nice dream about flying over the ocean naked, which made her thirsty. She also had been hungry. Yes, she remembered. She had gone down to get a midnight snack. She paled as the smell of sex hit her. What had they done?

Kagura rushed out of the bed. She needed a shower. She needed clothes. She needed to get out of that room before he came back. The last thing she wanted was to admit to their indiscretion, and if he brought her to his room, then, he wanted to make a big deal of it. She paused. Actually, he had made a big deal the night before when he refused to let her get some rest. The man was insatiable if not sensational.

No, she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he had worn her out. She would grab her clothes, shower, and be ready to pretend nothing happened when he got home from work. Failing to find her clothes, she grabbed his robe. Something was something, and if she was lucky, she wouldn't run into anyone while she did her "walk of shame."

The lights came on. She stiffened as his scent reached her. She was screwed.

"Did you just wake up?" He asked nonchalantly, which inferred he was truly interested. At this point, there was no use lying, but there was no use giving him any information.

"Is it any of your concern?" She retorted as she turned to face him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He remained firm, but there seemed to be wariness edged into his features. She had never seen him look so tired.

"I'm none of your concern." His eyebrows furrowed momentarily. She could sense his anger, which was strange coming from a man that held himself in check so well.

"Yes you are," he replied calmly, "or, have you forgotten our promise." He replied as he moved his fingers to trace his mark on her neck. She froze. She was dead; it was only a matter of time.

"I didn't agree to this."

"Yes you did." He retorted. "Last night, you agreed to anything and everything I wanted." She could feel herself tremble. This was bad. "But, now that you've slept in the entire day, perhaps I should remind you why you agreed with me." She stepped back.

"All day? What time is it?" She demanded.

"It's almost five in the evening." She could kick herself. This would only serve to inflate his ego. "You should eat first. You will need the energy."

Her eyes burned with an inner fury. "You're full of yourself."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Last night was a one time deal…a moment of weakness. It's best forgotten." She spoke firmly. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It sent chills down her spine for all the wrong reasons.

"Oh?"

"Yes!" She spoke firmly.

"And, why is that?" He pressed as he took another step towards her. She wanted to step back, but she had to hold her ground.

"First and foremost, my father would not approve."

"I will take care of that." He promised stepping forward.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow in question. "Free me? So that _you_ can have me?" The accusation was clear in her voice. "I refuse to be a slave!" She took a step closer, her eyes glowing.

"You're jumping to conclusions." He replied dismissively.

"Am I? Why else would you mark me? Do you think I'm stupid? I know what your obsession with me is! You just want to have something to throw in Naraku's face. I will not be your toy!" He growled, tired of the argument. Why was she being unreasonable? It was what she wanted. Wasn't it what she had whimpered between lovemaking the night before? _Oh, to be free and love as I wish_. Those were her words. He had savored her screams of pleasure as she locked her legs around his waist and buried her nails deep into his back. She had begged him to continue, as she kept praising every Kami in the heaven. Even when he took her in her sleep, she curled onto him and smiled softly. Where was all of this anger coming from? After the hellish day he had, he didn't want to deal with it. All he wanted was to take her to his bed, and have her help him release some of the stress of the day.

"Kagura…" He never finished.

"If this is the price of your help, Sesshomaru, I don't want it." With those words, she stormed out of his room. He didn't bother to stop her. It wasn't worth the aggravation. She would come to her senses sooner or later. After all, she had gotten a taste for him. It wouldn't be long before she wanted more. He removed his tie, sat on his bed and took a deep breath. The air was saturated with the smell of her, sex, sweat and him. How could he relax when part of his anatomy was strained thinking of her? He was going to spend a long night in the exercise room.

* * *

524663

* * *

Kagome walked slowly through the darkening street as she walked through the debris with little effort. The police had set up a control station by the hardware store. It had surprisingly only suffered minimal damages, compared to the other buildings. Though the windows had shattered, and most of the products had fallen out of their shelves, a few of which had fallen as well, the structure remained intact. She found Myoga talking with a few other officers. When she approached, he became quiet. She had gotten the sensation all day that he was mad at her. Why? She didn't understand. She had set aside their personal differences to do her job. At the moment, informing the public and assisting in the rescue efforts was more important than their personal history.

"Ms. Higurashi," he nodded in recognition, "isn't it a bit early for your next report."

"I'm going off duty. Someone else from the network is taking over; they are going through sound check now. "Have you seen Inu Yasha?"

"He went back to his bar. He's afraid of looters." Myoga justified, though Kagome didn't believe him. Looking at the darkening sky, she asked,

"How badly hurt is he?"

Myoga was slightly taken aback by the concern in her voice. She turned towards him slowly, and he suddenly became ashamed of having ever though her capable of blowing up the bar. Her eyes carried a wealth of sadness and worry. She cared for the hanyou. Turning away, he replied in a quiet voice,

"He's seen worse."

She nodded and headed towards the bar. She would not leave him alone, not in that state.

* * *

524663

* * *

Kagura had been angry when she stormed into the guest room. The hot shower hadn't changed that by much, and finding she would have to wear the clothes he had provided, added more wood to the fire. She had almost forgotten to call Naraku. It was when she was looking for something to throw across the room that she saw her phone, and remembered what she was supposed to do.

"Kagura," his voice was smooth and silky as he answered the call personally, "I was expecting an earlier call.

"They're keeping me sedated during the day." She blurted out. It was similar to the truth.

"I suspected as much."

"I found a possible lead for the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes, I know; I saw."

"You saw?" She asked as she felt the ever growing seed of fear settle in her stomach.

"You're heart reveals more than you would like. But, the situation has been taken care off."

"Taken care off?" She asked in confusion. What else had he seen?

"Yes, you might want to turn on the television. Any channel will do." He finished hanging up. She did as she was told, and saw the destruction that assaulted the park. She dropped the remote as the screen changed to show the daycare center.

"The explosion occurred around five in the morning." Sesshomaru explained. She jumped at the sound of his voice. How long had he been standing there? He had showered and changed into a pair of sweats pants, though he seemed to have forgotten the shirt. He looked at her pale and confused face without revealing a hint of his emotion. "Five dynamite explosives were used. There were ten deaths; the majority belonged to the local daycare. For some strange reason, the assailants saw the need to place one of the explosives just below the daycare. Normally, this wouldn't have done much damage, but, multiplied by the four other explosions, the house collapsed within itself. Those inside where either killed by the falling debris or smoke inhalation caused by the subsequent fire." His voice was cold as she placed her hand over her stomach, hoping it would stop turning. "Who would single out a daycare?" He question, and even though she didn't intend to, she answered,

"Akago."

* * *

524663

* * *

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called as she made her way up the stairs. He hadn't bothered to remove the planks, and since she could still feel the pain in her now bandaged foot, she decided to proceed with caution. "Are you here?"

"Go away!" He called back, "I told you that I wanted to be alone!"

She made it to the door without much incident. Turning the knob, she was happy to find out that he hadn't locked it. He was sitting in the center of the living room watching the sun set.

"I can't leave you alone like this."

"Why not?" He protested.

"Listen, you self-righteous jerk!" Something inside her snapped. "Do you know how scared I was when I felt the explosion, knowing you were out there? When I saw you lying there on your back, not breathing… Kami, Inu Yasha, I thought I was going to die!" She was screaming, as tears were rushing down her cheeks. All the stress of the day had caught up with her.

He stood up and turned towards her. As the light rushed out of the room, she saw the silver slowly wash out of his hair as his dog ears slowly shrink until they had disappeared into his head. When he opened his eyes, the golden orbs she loved so much were no longer there. He was in pain. He was in a lot of pain. His broken ribs had not completely healed yet, and his body was soar from all of the day's activities. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Kagome spoke again as she walked towards him, wiping away her tears. Placing a hand on his smooth cheek, she kissed his lips lightly. "I don't care what you look like, Inu Yasha. What I love is in here." She finished placing her index finger over his heart.

"Kagome…" He whispered, returning her kiss. His hand traced her bandaged hand.

"Just a sprain." She replied, in hopes of making the injury look less serious. Since the explosion had occurred so early in the morning, most of the victims had either been in bed or the shower. Most of the injuries were caused by falling debris or bad falls. The worst were of smoke inhalation caused by minor fires and poor ventilation. In all considerations, they had been lucky. Had the bombs been closer to the main gas line, the whole neighborhood would have collapsed. "Come home with me." She begged.

"I'm not leaving my bar unprotected." He argued.

"No one is going to come tonight. The city is shell shocked. The looting will most likely be tomorrow." She protested. "It's not safe here."

"I got one of the guys to do a quick inspection; they said the structure was sound." Inu Yasha protested as his deep violate eyes buried themselves in her heart. "You should go."

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I almost lost you once today. I won't risk letting you out of my sight." She protested as she traced his jaw line. Then, with a soft smile, she reached up and kissed him softly. Her lips were sweet and innocent, provoking Inu Yasha to deepen the contact. He needed her like he needed the air around him.

Though the kiss was passionate, it wasn't full of abandoned hunger. Each was savoring the other, as they realized that they had been an inch from never being able to do this again. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. She looked up and smiled as she pulled him down for another kiss. Their hunger became demanding, as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt. His touch was soft and delicate, giving her chills. She gasped in pleasure as he moved to her neck. His human canines did their best to bite and tease the area. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

They wanted this. They needed it. There was no stopping them as they made love underneath the soft protecting light of the emergency vehicles.


	21. The Story Unfolds Live

Warning: This chapter is dark and deviant in more ways than one.

Chapter 21: The Story Unfolds – Live

_It was sunny as Inu Yasha watched the day care from the park. He was waiting for his date to get off work, when he heard the carefree laugh. It reminded him of Rin. She was chubby like a teddy bear. Her round cheeks were dramatized by the bouncing pigtails on either side of her head. Her bright red jumper matched the red bows on her jump rope's handle. She was someone's little princess. _

_She lined the rope and began to skip singing a silly children's song. "Too many monkeys jumping on the bed; one falls down and hurts his head; how many monkeys jumping on the bed? One-two-three…" Inu Yasha watched, hypnotized by her rhythm "Ten, eleven, twelve…" She may have been chubby, but she could skip with the best, "Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two…" She stopped when their eyes met: warm brown chocolate staring into the sun. "Doggy!" She pointed at the hanyou with delight and ran towards the street._

_She stopped on the edge of the sidewalk and looked around. Finally she ran back into the house screaming, "Mommy, I want to go pet the doggy across the street…walk me! Please!"_

_Crash! _

_Smoke filled the street as the house collapsed. Inu Yasha rushed across the street, shredding the metal and concrete that blocked his path. The sun disappeared as the dust colored the world grey. Then, he saw her. _

_The soot covered fireman carried her limp body away from the house. Her chest failed to rise of fall with new breaths. Her pale face was a bluish grey hue as her red jumper clashed against the grey and death around them. _

_He called to her, reaching out his hands to help her cross the street, but, instead of returning the gesture, her jump rope fell from lifeless hand with a deafening crash. All he could see was the red jumper. The world went silent as she was placed in a black bag. No, they had to try and save her! She couldn't be gone; she couldn't die! He grabbed the bag and tried to rip it open with his claws, but the plastic would not tear. The harder he tried, the stronger the bag became, until the entire city around him became red._

Inu Yasha awoke with a start as he felt the sun return his hanyou features. He ran his hands over his ribs; they would be completely healed in a couple of hours. He was glad nightmares only came once a month. How did humans deal with it?

A warm kiss on his shoulder caught his attention. He looked down at the warm weight laying on his good side staring back at him. "Bad dream?" She asked warmly. Her sweet voice made him realize, she was his woman. She wore his mark on her neck, and as soon as possible, he would make sure her wrist did as well.

"They say it helps to talk about it." She spoke softly as he ran his claws up and down her back.

He shook his head.

She shrugged before stretching her tired limbs. "I don't have to be on the air for another hour or two…" She let the insinuation hang in the air.

He tightened his arms around her while hugging her tightly. He winced, knowing she couldn't see him. He wanted to take her up on her offer, but this time, he wanted to do it right. He spent too much energy on meaningless screws to let Kagome get away without proper loving. "Tonight." He promised.

"I'll hold you to it." She smiled into the embrace. "Just let me know how I can help."

The silence was comfortable as the two fell into comfortable breathing patterns. Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat.

"Her name was Nina." He said after a moment. "She was four, full of life and held the neighborhood jump rope record. She also loved to pet my ears. They put her in a body bag yesterday, jump rope and all."

524663

Naraku sipped the red elixir with a dark smile on his lips. "Sixteen years – Aged to perfection." He concurred as he returned to the lifeless naked body of the miko posed on his bed. Her skin was unnaturally pale as well as cold and clammy. Naraku drained his wine from her veins while he kept her legs spread for his pleasure.

She never stood a chance.

He had taken up wine making five hundred years earlier, when he found her, kissing the dead hanyou's lips. He would have given her power, jewels, and pleasures unbeknownst to her, and the only thing she wanted was the dead hanyou. So, he, being the merciful man he was, helped her join him. Once dead, he decided to see if her fascination with the dead boy held any merit. When her villagers found her, they had no other option but to burn her body.

He had originally drained her blood to make her body cool faster. If he was going to rut with a dead woman, he wanted to make sure she was as dead as possible. Naraku never did things half way. After he was done with her, it seemed like a waste to just throw the blood away, and all that exercise had made him thirsty. Being a connoisseur of fine food, he recognized the unique sophisticated flavor of the blood. He was addicted.

After years of exploration, he had concluded that young mikos made the best wine. His elite pallet had taken him to the Higurashi shrine, but the girl had been too young. Her blood would be too coppery. He allowed her to live, and now, his patience had betrayed him. She had aged too much, and the elixir that ran through her veins would most likely have turned to vinegar, which is why he was willing to allow a bullet drink her blood before him. Still, she reminded him of that first miko. Perhaps, he would taste her yet. At least his salads would have the proper dressing.

He settled himself between the dead girl's legs remembering the beauty of her death. He had taken the time to seduce her. In his practice, he had found that arousal helped the wine ferment. He smirked as he remembered the girl's shame as she found pleasure in his torturing hands. He had raped her, degraded her, hurt her…but he had also worked her body. It was a symphony he had learned long ago. The mind is allowed to reason, for the added pleasure of his harvest's self-loathing, while the body is stimulated in the most degrading manner possible.

He made her watch as he took her body. He made her look at her face as he showed her what a climax was. Her tears would hydrate him as he made his wine. And, as she laid on his bed with him inside her, the blood was slowly being drained from her body. It was a delicate process for if it was done too fast, the flavor was compromised, and if it was done too slow, the wine would go bad.

Last night had been perfection, and her body still had more to offer. He was celebrating more than just another great wine harvest. He had felt the jewel briefly last night. It must have stirred from the commotion. He smirked. Two more days and he would have it in his possession.

Some would say it was stupid for him to wait. He had sensed it, so a few other people should have as well. But, rushing wasn't his style. If you rushed, you couldn't make good wine; you couldn't trick you rebellious daughter into seducing your worst enemy; you couldn't enjoy the prolonged painful death of your enemies; etc. There was just too much to be gained with patience.

Everything was coming together nicely. The jewel had reappeared; Sesshomaru was too preoccupied between Kagura's legs to notice, and Higurashi…she would soon be a problem of the past.

He brushed the soft black hair away from her face. She looked like a porcelain doll with shame and pain painted on her pale features. He smiled sinisterly as he took his pleasure from her body once again.

524663

Kagura tried to stretch, but her limbs would not move. This annoyed her. She tried harder as the heat became unbearable, but she only received an annoyed growl in response. Warily she opened one eye and was relieved to see she was in the guest room. Taking deep breaths she took notice of the heavy warm pillows wrapping her body… Can pillows wrap? Slowly, she managed to roll over. She bit her tongue in anger as a pair of golden eyes watched with a half stoic – half amused air.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She demanded as she cautiously moved her hand to check if she was still dressed.

"It's my bed." He corrected. He found her self righteous morning anger amusing. It would be great fuel for future games.

"Are you this disrespectful to all your guests?" She demanded as her trembling fingers brushed against her bare chest. Damn him to hell. She pulled away from him as she wrapped herself in a sheet.

"A little late for modesty, don't you think?" She didn't appreciate his observation, and the lamp that barely missed the demon lord's head before crashing on the floor didn't appreciate receiving her misdirected anger. He chuckled.

Kagura was taken aback. Sesshomaru was capable of imitating some form of laughter? What was the world coming to?

He followed her out of bed, without reserve. She blushed at the sight of his proud manhood. Even though she had found his ego's reassuring factor, she didn't appreciate the way he was stalking towards her. She would not be his prey. Rising to her full height, she met his eyes defiantly. If only she could control the heat increasing between her legs.

"Have you forgotten already?"

"One night of wild rutting and you think you have the right to come into my bed whenever you please?" She demanded.

"You called me last night." He closed the space between them, knowing he could easily corner her.

"I did no such thing!"

He rested his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Yes you did."

She remained quiet, transfixed by something more compelling than his increasing desire. She shook her head in denial as she ran her tongue over her fangs, praying that she was mistaken. "How?" She demanded.

"The call of the blood is deeper than that of the mind." He reminded her as he nuzzled her neck. It should have soothed her, but her increasing desperation was more powerful.

She didn't notice when she let go of the sheet around her to lightly run her fingers over her mark on his wrist. Her shoulders slumped in resignation, while he smirked: She was finally beginning to understand.

"It doesn't change anything. I still have to go home tomorrow, and thanks to you, I'll finally be free of Naraku…in death!" Her rage returned to her with every word as pushed him away.

She grunted as he forcefully pinned her to the wall. His eyes were red and his arousal pressed against her inner thigh, provoking an unexpected reaction from her body. "I told you I would protect you."

She laughed bitterly, ignoring her increasing desire, knowing it was a side effect of the marks. "While he holds my heart, I am his and no one else's." She screamed in bitter painful pleasure as he reasserted his claim. She let him. She wanted him. She had marked him; she wanted this. In less than twenty four hours, she would be dead; might as well go out with a bang…or banging.

Kagura would be too exhausted to care what Naraku did to her.

524663

The street was busy. The initial shock from the blast had washed away from the city, and now, everyone was focused on the three R's or forgetting: Rebuild; Revenge; Routine. The idea was simple: Eliminate the reminder of the explosion; punish those who dare disturb our peaceful oblivion, and fall back into our everyday routine.

It was believed that all the bodies had been recovered and identified. None of the injured was in critical condition. The politicians were already talking of creating founds for compensating those that had lost money or love ones in the explosion while blaming the immerging gangs for the catastrophe. And, to make it complete, the media had reported on a woman who had given birth to twins while trapped in her basement. Mother and children were doing well.

The city had grieved, and now, everyone was helping with the clean up effort. The sooner the rubble was cleared, the sooner everyone could go back to pretending nothing had happened…Unless you lived by Paradise Hills Park.

Onnanoko walked up to her brother not caring who saw her. Neither of the two were wearing their masks, and considering the situation, neither stood out in the crowd.

"The jewel stirred last night." Otokonoko informed.

"I didn't sense it." She replied.

"Perhaps you were too busy with your charge." The accusation was light in his voice, and she understood it was more of a tease than a reprimand.

"I was watching yours as well."

"I'm sure you were." He winked knowingly before becoming serious again. "It has to be tonight. Kizu will be here with others; security will be low, and Naraku will most likely be looking for the jewel."

"Has Old Miko removed it?"

"No. She said it was inaccessible at this time."

"I don't like the sound of that." She worried her bottom lip as she rubbed her sore wrist. "Kagura would have to return tomorrow…we have no choice. It's tonight, or never. Do you have a way in?"

He nodded. "I thought we would knock this time."

524663

Ayame typed furiously responding to one of Akago's emails. The brat had badmouthed her latest proposal. He shouldn't worry too much; she was keeping a mental count. The next time they saw each other, she would repay him. A pained moaned from across the white hospital room caught her attention. She quickly forgot about the demon child as she rushed to her beloved's side. She took his hand in hers as she whispered encouraging words to him.

He had grown thin and pale since the final incident with Akago, but he hadn't stopped fighting, which was probably the only reason the wolf prince was still alive. Ayame hadn't left his side. Ginta brought her fresh clothes in the morning, and, he was convinced by the woman's increasing collection of baggy clothes, that if he didn't bring her food, she would forget to eat. She took quick showers and slept on an uncomfortable chair by Kouga's bed. She was a hell of a woman, and the wolf prince had been a lucky bastard to find her.

Ayame softly kissed Kouga's forehead before whispering, "I love you," in his ear. It was the first time his fever had fully receded.

He smirked.

Ayame blinked several times thinking she had imagined it, but it was still on his lips.

"I know." He replied cockily.

Tears ran down her face as his fluttered his blue eyes open. They were no longer carefree, but full of resolve and strength.

"Kouga." She whispered afraid to awake from the taunting dream.

The wolf prince sat up and stretched. His muscles were tired, but that was nothing a jog around the complex wouldn't fix.

She raised her hand to his face, not believing her own eyes. He grabbed it and pulled her to him quickly. He wasted no time in claiming her lips.

"Argg…morning breath! Sorry about that babe…We'll continue this the minute I find a toothbrush. In the meantime, we need to get back to Japan. It's time."

Ayame didn't register his words until he was walking around the room looking for his clothes. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. The hug lasted three minutes before she was able to find her voice. "If you think you can put me through that hell of not knowing if I was ever going to hear your voice and then leave this place without being authorized by a doctor, you are wrong!" Her eyes were shining with happiness and anger, the way he liked them.

"Ayame, don't start. The Shikon stirred. Kagome is in trouble, and we got to go help her. You know she would do the same for us."

"She did the same for us, and that is why you are going to be cleared first."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll push back the honeymoon for another month."

Kouga swallowed hard. "One doctor, but then we get on the first plane back to Japan."

Ayame smiled before throwing her arms around his neck and whispering, "There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom."

524663

It was three in the afternoon when Sango Kizu walked into Lord Sesshomaru's home. By the screams, she inferred he was busy. She blushed and smiled before walking towards his office. Noticing Jaken was missing, she concluded that Rin must not be home. Sango wasn't surprised. She couldn't fathom Sesshomaru, Jaken or Kagura trying to explain to the five-year-old what the sounds meant.

She didn't wait long before Sesshomaru came down in his silk robe. Knowing her place, Sango acted as if she was oblivious to his state of undress or the sounds he and his guest had been making. If he wanted to play with fire, she wasn't going to stop him. Why should she get burned because he wanted to know how hot the flame was?

"I need you to do remove something from Naraku's office or vault tonight."

Sango raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"With the recent brake-ins, I'm sure you can disguise your entrance. You will need help. Take my brother. I want Kagura's heart by morning."

"I think you already have it." Sango observed as she stood up. The youkai lord did not respond. She threw a bag of candy on his desk. "Tell Rin that Kirara and I say hi."

As Sango made her way to her car, Sesshomaru rushed to the kitchen. Kagura had been insatiable today, thank the heavens, and had only made him stop a few minutes ago. She was hungry for something other than him. He smirked, remembering her urgent voice as she demanded he hurry back. Normally, he would tease her. Control was important, but heaven knew when she would be this receptive again.

He grabbed a bowl of chocolate covered fruit, some yogurt and whipped cream. No one said they had to _stop_ to eat.

"Kagura?" He questioned when he found her on the stairs.

"You took too long." She complained as she made her way down to him. She seemed tense at first, but soon, her stride became sultry.

"I'll try and remember next time." He smirked as he offered her a strawberry.

She smiled darkly before taking a bite of the fruit in his hand. She whimpered loudly as she closed her eyes in pleasure, knowing the demon lord was observing her closely. She licked her lips before moaning, "Chocolate."

He finished the strawberry as his eyes locked with hers. He wouldn't let her know how badly she was affecting him.

"What took you?" She asked as her robe accidentally fell from her shoulder. The light knot could no longer keep the satin material from separating. He stared at her half naked form with a watering mouth.

"I had to find the whipped cream." He lied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" The knot gave, fully exposing her plumped breasts.

He licked his lips before replying, "What are you insinuating?"

"For a second, I thought you might have run into your office and tried to get some work done." The flimsy robe fell to the floor as Sesshomaru mentally thanked Jaken for giving the staff the day off. They were not going to make it back to her room…they weren't making it past the stairs.

"Don't be ridiculous." He whispered into her ear before her hand reached inside his robe.

"That would have been a huge insult." She taunted.

"I'm smarter than that."

"I would have had to punish you." Her voice was husky with sex.

"As tempting as that sounds…maybe next time." He replied as he led her towards the steps. He hadn't broken those in yet. It would be a new experience for both of them.

Her roaming hand found the object of its desires underneath his robe. His breath hitched. "You know, I think I'm in the mood for something saltier. How about you?" She asked as she moved to her knees. The gods were good to him.

524663

Madame Centipede was taking care of the final touches to her alter. It wouldn't be long now. All that she needed was Akago's confirmation, and as soon as she had the jewel, she would skin the little bastard. The restraints were in place…just in case its mistress decided to be bothersome. The cold hard flat surface had been bathed in demon blood, and would soon be ready for the jewel. She laughed looking at the stone walls of the Bone Eater's Well. This place was perfect: Out of site and close to the God's tree. It would be quick.

Her cell phone rang. "Good...Then, we take the jewel tonight."

524663

It had been a slow night at Full Moon Enterprises' Corporate Headquarters. Saturdays were slow to begin with, but the incident at Paradise Hills made the employees rethink their priorities. The part-time security at the receptionist table, unaware of the fate of his predecessor, cleaned his glasses as a member of the maintenance crew mopped the marble floors. The security guard was well into his seventies, but refused to fully retire, claiming if he did, he would rust.

He sighed as he put his frames to the light. For some strange reason, his glasses wouldn't stop fogging up. "Hey Lee," a female figure waved. "Forgot my purse." Without his glasses, he could only make out the distorted figure as she walked towards the elevator. He shrugged. If she knew his name, she belonged in the building. The elevator doors opened and closed before Lee announced, "Finally!"

Looking around, he noticed the maintenance guy had moved on. Looking at the screen, he saw the young executive in the elevator. Her face was looking directly ahead, so he couldn't make out her features. Her dark hair was placed in a tight bun, and she was wearing a skirt suit. Lee shrugged. She reminded him of Kagura-sama, but she hadn't taken the express elevator. It's not like she could get to the bosses' offices on that elevator. Changing the channel, he returned to his reruns. He loved working nights.

524663

"Inu Yasha, could you take this a bit more seriously?" Sango demanded as she quietly monitored her wrist watch.

"Sure, just explain to me why I'm here with you instead of at home with my girl."

"Because if you do this favor, your brother will throw in some extra money next month…just in time for your anniversary." She reminded him as she smiled. Who would have thought the day would come when Inu Yasha would be in a committed relationship.

"Keh, she isn't about money."

"No, but it doesn't mean she doesn't like nice things." This quieted the hanyou for a bit.

"You know, she said something this morning…kind of got me thinking."

"That's a frightening thought." She teased.

"It's about the gas bomb at the bar." This caught her attention.

"Does she have any leads?"

"She was thinking out loud… Half-rambling…about how the gas leaked reminded her of the Park bombing."

"Did she think the park was a second attempt?" Sango asked confused.

"No, that's the weird part. She thought the bar was supposed to warn about the park. The whole neighborhood was supposed to collapse… The bomb that took out the water main was moved. It was originally placed along the main gas line."

"Who did she think warned her?"

"Her father." He replied softly.

Sango's watch beeped.

"The bad fuse should have fried the security system in Naraku's office. We should be able to sneak in and out without anyone noticing. We'll continue this conversation later."

"Are you sure it's in there?"

"I've watched Akago all evening. He left it in his father's desk."

"Then, let's go!" Inu Yasha agreed as they abandoned the cover of their dark corner in the garage before taking the emergency stairs to the top floor. Sango wanted to make sure they would not be seen.

524663

By the time Onnanoko and Otokonoko had reached Naraku's office, they had both changed into their usual uniform. Otokonoko had ridden on the top of the elevator until they had reached the 90th floor. It was easy to have his sister go into one of the offices in that department and move into the vent system. If the security guard was still watching, he wouldn't suspect a thing. No one seemed to worry much about security in this division, so they knew there were no cameras in the offices. Customer Complaints wasn't a popular division.

She had met him in the vents where he informed her of a startling revelation.

"What do you mean security is down?"

"It looks like a blown fuse." He explained.

"How long until it's discovered?"

"Not until someone manually checks the feed…so my guess is morning." He looked into her worried eyes.

"Since when do we get lucky?"

"Never."

"It could be a trick."

"We'll proceed with caution." He agreed as he checked his Palm Pilot. "I've hacked into the security system. It's still working on the other floors, we'll be aware of any movement towards us."

"What about those already on the floor?"

"I had confirmed the area vacant before the system went down."

They reached the office in silence. He used a mirror to ensure that no one was waiting for them.

Quietly, two shadows entered the familiar office. Otokonoko pointed to the drawer he had seen Akago leave the heart. Sometimes, knowing your way around satellites and computers was beneficial. They observed the drawer was actually a high tech safe with several fail-safes that would guarantee the security of its contents. High tech was Otokonoko's specialty. It took him three seconds to overload the power cell with his slightly modified Palm Pilot. The door popped open. "When will they learn that simplicity usually works best?" He wondered as they found the black velvet case.

Quick inspection confirmed it was what they were looking for. "Now, for our quick getaway!" Otokonoko froze as the door to the office opened. They hadn't heard anyone coming, and the Palm Pilot on his belt hadn't beeped.

The lights turned on as the two couples stared at each other. "You!" Sango accused as she pulled her gun. The twins hadn't lost a beat as Onnanoko drew her weapon and Otokonoko turned pulling out a back device with a large red button. "No!"

Otokonoko pressed the red button as Sango fired. Naraku's back window exploded as Sango's bullet buried itself in her opponents shoulder. The sudden wind currents sent papers and loose objects flying as his screams filled the room. Onnanoko lifted her left hand and shot twice. The electric bullets caught the hanyou in mid air, jumping to attack her, and the security chief. Grabbing her brother's good arm, she jumped out the window.

Both Inu Yasha and Sango stared incredulously at the sight before them. They would rather die than be captured? Who were they? And what was that increasingly loud noise. They had first thought it was the wind, but as they moved towards the window, they saw the helicopter regaining altitude. Sesshomaru would not be happy.

524663

A/N: I'm back! It took a while, but I revised the entire story. It was the right thing to do since I wrote the majority of this chapter in one sitting. It was strange to see how things have changed. When I had first talked to Meche about this story, both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru made it into the cab with Kagome. She never made it out of the country and was forced to stay at Sesshomaru's. Sango was house security, not corporate, and I didn't hide the identity of the twins to the readers. When Meche read this story, she said, "It's nice, but what happened to Beautiful Miscommunications."

On another note, Inu Yasha Girlie informed me of a website that manages mailing lists. Now, as I said, I'm offering this because people asked for me to set up a mailing list. When I offered an alternative, no one responded. This is my final offer. I am willing to work something with a third party managing the emails. For example, the mailing list website, yahoo group or life journal. If I get no response, I'll assume you guys are happy with the method used now. Benefits to a mailing list is for those of you on adultfanfiction would actually get a notice when I update, or when I write things that are not R or NC-17. You may not be aware that since my last update, I have written a short story and a poem. The good thing with the Yahoo group or message board like system would be open discussion on my work. I probably would eventually bounce ideas for stories on you guys. But, if I take the time to set this up, I want it to be worthwhile.

Life update: I just came back from a Weekend in DC, and I had a blast. The universe has taken pity upon me. I had fun…crazy safe fun with my girls. I even got a tan. I came home to find my ex wants to go back to the way it was. I grieved, came to terms with the situation, and am now ready to do what is right. Make him work for it. Single life is good. Some one remind me that if I begin to complain again. Also, this story was nominated for Best Action/Adventure for the first quarter of 2005 by the IYFG. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it.

Not much left: two chapters and an epilogue unless, or course the story wants to go further. Next chapter…Yup, we will discover the identity of the TWINS. You know, I should start taking bets. Though, I have left clues everywhere to tell you who they are. My father took a crack at them…he thought the male one was Juan, but then I explain he's still a child. He had a few other ideas, which if I was still in the development stage, I would probably go for. It'll be a few weeks before the next update.

Don't forget to review!


	22. Breaking the Story

**Chapter 22: Breaking the Story**

Kagura stared out of the dark window as the dog demon in her bed snored lightly. In a bitter chuckle, she realized that she had worn out the insatiable Takahashi. Men: they always thought themselves greater than they ever could ever be.

She sighed. There were no stars in the sky, and by the dark outlines of the clouds, she could tell it was going to rain…rain hard. Naraku would be pleased. The rain would delay the clean up effort. It would give him the advantage he needed to claim the jewel. Though, she was greatly surprised that he hadn't retrieved it yet. There must be something or someone still protecting it. She would find out tomorrow. She was sure he would tell her before he killed her.

Her eyes drifted from her glass bars to her new prison guard. Even in the darkness of the room, she could make out his features. The navy blue sheet was thrown carelessly over his thighs, failing to hide his muscular legs. The hard lines of his sculpted abdomen, where her fingers had danced only minutes prior, seemed harder in the dark, as if they were made of marble. Then, there was his chest: hard, sculpted, delicious…just like his arms. The only blemish was the scar on his left bicep, where Inu Yasha had cut his arm in a fight years ago. They say that the relationship between the brothers improved afterwards. Kagura doubted it. How much more volatile could it have been?

She shook her head as she raised her eyes to see his face. He was an elegant man, even when asleep. She wasn't sure how he kept his hair so silky or smooth after all the games they had played. Her own was in tangles pinned sloppily above her head. She shrugged; it was probably for the same reason he still looked threatening in his sleep. Though his facial features were somewhat feminine, the hard line of his lips reminded you of whom he really was.

It didn't matter. If she wanted to live, she should leave before dawn. She was sure Onnanoko would come through for her. The alternative was unacceptable. She had been a slave to a man for centuries. She wasn't going to risk her life just to change masters, and that was what Sesshomaru wanted.

She wasn't stupid. She had originally gone down to see what was taking so long, and when she had seen the open door to his office, she had gotten an idea. A bit of role playing had never hurt anyone, and she was curious if there was an easier, or at least more enjoyable, way of making him sign the morning papers. That's when she had seen it: the little bag of candy. She didn't figure Sesshomaru for a sweets man, so she assumed they must be for Rin. That's when she remembered something the little girl had told her, "Sango always has candy for Rin when she comes see Sesshomaru-sama."

It didn't take long for Kagura to connect the pieces. If the security chief had been here today, after all that had happened in her bedroom, then, Sesshomaru must be planning to steal her heart. He would hold the same power over her as her father. She would _not_ allow it.

Her eyes drifted again towards the sleeping lord. Kagura had tried to deny it. She didn't want it to be true…why? She wasn't sure, but it was important for her to prove him innocent. Maybe the meeting had been scheduled prior to their rutting. Perhaps he _needed_ to sign some papers before the end of the day. So, she did the only thing she could: She tried to make him confess. She had gotten on her knees for him, but he kept his mouth shut. Somehow, she managed to push back all the unwanted emotions and lose her head in physical sensations, but the sensations had ended. The time for reflection had returned.

He turned towards her, his golden eyes glowing in the dark. "What are you doing over there?" He asked softly as his husky voice fell thick within the walls of the room.

"Thinking." She answered honestly as she turned to her observations outside her window.

"Of what?"

"You." Why lie? It never solved anything, and in her dealings with Sesshomaru, it had only gotten her into trouble.

She never saw the smirk-like smile on his lips as he walked up behind her. He admired her slim figure wrapped in his robe carelessly covering her skin. He looked at the nape of her neck and admired his mark. It had been the best decision of his life. She had proven herself to be able to stand shoulder to shoulder with him in the bedroom, shower, stairs…the brief interlude in the hallway, etc. She would bare strong pups, and most importantly, she would never bore him.

"Why are you standing here?" He asked, whispering in her ear, as he slipped his arms around her. She couldn't help but lean on him; she was exhausted.

"Why not?" What was he playing?

He kissed her cheek lightly. Startled, she turned towards him. "Why did you do that?" Her fingers traced the offended area lightly, unsure of the meaning.

"Why not?" He replied.

She sighed as she walked towards the chair by the vanity. "I'm too tired for these games." She turned away from him, examining her reflection. She was flushed with dark circles underneath her sparkling tired eyes. She was going to be sick.

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"Rest." Even she was surprised by her honesty.

"We can take a nap." He offered as he cautiously examined her. He had noticed the new tension spread through her body. At first, he attributed to the ticking of the clock, but now, he knew there was more to it.

"I don't want to sleep." She confessed as she reached for her hairbrush, but gave up before she had to lift it.

He sat behind her, on the bed, examining her cautiously.

"If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

The suddenness of the question made her jump.

"What kind of question is that?" She demanded.

"A valid one." He replied as she turned towards him, her anger fueling her movements.

"How can I trust a man that takes me to his bed without trusting me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a valid question." She replied smoothly.

"But not the answer to my question."

"Who can I trust better than you?" She thought for a moment before standing up. "How about those who have showed me more loyalty…more trust."

"If I don't trust you, what were you doing in my bed?" He retorted, though he seemed calmed and unfazed by the situation.

"You trusted yourself capable of controlling me."

"Then, why did I fall asleep while you were still awake?"

"Exhaustion." She replied, slightly startled by the admission.

He chuckled. "Don't underestimate me."

"I wasn't the one snoring a few minutes ago."

"I do not snore."

She rolled her eyes.

He stretched his hand towards her. Looking down, she saw her own reach out to meet his.

"If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"Who do you trust?" She retorted.

He stood up and pulled her towards him. "You."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I need fresh air." She complained as she placed a hand over her chest. Her heart? Someone had disturbed it.

"Kagura?" He questioned.

"I need fresh air." She repeated- her skin pale.

He nodded before leading her out of the room. The gardens were pleasant this time of night. It wasn't until he opened the back door, and the cool air brushed against her skin, she realized that she had forgotten the most important question, "Shouldn't you put on a pair of pants?"

* * *

524663

* * *

Onnanoko held a bloody towel firmly against her brother's shoulder. "I can't believe she shot me!" He complained below her.

The night was dark as storm clouds moved towards them. Otokonoko was seated next to her, biting down on a spare towel. He had almost forgotten how much bullets can sting. There hadn't been enough time to remove the bullet, just to contain the bleeding. By the look of things, he would have to retire from braking into office buildings…at least for a few months.

"I can. We were uninvited guests."

"Alright, I can't believe she didn't miss."

"I can. She's almost as good as me."

"Can you be a bit more supportive?" He demanded, the pain from his shoulder blinding him.

"Fine, this will push up the date of her termination."

"She's good." He agreed as the helicopter began to descend. "You need to make the delivery."

Onnanoko opened the box and confirmed the contents. "You are my priority. It's not only you who took a blow tonight. I was supposed to protect you."

"I thought it was the other way around." He complained. As soon as he could jump on solid ground, he did, making a semi-graceful landing. Their escape vehicle was waiting for them only a few feet away. Onnanoko turned to the pilot. "You know where to drop this off; Chikai should be waiting for you."

Jumping out of the helicopter, she rushed to her brother's side. She helped him into the SUV, while saying, "I'm getting you back to base." She quickly turned on the car and raced through the poorly lit streets towards their safe haven.

* * *

524663

* * *

Inu Yasha cursed. Things had gotten complicated, which meant, he wasn't going to be able to meet up with Kagome tonight. He had promised her a wild night; he'd be damned if he didn't deliver.

Sango stood in the center of the chaotic room checking _her_ Palm Pilot. Papers flew around the room randomly as the intercom began to buzz. Probably, a security guard had noticed the sudden ambient change in the room. She responded, "Someone has broken into Naraku's office. Inform the Lords and get a team up here."

"Why are you so damn calmed? Those damn idiots flew out of here with Kagura's heart!" Inu Yasha demanded.

"For two reasons: First, we finally discovered what they were looking for. Second, I know where they are going."

"Did you lose brain cells in that explosion? How the hell could you know where the bastards are going?"

"Simple, that bullet had a tracking device implanted in it, and they haven't removed it." Sango smiled as she showed him her PDA. The screen showed a map with a moving red light. "What do you say we go get Kagura's heart back?"

The dark smile on Inu Yasha's lips answered her question.

It didn't take them long to get back to the garage. Going down the stairs was much quicker than running up them. It also didn't hurt that Inu Yasha had grabbed Sango and jumped all the way down to the garage level. She might have been startled, if she hadn't been used to his impatient ways.

It was that quality that stopped Sango from opening her car door. After racing down the stairs and rushing to her blue Corolla, Inu Yasha had stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong?" She asked cautiously.

"I thought I saw someone that shouldn't be here…" He answered as he sniffed the air suspiciously. The garage was empty with the exception of a few cars belonging to the night crew.

"Who?"

"Kagome's father."

"The dead man?"

"I thought you didn't believe he was dead."

"At this moment, I'm willing to believe anything. What do you smell?" She questioned when Inu Yasha's nose continued to sniff suspiciously.

"Dynamite."

"What?"

"It smells like dynamite."

Sango looked down at her PDA. They hadn't stopped moving. That was good. Hopefully it meant they couldn't remove the bullet yet. "You think you saw a suspected assassin, and now, you smell dynamite?"

Inu Yasha followed his nose towards Sango's car. "Not my baby!" She complained as she followed him. Once on her knees, she took a glance underneath her car. She didn't need to search any further. She knew what she was looking at. "Car bomb…it's most likely rigged to the ignition. Damn them!" She was furious, but not out maneuvered. "We'll take Kagura's car instead."

If Inu Yasha couldn't ride his bike, then, driving a sports car was the next best thing. He loved the speed as they flew through the streets hoping to intercept the two interlopers. "Yasha, I've been thinking. You said Kagome thought the bar had been a warning."

"Well, that's what she said if felt like."

"It makes sense; I was always curios why the assailant left so much time between ignition and detonation. It was almost guaranteeing discovery. A professional would have just given himself enough time to get out…and the explosion would have been to cover up the murder. There is no way he would have left it to chance."

"He? Since when are you gender specific."

"Taro. That's who you said you saw. Take this right." Inu Yasha turned hard, forcing the car to skid on two wheels. They heard honking and protest of those left in there dust, but they didn't care.

"It looked like the guy from the picture, but I can't be sure. It was a brief moment in the shadows."

"If Taro was trying to kill us, we wouldn't have seen him. He had more than ample time to set the bomb and get away."

"What are you saying? Hey, this is a one way!" Inu Yasha complained as the cars dodged out of his way. At least they understood not to go against an angry dog demon, even a half-breed.

"Since when does that bother you? A street is a street." Sango replied as she tried adjusting the zoom on the GPS system. "They've stopped! We need to hurry…take the next left and go down two blocks."

"Got it!" The car screeched as Inu Yasha made another sudden turn and moved into the correct traffic lane. He heard the sound of cars crashing behind him. Idiots, where did they learn to drive? You stop before you hit the other car! How hard was that to understand?

"I'm thinking Taro was warning us."

"Why?"

"You're sleeping with his daughter. Damn it! We lost them. Hurry up, perhaps we can still find them." Sango pressed as she got a fixed location of the last signal transmitted.

Inu Yasha blushed. "I never said that."

"Relax, I figured it out on my own. I'm glad you formalized that thing between the two of you, though, I should warn you, Miroku is very protective."

"Keh, like he can hurt me!"

"No, but he can ask her not to see you." He honked the horn as he ran another red light.

"So," Inu Yasha finally broke the silence, "Taro is alive and sending warning of future attacks."

"That's what it looks like. Stop here." Inu Yasha slammed on the brakes. "You can pull over." He did so, and the drivers around him gave a collected sigh of relief.

"How would he know about them?"

"We'll ask him when we find him. But, for now, those two bastards that have been making me look bad were in that building when I lost the signal." Sango pointed across the street. The looked up in surprised.

"There? Are you sure?" Inu Yasha questioned.-

"Positive."

"What does this mean?"

"Only one way to find out." Sango answered as she stepped out of the car. Examining the topless Porsche, she smiled, "No scratches: Kagura will never notice."

* * *

524663

* * *

No one noticed the stealth helicopter land, except for the one person that was waiting for it. Chikai was grateful the house needed to be evacuated; it made this trip less suspicious. The pilot stepped out and walked three steps forward. Chikai walked out of the shadows and met the young man. "Package intact." He informed handing the agent the black box.

"Inform Old Miko: the bird will fly at midnight." The pilot nodded before leaving. Covered in shadows once again, Chikai wrapped the box, airline tickets and fake passport in one of Kagura's feathers. The young wind demon would have her heart back soon enough.

The short figure ran up the hill to the edge of the gardens. Sesshomaru-sama was still there with the wind demon. Distance kept their conversation private, but it confirmed what Chikai already knew. Delivering the package without compromising the agent's identity would be easy. Keeping within the rose bushes to hide all smells, Chikai walked to the front of the empty house. Once inside, getting to Kagura's room was easy.

Being short gave the agent an ever present advantage. It was as easy to enter a room unnoticed as it was leave it. Looking down from the window, she could see the couple sitting on a swing by the veranda in the rose garden. They were sitting in perfect silence as Kagura rested her head on the Lord's shoulder. He had his arm around her. Perhaps there would be a new member of the Takahashi family Chikai could protect.

* * *

524663

* * *

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Sango protested as they walked up the steps to the historic building.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha felt his stomach tighten as the storm clouds began to grumble. "How are we going to get in?"

"I'm a security expert, remember?" She reached into her pocket looking for her kit, but was interrupted when the night security guard opened the door.

"Ms. Kizu, they have been waiting for you." The guard looked over to Inu Yasha and questioned, "Is he coming with you?"

"Yes." The two answered firmly.

"What do you mean you were waiting for me?" Sango asked as they were escorted into the building. Inu Yasha looked at the security system he had passed through not too long ago.

"You were on our list of nightly visitors." The guard explained before turning to Inu Yasha. "That won't be necessary. You have been cleared."

Sango looked in the direction the two were talking about. "That's a nice system…3-D unclothed representation?"

"Yup, it's a nice machine." The guard agreed as he walked them to the elevator. Instead of pressing the call button, he turned it upside down with the arrow pointing downwards. It wasn't long before the elevator door opened. The guard motioned them inside. "I'm sorry for not being able to escort you the rest of the way, but my shift isn't over yet." He swiped his badge by the council. "Just remember to walk straight ahead at all times."

"I thought this building didn't have a basement." Sango protested as they began to descend. "And why do they have so much security?"

"Kagome said the insurance company made them get it. Something about the Revolutionary Times and a stabbing." He explained as he rubbed his ears. The elevator trip was taking too long. "The freaking last time an elevator ride took this long was when we went to the vault!" He complained.

"I've notice…I have a feeling we are going that deep."

"Why?"

"Well, we're that close to the bank. In reality, we're on the block behind it. It's the damn detour those two took that made us go around the city. That… and I believe the bank to be more important than the newspaper office above."

They became silent as the doors open. They were astonished to see the cubicles and high tech surveillance equipment. There were a few technicians processing the information on the monitors, but none seemed to take notice of the new arrivals. "What is this place?" Sango wondered out loud.

Inu Yasha sniffed. "Blood." He confirmed as he pointed straight a head. They kept walking through the dark office without hesitation. The buzzing of the computers was deafening as the monitors flashed different images across the room. They heard a man scream.

"If you stayed still, it wouldn't hurt so much." A familiar female voice replied. Their legs walked towards the sound in time to see the female voice remove the bullet from the screamer's back. "Shit, this thing has a transmitter on it."

"It's not very lady-like to curse." Sango reprimanded as she took in the scene before her. They were by a desk, the male sitting, using the back of the chair for support. The desk light had been focused on the wound on his back, and there was a first aid kit opened on the table. Behind him stood the young woman, a pair of tweezers in her hand. These two had to be the thieves. They were wearing the same black suits. The male had had her bullet in his back, and the masks they had used were discarded on the desk. What was difficult to understand was, why them?

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned as he stepped forward. "What's going on here?"

"I believe this can be best explained in my office." An old woman spoke from the corridor. Four sets of eyes turned towards her. Remaining in the shadows she said, "Onnanoko, finish bandaging your brother's back, and then bring our guests to me."

* * *

524663

* * *

It had started to rain, but that didn't bother Akago's men. They knew what they had to do. Tonight, they got to play. They moved slyly in the downpour towards the abandoned shop. One removed the shinny blade from his side pocket and smiled at his reflection. "How much damage are we allowed to do?" He asked his companion.

"It's up to our discretion." The other man smiled.

"Are you sure? Look at what happened to our brother!"

"He was stupid enough to take a shot at Akago's sister."

"He ordered it."

"Doesn't make it right." The second man replied. "Honestly, the only time you can be sure of anything is if Kanna orders it, but since her phone was off, and she hasn't returned our message, we'll just have to follow orders."

The first man moved up to the lock door. With a swipe of his claws, the lock, door and adjacent wall fell with the rain.

"I really wish you would learn to be discrete." His companion complained.

* * *

524663

* * *

The room was bright compared to the rest of the base. The glass and steel desk faced the door, making any guest stand in attention upon entering. The desk had matching built-in monitor and keyboard systems. The old woman wearing pirate patch over her right eye looked out of place sitting behind the modern desk. The wall behind her had an emblem painted in dark blue. An eight legged serpent eating its own tail.

Facing the emblem, by the door, there was a large screen. Looking up, one could see the projector on the ceiling. The party of four entered the room cautiously. Sango and Inu Yasha were invited to sit on the two chairs before the old woman, while her twins took their respective spots by the door.

"What is going on here? What is this place?" Sango demanded as soon as she was seated.

"Everything goes on here, and this place is The Agency." The woman explained.

"What Agency?" Inu Yasha questioned eyeing his girlfriend carefully. Somehow, he knew that he was not going to like what was going to be said here. He already was planning on screaming at her for an hour for endangering herself needlessly, especially with a sprained wrist.

"_The_ Agency." Old Miko corrected. "The one that has been around before all the others…the only one that really matters." Seeing the blank stares around her, she decided a bit of a history lesson was in order.

"During feudal times, there arouse the need for a different kind of soldier: One that could do the job of hundreds. Within one night's time, the soldier could infiltrate an enemy camp and kill its leader. It was often necessary to sacrifice the soldier in order to complete the mission, but, it was a price all were willing to pay. Soon, those who trained these men created a secret society that stood above all Lords. No loyalties to any nation other than that to the Clan were accepted. It was necessary to guarantee the success of the mission. Honor and discipline were soon added to the basic training of the assassins, and if it hadn't been for the addition of mikos, the Clan would have died out. How long can any secret society survive if its citizens get killed in each mission?

"The mikos were added at first for the purpose of healing, but soon were discovered a vital weapon when demons began requesting the services of the Clan. It was also the introduction of women assassins. Both turned into profitable additions. Women, usually found easier ways to reach the enemies of the Clan's customers, and the miko powers made their escape possible. It was not long until the highly praised assassins were not those who gave their lives on their first mission, but those who were able to continuously serve the Clan.

"Times changed, but there has always been a need for the Clan. They evolved, realizing the value of information, and proceeded to spread into other areas of espionage. This includes infiltrating powerful governments, dynasties, families, social circles, etc. Soon, the assassins did much more than kill, so the Clan became known as The Agency. As the world moved into the 20th century, the Agency spread worldwide. Ironically enough, there were similar groups in Europe and Asia, so globalization was not at all difficult.

"We work for no government. We control them. Powerful men have proved themselves corrupt for centuries, and the balance of powers is delicate at best. We ensure that this balance is maintained at all costs."

"By killing people?" Sango demanded.

"Kill is such a harsh word. We…neutralize a threat."

"By ending its life!" Sango accused.

Old Miko chuckled. "Not necessarily. A good scandal can eliminate a politician. We can _kill_ a career with better consequences than killing the person. Demons, unfortunately, usually need to be purified. Their lifespan are too long, and they usually manage to rebuild their reputations. When we do eliminate a target permanently, we make sure it is to the best of our interests."

"What does that have to do with Kagome?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"She is the best agent I have."

Inu Yasha's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why, in the past three years since you became her assignment, she has saved your life twelve times."

"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha jumped up.

"Well, most recently, she did help revive you after a large piece of concrete landed on your head." Old Miko remained calm as he turned towards the girl.

"I can explain." Kagome began as she stepped towards him. The accusation in his eyes was tearing her heart in half.

"What about the assassination attempt against Kagome?" Sango asked, trying to defend the girl, though, she was unsure why.

"It was necessary for her to be closer to the young Lord. His time is near. We need him ready to take his place."

"You had your own agent shot?" Sango protested.

"No, I shot her personally. I couldn't risk someone messing up the shoot. She is still more valuable alive than dead." Old Miko did not miss the harsh look from her agents. Their suspicious were finally confirmed.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"We are retired after five hundred confirmed kills." Miroku finally spoke up. Sango turned towards him in surprise. "Kagome only has four hundred sixty-five."

"And you?"

"Four hundred fifty."

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome tried to speak to him, but his low growl warned her not to continue.

"I don't believe this!" He was connecting his loose ends in his head, and it wasn't tying a nice picture for her.

"You should. Kagome was bred for this. Countless generations of joining the strongest of mikos and priests, and finally, we had her. From conception, we have been training her, stimulating her, preparing her… Why else do you think a father would give his five-year-old daughter a gun?" Old Miko asked.

"Everything was a lie?" He accused.

"No…Inu Yasha you don't understand."

"No, now I understand everything!" He growled as he pushed her out of the way. He couldn't get out of the room fast enough. She bit her tongue as she landed hard on her hurt wrist. It wasn't her day. She quickly stood up to run after him. She had to explain.

"Onnanoko." Old Miko called to her. She stopped and turned to her superior.

"My name is Kagome, Kaede." She shouted.

"I warned you not to get involved with him."

"It was my decision, my consequences!"

"You put your needs above those of the Agency."

"It was the best thing I ever did." She yelled over her shoulder as she tried to catch up with the hanyou.

"You provoked that argument!" Sango accused. "Why? What can you possibly gained from braking Inu Yasha's heart?"

"First, to finally have you alone. You are the sole reason this meeting has been conducted. Second, it is a means to an end."

"What makes me so special?"

"Besides outsmarting my agents for the past month? You crossed a thin and dangerous line tonight. Not only did you shoot one of my men, but you tracked him down. That cannot go unpunished." The woman picked up a silver pen and signed a document before her. "I am authorizing your termination early. Otokonoko!"

"I'm sorry Sango." She didn't have time to turn. The sound of the gun shot filled the room.

* * *

524663

* * *

Kagome had taken the stairs in order to catch up to him. She was panting when she burst out of the stairway and into the main lobby. The guard pointed to the door, and she ran into the raining street without hesitation. She saw him: the red eyes of his Hell Raisers' jacket seemed to glow in the rain. "Inu Yasha!"

"Go away!" He growled as he made his way to the convertible. He shouldn't have left the top down. Oh well.

"Not until you let me explain!" She grabbed his arm and he spun wildly towards her.

"So you can lie to me some more?" He demanded. His eyes were crimson gold as his hair was matted against his face. He looked savage as he grabbed her arm. "I was your assignment! Tell me, do you sleep with all your targets, whore?"

She slapped him. It hurt her wrist but it help shield the pain in her heart. He growled as he stared into her rain soaked face: He could see the tears through the rain water. "Listen to me! I spent the past three years following you, watching you from afar, and each day I couldn't help but fall more in love with you."

"Lies!" He growled as he squeezed her arm harder.

"It's the truth, Inu Yasha! Why do you think I came back to you? It would have been easier to just follow you from afar."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I love you!" She shouted back. "Because loving you from afar isn't enough anymore…because, the only reason I have to continue with this miserable existence of mine is you!" Her tears were lost among the harsh rain drops. He turned away from her; eyes closed and whispered the cruelest words she had ever heard.

"Too little; too late."

She watched him drive off as the rain fell violently on her. She didn't notice. The wind turned her cheeks painfully red. She didn't notice. Her phone began to ring. She noticed. It could be him.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? It's Benny. I just finished with your car. You can pick it up in the morning."

"Benny? Oh, can I pick it up tonight? Just leave it outside with the key underneath the mat. I'll leave the money in the usual spot."

"Sure."

She hung up and hailed a cab. At least something good had happened. Her car…it still smelled like her father. It would feel good to be behind the wheel of the Mercury Grand Marquis. It always felt like she was driving a tank.

The garage was a bit far from the city, but it wasn't a long drive. "The streets are beginning to flood miss; you should be careful." The cabby warned. She thanked him; the tears had not stopped falling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope full of cash. It was supposed to be bribing money, in case things went sour, but considering all she had lost for The Agency, she figured, she deserved this much. She placed it underneath the front door. She thought it strange there was a breeze coming from underneath the door, but she shrugged it off thinking Benny must have left a window open.

It was hard to see in the rain, but she soon found her beautiful beige automobile. She opened the door and was glad to see the interior lights come on. She found the keys, turned it on, and smiled as the running lights and the engine came on. Finally, the universe would give her some comfort. She broke down in half choked sobs. She had wrecked things royally with Inu Yasha. She hadn't thought it would be this bad. What _had_ she been thinking? Had she honestly believed she could have kept this side of her life a complete secret? Yes, she had. Hiding who she really was had always been easy. She took a deep breath. Crying helped her feel better, but it didn't solve a thing. She looked in the review mirror, when a sudden thought crossed her mind:

Who was she?

She used to know. Kagome Higurashi was her cover. She was Onnanoko, assassin for The Agency. Now, she questioned it. Inu Yasha had made her believe she was Kagome Higurashi, and Onnanoko was just a dream, or a secret source. Who was she? The woman behind the mask, who could kill at a moments notice, or the woman in front of the camera, who was a symbol of truth and love? At least she knew who she wanted to be. The same woman Inu Yasha loved.

It hurt. Not only what he had said to her…_that_ she had deserved, but that she had hurt him. She was supposed to protect him…spare him all pain, not cause it.

She tuned the radio to a sports station. She would avoid love songs. Putting the car in drive, she smoothly pulled out of her spot. The hills had incredible curves around these parts, and she was tempted to drive around there, but it was raining hard, and she wasn't in the best of emotional states. She decided on the highway instead.

She quickly picked up speed and was soon outmaneuvering slower vehicles. She shouldn't; she knew. It was raining, and she had just gotten the car back. She took her foot of the gas and press down on the brakes. The pedal sunk to the floor. Kagome's heart raced as she realized she was coming upon a large traffic jam. "Anti-lock brakes!" She reminded herself as she pressed down on the pedal hearing the grinding of the gears. She quickly thought over what she knew of the car…there was no emergency brake, so that meant she had to slow down to a stop.

Looking at the road ahead, she realized she didn't have time. Even if her brakes came back on, at this speed, she would hydroplane. "Dear God, please help me." Kagome silently prayed as she moved down a gear. She managed to out maneuver through two of the cars, but she had needed to use more gas. She wasn't slowing down. Then, she saw it: The reason for the traffic. A truck had skidded on the highway, blocking all the lanes. She couldn't stop and she couldn't go around it. She screamed as her own car skid towards the railing. The chemical reaction within her steering wheel exploded.

The last thing Kagome saw was white.

* * *

…524663…

* * *

A/N: The queen of the Cliff Hangers is back! I wanted to do something where Kagome was responsible for the brake up. There are very few stories like that out there. Soul Exchange by Rozefire is one of them. I just wanted to even out the playing field for poor Inu.

In the mean time, I told you I was going to kill her, or pretend to kill her. I haven't decided yet. Relax, she can't fully die here. Naraku hasn't been defeated yet. Oh, and with this twist of events, I can kill her. She's a tragic hero. Her flaw: she's an assassin. I'm surprise only a few of you picked up on that, and those who did was because they were the only brother and sister combo in the story that seemed to be around. I've been giving you clues since the beginning. The whole assassination attempt: The original summary had "Old Miko, our best assassin has been shot."

"Take care of it Miroku."

To add, who do you think was Kagome's source in the car? Kagura. In that conversation she had with Onnanoko, Kagome refers to the white package in the purse that she had given Kagura in the car. Then when Onnanoko bumps into Inu, he smells something familiar. Plus, that night, Kagome smells like vanilla, and she won't stop washing her hair. Onnanoko had fallen into vanilla pudding. Then, there's Miroku's supposed NASA job and government cab. If you go back, you'll see a ton of clues. Most of you figured Old Miko was Kaede. There wasn't any big surprise there.

I decided on the mailing list since a few of you from AFF requested it. You can joint at the link posted on my profice.FFwont let me post it. It's also good for the those of you on FF, since you won't get notice when I update on different sites with higher ratings…well, it would be good for those of you interested in my works with higher ratings (For example, The AD).

I'm proud to say this story won Second Place in IYFG- 1st Quarter Best Action/Adventure. I would like to thank those that voted, and to my loyal followers for inspiring me.

I've been unable to get in contact with Meche for a bit. I'm looking for a second beta; we haven't been able to email each other. I know one of you volunteered, but I lost your email address. Please do reply, and any of you interested. I hate to sound rude, but I'm very picky with my work, I would probably try sending the same chapter to several of you to see whose editing matches my writing style best. Plus, I know people get busy, especially in the summer. If I find more than one person that works, I would split the work between them. I know being a beta is a huge favor, and I would appreciate it. There are a few things I would ask for, though, I do write MA/NC-17 material, so if you are under the age, please do let me know. I won't ask you to beta anything you shouldn't, or if you don't want to beta lemons, let me know. For those of you over the age of 17 that don't mind my lemons, I'll also need to know that. Picking a beta is hard, but hopefully we can work something out.


	23. The Morning Scoop

Chapter 23

The Morning Scoop

He pulsed. Painted and pinned to the tree, the hanyou's youkai began to throb throughout the mural. _The rain fell like missiles from loaded black clouds upon the darken highway. The beige Mercury Grand Marquis struggled to stop as it avoided slower moving vehicles. _The pulsing quickened as a light breeze brushed against his sleeping face. _The Grand Marquis came upon two stopped cars. Swerving, it was able to avoid crashing, but not without gaining velocity._ His face tensed, as the sky darkened. _The car's headlights caught the sight of the truck barricading the road. It could not stop in time. In its struggle, the beige car skidded out of control. Its driver tried desperately to turn the wheel towards the turn in hopes of regaining control, but the railing was too close. The night was filled with the sounds of crushing metal and glass. "Inu Yasha…"_

His eyes opened wide as a tinge of red spread through them. Frozen in time, painted on the wall of the empty room, he answered her call.

* * *

524663

* * *

Her scream filled the underground base for 5.246 seconds: the time it took to complete the termination, and have Otokonoko laying on his back with a heavy combat boot resting over his throat. The hot gun he had pressed against Sango's back was safely out of his reach. 

"Let him go," Old Miko ordered.

"Why?"

"I told you to."

"Since when are you my boss?" There was a hint of humor and sarcasm in the angry voice.

"Since my agent terminated you." These words caught the woman's attention. She released his neck and turned towards Old Miko.

"If he wanted me 'terminated,' he should have killed me," Sango replied as she leaned over the glass desk, using her fists for balance. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming in pain. Damn that monk!

"We didn't want you dead," Old Miko explained, "just terminated. You are no longer the civilian Sango Kizu. That is only an alias we will permit you to use. Welcome to The Agency, Kira."

"Killer?" Sango questioned.

"Exterminator was already taken."

"Don't complain. It's a lot cooler than Boy." Miroku coughed as he rubbed his sore neck. He had been right: Sango would have made Jakotsu proud. Though, he wished she hadn't kept his gun: it was his favorite.

"But, it's just as effective," Old Miko added. Her voice was drained as the night's events began to take a toll on her. "An assassin cannot have a conscience, outside loyalties, or questions. An assassin must be a machine that executes a mission perfectly without the nuisance of regrets. An assassin cannot be human nor have human connections. We must remove that."

"It'll take some time, but soon you'll understand that Sango Kizu and Kira are two different people that live in the same body," Miroku added while he stood up and walked slowly to his place by the door. He had a feeling Sango wasn't done screaming.

"You just invented Kira!" Sango protested, as she began to sweat. Guessing by the pain her _termination_ had left behindshe would have a nasty scar in the morning. She wanted to rub the offended shoulder, but she wouldn't show weakness.

"We didn't invent anything, child. We just named what was already in you, or do you wish to continue to deny your true nature."

"My nature?" The indignation in Sango's voice was undeniable.

"You're obsessed with high-tech security devices."

"Part of my job!" Sango protested.

"As is the martial arts training and the knowledge of explosives… Actually, you have a violent nature. You were trained to kill before you were hired by Full Moon Enterprises. In fact, you were hired for those skills.

"I would venture to say that you enjoy spilling blood, even your own, in a good fight. Everything is a competition for you."

"That's not true!" Sango growled, suppressing the pain.

"You work more than you have to, which also demonstrates that you are a control freak," the older woman observed.

"You have no idea what my job entails. It requires more of me than you could know."

"It's called delegation of power, Sango. You have opted not to."

"No one can do it better than me."

"A bit egotistical, don't you think?" the old woman teased. "You are a one woman army, and that is exactly what an assassin is. Now, do not confuse one with the other: your job did not bring out these skills in you. Your skills sought out the job. You can't help your nature, and we plan to exploit it, cultivate it, and perfect it."

"You're assuming I want to be part of your organization."

"You already are. There is _no_ other alternative."

"I didn't agree to this. I don't care if you _initiated_ me… Over my dead body are you going to bully me into this!"

Her companions laughed. "I wish that was an option," Miroku spoke up from his corner. "You're part of The Agency. It's final."

"And if I don't want to be?"

"After tonight, you will understand _why_ there is no choice," he promised.

"I'm not leaving my job at Full Moon Enterprises! I sacrificed too much for it to let you take it away from me!"

"You are not being asked to abandon your position, Sango," Old Miko explained. "Kira needs a viable cover. Onnanoko used the cover of an investigative reporter to give her freedom of movement, and an excuse to ask questions."

"Onnanoko? You mean Kagome?"

The woman nodded.

"I don't think she agrees with you. She left this room denouncing you and her _true nature_!" The pain from her wound was making it difficult to enjoy the slight victory.

"When two natures share a body, it is difficult to maintain a constant balance, so we opt to empower the assassin. Inu Yasha nurtured the woman, which resulted in her female instincts momentarily overpowering her sensibility. Onnanoko will be here, first thing in the morning, reporting for duty. We are her family. We have taught her everything she knows."

"Kagome isn't like that. I may have known her for a short amount of time, but I can read people. She's a sweetheart, and even with your efforts to destroy her relationship with Inu Yasha, she's not going to give up. I wouldn't be surprise if she dropped you both in order to make things right."

"Leave her brother and grandmother for a man?" Old Miko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave The Agency and her crazed editor for the hanyou she loves." Sango could hear the bite edging her voice. Damn the pain. She was beginning to see bright spots dancing around her. This wasn't good.

"Onnanoko knows better, and whether you like it or not, you are both very much alike." Miroku observed his superior cautiously as she spoke. There was something in her voice he did not recognize.

"How so?" Sango demanded.

"You too would walk up to a target casually in a crowded hallway, eliminate it, and walk away calmly if your job demanded. The only difference is she would do it in high heals."

"You don't know me at all!"

"Don't I?" Old Miko chuckled, "Did you identify yourself to my agent before you shot him? Did you ask them to drop their weapons, or did you shoot first and ask questions later?"

"I'm sure I followed proper protocol."

"Actually," Miroku interrupted, "you screamed, 'You,' pulled out your weapon, screamed, 'No,' and shot."

"He had an explosive device in his hand. I couldn't let him detonate it!"

"It could have been a radio… Most people hesitate before shooting; you didn't."

"I don't miss." Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes.

Old Miko smiled in triumph, "See Kira, we do know you. Assassins do not miss either. And, for you, the pride of the kill is more important than the propriety of procedure."

"I'm not Kira, and that's not what's important to me!" Sango growled.

"Then, why haven't you asked for treatment? I know you're in pain. It is written across your face like the morning news."

Sango paused, surprised at her words, but quickly recovered. "You are the ones that put a hot gun barrel to my shoulder, causing that nasty burn. Why would I ask the people who hurt me for treatment?"

Old Miko removed a small jar from underneath her desk. She opened it, and placed it on the table before the security chief. "It will help ease the pain and heal the wound. I made the balm myself. Would you like to use it?"

Sango stared into the woman's good eye, unsure what was the proper answer, so she went with the one that felt right. "I don't trust anything that comes from you."

"You are one of my agents now. What good would you be to me injured? Even the best tool is worthless when broken. Your safety, like that of all my agents, is my highest priority."

"Which is why you shot Kagome?" Sango accused.

"To make sure the bullet would not harm her. It missed all vital organs."

"You used three bullets!"

"I wanted you to think it was an amateur," Old Miko defended, bored with the conversation. "Our work here is as important as it is dangerous. Now, Kagome and Miroku didn't have a choice in joining our group. They were bred for this… They are our twins. Two perfect examples of our life-long education. You, on the other had, proved yourself just as worthy without ever seeing the inside of one of our classrooms. You put a tracking bullet in the shoulder of my second best operative. If you were in my position, would you let yourself go?"

"Why not kill me? It'd be quicker and easier."

"And waste all that talent!" The old woman stood up in outrage. "We spend lifetimes nurturing and training our assassins, while you naturally have these gifts. No, Kira, you are more valuable to us alive than dead. Besides, there is only one way to keep a Kizu quiet: Ask her to keep your secret."

The mention of her family name startled the young woman.

"Now," the wrinkled hand lifted the jar, "would you like some balm for your burn?"

Sango watched her carefully. If they wanted her dead, Miroku wouldn't have shot the wall before pressing the hot barrel against her shoulder. He would have simply shot her. She nodded and sat as the other woman walked around the table to tend her wound. "You said Exterminator was already taken, by whom?" Sango asked as soon as the cooling effect of the balm relaxed her.

"Your grandfather retired the name and his family from our services."

Sango turned towards the woman in surprise. The wrinkled face smiled softly, before replying,

"Do you really think that a society of assassins would grow in Japan without at least once inducting a member of The Exterminator Family into our ranks? Your family has a rich tradition with us, but when your grandfather retired, he asked that we let his son grow up normally. I am still not sure what that is, but it does not matter anymore. Who would have guessed that two generations later, his granddaughter would reclaim the Kizu chair? Miroku, did you really have to rip her shirt this badly? You left most of her back exposed."

"It's synthetic material. It would have melted into her skin; I was trying to ensure minimal harm," the monk defended himself with an innocent smile.

"You will have to forgive me," the priestess turned to Sango, "but he's the only escort available. Though, as an inducted member of The Agency, he must show complete respect towards you, or suffer the consequences."

"Which are?" Sango pressed as she eyed Miroku carefully. She was out of arguments, and suddenly she had the urge to discover how much of her grandfather's legacy was behind these walls.

"Castration among others." A sly smile spread on the security expert's lips as all color drained from the assassin's face. This would be interesting.

* * *

524663

* * *

"My mother planted those roses," Sesshomaru's voice was soft, almost washed away by the pouring rain. They were in the gazebo; he had thought it a simple solution, not expecting the skies to burst out raining for so long. Kagura turned towards him while rubbing some warmth into her arms. She should have put some clothes on instead of a satin robe. 

Looking at him as he stood with his back towards her, she wondered how he was fairing with just a pair of sweatpants.

Sesshomaru watched the delicate flowers take the beating from the rain. "I was five…just old enough to remember." His voice remained stoic.

He remained silent for some time as Kagura turned towards him. She examined his tense back closely as if the hard lines of his muscles would reveal his darkest secrets to her. "It was spring," he continued, "and I think she wore a pink dress or skirt. My father made fun of her for it. She believed one should always be elegant, even doing chores… another thing she believed in," His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. "'Don't let anyone do anything for you that you can do yourself.'" His voice was distant. She felt him drift back in time as she admired his profile in the lightning. "She took hours explaining the process to me, but I don't remember a word of it. The clearest memory…the only detail I can swear to is the way she held me tightly on her lap…wrapped in her scent. That's how I know this garden smells like her."

Kagura hadn't noticed she had slipped her hand in his until he squeezed it. "I like it here, even in the rain," she confessed. Her hair was down in waves around her face as the wind blew through it. In the silk robe, she looked like a wind goddess. He turned towards her with confidence: she was _his_ wind goddess.

"You will like it better in the summer."

"I don't think I'll be able to see it." Her voice was sad as she turned from him.

"I'll make sure you will," the youkai Lord promised.

"I doubt I'll see much more than tomorrow." Her voice was full of resignation. If Onnanoko hadn't come by now, she wasn't coming at all. "They were a beautiful three days." She began to walk towards the house, as the rain washed away her strength.

He didn't stop her, observing her retreat from his place. Did she not understand? He was tired of explaining. Sango should arrive in a few hours with the package. Visuals were usually the best clarifications.

Kagura appreciated the space, though she wished he hadn't opted to give it now. Damn him! He had taken her to the gardens, where they had enjoyed the silence for an hour or so, but then, he had asked something about business, and they'd ended up having a vivid discussion on _everything_. That wasn't strange. Naraku usually had to cut their discussions short during the mandatory meetings. He was intelligent, and she had a quick wit. It usually led to an enjoyable conversation/argument.

Then, the rain came, and he rushed her to the gazebo instead of the house. It didn't look like a long shower, but it had turned into a storm. It hadn't rained this hard since the day Kagome had publicly denounced the destruction of Paradise Hills Park.

Speaking of Kagome, she had promised to get the wind demon's heart back. Kagura silently prayed the girl was not hurt. The reporter was capable of anything to help a friend, even risking her own life. Had their business not brought them together, Kagura would never have guessed Kagome's night job. Mikos; you can never judge them at face value.

Kagura didn't bother to wipe the mud off her slippers as she entered the house. She was too tired to care. The long silver robe was pasted to her skin as she made her way through the hallways, up the stairs, and finally to her room. If she had a choice, she wanted to die in that robe.

The hot tears stung her face as they raced down her cheeks. She loved him. She didn't need to have her heart beating in her chest to know that. She had loved him for a long time, but had hidden it from herself. It would not do for her brother to find out. She had played with fire and burned herself badly. It was never just sex…at least not for her. There had always been something her partners offered that she could not resist: freedom.

The startling revelation hit her as she picked up her hairbrush: The late Lady Takahashi had been right about elegance. Containing her wild curls, she would ensure she would look her best when she faced her executioner. She used a nearby tissue to dry her face before applying lipstick. She looked into her reflection admiring the honesty in her eyes. She would have fought for him if he had loved her in return.

It would not do. She would rather die free than live as a slave, not that she had a choice. She threw the wet robe on the bed and walked to the bathroom, looking for a towel. As she patted herself dry, she thought of the irony in the situation. She was finally going to be free, and all she wanted was to remain bound to him. She was a silly girl.

Sighing, she walked towards the closet and put on the red dress from her first night with Sesshomaru. It reflected her personality best. She admired her reflection and smiled. The world was going to lose a true beauty, vanity included. Things seemed easier now that she had accepted her fate. She could prepare for the end. Prepare for an eternity without him…

It pulsed. She stood still as she felt it. It was pulsing underneath her bed like a… heartbeat? She knelt and took a cautious glance. Pulling out the feather, she felt her heart beat faster…she could feel it. Trembling fingers made away with the binds as the feather fell open and the black velvet box opened before her. She reached out to it as the light consumed her.

It beat within her chest. She smiled as tears rushed down her cheeks. Her hollow chest was now full as the small organ contracted and relaxed in an exalted rhythm. Her lips curved into a sincere smile as she whispered, "Thank you." Her hands rushed to her chest to feel the beats. Was this a dream? Was it a painful prank? She breathed in the air, noticing how much sweeter it smelled.

Now, this was freedom.

Looking down, she saw the envelope. Opening it quickly, she pulled out the passport and plane ticket. It was ten o'clock. She could still make the midnight flight to New Zealand.

Her heart skipped a beat. She finally had all she ever wanted: her heart, freedom, a new identity, and the chance to get away. But, did she want it? Her mind returned to the rosebushes and the man she had left in the rain. She should leave him. He only wanted to control her, just like her father. Looking out the window, she saw him walking slowly towards the house as the rain failed to disturb his immaculate hair, though she did not notice, like she did not notice how his strong framed was caressed by the dripping water. She only noticed what was written in his eyes.

What should she do?

* * *

524663

* * *

"So the Shikon no Tama is a weapon?" Sango asked as she read the file in front of her. 

"It can be." Miroku replied as he took a sip of his tea. They were sitting at his cubicle, and he had spent the past hour filling Kira in. He liked the name for her. She was a man killer, in his opinion. "It grants the holder's deepest, darkest desires."

"Definitely do not want to see it in the hands of Naraku," Sango agreed. "So you guys go around the world doing this?"

"Preventing evil people from obtaining more power? Yes." He placed his cup on the desk and examined his companion. She was wearing a black windbreaker Kaede had provided as she sat before him, eyes downcast, and mouth frowning in concentration. The light was dim, so her features were kept well hidden. Their black clothes kept them camouflaged, so her face appeared paler and more defined.

She looked up. Her chocolate eyes were rich and focused on him.

"So, you've killed over four hundred people to do that?" she asked, before returning to the file. It was thick, reminding Sango of an expanded copy of a Bible.

"'Kills' refers to a completed mission."

"So your sister hasn't killed four hundred sixty-five people?"

"No."

"But she has killed people?"

"Her first was when she was twelve. She walked in when Naraku shot her mother, execution style…She had a bow…the arrow went through Naraku, hitting the demon standing behind him. She purified him instantly, though Naraku still walks the Earth."

"How does she feel about it?"

Miroku shrugged. "An assassin isn't supposed to feel. That's the first thing we're taught."

"But a human does," Sango protested as she flipped another page.

"Which is why a human is fallible, but an assassin isn't. Any error made was the fault of the human."

"Sounds like a computer… Does that mean that there is no love between you and your sister?"

"Of course there is love. We were trained together – raised together… we grew up together."

"That doesn't sound like an assassin."

"No, the assassin will answer you that there is just professionalism between the two of us. She is my charge. Her protection was passed down to me when Taro died. Naraku has always had his eyes set on her; besides, her very loud cover does attract stalkers every now and then."

"And where does the love fit in?"

"Somewhere between dying for each other and working for a common cause."

"Sounds like you're still human."

"We are. Recognizing that keeps us from getting cocky."

"You, not _cocky_?" Sango rolled her eyes. "What is this number: 524663?"

"The location of the Shikon no Tama…we think Kouga meant S24663: the plot number for Paradise Hills Park."

Sango looked up. "The explosion?"

"He hasn't been able to obtain it, and neither have we. That's why Kaede was hard on Kagome. We need her focused, not in the clouds."

"So you approve of what happened here?"

"Hell's no!" Miroku leaned in, a storm of fury in his eyes, "Kagome should have been given the chance to speak with Inu Yasha in private."

"What about Onnanoko?"

"There is only so much an assassin can take before the desire for humanity outweighs our desire to do right." His eyes were dark and passionate as they reached out towards her. "That's why I needed to romance you early. Assassins are not allowed to fraternize with other assassins, unless we can argue pre-existing relationship."

Sango raised her eyebrow in question.

"We were going to terminate you at the end of the month, but you beat us to the punch." When she gave him an annoyed glance, he lifted his hands in defense and added, "Be happy; in the past, we would have shot you, seen if you survived, and then inducted you."

"Why did you change it?"

"The shot needs to be in the exact place the candidate shot the agent, which kind of sucks if the candidate shot the agent in the heart." Miroku smiled.

"I need to get back to the office," she replied, instead of laughing at his joke. Her watch beeped reminding her of other duties. They stood up together.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." Miroku handed her a badge. "This will get you through the elevator if you need to come down before then."

"I didn't say I would stay."

"Sango, in the past two hours, you have seen what we do here. We are the _real_ world police. Can you walk away without making sure you're helping us stay legit?"

"I don't see anything legit about it!"

"Juan would disagree."

"Juan?"

"The little boy my sister saved when a renegade group threw a building on his head," Miroku reminded as he walked her to the elevators.

"So you do some good, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Well, then you'll come back because I know you'll want to see me later."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sango asked as he showed her into the elevator. As the door closed, he ventured to inform her,

"Because the bug I left in your security system has reprogrammed all your network codes. It'll be a week before you can send an email without it bouncing back." He wasn't sure, but he believed that there was a new dent in the steel doors. Kami, he loved his job.

* * *

524663

* * *

It was early morning by the time Inu Yasha pulled into his bar's parking lot, not caring that the cleaning efforts were still being performed. He had driven, with the top on, all night. Ironically, the rain beating against the windshield had been soothing. It reflected his mood perfectly. Sometime around dawn the rain had retreated into a light drizzle, and eventually had stopped, although heavy grey clouds still occupied the sky. It was time to turn in. 

He didn't care about the new dents as he kicked the car door closed. He walked into the bar and poured himself a stiff shot of the cheapest sake he owned. Dark circles underneath his eyes hardened his face, as the snarl never left his lips. It was like a bad dream.

He poured himself another shot.

Unfortunately, the continuous reminder of her betrayal was carved into his heart with a butcher's knife. How could he have been so blind? How could he have believed she would ever love him? Why had he let himself fall for her damn charm? Lying deceitful bitch!

His third shot went down hard as it hit his food-deprived stomach. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. It was all a lie. He growled. How could she look so sweet and innocent while lying to his face? How could she lie naked in his arms, and feign to love him? He had trusted her. He had confided in her! He had told her he loved her, and meant it.

He paused before taking the fourth shot. She had told him she loved him first, and he hadn't smelled deceit, but his demon powers had been leaving him at the moment. Perhaps, she had fooled him. She had said it again… screamed it into the street, but the rain washed away most scents. The shot reminded him how cheap the sake was. It tasted awful.

The inebriation had begun to take effect as he poured himself the fifth shot. He had been sure of what he smelled the morning before. She hadn't lied once:

"_Death is not easy to accept. I've spent most of my adult life trying to come to terms with it, but it seems to be as elusive as ever," she sighed._

"_It bothers you that Naraku has gotten away with it?" he asked, carelessly running his claws up and down her back._

"_He hasn't gotten away with it. Before I die, I'll see him pay for what he did to my family." The anger and hate combination sounded strange in her voice._

"_I'll help you."_

"_Inu Yasha, helping me would mean the ruin of your father's company. You would lose all your money."_

"_Keh, like I care about that. I said I'll help you. It's final." She looked up to him and smiled softly. His heart melted._

"_I love you," she whispered. "No matter what happens, I want you to promise you won't forget that."_

"_Keh, you're a silly girl," he teased rolling his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips._

"_I'm serious Inu Yasha. You always keep your word, so promise me this. It's all I ask." The urgency in her voice made him look at her in worry._

"_Fine, I promise." He pulled her up his body, feeling his ribs fully healed. "But I'd rather you show me." He growled a tease as she yelped in surprise. _

_She straddled his hips before reminding him,_ _"I need to be on the air in twenty-five minutes."_

"_Then this will have to be a quick lesson." Her lips tasted sweeter this morning._

He looked down at his shot in wonder. Could she have not been lying? Did it even matter? She had betrayed him. He killed the shot. He could never forgive her betrayal. The alcohol weakened his mental walls as he remembered her:

_Inu Yasha looked down in warm surprise as the girl relaxed in his arms. Spiders had been more complicated than expected, but she seemed better now. She had slept continuously for half an hour without stirring, while he watched her. She laid, half draped on his body, in complete trust and dependency. She needed him to protect her, and the idea filled him with pride. He didn't venture to speculate why. It felt good to have her there. That was more than enough._

He poured another glass, as he saw her eyes full of pain and tears as he watched her pray by the god's tree. He took the shot remembering the tight feeling in his chest when he had thought she was going to die in his bar. The alcohol swam in his veins, filling his mind with the memory of their first kiss. Half asleep, surrounded by her scent, he remembered her lips vividly. They tasted of her… honest. She may have loved him, but it didn't change the facts. Had she confided in him… had she been honest, he would have helped her. He would have saved her.

He lifted the seventh shot to his lips. His phone rang. Grumbling, he put the glass down and growled into his phone. It would be nice to scream at someone.

Miroku's name was on the Caller ID.

The roar of from the hanyou was cut short as he slammed the phone into the wall. He didn't want to speak of her. He would drink to her. He brought the drink to his lips before pausing, and changing his mind. She didn't deserve this tribute, though he couldn't remember why. Seeing the discarded remote on the bar, he tested the television set. It worked, and it wasn't set to her show. Perhaps, his day would improve. He turned his back to the television, needing the noise to flush out his thoughts.

"In other news, a 1988 Grand Marquis crashed into the railing of Tokyo's Kansendouro Highway causing major traffic jams all over the city. Lee has more on the story."

Kagome drove a 1988 Grand Marquis, but hers was in the shop. It needed a new engine or something like that.

"Sometime late last night, the 1988 Mercury Grand Marquis was going south on Kansendouro Highway when it lost control, and slammed into the side railing. As you can see behind me, the front of the car is devastated, which makes the driver's disappearance even more baffling. Though the identity of the driver remains unknown, police have just confirmed that the car is registered to Morning Scoop reporter, Kagome Higurashi."

Inu Yasha knocked over the sake bottle as he quickly turned towards the television set.

"It is not clear at this time if she was the one driving the car, and if so, where she is."

Inu Yasha's heart stopped as the scene changed, but not before the hanyou recognized the back of the car. Not her!

"Inu Yasha!" He barely registered his name when a hard fist connected with his mouth. "You bastard! Tell me where she is!"

The hanyou looked at the monk in surprise. Miroku's eyes were burning with anger, hatred and desperation as he punched the bartender again. This time, Inu Yasha fell to the ground.

"She went after you. She wouldn't have stopped until she found you! Where is she?" he demanded.

The initial shock wore away as the hanyou rose up. "I don't fucking know!"

"Bullshit!" Inu Yasha was taken aback. He had never seen the monk lose his cool, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Miroku stood before him with his lip snarled, grinding his teeth, readying to kill, and the only thing in the cabdriver's way was Inu Yasha.

"I haven't seen her since last night!" Inu Yasha stood up, realizing the monk didn't know where she was either. He licked his cut lip looking Miroku in the eye. "I left without her."

"Where did she go?" the monk demanded, slightly calmer.

"How the hell should I know? She was standing on the street when I left," Inu Yasha screamed back. Without warning, the hanyou's fist connected vehemently with the monk's face. "Now, get the fuck out of my way!"

Miroku spit out a tooth, but didn't care. He had deserved that much. He allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment. His sister needed him more than his pride needed restoration. "Where do you plan to look for her?"

"None of your freaking business!" Inu Yasha yelled back as he made his way out of the bar.

"You won't make it to the accident sight in one piece if you drive drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Then, how come you only knocked out one of my wisdom teeth?"

"Keh!"

"I'll drive," Miroku declared as his cheek began to swell.

* * *

524663

* * *

Sango was not having a good day. That was the understatement of the decade. After spending the night discovering that her entire world was built upon lies, she drove back to her building to realize she still had an incident report to write. It was times like this she wished she did delegate power more often. Her morning had progressed horrendously. The calming effects of the balm had worn off just before she realized her first aid kit wasn't equipped to deal with her wound. As she walked up and down stairs overseeing the investigation, she also noticed neither of her bosses had been located. Not because her staff was lazy, they knew better, but because neither answered their phones. Bastards! 

She was angry at the world when the worst bombshell hit her. Miroku's little prank wasn't little. She couldn't log into her computer, retrieve her voice mail, or even unlock the door to the executive washroom. He was going to burn slowly before she fed him to the sharks.

She ground her teeth as the perspiration dripped into her eyes. She was in pain. She was convinced the burn hurt more now, than before the stupid balm. She would poke Old Miko with a hot stick before feeding her to the crocodiles. Then, she would show Miroku how to properly shoot his gun, using his nether regions as the bull's eye.

Her phone rang. "What?" she shouted into the receiver.

"Sango," Sesshomaru's voice was cool but demanding, "why haven't you brought me the package?"

"If you haven't checked your messages, someone stole it last night!" Venom dripped into her words.

"That was your job," he reminded her.

"Listen, you self-serving bastard! I've spent the damn night chasing your stupid package around town and the only thing I have to show for it is a headache and a first-degree burn on my back. I'm not even going to be able to take time off to recuperate from this, so don't talk to me about my job! Go ask your fucking girlfriend if she knows what she did with your stupid little package!"

With that she slammed the phone into its hook. It would be another hour before her actions registered, but by then, it would be too late.

* * *

524663

* * *

It was a strange sensation. Sesshomaru had never felt this before. It was so bizarre that he did not register Sango's insults. He had promised Kagura her freedom, and he might not be able to deliver. No. The Lord of the Western Lands did not fail. 

He left his office, still dressed in his pants from the night before. The house had returned to normal as Jaken permitted the staff to return. Some of the maids were enjoying the eye candy as he quickly made his way to her room. They would figure something out.

He stopped in front of her door. What if Sango had been right? What if Kagura already knew? What if this had all been a trick from Naraku? The cold sun filtered into the hallway reminding Sesshomaru of the passage of time. What if she planned this? What if she had gotten her heart and left?

No. She wouldn't leave. She had to know their destinies were intertwined. He would believe in her. He opened the door and walked inside, instantaneously recognizing the change. The curtains were open, filling the room with dull light. On the bed, there was a half-packed duffle bag, and before him, looking out the window, was the wind demon with a beating heart in her chest. "Kagura?"

"I should have left. I had the tickets and fake papers. I could have hidden from him." Her voice was as stoic as his as she refused to face him.

Looking at her beautiful exposed back, he said, "But, you didn't."

"I couldn't decide, and by not deciding, I made a decision," she answered curtly. "I should have just left."

The red dress hung to her hips beautifully as Sesshomaru digested her words. "Why?"

"It was silly of me to stay," she answered admiring the distance of the sun. He took another step forward, letting the door close behind him.

"Why?" he asked again.

"It would have been easier for everyone for me to just disappear."

"Why?"

She turned towards him, anger radiating from her eyes. "Don't you know how to ask anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then, why do you need to know?" She turned the tables on him.

"I need to know if you understand."

"Why?"

He took a predatory step towards her. "So we can stop playing these games."

They stood a few inches apart as he looked into her tired eyes.

"Where do we stand?" she finally asked.

"Right now, I'm not sure," he confessed. "You are a hard woman to read."

She rubbed her temples tiredly, before turning towards him and demanding, "Tell me it wasn't only sex! Tell me I didn't waste the best opportunity to gain my freedom for a fling!"

"Is that what you think?" he asked pulling her towards him. "Is that how little you think of me? Do you honestly think that I would have brought you here if there wasn't something more? Do you think I would have marked you unless I was serious about my intentions?"

"How should I know?" she demanded, unable to contain her anger. "Everything with you has been a sexual game of dominance!"

"I am an Inu Youkai!"

"And I'm a wind demon. If you want me to cut my wings, you need to be clear with your intentions!"

He growled as he pulled her close. "I want you in my bed every night of the week. I want you, but not as my slave. I want you as my mate."

Neither left the room that morning.

* * *

524663

* * *

Myoga examined the vehicle with a keen eye. Why was it that things with the Higurashis always got extremely complicated? "I can't imagine she walked out of that on her own." He confessed to no one in particular. The front of the car had been turned into an accordion, and even though the air bags had detonated, she should have had trouble freeing her legs, since the accordion effect had eliminated much of the front legroom, but that would explain the blood spatter inside the car. The flea took a deep breath before analyzing the facts once again. 

A yellow cab, ignoring the police signs pulled up to the accident. Three officers approached the vehicle as the two men exited it arguing. "You drive like my grandmother!" the one riding shotgun yelled.

"Really? She liked NASCAR too?" the driver replied sarcastically.

"I could have gotten us here in half the time!" the first protested as the police captain sighed.

"You would have gotten us here in a body bag!"

"Enough you two!" Myoga shouted. "Inu Yasha, I don't care if she's your girlfriend, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Like you can keep me away?" The strong smell of sake hit the flea as he approached his ward.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Why do you think I had to let the baka drive?" Inu Yasha walked past him, feeling like he had swallowed the concrete slab that had broken his rib days prior. The car looked worse in person than on television.

"Who are you?" Myoga turned to the other man in question.

"Miroku Higurashi, and if you will excuse me, I would like to find out what happened to my sister."

A light of recognition filled Myoga's eyes as he remembered the young boy that had managed to pull Kagome from her father's body. Had so much time passed?

"That is a job for the police," Myoga informed. "Rest assured, we will find out where she is."

"Like you found out who killed Taro?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, and when the flea failed to respond, returned to inspecting the vehicle. Inu Yasha was sitting on the driver's seat, with his legs outside the car.

"Her scent was washed out by the rain." Inu Yasha explained as he tried to push aside the smell of her blood. He lifted up the deflated airbag.

"What's that?" Miroku asked as he noticed a rip in the bag. Touching it, he replied, "It's a clean cut, as if it were made with a knife." Turning to Myoga, he asked, "Did anyone deflate the airbag?"

"No, it was like that when we found it. They deflate almost instantaneously, you know," the flea answered as he walked up to the two. It was not good to let his men think that these two were doing all the work for him.

"How about the seatbelt?" Miroku asked as he searched for it.

"We haven't touched a thing."

"She was driving the car," her brother spoke solemnly as he held up her cell phone. He moved away from the car and walked over towards the railing.

"We think she may have stumbled out of the car and tried to walk for help. We are examining the side of the mountain, in case she fell in the process. But, we have no reason to believe she is not alive."

"She would never have left her cell phone behind!" Miroku protested.

Inu Yasha growled as he began to examine the steering wheel closely. Myoga watched closely as the brother stepped over the railing and looked in some of the bushes. His sister wouldn't be in there. Why was he looking? "She was taken by force," both interlopers announced. Miroku walked back with the seatbelt in his hand.

"Look at the ends; it's been ripped out," Miroku announced as he threw the seat belt at the police captain. "I'm guessing a demon by the strength required to do so."

"There were at least two," Inu Yasha growled as he pulled the sliver of metal from the steering wheel. "And one had a knife."

"They said on the news that her car lost control. How do you know?" Miroku demanded, not liking what he had found.

"There are no tire impressions on the road that indicate she tried to stop." Myoga explained.

"Has anyone checked the breaks?"

"You have to excuse us slow moving officers, but there is a thing about evidence called a chain of custody. We can't just go doing things without first making sure the scene has been processed. They will check the brakes at the lab!" Myoga tried to defend himself.

"The brake pedal is completely sunken in," Inu Yasha informed as he thanked Kami that the room left by the pedals would have been enough for her not to have lost a leg.

"She must have lost her brake fluid," Myoga reasoned. "It could have happened in the crash.

"Given that there are no sharp tread marks, the likelihood of her having lost the brake fluid before the crash is greater," Miroku countered as he walked in the direction the car had come. "I got a message from her mechanic last night that her car would be ready by morning… he would have made sure the brakes were working. He's very thorough."

"Are you saying someone planned this?" Myoga questioned.

"This ain't no accident!" Inu Yasha replied as he squashed the flea on his way out of her vehicle. He tried without success to pick up her scent, not caring if the officers made fun of his sniffing the ground.

"Over here!" Miroku shouted. Out of curiosity, the other officers followed as well. He was kneeling by the other side of the highway, were the soil met the concrete.

"Look at these tread marks!" Miroku demanded.

"They are big!" one of the officers replied as he placed a ruler by them before photographing them. "I would say an eighteen wheeler. I will know for certain after I compare them at the lab."

"I meant, look at the direction!" The frustration was growing in the monk's voice. "They are facing the railing…The truck would have had to been intersecting at least two out of the three lanes to do that!" Miroku observed.

"This was a kidnapping," the flea agreed. "But who would take her?"

"I think it would be easier to answer, who wouldn't," Miroku replied sarcastically before turning towards Inu Yasha. "We should shorten the list."

* * *

524663

* * *

Sango's employees had learned to steer clear of their boss when there was a certain demonic sparkle in her eyes. Today was not any different. The sparkle looked more like a red targeting rifle laser, but the warning was clear. She was not in a good mood. So, when a package was delivered to the office, her secretary was very tempted not to pass it along. Unfortunately, it was marked urgent, and Nadia knew better than to delay its delivery. 

The woman knocked slowly and ventured to enter, only after her boss had screamed a few curses. "I hate to bother you, Miss Kizu, but this package came urgent."

"Do I look like I care?" Sango snapped. The pain had caused her to go into a cold sweat.

"I'm sorry," the young girl began as she held up the package, "but it says medical…"

Sango rushed the girl's side and took the package from her. She looked inside, and remained tense for a few seconds before turning to her quite frightened secretary and giving her a big kiss. "Thank Kami!"

Nadia looked at her boss in confusion until the woman told her to lock the door. "I chased a suspect into a boiler room;" Sango began to explain, "In the struggle, I bumped into a broken steam pipe." She handed the jar of balm to her assistant. "It was still hot, and I got a nasty burn," Sango finished. "They gave me some of that when I was treated, but, it wore off."

The young girl assisted the security head in removing the windbreaker, and then, she applied a generous amount of balm to the burn. It seemed a bit small to be a pipe, but what did she know about pipes, anyway? Sango Kizu wasn't known for her great ability to lie. Besides, the woman had no need to.

Nadia smiled as she noticed her boss was relaxing. She was going to keep a few jars of the stuff handy. "Do you want me to bandage it?"

"Yes, please." The secretary was smiling again. If her boss remembered her manners, then it meant she was back to her old self. "Oh, the guy from ITS called."

"How long until we have network access?"

"He's not sure, but he said he reset your voicemail. It's back to the default password, and so is your computer. At least you can access your personal files."

"Something is something."

* * *

524663

* * *

"Let's split up," Miroku suggested as they drove back to town. 

"Do you have a lead you don't want to share?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"You seem sober enough to ride your bike," Miroku observed. "I thought it would be useful if you checked out other leads."

"Why?"

"Because, if I take you with me, you'll kill my potential witness before he spills!"

"Keh, I have more self-control than that!"

"But, I don't! I need someone that can control me before I kill the bastard!"

"Oh?"

"I figured I could take Sango and have you check the apartment."

"Haven't you checked your home yet?" Inu Yasha demanded in a growl. If she had escape, she might have gone there!

"Of course I did, but it doesn't mean you can't find clues I can't see or smell!" Miroku shouted back. He wasn't in the mood to be patient. "The hit was perfectly executed by a professional. They had to have been tailing her. I figured that if you checked the apartment for any strange scents and compared them to those in the garage, you might get a lead!"

Inu Yasha looked at the monk suspiciously. He wasn't lying, and it made sense to an extent. "Sango will be with you?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Miroku made a sharp right, onto an uneven street. Keeping the car on two wheels he cut through a tight alley into the other side of town. Making a sharp left, the car bounced back onto its four wheels. "I told you: you drive just as slowly as my grandmother."

* * *

524663

* * *

"Kouga sit still," Ayame warned. After the wolf demon had been given medical clearance, his fiancé had managed to purchase the last two first class tickets to Tokyo available. Actually, they were the only two tickets the airline had left. 

"Why won't this idiot take off?" Kouga growled.

"For two reasons: First, he hasn't been cleared."

"Who needs clearance?"

"And because not all the passengers are on board." Ayame sighed as she continued to type away. She hadn't had a chance to respond to the quarterly reports until now, and frankly, business always took her mind off her personal troubles, like the fact that her best friend was in direct life-threatening danger.

"I told you we should have rented a private plane!"

"None were available."

"We should have flown ours in!"

"It would have taken twice as long to get back," Ayame replied calmly. Her boyfriend was a bit of a hothead at times.

"Forget this shit!" Kouga yelled as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to the pilot!"

"Didn't she kick you out of the cockpit already?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She needs to understand that time is vital!"

"And you need to understand that if you bother her again, she'll have us thrown off the plane, and we won't be able to get back until tomorrow night. So, sit down and be quiet!"

The wolf prince growled in return, but did as he was told. He could be patient. "This is your captain speaking. I have just been informed by our flight attendants that we will be momentarily delayed, waiting for our connecting passengers."

Kouga growled as his eyes tinged with red.

"She'll be fine. She's an amazing girl, you know," Ayame reassured. Kouga just buried his claws in his armrest.

"If you only knew how much danger she really is in…" Kouga thought to himself.

* * *

524663

* * *

Unable to get any work done thanks to Miroku's _little_ bug, Sango resigned herself to reading more case files. Old Miko had included some vital folders with the balm, which was working a lot better now that she was applying it regularly. 

Sango sighed as she switched files. She was surprised to find Kouga's file was light. She expected someone like the Wolf Prince to be high on The Agency's priority list. On the first page, in big bold letters, was the word 'Ally.'

"That explains a lot," Sango mumbled as she read through the file. There wasn't much of interest or value in it. He had gone to school for Management and International Business. He was a hothead that enjoyed extreme sports, and he had raced on many occasions with Inu Yasha in underground street competitions. He was to be married to Ayame next summer, a woman he was madly in love with. She was his second love after Kagura Naraku, but it was Ayame's name that was his ATM password. But, most of this information she already knew from working with Ayame.

Sango picked up the phone on the second ring, noticing the damaged receiver… "I cursed out Sesshomaru!" she realized. Since she was still alive, she ventured to hope that he hadn't noticed. "Full Moon Enterprises, Sango Kizu speaking."

"Sango, why haven't you called me back? I left five messages for you!" Miroku demanded.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that a certain someone disabled my voicemail!" she shot back.

"So you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" she asked, noticing the gravity of his tone.

"My sister is missing. It looks like she's been abducted. I just dropped Inu Yasha off. Can you meet me at Jakotsu's; I need someone to keep me from killing the bastard before I get the information I need."

"I'm on my way," she replied standing up. "Nadia!" she screamed. "Forward all my calls to my cell phone. I'll be out of my office for the rest of they day."

She didn't waste time in running to her car, which, she realized still had a bomb in it. She would have to take a cab. How she hated this situation!

* * *

524663

* * *

Inu Yasha felt strange entering the empty apartment. If she wasn't here, there was no reason for him to be there, but Miroku was right. There was much to learn here. He made his way to her room, enjoying the slight scent of her shampoo. What he would give to have her standing before him right now! He would even forget her trespasses. He would forgive her and take her into his arms, where he could protect her. "Kagome," he whispered as he entered her room. 

It smelled of her, even though she hadn't stopped by in a couple of days. He walked in taking a look around, and stopped short in front of the mural. The painted hanyou was growling, snarl on his lips and crimson in his eyes. He seemed ready to pounce, even though the arrow kept him in place.

With cautious steps, he walked towards the mural. "You know where she is," he demanded. "I know she's alive. She has to be! I can still feel her, and so can you." He lifted his hand to the surface of the painting before finishing, "Show me where she is! Show me, so that I can get my bitch back!"

His fingers felt a surge of electricity as the room became dark. "Inu Yasha…" The rain was pounding on the car as he looked on to her half conscious self, lying on the air bag. She called for him. The driver side door was opened and a small framed demon leaned in, stabbing the airbag so hard and fast, his knife was caught in the steering wheel. He tried to pull her out, but the seatbelt kept her in place. The passenger side door opened, and a second, bigger demon leaned into the car. Effortlessly, he ripped the seatbelt from her body. Inu Yasha tried to grab her before they removed her from the car, but his hand went through her body.

Inu Yasha didn't realize he had moved his hand until he saw her bed. The vision had faded. "You couldn't stop them either," he spoke to the mural softly before lightly touching the painted hanyou once again.

It was dark, damp and cramped, but she was there, chained to a wall. "Kagome?" He walked towards her, hearing strange voices echoing in the small space. They seemed to be coming from above. He couldn't make them out. Touching the cold stone wall, he walked to her side. "Kagome?" he asked again. He observed the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She was alive and well!

"Where are you?" he asked as he tried to make sense of the round tight room. He had never been in a place like this.

"Mine!" the shriek came from above as rows of pointed fangs descended upon him.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes. He was still in her room. The painted hanyou looked back at him with pleading crimson eyes. Inu Yasha understood. He was pinned to a tree, bound by color pigments. "I'll get her back," he promised pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

524663

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to Kagome?" Sango demanded the minute she stepped out of her cab. "Doesn't the Agency put some sort of GPS on all its members?" 

"We do, in our cell phones, but Kagome left hers in the car."

"Don't you have secret ones implanted under your skin, or something?" Sango asked.

"We tried that, but one of our enemies got hold of the frequency. The Agency hasn't used them in years," he answered as he walked up the steps.

"What does Jakotsu know?"

"He always keeps an eye on my sister. He has said more than once that he would like to turn her into his protégée."

Not bothering to knock, he kicked the door down. Sango was impressed, considering that it had only been a few hours since his sister removed the bullet from his back. She followed him quietly, noticing how determined his step was.

Jakotsu never saw the fist that contacted with his eye. The dominatrix should never have left his study. "Where is my sister?"

"How should I know?" Jakotsu asked from the spot on the floor he had landed. Dressed similarly as the last time, with the exception that today's color scheme was red, the sex lord quickly knocked his opponent to the ground.

"I know you keep your _eye _on her," Miroku replied as the two got to their feet. Jakotsu wasted no time in kicking Miroku back down.

"I don't know what you… AH!" Sango had pinned Jakotsu the wall with one arm over his Adam's apple, and her gun pointed between his legs. "I see you brought your new master… Sango, was it?"

"Jakotsu, meet Kira," Miroku introduced as he stood up rubbing his sore chest. Sango had been quick. He figured her style of interrogating would be faster than his. "Do you want to know how she earned her name?"

"We didn't take her! We didn't know she was gone until we saw it on the news!" Sango pulled back the safety of her revolver. "All we did was remove our protection! And you deserved that! That little prank of yours ruined our dining room!"

"Your protection?" Sango inquired.

"The word on the street has always been that Higurashi is under our protection; we changed that," Jakotsu informed. Miroku, he could read. This new dominatrix was a different story. She had potential. If he could introduce her to some toys…

Sango didn't stop Miroku from knocking out the she-male. This wasn't good. "I had to remove her security detail last night as well."

"It wouldn't have mattered. She had already ditched them earlier."

"Anyone could have taken her," Sango complained.

"Hello?" Miroku answered his cell phone on the first ring. "Inu Yasha, slow down… Where did you see her? What vision?" Miroku walked back to his cab as he listened to the frantic ranting of the hanyou. "I have no idea where that could be… Demon with many teeth that shrieks… that narrows it down to half the city. No, it's a start… See if you can find anything else, I'll ask Old Miko if she knows where that is. Thanks."

He turned to Sango as they entered his cab, "Inu Yasha had a vision."

"Since when?"

"It was provoked by a sacred object in Kagome's room. She's alive but being held either underground, or in a low place. Inu Yasha said that she was in a round stone room, with dirt floors and a multi-fanged demon on the ceiling."

"I've never heard of such a place."

"Neither have I, but Old Miko might have. We should return to base, regroup and go from there. It's already noon. She'll have the day's messages ready."

"I haven't done that yet," Sango replied as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. She typed in her regular code, but it was rejected. "Shit, I forgot they reset it." She mumbled as she started to type in the password, 'change me.' Sango paused and bit her lower lip.

"That means you're thinking," Miroku observed.

"Do you have a pad and paper?" she demanded.

"Glove compartment… why?"

She didn't answer as she began to toy with a theory. "I know what it all means!" She shouted after a few minutes. "I know why Naraku hasn't obtained the jewel!"

* * *

Definitions: 

A/N: Japanese translations in this chapter were obtained on http/ and http/ - (n) roadthoroughfare

Kira/Kiraa – (n) Killer

I would like to thank Frame of Mind for helping with this chapter. She got me through my block and beta the chapter at the same time. It looks like you guys got an extra chapter, though I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I got so caught up with house repairs and my new job.

I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but I will try my best to make it ASAP.

LOVE YOU ALL.


	24. A Pulitzer Story Finale

**Chapter 24:**

**A Pulitzer Story Finale**

From the top of one of the samurai buildings that populated downtown Tokyo, two crimson eyes coldly preyed upon the unsuspecting city below. The rigid form stood in perfect posture, immaculate, like a god, in front of his living room window. His dark Egyptian wool suit adorned his body without a crease, like his mauve silk shirt and tie. Mounds of wavy hair were perfectly bound at the back of his head as if they were made of satin. Not one hair was out of place. Not even the petite cup of black tea in his hand dared to mar his divine appearance as his thin lips curled into a sinister smile. Though the large bay windows protected him from the cold, cloudy day, they did not protect the metropolis from Naraku's villainous gaze or desire.

Today was a good day. The calm before the storm always left a velvety sweet taste in his mouth. He knew his rebellious daughter was whoring herself to a dog, and that his youngest and eldest were at odds. He had counted on that. But, he also knew that the end was coming. He had woken up to a world where Higurashis were a thing of the past. The sight of the crushed car in the morning news had brought a sense of peace and tranquility to his soul. His dark chuckle filled the room. It was all coming to an end, and it would be an end in his favor.

He took a sip of his black tea. The taste was pungent like his power. What was that saying Takahashi senior had liked? "Good things come to those who wait." He had waited long enough, and before this day ended, Naraku would make sure to be the jewel's new master. His eyes gleamed in darkness. Takahashi had been right, but not right enough to save his life. Naraku still savored the look of surprise on the dog's face right after he had run his tentacle through the inu youkai's back. "After so many years of partnership, you should have known not to turn your back on me, but you dogs have always been a bit slow."

A knock at the door disturbed his meditation over the city. "Come in," he ordered, not turning to greet his guests. Once their scents had reached his nose, he continued, "What was so urgent that couldn't be discussed over the phone?"

"Business," replied the first man. "We're here to discuss Paradise Hills Park."

"You performed an excellent job, and were paid accordingly."

"That's the problem. We knew nothing of it," the second man continued. "Imagine our surprise to find that our best client had gone elsewhere."

"Oh?" Naraku turned towards his guests in surprise. He didn't like surprises. The two standing in his living room were analyzing his response. "And last night's incident?"

"Naraku," the first man spoke up again, "we had a deal. We were to be your exclusive outside contractors."

Stepping forward, the second man threw the decapitated heads of the demons before the hanyou's feet. "We didn't facilitate this. Honestly, using speed demons to make the reporter disappear… there is no poetry in that!"

"I understand your concern, Jakotsu," Naraku began as he sat himself in a velvet sofa. Looking at his guests, he continued, turning towards the first man, "Bankotsu, you know the Shichinintai have served me well over the years. I also know you are not so foolish as to dirty my carpet without good reason."

"It didn't bother us you went elsewhere for this. When we facilitated the Thunder Brothers, they left more of a mess than they were supposed to clean up. We understand if you wanted to take a more hands on approach."

"But, you didn't even buy the explosives from us!" Jakotsu complained. "We have every law enforcement agency chasing after us, and we didn't even make a cent out of that beautiful rubble."

"There is a reason we have survived so long," Bankotsu interrupted, giving his brother an annoyed glance. "We know not to leave loose ends."

"Is this a threat?" Naraku eyed the man dressed in immaculately white clothes with a keen eye. Bankotsu could decapitate two of the fastest demons in creation without splashing a drop of blood on his clothes. He was precise, and Naraku liked precise.

"Nope, it's a refund," the she-male corrected slightly annoyed that Naraku hadn't noticed his new pink leather pants.

"You felt so dissatisfied with our services that you allowed your son to contract his own hit men," Bankotsu explained when Naraku raised an eyebrow. Pointing at the heads on the floor, he finished, "We took care of your loose ends for free."

"I am sure this eye to detail belongs to a different brother, but that is why the Shichinintai are so reliable. You each know how to combine each other's strengths." Naraku stood up, and began to lead them towards the door. His tone was cordial as he continued, "Be assured that my family will continue to use your services reliably… As for the Kizu matter?"

"It is arranged for sometime next week. I outdid myself this time," Jakotsu promised.

"In that case, until then," Naraku gave him a sinister farewell smile.

The two brothers looked at each other on their way down the elevator. "Are you sure?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yes."

As the two walked into the city streets, they were both comforted and worried with the knowledge that not only had Akago disobeyed Naraku's orders, but that it would be up to the hanyou to take care of disciplining him. The streets would soon run red with blood, and the Shichinintai would not get to participate in the fun.

**524663**

She laid, wrapped in his arms, enjoying his warmth. Her body was soft compared to his, and it pleased him. She gave herself so freely, so willingly, so trustingly… he did not hesitate to fully mark her. The surprise in her eyes had been amusing, and the happiness that followed had been appropriate. She had been right: if he wanted her to cut her wings, he couldn't play games.

She was content. He could tell by her even breaths and soft smile. She looked younger without the hard woman façade. He liked this side to her. He relaxed as he wrapped the comforter around their bare skin. The cool autumn sun had decided to join them as the sounds of the quite house crept up to his ears.

He heard the decisive, quick steps rush towards them. The small feet hurried with grace only one so small and powerful could achieve. Sesshomaru turned towards the door in time to see it fly open. "Phone call!" the loud voice announced before rushing to the bed. She finagled her way between the two bodies before smiling up at the Lord. "Uncle Inu wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, Rin." Sesshomaru took the phone from her.

Rin turned and smiled at the woman. "Is Kagura-sama staying with Rin?"

"Yes, she is," Kagura teased. She stretched and yawned as she fully opened her eyes.

Rin looked up to her Lord in curiosity before sitting comfortably between the two bodies. She liked this arrangement.

Kagura kept a worried eye on her new husband as she sensed his frustration rising. Sesshomaru grabbed the remote control that was on his nightstand and turned the television on. He surfed the channels until he found one showing the image of the smashed car.

"It has now been confirmed that the driver involved in this morning's car crash was Kagome Higurashi," the announcer spoke clearly, in a stern reporter's voice.

Kagura shot up to attention, fear reflecting in her eyes.

"Though, the whereabouts of the young reporter and her condition are still unknown," the reporter continued, "the police are asking anyone with information to please come forward. They believe Miss Higurashi could be seriously injured."

"I know of no such place, but I know where we can find help. Meet me at the Higurashi shrine in half an hour…" Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he knew he must. "I'll bring father's kibas."

There was a surprised silence on the other end of the line which was followed by a stunned, "Arigato."

"Why is Kagura-sama not wearing a night shirt? And, how come her back is all scratched up?" Rin asked as she ran her hand upon the young woman's skin. "Did Kagura-sama get in a fight with a cat?"

"No… a dog," Kagura couldn't help the embarrassed blush from rising to her cheeks. "And didn't I tell you to just call me Kagura!" she quickly tried to change the subject.

"If Kagura needs a nightshirt, Rin can lend her one!" the child offered enthusiastically.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was stern and more frigid than usual, "tell Jaken to have breakfast ready."

The child was out the door before her master had finished his sentence.

"What's wrong?" Kagura demanded. "Is Kagome alright?"

"She's missing."

"Naraku?"

The Lord kept a stoic face, but did not answer his young wife. "Get dressed. I want you to take Jaken and Rin to the country house outside of Tokyo. You are to remain there until I send for you."

"Oh no you don't!" Kagura threatened as she got out of bed. "You will not battle him without me, or have you forgotten that I'm your mate?"

The demon lord growled in response to the accusation. "I will not have my woman placed in needless danger!" he explained in a frigid voice.

"And I will not allow my man to go into battle without me!" Kagura retaliated as she took a step towards him.

His mouth watered as her spicy scent reached his nose. How he longed to finish this argument the proper way: against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. But, this was neither the place nor the time. "Kagura."

"It's my fight, Sesshomaru; I will not run from it," she declared, folding her arms in front of her and placing a firm foot on the ground.

He nodded, knowing that arguing would only delay them further. "Don't expect to fight it alone," he warned as put on his pants.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," she informed as he departed her bedroom. Turning towards her closet she took a deep breath. Tonight, she would be either an orphan or a widow, and if it were the latter, she would also be dead.

**524663**

She was in pain. Why? Her shoulder hurt. She had been shot… No, that had been long ago and in the other shoulder. There had been bright lights and crushing sounds… Her car! Her eyes open in shock as the memory of crumbling metal returned to her.

Where was she? She could smell dampness and mold. Stone walls? Was she in a dungeon? What was this? Feudal Japan? And, why was the room so small? More importantly, where was the door? Was she standing in front of it? She tried to move, but only succeeded in rattling the chains that kept her standing. The cold realization stole the air from her lungs. She was helplessly chained to a wall in a room without windows or doors!

The hysterical laughter fell upon her head as it echoed towards her. Her head shot up to face her captor. Kagome grew pale at the sight of her old nemesis: a woman that was supposed to be in exile.

"Soon!" the woman promised.

"Do it now; she's awake," a soft voice order.

Her nose refused to breathe as her mind refused to accept reality. Above her head stood Madam Centipede and Akago Naraku, her captors.

"The time is still not right, but within the hour, the jewel will be ripe," the Madam explained.

"What about her?" Akago asked indifferently as he took a glance at the prisoner.

"Her blood will serve to taint the jewel," the she-demon screeched before laughing again. Victory would be hers.

**524663**

"Are we there yet?" Kouga demanded.

"You know, they can't make the jet fly any faster," Ayame reminded him.

"We should be there by now!"

"We have another hour to go. Why don't you get some rest?"

Kouga sat back and started tapping his claws against the armrest. This was followed by the tapping of his foot. "I can run faster than this!" he mumbled.

"No, you can't," his girlfriend correct without batting an eye. She was curled up in a warm blanket with her eyes closed. With all her emails sent, all she wanted to do was collect her strength before landing. She was going on a hunting spree, and nothing was going to get in her way.

Kouga started grinding his teeth. He switched feet, and began to tap the one next to her. He tapped the fingers of both hands.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to kill you here!" she warned.

"But sweetheart, I'm resting!" he growled lowly.

Ayame took a deep breath. It was time for desperate measures. Taking a second to ensure no one was watching, she placed a blanket-covered-hand over his crotch. He froze. There was no breathing, grinding or tapping from the wolf prince. "I'm going to the bathroom. Perhaps, you should do the same."

It took the removal of the provocative hand for the demon's cognitive skills to return. Without warning, he bolted from his seat and rushed towards the bathroom. Why couldn't she have thought of this at the airport?

**524663**

"It's too simplistic!"

"It's better than your plot theory!"

"It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when you're dealing with demons and mikos," Sango corrected her cab driver. Miroku looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"But that would mean…"

"The Shikon has always been within reach," Sango finished.

"But, no one has sensed it!"

"It was dormant." Sango insisted.

"But how?" Miroku insisted.

"Well, according to Kagome's notes, she believed the Shikon no Tama was hidden in a mobile place, so that it could remain undiscovered. Well, can you think of a more mobile place to hide an object?" Sango concluded.

"But, _how_?"

"Simple, magic," Sango reasoned as she formulated a plan. "It definitely puts Kagome's kidnapping in a completely different light."

"Yes, if you're right, which I hope you're not, she would be the key to everything." Miroku suddenly grew pale as he accelerated. "We don't have much time. They're only going to keep her alive long enough to extract the jewel. They won't risk her miko powers fully awakening."

It didn't take long for the experienced cab driver to cut through the city streets, avoiding any and all traffic. Every second was precious, and only Old Miko could confirm their worst fears. Miroku didn't bother with parking, leaving the car on the street, knowing no one would dare tow it. They ran past security, without question, and hurried to the underground base. When they reached headquarters, they found the room buzzing with nerves. Agents were running around confirming leads, running scenarios, communicating with agents over seas. Kagome's disappearance had sent the Agency into frenzy. Their best agent couldn't have just vanished.

"Old Miko," Miroku started as he stepped into her office, "I'm afraid we may have been wrong about the jewel's location."

"I know," the old woman spoke. Her face had aged a decade overnight. Her wrinkles had hardened and the sparkle had left her eye. "Agents at Paradise Hills Park confirmed no activity at the site of the explosion." By the coffee ring on her glass desk, it was obvious to the agents that their superior had not slept the night before. "A mole in Naraku's organization has informed us that the explosion was ordered by Akago Naraku. He and his father will make rake in the good PR by promising to rebuild the park."

"I think I know where the jewel is, but you are not going to like it," Sango informed.

"Speak, child," Kaede motioned as Miroku walked Sango over to the wall he had shot his bullet through. He gave her a marker he had in his pocket as she realized the wall had a reflective surface. She should have known then Agency would be concern with space saving technology.

Writing the number, 524663, on the wall, she began, "I have been thinking about analyzing the source of the information versus the information itself. Putting it into context."

"Go on," Kaede insisted, eyeing the number cautiously.

"Well," Sango began to write sets of letters under each number, "I've noticed that Kouga has an innate skill for numbers and math. He never forgets a figure or anything related to it. I also know he uses Ayame's name as his ATM password." Sango started connecting one letter in each group with the next one. "Twenty years ago, Kouga would have needed a way to remember the jewel's location. He would have used the same method he's been using for decades."

"I thought that information wouldn't be conveyed to the prince until he reach of age to take the crown," Miroku protested.

"Do you honestly think that the late King would not share such an important secret with his son, not even on his death bed?" Sango insisted. "Knowing it would be decades before Kouga took the crown, I'm sure his father didn't hesitate in preparing his son for this."

"So the number is a code…a very simplistic code, all you needed was a telephone… so simple our computers missed it?" Kaede wondered out loud. "Yet, it makes perfect sense."

"Is it even possible?" Miroku protested, fearing the worst.

"It was a common practice in ancient times, but we never fathom that the priestess would have placed so much responsibility on an innocent life… unless, she placed this responsibility upon herself, on her reincarnation. Such was the guilt she felt for failing her lover and her cause? Would she really condemn her own soul to an eternity of living hells as her penance? Did she truly feel that would be the only way to ensure the safety of the jewel, and consequently the world? It seems too heavy a burden, even for such a strong priestess. But the simplicity of the idea is too beautiful to ignore. "

"Who can hide something better than the one that doesn't know he or she has it?" Sango insisted.

"Yes… Every piece of the puzzle fits now." Kaede agreed as she stared at the wall. The name could have been written in blood, it wouldn't chill her blood any more than it was. "The Jewel is inside Kagome. It is a part of her flesh."

**524663**

Did anyone know where she was? She didn't even know where she was. Kagome struggled against the chains that had been chafing her wrists. She could see the well-defined bruises forming, but could do nothing to stop them. She felt incompetent. The simplest miko magic escaped her. She needed to free herself before her captors returned. She looked around the small room for anything that could help her. It looked like the only exit was through the ceiling. Were they planning to bury her alive? It would explain why they placed her underground, if she was underground. There was only one way to find out.

Looking around the earthy floor, she could see bones. "Great, a preview to my fate," she whispered to herself. "But, I deserve it." She closed her eyes tightly fighting back the tears. "Inu Yasha, I'm sorry, and I don't plan to die without first making amends for it." Looking at the ground with renewed determination, she saw a small bone not too far from her foot. Digging with her toe, she pulled it out of the soil. She dragged it towards her with her foot, and when it was close enough, she kicked it into her hand. At least her skills hadn't disappeared.

She began gasping for air as the humidity suddenly rose in the room. She had a gnawing feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she tried her best to use the old bone to pick the lock on her shackles without much luck. The harder she tried, the more difficult it became. She had to free herself. She had to escape. She refused to die like this. She would fight… She would fight for him.

She jumped at the roaring thunder that suddenly broke the silence of her prison. She looked at the bone in desperation. It had snapped in half. "This can't be happening!"

"Yes!" Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of the old Madame's voice. The woman was laughing hysterically. "After all these centuries of waiting, finally, the time is ripe!" The room expanded for the descending Madame. Kagome looked at the stone table her captor had placed in the center of the room with quiet desperation. The table was dripping in blood. She recognized it for what it was: an altar.

Kagome's screams filled the room as she was flung onto the stone table. The miko had no time to react before she found herself chained, arms and legs to the bloody altar. She looked into the cold lavender eyes of the demon child above her. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do, but scream.

Her voice was lost in Madame Centipedes chants. Taking the holy leave she had previously mixed in a mortar with the miasma Akago had provided, she spread it across Kagome's face. While the young priestess did the only thing left she could do: cry.

It was happening, Madame Centipede could sense it, and if she could sense it, so could Akago. She couldn't trust the young demon to keep his word. She would have to ensure the child never had the chance to obtain the jewel. Looking at the priestess as the barrier protecting the jewel broke, she realized she couldn't wait. The jewel could not be allowed to surface on its own. It would be for her and her alone. She lunged herself at Kagome. The Miko's screams filled the night as Madame Centipede's fangs ripped into the young girl's flesh.

**524663**

Inu Yasha's blood ran ice cold through his veins as he walked up the steps of the Higurashi Temple. He could smell his brother approaching: he wasn't far behind. Reaching the top, he turned and walked towards the God's Tree in a trance-like pace. It was strange. He had never felt anxious and calm simultaneously. He wasn't aware it was even possible.

The sky darkened above him as the wind played with the dust and rubble of what had been the most important shrine in Tokyo. The site was grey: burnt grey stone pavement; grey, burnt-down frame of what had once been a home; grey, wind-beaten well house…. Had that been there the last time he was here?

It was strange to see the young seedling among the dust and decay of the shrine. It was green, strong and growing. The stem had thickened since he had last been here, and there were a few more leaves. The tree was growing back, strong. He sighed, a sliver of hope entering his heart.

Thunder brought his attention away from the tree. He looked up to see the sky quickly becoming a thick, mucky, black color.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru called as he approached with his wife.

Inu Yasha turned to the two of them, slightly surprised at their new relationship. They stood side by side: Sesshomaru in full armor with two swords on his hip, and Kagura in simple jeans and a shirt holding tightly to a white paper bag. Without a word, the youkai lord handed his brother an old katana. Inu Yasha took it and unsheathed it. The metal was rusted, old and useless. He still did not understand how this sword could supposedly kill a hundred demons with one swing.

Kagome. For her he had to figure it out, and figure it out quickly.

"Do you hear that?" Kagura asked cautiously, turning her attention to the final structure standing.

Suddenly, the only sound they could hear were the shrieks of pain from a familiar voice.

"Kagome!" The sword in Inu Yasha's hand transformed into a giant fang, as he ran towards the well house.

The explosion was deafening. Pieces of wood and demon body parts flew at them. In swift movements, the three dodged the attack. Chilling laughter filled the air as Madame Centipede rose to the sky.

"After all this time, the jewel is finally mine!" she laughed, twirling in the air. She looked at one of her many hands curiously as it turned into a large, sharp spike. A cruel, fanged smile of satisfaction appeared on the pale creature's face.

Bang!

Inu Yasha looked at the ground before him confused. It had happened too fast. The spike that had moments before been the Madame's hand was now pinned to the ground before him by a holy bullet. He hadn't even seen the Madame release the spike.

"You will pay for that!" the she-demon declared as Sango and Miroku joined the group.

"Sorry we're late, but I had to stop at the bank and pick up Kagome's guns. I see you got my message," Miroku mentioned as he pointed a second holy gun at the centipede. He hid the slight wince. The painkiller was wearing off, while the pain Sango's bullet had left behind was getting stronger. He silently prayed Sango wasn't facing similar circumstances.

"There has been no telephone reception for anyone in the city for the past quarter of an hour," Sesshomaru explained, while he eyed the monk cautiously. He didn't like being this close to an armed holy man.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha whispered as he failed to hear her voice. "Kagome, I'm coming!" he screamed as his body began to react.

"Stupid boy!" Sesshomaru mumbled as he drew his sword and prepared to cover his impatient brother.

Angrily, Madame Centipede released more spikes upon the would-be hero. Between Sesshomaru's swift attacks and Inu Yasha's relentless pace, the group began to gain ground. The smell of decay, mold and blood hit the sensitive canine noses hard. Inu Yasha's heart stopped cold. It was Kagome's blood. With a wild yelp, he swung his sword, releasing a powerful energy blast that ran towards the Madame, ripping her tail in half.

Her hysterical laughter filled the dark air as everyone watched, dumbfounded. The offended appendage regenerated in a matter of seconds. There was no doubt: Madame Centipede had complete control of the jewel.

With a swift move of her tail, she sent Inu Yasha flying into his comrades. "I'll teach you how to treat a lady!"

"What now?" Sango asked as she helped Inu Yasha to his feet. The hanyou grabbed her and pushed her out of the furious tail's path.

Moving back, Miroku warned, "It takes time for the jewel to be fully awakened. If we can get it away from her before then, we can stop her before it's too late."

"How long do we have?" Kagura asked.

"Hard to say… Ten minutes if we're lucky."

"Where is she holding the jewel? I don't see it!" Inu Yasha growled as he dodged more attacks from the laughing demon.

"She most likely swallowed it."

"Then we know what to do," Sesshomaru announced drawing his sword, Toukijin. With the grace of a butterfly, he swiftly moved into attacking position. While Madame Centipede amused herself with Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru sliced her in half. The two halves separated slowly at first, as she turned her red eyes upon the demon Lord.

"I see rudeness runs in the family," she declared as the two slices moved back into place.

"Any other ideas monk?" Sesshomaru questioned as he dodged the Centipede's attacks.

"If it's not there, it could be anywhere," Miroku stated as he examined the woman's body. Where would she hide it? How could they see it? Time was running out, and if they didn't move quickly, it would be too late. There was one option, but it was tempting fate… Well, he would have to die sooner or later, might as well die a hero.

"Sango, I have a plan," he announced while signaling to his cursed hand. She got the drift and nodded. Giving a signal to the demon Lord, she and Kagura moved out of the way. "Inu Yasha," Miroku yelled, "do it again!"

Somehow, the hanyou understood. In the darkness, the two brothers met in mission and simultaneously attacked the evil woman. The light that exploded from the swords was blinding, and Sesshomaru struggled to keep looking. Where was that jewel?

The sudden wind that arose caught him off guard. It was as if a tornado had formed, sucking the screaming woman out of this earth. As he moved out of its path, he was surprised to see the tornado originated from the monk's hand. "What power!" he whispered in awe.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" If his ears had not been so sensitive, he would never have heard the young girl's voice. Looking inside the well behind him, he saw the confused face of Tokyo's favorite reporter. The blood was pooling at her side from her hip, and it didn't take much more for the lord to put the pieces together. She needed medical attention fast. "The jewel…" She looked past him, to the screaming youkai behind him. "Her head… It's in her head!" she announced before momentarily losing consciousness. Turning towards his opponent, he noticed her head was the only body part not in pieces. It also looked as if it was resisting Miroku's wind tunnel.

Sesshomaru's sword clanked as it ran through Madame Centipede's head. Miasma flooded the scene immediately as what was left of the youkai rushed towards Miroku's Kazaana. The thick air made it difficult to breathe. Even Sesshomaru was forced back. He noticed a thump from the well and imagined the toxic air had burned through the miko's shackles. His sharp mind expected her position to keep her from harm and the noise to signal she was strong enough to move, though he doubted his brother would understand that. He was right. Amidst the darkness and the miasma he could see his brother racing towards the well.

Miroku's cries of pain erupted, drowning Inu Yasha's screams. The sinister dark chuckle that echoed in their ears slowly pushed the poisonous miasma aside. A little light from nearby street lamps illuminated the spider demon's entrance. Naraku stood tall, one tentacle pinning Inu Yasha to the ground, while holding the crimson Shikon no Tama in his hand. "I should thank you," Naraku began, "for eliminating that nuisance for me." Turning towards the screaming monk, he commented, "I see your Kazaana doesn't like miasma… Neither did your father's."

Miroku's eyes darkened in hate, but the burning from his hand kept him from acting upon it. "Miroku, look at me," Sango ordered as she tried to examine him. "You have a fever."

"It hurts…it's getting worse."

"It'll be ok," she tried to soothe as she looked for some aspirin in her bag. She was always prepared.

"No… My Kazaana is getting larger. I-I can't control it."

Sango's face went pale noticing the monk was still sucking in soil fragments, even though the beads were in place. "There must be a way to stop it."

"Yeah…" Miroku groaned in pain before turning towards the hanyou lord, "Killing him."

His fate was sealed. Miroku knew it. As he shut his eyes in pain, he could see the painting in his room, and it had changed. He could see the monk standing inside a tornado. He could see the paint running into the monk's hand. This was it. This would be the last night of his life.

Sango stood up, pulled her gun, and aimed.

"Will you challenge the new master of the Shikon no Tama with a mere holy bullet? Do you underestimate me so much?"

"No," Kagura spoke up as she walked up to Sango's side. She opened the white bag Kagome had given her earlier that October. With a confidant smirk, she pulled out something that had always been an extension of her: her fan. The wind blew swiftly, ensuring none of the miasma could harm her companions.

"Ah, my whore of a daughter. So, you truly have betrayed me, and for a _dog_. That's low, Kagura, even for you. Are you sure you still want her, Akago? I'm sure I can make you a better plaything." Naraku asked as he turned towards his son.

The demon child walked up to his father's side proudly, white business suit immaculately clean, knowing he had been the key player in his father's plan. His smirk vanished as he saw his sister, marked by that dog. His eyes darkened with jealously. "One last game," Akago declared.

"Sango, get Miroku out of harm's way. It's about time I disciplined my baby brother." Kagura's red eyes focused on the demon child. She was not his toy. She was not his slave. She would teach him to fear the wind.

Sango was doing her best to help Miroku move out of the way, but he was heavy and in pain. She could sense the pain returning to her shoulder, but she would ignore it. She had to, for him. Seeing the desperation in his face broke her heart. "We'll get through this. I promise," she assured as she sat him down by the God's Tree. She could see Kagura preparing to fight Akago as Kanna approached them. She eyed them cautiously as she confirmed that they weren't going to double team Kagura. Turning back to Miroku, she made sure his surroundings were comfortable. "Is this thing bigger?" The seedling seemed to have grown a few inches since they got there, but then again, she wasn't paying much attention to it. Perhaps it was her imagination.

"Sango," Miroku waited for her to look at him before continuing, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she choked. Resignation was written on every inch of his face.

"Get this to Kagome," he asked as he placed the reporter's gun in Sango's hand. Somehow she understood. Silence was her only reply. "Onnanoko won't be able to handle this, only Kagome can."

"I understand," her voice dripped with emotion. She didn't want to let go, but what else could she do?

"I need you to know, Sango," he spoke between gasps, the pain from his hand and shoulder stealing his strength, "in my own weird way, I did love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. His breaths were becoming shallower and the rip in his Kazaana more powerful. She wanted to yell, scream, laugh… anything to get him to fight. So she leaned down and kissed him.

Miroku's eyes opened in surprise when her cool lips touched his. Soon he relaxed into the kiss, letting her dominate.

"Pervert!" she screamed as she felt his hand slide onto an inappropriate area. He waited for the slap, but it didn't come. She had restrained herself, and with a sly smile on her face she declared, "I'll be sure to punish you _after_ this is over." With that, she left.

After? What did she mean after? There would be no after for him. How could she deny him one final slap? No, this would not do! Looking at the God's Tree, he whispered, "Sorry old friend, but I need a bit of your help. I can't let her get away." Taking a few leaves, he placed them on his cursed hand. It was soothing, but would it be enough?

"You are getting bigger!" Miroku noticed as he pulled a few more leaves from the seedling. If he was lucky, he could still join the fight. That woman would slap him one last time if it was the last thing he did!

**524663**

"So sure of yourself? But, you're nothing more than a pawn that thinks herself a queen. Did you really believe all he's said to you? Do you think he truly wants you? All that dog ever wanted was to turn us against each other, and you've let him," Akago accused as he walked towards the woman he had once chosen as his mother. Sesshomaru tried to move towards his mate's side, but a snap from Naraku's tentacles kept him in place.

"Let the children play," Naraku ordered. "You and I have our own business."

As soon as Akago was sure his father held the full attention of both canines, he proceeded towards his sister. He made a mental note that she was preoccupied with the security guard's and the monk's safe escape.

"See, your husband doesn't care for you." Akago laughed as he easily exploited the doubt in the wind demon's heart. "The only one that loves you is I."

"Don't lie, traitor!" Kanna's sharp voice interrupted them. She walked through the darkness like a melancholic angel. As always, her voice remained soft, but not tender, "You betrayed us. You attacked one of your own. You don't deserve the title, brother."

"What do you know?" he demanded as his older sister flashed her mirror at him.

"I know you don't stand a chance in a fair fight." Looking at Kagura she continued, "You know what to do sister." With those words, she walked away and awaited her fate, their fate, the fate reserved for all of Naraku's children.

Though Kagura was taken aback by Kanna's sudden backing, she _did_ know what to do. With a smirk, she raised her fan and attacked. Akago barely had time to move out of the way. What was that feeling at the pit of his stomach? Could that be fear?

"From now on, fight your opponents like everyone else. Their hearts are theirs, yours belongs to Naraku," He heard Kanna's soft words.

A seed of doubt formed in the young demon's heart. She couldn't! She wouldn't! But, she had! Was Kanna doing this with Naraku's blessing? Was his father trying to destroy him?

Kagura's wind attack brought him back to reality. He would deal with his sisters one at a time. It didn't matter. Before he could confront his meddling sister, he would have to deal with Kagura, only this time, they both had beating hearts in their chests. For the first time in his short existence, Akago faced a fight that could take his life.

**524663**

Once Sesshomaru saw his new brother-in-law take a step towards Kagura, his dog instincts had taken over. He planned to be by her side continually, but Naraku had other plans.

"Let the children play. You and I have our own business."

"Your business is with me!" Inu Yasha yelled as he was finally able to free himself. Naraku's attack had damaged the inu hanyou's jacket, and that irked the bartender further. Eyeing the well carefully, he realized the only way to get to Kagome was through the overgrown spider.

"Oh, the young pup wants to play," Naraku laughed. "Then let's play!" The evil hanyou started attacking both brothers simultaneously, forcing them away from his daughter and the well. He could finish them all with one blast, but his son needed to have a little more fun before his _reward_.

The evil lord smiled when he saw Kanna's mirror flash Akago, right on schedule. His son needed a lesson in obedience. Who was he to act without Naraku's blessing? It didn't matter. After tonight, he wouldn't need any more children.

Inu Yasha raised his sword and futilely attacked his adversary.

"That sword was useless in your father's hands, what makes you think it will do you any good?" Naraku laughed.

"Don't talk about my father!" Inu Yasha shouted as he wielded another attack.

"Why not? I know first hand how he used that sword. He was holding it when I took his life."

Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red as he screamed, "Kaze no Kizu!" Where those words had come from, he did not know. All he knew was that the blade of the wind had rushed towards Naraku for him to apparently absorb. Inu Yasha felt his heart sink for a moment. It was then he saw it: The thin line of blood running down Naraku's cheek. It wasn't much, but it was hope. Naraku wasn't completely immune to their attacks.

Sesshomaru's chuckles interrupted the two. "Cut by a pup? You claim to be so powerful, Naraku, but to kill my father, you needed to stab him in the back. You can't even handle my half-breed brother." It was time to give the "all powerful lord" a taste of his own medicine. "Of course, he does have an advantage my father didn't. He knows you, _spider_." The last word hung heavy in the air as Naraku turned in surprise to the elder brother.

"It does not matter what Kagura has told you." Naraku recomposed himself.

"It wasn't Kagura," Inu Yasha interrupted. Somehow, he understood his brother's plan. Somehow, he knew this needed to be said. Naraku needed to know whom his executioner really was. "Kagome told us a while ago." Inu Yasha raised his kiba once again. For her… he would do it for her.

Naraku's paleness faded fast as he broke into laughter. "It's too late for that information to do me any harm!" Holding up the jewel for them to see in the low light, he smiled, "Even my weak spots are too strong for you."

"Your cheek disagrees," Sesshomaru observed. "I wonder what your _forehead_ thinks." Raising his sword, he attacked. The spider demon laughed as he defended himself from both brothers.

Though each brother had his own way of fighting, they formed a beautiful symmetry as they raised their swords and attacked. Sesshomaru was more efficient at dodging the spider hanyou's attacks than Inu Yasha. The younger brother found himself being knocked to the ground by tentacles after every attack.

Inu Yasha yelped as he ripped through several tentacles; unfortunately, he missed the last, which managed to cut his forehead. Naraku laughed at the pathetic attempts from the young pup to take control. It was too amusing.

"Silly weaklings." A moving spec of black caught his eye. What was she doing? With a spare tentacle he knocked Sango to the ground. He used his other tentacles to prevent the brothers from aiding her. She screamed in pain as she tried to get up again, only to be pushed back down by the appendage.

**524663**

Sango prayed her plan had worked. Unfortunately, she couldn't look back. Turning back might give Miroku the wrong idea, so she had to focus on her current mission: delivering the gun. From what Kaede had told them, Kagome was being held inside the old Bone Eaters Well. She had a simple enough plan: get inside the well, rescue Kagome, and kill Naraku. Some finer details needed to be ironed out, but she was sure she could do it.

Getting past Akago and Kagura had been easy. The two had been very busy in battle. Kagura seemed to have raised a few dead demons to help her cause, while her brother seemed unfazed. One thing was different: She had never seen Akago sweat before.

Naraku seemed to be busy with her boss and his brother. She thought she could sprint to the well without being noticed. She felt her shoulder begin to throb. "Not now!" she ordered. She focused on her breathing as she realized the well was within reach. This was easier than she expected.

Her scream was silenced by the deafening pain the blow to her back had produced. She tried to stand up, but the heavy tentacle attacked her again. It pressed her harder into the ground. Sango had to do something, but gasping for air was already taking up most of her energy.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, she pushed up and threw the gun forward. She would have smiled as the gun fell into the well, if she didn't sense her approaching death. Among the attack of the swords above her, she heard a roar, a very angry roar. It was followed by a voice, "Sango hold on!"

Suddenly, Sango was no longer trapped underneath a heavy tentacle, but flying through the air. "Are you alright?"

She turned to the monk in surprise, "Miroku?"

"If you thought I would let you die without first giving me my well-deserved slap, I don't think you are the woman I thought you were."

Sango blushed before looking down, "Kirara?" Her beautiful two-tailed kitten had transformed into the full-grown fire cat youkai that they were currently ridding. "I should have known you would come to the rescue."

"Hey, I helped!" the monk protested lightly.

A loud thunderclap made them jump in surprise. Suddenly, light enveloped them, but did not blind them. The night had turned into day, and the day was once again slipping away, but with one difference: The darkness was no longer consuming.

**524663**

When the miasma had melted her shackles, Kagome's miko powers had slowly begun to return to her. "How ironic," she laughed, "to be saved by the thing I hate the most." She was in pain, as there was no inch of her body that had not been injured. She rolled off the altar and fell with a large thump, just like her shackles had done before her. By the sounds above her, the fight had begun. She tried to move, but the pain was too much. Taking off her jacket, she pressed it against the wound in her thigh and began to chant. Soon, the bleeding stopped. To think the Shikon no Tama had always been there, inside of her, waiting for her to call upon it…

"Inu Yasha?" she gasped as she heard his voice. "I have to protect him! I have to help him!"

She did her best to stand up, and then, looking at the walls around her, she had no choice but to climb. She fell time and time again, her fingers bloody, unable to hold on to the smooth stone. She had to get out. She was no good to anyone down here. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted into a climb and was knocked back down by a sharp pain to the head.

Tears of rage and frustration ran down her cheeks. She knew she was too week to try that again, but she had to do something. Rubbing her head she looked around for her attacker. What had pushed her back down, a barrier?

No. She looked at the gun by her side in disbelief. If this was here, so was her brother. She needed to help them. Grabbing the gun she tried to get to her feet, but the pain kept her down. She was too hurt to move.

"Since when has that stopped me?" she reassured herself. "If I can stop a building from fully collapsing on my head, then I'm not helpless now!" Pointing the gun upwards, she prayed she would be able to handle the recoil.

"Only a Higurashi can handle this gun!" her father's words came back to her. "Only a Higurashi can respect its power."

Kagome pointed into the black sky above holding the gun with both hands, removed the safety and bang! The gun recoiled onto her chest with the force of an angry woman. She gasped for air as the world went white for all but her. She fell into the darkness once again.

**524663**

The light had only momentarily distracted the rival siblings from their current fight. Kagura had held her ground well, but Akago remained too strong, destroying the last of her puppets. A moment's doubt entered her heart, but she pushed it out. Losing to her brother was not an option. She would defeat him!

Akago's sneak attack knocked her to the ground. She could feel her abdomen bleeding from where he had cut her. He approached her, with his latest toy in his hand: a sword made especially for his short stature. Kagura's fan had fallen from her hand, and she had to move quickly to obtain it. Her screams filled the night as Akago attacked her again. She could sense her husband's turmoil. He wanted to rush to her, but her father wouldn't let him. She had to get up.

"You disappoint me, Kagura," the young voice drowned out all other sound. "You were supposed to love me. I chose you over all the others, and instead, you marry that dog and adopt his _human pup_." Hate was dripping from every word he spoke. "You betrayed us. You betrayed me!"

He raised his sword and attacked once again. Kagura was pushed further away from any impending help her husband might have provided. Looking up, she saw the fire cat. They were turning towards her, but she knew they would be too late. Akago would kill her before they arrived.

"But, I did love you," the child continued, his voice too similar to Naraku's for Kagura's liking. "In honor of that love, I will show some mercy. After I'm done with you, I'll rid that human brat of her miserable existence."

Rin? Kagura's eyes flashed crimson black before she was on her feet, blood rushing to the ground, fan in her hand, and determination rushing through her veins. Akago never saw the wind blade approach. Slowing him momentarily, he screamed as the holy bullets pierced his back. This would not be the end.

The lavender child rose to his feet and raised his sword one last time as his sister declared,

"You will never touch her! You will never hurt anyone I love again!"

"Love?" the question was left floating in the air as Kagura's fan released a final attack.

She fell to her knees by her brother's body. His heart had been pierced in two. His face was pale and in shock. Looking down at his eyes, she realized they were full of tears. "I'm sorry Akago, but love is given, not taken." Looking at his small frame she realized with slight horror that, even in death, he was nothing more than a child.

Naraku's laughter quickly brought her back to her feet. She was weak, but she would still fight. "Foolish child! You should have rejoiced while you had the chance!" Naraku grew in size, revealing his true form. The skin of his old body was shed, as the spider emerged, with the near-black Shikon no Tama imbedded between his eyes. They all knew that was his weakest point, the weakest point of all spiders, so there was no point in hiding it.

"I let you kill him, to teach the two of you a valuable lesson: You are only as strong as I let you be."

The group looked at the spider in desperation. It was the size of a building and full of strength. It looked like there was nothing else to be done. They would all die in its presence. Looking down, Miroku caught a quick glace at the God's Tree. It had grown at least four feet since the monk had been by its side, but why. Then, looking at the sky around him, he realized since the burst of light, the darkness had been unable to fully settle.

"He's wrong!" Miroku screamed. "The light has made us stronger! He has no power over us!"

"Oh? I have no power? Is that so?" Naraku asked as the monk screamed like he had the first time he felt the Kazaana rip into his hand. He had it under control. How could it suddenly decide to consume him? The spider's laughter answered his question. Grabbing a few extra leaves from the God's Tree he had taken earlier, he pressed them against his had. They wouldn't continue to work for much longer.

"Enough!" Inu Yasha screamed as he swung his sword against the giant spider. It had been a long time since he had heard any noise from the well, and all he wanted was for all of this to end so that he could hold her one last time. He was bleeding badly from a multitude of bruises and cuts. His favorite jacket and clothes were bloody and torn. It was hard to see with the blood from the cut on his forehead rushing into his eyes. In his desperation, he was unaware of his strength as his constant attacks forced Naraku behind the well.

When the well was in sight once again, he rushed forward and lunged at it in order to avoid the spider's attacks. Falling by the edge, he saw her, lying on her back. She was as badly bruised as he, and the paleness from her face worried him. Could she be dead?

"Kagome!" He screamed as the tentacles succeeded in pushing him from the well. Darkness threatened the young hanyou as his comrades moved to protect him; even Miroku was able to take hold of his gun for the hanyou.

"Do you honestly think you will defeat me? Give up, it will make your death less painful," Naraku laughed.

"My father used to say, 'There is only one thing in life you need to do to be a great man, and that is to protect the ones you love with your life,'" Inu Yasha declared as he used the sword to help himself up.

"Much good that did for him. He died for you and look at what a pitiful son you turned out to be. You cannot stand without the help of your father."

"That's were you're wrong, Naraku," Sesshomaru interrupted. He wasn't as badly beaten as his brother, but he was tired. They could not survive much more of this. If they had any chance to win, they would need to take it soon. "My brother is standing on his own. The kiba you see by his side was reinforced with his own baby fang. Father thought it would be the best way to ensure the sword could not fall into the wrong hands." Inu Yasha turned to his brother in surprise. Why hadn't his brother ever told him? Why would his brother admit that the most cherished family heirloom was contaminated with his dirty blood?

"How does it feel, Naraku," Sesshomaru continued, "to know that a baby's milk tooth was able to cut your cheek?"

"Nonsense!"

Inu Yasha lifted his sword once again with renewed strength. It had been him, not his father, fighting. He had the strength to save her. He had the power needed to stop the evil hanyou before him. Would it be enough? For her sake, he hoped so.

The Shikon no Tama on Naraku's forehead shimmered eerily before the onlookers. It was now or never.

"Kagome, I love you," Inu Yasha whispered into the wind as he became one with his sword. For a second, he swore he heard her reply in the soft evening wind,

"Inu Yasha, I love you."

His sword pulsed as he no longer saw the world as the rest saw it. The world was nothing but energy, and Naraku's was black, thick, velvet, and rushing straight for him. He never heard what he screamed, but he knew what his sword did as it took the last of his strength. His attack consumed Naraku's, gaining strength as it rushed towards the spider. Inu Yasha's comrades all released their attacks and waited for impact.

Time suddenly froze as a young girl opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

"It's alright, princess. You can hit the target," Taro's voice whispered in her ear.

"But, It's so high, and my arms are so tired," Kagome complained.

"You're lying on your back, princess, you can hit it from that angle." She felt the gun being pressed into her hand. "I believe in you."

"Daddy my arms hurt too much," The miko complained as she tried to raise her limbs.

"You can do it princess, and when we get home, you can bring your boyfriend to meet me."

"My boyfriend?"

"Yes princess. Hit the target, and when we get home, I'll agree to give your boyfriend a chance."

"Boyfriend?" Kagome asked confused as she looked up at the spider above her. Her eyes focused on the Shikon between the spider's eyes. "Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, I love you!" She declared as she swallowed hard and took aim. There was no time to waste. She could feel the well's magic working all around her. Looking at the sky above her, she examined the long drawn out movements of the monster… almost as if time was slowing down around him. "Impossible," she thought. The well's magic vibrated around her in a frantic pace, encompassing her. As the enchantment filtered through her pours, she understood. Time hadn't slowed down in the world above her; the well had sped up time within its walls. Sped it enough for her to have one last chance to make amends for her mistakes, for the mistakes she had been making for lifetimes.

She released the safety as she heard her father remind her, "Keep your shoulders relaxed."

She could see time returning to its natural progression as a blast was headed towards the spider. She didn't hold her breath or closed her eyes. She welcomed the pain that followed as the gun attacked her chest one final time. The bullet rushed towards the spider faster than the blast approaching. Naraku never saw the bullet coming, but he felt it shatter. The bullet pierced the jewel, purifying the shards as they flew in all directions. The blast was upon him, and somewhere on the shrine floor, Kanna's mirror cracked.

"It's over," she whispered, "they found his heart." Slowly she and the mirror turned to dust for the wind to scatter.

The shocked group looked in horror as the spider began to fall. Inu Yasha got to his feet, unsure where the strength was coming from. "Kagome!" he screamed as he rushed towards the well, but it was too late.

Kagome closed her eyes in resignation. The building-sized spider was going to fall on her. She had no strength left. She couldn't move. She heard her father's cheers and Inu Yasha's screams as she whispered, "Please forgive me."

They were her last words as the Spider fell onto the well, collapsing the structure in the process. When the dust had settled, the only thing left of the shrine was a fully-grown God's Tree.

**524663 ****524663**** 524663**** 524663 ****524663 ****524663 ****524663 ****524663**

Ok, so it took me a bit longer, but here you have it: The final chapter of Beautiful Miscommunications. Now, aren't you glad you waited? It took me a while, and I had to go back and re-read the entire story to make sure I didn't miss any subplot. But, in the end it was worth it.

I would like to specially thank Frame of Mind for her amazing work editing this story, particularly this chapter. She was instrumental in getting through my block and helping me write the fight scene. Without her input, constructive criticism and keen eye for observation, you would have a convoluted final battle. I dedicate this, my best fight scene to date, to her. Check out her work: http/ I completely recommend "A Few Minor Details," to anyone who wants a good laugh.

You're still reading this? Why am I sensing waves of anger radiating from my readers? Did you not like the ending? But, I thought I explained that Kagome is a tragic hero. She needs to die. The rulebook says so… OK, you win. There is another chapter in the works. It turns out I couldn't finish this in 24 chapters after all, but I will finish it in 25! No epilogue, alternate endings, or bloopers… there will be a final chapter and nothing more. I'm happy with this story just as it is, even if it deviated from the original plan. But, now I'm off to write what happened in the mile high club and the funeral. We can't have an ending without a funeral.

Oh, one last thing… THE CLIFFHANGER QUEEN IS BACK!


	25. In Conclusion

Chapter 25:

In Conclusion

"Any sign of her?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken. The demon Lord knew it was to ask too much for the young reporter to have survived, but that was why he had his father's kiba with him. He could revive her, but only if they found her body by sunset tonight. Otherwise, her soul would have fully crossed over into her next life, which is why Full Moon Enterprises had a construction team invade the once peaceful Shrine. The noise from the loud machinery and working men was almost as powerful as the stench from the decaying spider. Most of the workers were wearing respirators to protect themselves.

"No sir, but we're still looking," the toad assured. He had been supervising the dig since it had commenced. They had been working day and night clearing the decaying body of the spider demon. They had barely struck the ground a few hours ago. "It's taking longer than expected because we're afraid of damaging the girl's body any further." Turning towards the mass of reporters behind the barricades Myoga had provided for them, Jaken ventured to ask, "Do they know what really went on here?" They both turned to look at the entrance of the shrine. The reporters there were as loud as the machinery, but the officers kept them at bay.

"No, and it's better that way, for the company, and for the world."

"Yes," Jaken agreed, "Naraku's actions could send our society back to the feudal ages, where demons and humans hunted each other."

"How is my brother?"

"They are having trouble keeping him sedated. He insists on joining the search."

Sesshomaru turned to the setting sun. "I'm sure he does, but it would not be prudent in his current state." It had been three days since the defeat of Naraku, and they still were unable to rejoice.

"You can't come in here!" Jaken protested as a young man walked up to the God's Tree. He reached out and touched the grown bark in admiration. How quickly it had been restored to its original grandeur after a decade of sleep!

"Let him be, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered. The demon Lord walked to the intruder and spoke softly, knowing his stoic face could not hide his heavy heart. "We will find your sister."

"That is why I'm praying," Miroku assured him. "The tree regained its full strength from this fight. I pray that my sister may as well."

Sesshomaru examined the heavy bags under the monk's eyes and the paleness of his skin. "Sango told me of the paintings."

"Oh?"

"What do they depict now?"

"The forest has changed into a shrine… this shrine, as it must have looked when it was first built, well house and all. No people or demons, just the structure."

"And the one that was yours?"

"It's now a town, and the monk is surrounded by children. He no longer carries his rosary beads."

"That was a powerful weapon you lost," Sesshomaru admired.

"It was a heavy burden to carry," Miroku assured, as he stared into his healed hand. "I shouldn't miss it, but it was a part of me for so long. I'd rather the burden of this hand, than the loss of my sister," he concluded turning to leave. The day had turned to night.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know it's too late to save her, but I would like to have a body to bury."

"We will not stop until we find her," the inu youkai promised.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's screams caught their attention. "We found something!" They rushed towards the toad in time to see them dig out a familiar relic.

"Her gun," Miroku whispered as he took it into his hands and examined it. "She only fired two bullets. That's how precise she was. Two bullets were more than enough."

"If she didn't die on contact, there might still be time," Sesshomaru insisted.

"Don't peddle false hope Sesshomaru-sama," the monk replied solemnly. "We both know that there is no way she could have survived the collapse."

* * *

524663

* * *

Shippo sighed as he rode up the elevator to the top floor of Tokyo Central Hospital. He had wanted to come visit Inu Yasha sooner, but Jaken had insisted he wait with Rin in the country house. He had thought it funny when the toad had dragged him into the limo explaining they were Sesshomaru-sama's orders, but who was Shippo to disagree? After the fight, Jaken had rushed back to the city and had instructed the fox to watch over the girl.

Though he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed his time with Rin. It was easy to keep her sheltered from what had happened, since the girl was more interested in playing outside than watching television. She also thought Shippo was the cleverest fox youkai in existence. Who could resist such a bright child?

The elevator doors opened and he quickly made his way to Inu Yasha's room. He was sure the hanyou would welcome his visit for one very important reason: he had smuggled Inu Yasha some fresh Ramen. He was sure Inu Yasha would praise him, or at least not be mean, which was a big deal when dealing with him.

"I said I'm going home now, and that means I'm going home NOW!" Inu Yasha's loud screams filled the hallway. Shippo sighed again. Niceness was an inch beyond the hanyou's reach.

"Mr. Takahashi, I must insist. You broke several bones…"

"They are healed!" Inu Yasha interrupted the short doctor with bifocals. The man felt confident in front of the hanyou since he had two advantages: Inu Yasha was in a straitjacket and the doctor had a syringe filled with sedative ready.

"Unfortunately, you are still emotionally unstable," the doctor pressed, as Shippo entered the room.

"Unstable? Unstable!" the hanyou exclaimed exasperatedly. He had had enough. Narrowing his eyes, he focused his strength until he had ripped his arms free. The doctor shrieked as he dropped the syringe.

"Then again, you know yourself best…" The doctor nervously made his way to the door. "I'll process your papers personally," he screamed as he rushed out of the room.

"What's gotten into you?" Shippo demanded as he walked into the room. This was too much, even for Inu Yasha.

"None of your damn business!"

"Well, excuse me!" Shippo exclaimed as he prepared to use his secret weapon. "I don't get what the big deal is. So, they're making you stay a few more days. You should be grateful to be alive." Shippo dropped the Ramen as Inu Yasha caught him in a chokehold.

"Not at all," the hanyou informed before releasing him. Shippo coughed a bit before turning to his friend, and without warning, punching him. Inu Yasha fell back in surprise. He could smell the fear radiating from the fox, but the pup stood his ground. Inu Yasha shook his head. The boy was no longer a pup.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you have no idea how lucky you are. I don't know why you would want die, but I do know you won't face it alone. You weren't alone in that damn battlefield; you're not alone now," Shippo declared while praying the hanyou wouldn't kill him for his actions.

"Keh." Inu Yasha stood up and walked past him without attempting to harm a hair on the youkai's head. When he reached the dresser where his clothes were supposedly kept, he whispered, "Kagome didn't make it."

At first, the fox thought he had imagined the words. But, as the canine's silence progressed, they became real. He tried to speak several times without success before sitting down on Inu Yasha's bed. Suddenly, he felt lousy for hitting his friend, even if the hanyou deserved it. Why hadn't Jaken warned him? He would deal with the toad later.

"I'm sorry," the fox whispered to the silent hanyou's back. What else could he say? Kagome was dead. The one bright spot in the hanyou's life had faded. The one woman the hanyou had ever dared to love had gone where he couldn't follow. "I'm really sorry," Shippo spoke as Inu Yasha began to slam drawers open and shut, looking for his clothes. Becoming simultaneously annoyed at the hanyou's actions and fearful of Inu Yasha's state of mind, the young man ventured to ask, "Do you think this is what she would have wanted for you? Do you honestly think she would let you leave against doctor's orders?"

"Keh, the bitch would have tied me to the bed," Inu Yasha dismissed as he knocked over the dresser. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

Shippo looked at the broken dresser in dismay. Did anyone want to be in the inu hanyou's path?

He watched Inu Yasha storm through the door and stop. Without turning around, the bartender spoke:

"Shippo, if you ever try to pull a stunt like that again, I will skin you alive."

The fox sighed in resignation. He almost missed the strange tone in Inu Yasha's voice. It almost sounded like respect.

"And next time, don't be so damn clumsy! That was some good ramen you wasted!" he declared as he walked towards the nurses' station.

No, things were back to the way they were, with the exception of the added pain in the hanyou's heart. "What do you mean you can't give me my clothes? They're mine! I'll leave naked if I have to!"

Shippo swallowed hard. This was not good. Taking out his cell phone he dialed the emergency number. "Sango, we have a situation," he whispered, praying the hanyou did not hear him.

* * *

524663

* * *

The doctors at Tokyo Central Hospital had found it best to keep the inu hanyou sedated and in a double straitjacket. Since he had been brought in five days prior, he had done nothing but scream and shout her name. He had sworn particularly painful deaths for any who dared intervene. After this morning's show, the doctors, with the help of a certain security chief, had managed to double the dose.

"It's a shame," he heard the nurses whisper, "to lose each other so soon."

Inu Yasha growled lightly. He had behaved most of the day, in part for the sedation, and in part because he had no strength left. Each passing minute was a cruel reminder that she was no longer with him. His eyes watered as he took in the scent. This had been her room once, and her scent still lingered in the air. How he missed her! He should have let her explain. He should have dragged her into Kagura's car and taken her somewhere safe. None of this would have happened if he hadn't stopped protecting her. This was his punishment.

He looked out of his window in resignation. He would never know happiness, or the soft touch of a companion. No, he had thrown it all away. If only he hadn't let his anger consume him.

"Hello stranger," Sango greeted him calmly. "The doctor tells me you've been good."

He made a motion to his straitjacket before finishing, "Like I've got a choice." She walked into the dim light of the room revealing a strange sparkle in her eyes, which had been dull since the fight.

"She loves you. I read her case notes on you." Inu Yasha growled at her words, but she continued. "Whether you like it or not, Kagome Higurashi was in love with you years before you officially met. You should see what she wrote about your one-night stands, and two-week flings. If there was ever an example of a jealous woman ranting…"

"Shut up, Sango!"

She walked up to her friend. "If destiny gave you a second chance, would you waste it?"

"What are you rambling about?"

"If, by a sick twist of fate, you found yourself with the opportunity to see her again, would you continue with your insufferable attitude, or would you live each moment?"

"Keh, those things don't happen."

"But if they did?" Inu Yasha's room was dark as Sango approached the television. The night's sky was barely visible through all the skyscrapers. The hanyou kept staring out the window without answering. Sango turned on the set and waited to see his reaction.

It was her voice. He turned to the television trying to recall the program. It was so strange to see her face, to hear her voice, to be almost able to touch her, while knowing she was gone forever. Even the word "Live" on the corner of the screen seemed to mock him. When was this episode filmed? She looked older, more tired than normal. She was also very pale.

Slowly her voice began to filter through, and he registered her words,

"Eri, what I am here to tell you today, is something I have only shared with one person in my life… the only man I've ever truly loved, and I'm afraid I might have lost him because I didn't confide this sooner. The truth is, the only man I will ever love- the only man I could ever love is Inu Yasha Takahashi."

The cheers and screams from the nurses' area filtered into the room.

"It sounds like you have been through quite an ordeal." Eri's voice was forced, obviously reading her cue cards.

"She's alive?" Inu Yasha whispered in disbelief. "But how?"

"I think you need to wait until the end of her story for that," Sango answered.

For a moment, he was numb; for a moment, he was in control, but only for a moment. His screams filled the hospital floor as he bashed around trying to free himself. "I'm going to kill her!" he laughed hysterically. "How dare she make me think she's dead?" His growl was more than deadly as he struggled with his confines. The effects of the sedative dwindled in the presence of the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Sango pinned him to the bed in one smooth move. The nurse that had been waiting outside entered cautiously to administer another dose of sedatives, before quickly disappearing. "Inu Yasha, not even her brother knew. This was all The Agency's doing. Now, stay still and watch the report, or I'll sedate you personally!"

Sango's words had a soothing effect on the hanyou as the new dose of sedatives began to work. The hanyou's movements became groggy and uncoordinated, until all he could do was sit back and watch. He watched Kagome tell the world of her childhood. She talked with tears and difficulty of the death of her family. She spoke fondly of Miroku and their friendship. She explained Naraku's obsession with the jewel, and in part what had happened at the Shrine. She kept her story quite similar to Sesshomaru's press release. She continued to explain how during the final moments of the battle, Kouga had arrived in time to pull her out of the well.

Kouga had saved her, not him.

She did not speak of the Agency.

"My life has been difficult and painful, and I couldn't have survived it without the love and support of those around me."

Eri hugged her on camera. "I consider myself one of those people," she went on to read, "and as part of the team here on FME Networks, I want to thank you for letting us be part of your life."

"Thank you for having given me this opportunity to explain my story after so many years of silence."

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" Eri pressed, a glint of knowledge in her eyes.

"Yes, though I have not spoken of my relationship with Inu Yasha, I do want to clarify one last thing. If it had not been for him, if it had not been for my desire to see him one last time, I would have died inside the well that night. It was my need to spend every single moment of eternity showing him how much I love him and how sorry I am for having betrayed his trust that kept me breathing. He gave me the strength to face my nightmares, and to finally get over my fear of spiders. I love you Inu Yasha."

"Well?" Sango asked as she turned the television off.

"What?" Inu Yasha slurred.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"About what? She lied to me _again_! She made me think she was dead!" Inu Yasha growled angrily.

"She explained that she was out of it for four days after the battle!" Sango protested.

"And today?"

"Inu Yasha, she just told all of Japan, and part of the world that she loves you. Doesn't that count?" Sango was exasperated. Who could understand a bratty hanyou on sedatives?

"Keh, she lies too easily," Inu Yasha mumbled as he turned his back on her. His heart felt tight as he heard his friend's last remarks,

"Is it that someone else saved her, or that you couldn't do it that's really bothering you?" She knew him too well. "You know, if you let her go this time, it will be forever."

Inu Yasha turned towards the window and sighed. He was tired and confused. Kagome was alive, that should make him happy. Then, what was the growing feeling of trepidation doing in the pit of his stomach? Could he survive losing her again? Could he survive without her? Finally, the sedatives won, leaving the hanyou in a restless dream.

* * *

524663

* * *

Myoga looked at his case files. Kagome had just cleared up every question he had ever had about her and her family on public television, except for one: who was her father in reality? He had begun studying the files in hope of finding answers and redeeming himself. It had been reduced to a search of dead ends that concluded too late to be of any good. Naraku was gone; therefore, Inu Yasha should be safe.

The low light from his desk lamp was his only companion in the dark empty office. Most of the other detectives had left for the day. Only the night shift was left in the precinct. He wanted to leave, but he knew he couldn't. He hated giving up, and that was what this felt like. But, there was nothing left to investigate. All the evidence was too old, and no one seemed to care.

Dead or alive, Taro Higurashi would always haunt him.

"Does it really matter?" The flea jumped in surprise at the voice of the stranger. He looked up, surprised to find a familiar face from his past.

"You're Miroku, right?" The flea asked.

Stepping closer to the light, the monk nodded.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your sister?"

"She sent me here," Miroku replied. "She wants to start a new life with no baggage from the past."

"I assume this visit is to intimidate me. You want to make sure I never approach your sister again. Well, you can rest assured that I'm closing her file."

"But not our father's?" Miroku interrupted. "She doesn't care about files. She just wanted to make sure that you were willing to make peace with the past. It looks like that's not so."

"I can't just let go. There are so many questions, cases, loose ends... someone needs to tie this all together."

"I see," Miroku turned to leave, but stopped to ask one last thing, "Does it all really matter? Isn't it enough to know you were both on the same side?"

The monk's words lingered in the heavy air. Myoga turned towards his desk, and he examined the growing pile of active cases, then the much smaller file on Taro. Was it enough? Maybe some questions were best left unanswered. "Yes," he thought as he filed Taro's case, "it is enough. It's about time the dead, whether living or not, be allowed to rest." He grabbed the top file and began to read.

* * *

524663

* * *

"Just get in the car!" Sango ordered as she dragged the hanyou out of the hospital.

"I want my jacket!"

"When they find it, they'll send it to you!" Sango assured as they got into her Corolla. The hospital had called the security chief, informing that they were releasing the hanyou. What they forgot to mention was that they had misplaced his favorite leather jacket. It was now _her_ headache.

"How can they lose a jacket?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"I don't know. It was tattered very badly; maybe they threw it in the…" catching herself, Sango coughed before finishing, "I mean sent it to be repaired. It'll turn up. I'll check with Myoga in case some idiot took it for evidence," she promised.

This seemed to settle him a bit. As they drove in silence, Sango began to wonder what the hanyou was thinking. Finally she ventured to ask.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Nothing, or no one?" she pressed her luck. His growl answered her question. "She hasn't made contact?"

"I don't want her to!" he declared.

"Ok, but did I tell you that yesterday's report wasn't filmed in Japan? They had her in a safe house in China. She might not have been able to contact…"

"I don't want to talk about her either," he growled

As Sango pulled up to the bar, Inu Yasha was sadly reminded of the events from the previous week. The cleanup effort was still taking place, and the streets were still full of debris. "Why did you bring me here? My apartment is across town."

"Not any more," Sango explained. "As a welcome home present, we moved your stuff into your apartment here. We made sure we were out before the start of November to save you a month's rent. Oh, and your brother saw fit to make a few changes, which he will deduct from next months allowance along with the cost of the maids. You know three of the four threatened to quit five minutes into the cleaning if they didn't get back up."

"Keh," he replied as they walked up the stairs. He noticed the construction material had been cleared out of the way.

"Next week, they are coming to install the elevator, which will also be deducted from your allowance," Sango continued as they walked into his apartment. She was a bit surprised, but she hid it well.

The hanyou walked around the red room with white molding and heavy curtains. The furniture was mainly his, for the exception of the dinning room set, something he had never owned. His brother seemed to have similar ideas to Kagome's…

The apartment looked more than livable, the only problem was it still smelled of her, and what they had done there.

"I'm going to let you get some rest. You know my number if you need anything."

"Sango," Inu Yasha called, "thank you."

He spoke so low that she almost missed it.

"You're welcome."

She quickly made her way out of the building. She was going crazy. She could have sworn some of the decoration had been moved. It looked like someone had been there.

"Need a ride beautiful?" Sango stopped short as the taxi driver stepped out of his vehicle. "I thought I would find you here. How about dinner?"

She smiled as Miroku approached her. "I thought you weren't allowed to hit on me any more."

"I've been offered early retirement. We're safe," he explained.

"Your sister?"

"Awaiting transport. She should be back by the end of the week."

"No, is she retiring too?"

"Yeah, first thing out of her mouth when she woke up… no wait, second thing she said was, 'I'm too old for this.'"

"What was the first?"

"She asked where Inu Yasha was. So, dinner?" Miroku asked hopefully. She turned to leave, but changed her mind. Smiling, she turned and slapped him. "What was that for?"

"I owed you one, remember."

His face lit up with appreciation. "So, is that yes for dinner?"

"That's yes for pre-existing relationship. I know you are not quitting."

"You know me too well," he sighed.

"And you don't know me enough," she complained as she slapped him again. "Dinner does not give you the right to touch me there."

"But you said we were dating now!" Miroku whined.

"Not in public!" she growled lowly.

"We're not dating in public?" he asked, confused.

"No. No touching me there in public!" Sango corrected.

A sly smile spread across the monk's face. "So, do you want to go to a more private place to decide what is appropriate to touch where?"

"No," with a quick turn, she was walking away.

"Playing hard to get will only make me want you more," Miroku warned. "Damn, what a woman!" He smiled as he walked back to his car. She would make it fun.

* * *

524663

* * *

Inu Yasha had raided the fridge, only to discover he was not hungry. He proceeded to turn on the television, but there was nothing good on. He decided a nap was in order. He walked towards the bedroom, praying his futon was still there. He didn't need to break in a new bed tonight.

The hanyou's jaw dropped in surprise, not at the new king-size bed, but what was on it. There, before his eyes, was his most prized possession: his jacket. To add to his shock, inside his jacket was a naked woman… a very beautiful naked woman.

"I should have known you had taken it."

"Am I that predictable?" she asked in a quiet voice. He sensed her insecurity and he smelled her fear.

"Just when something goes wrong, you're usually behind it," he spat, looking away. She might be a figment of his imagination. He heard the bed creak as she stood up.

"I earned that… Inu Yasha, I know I don't deserve a second chance…"

"Kagome," he interrupted turning towards her. Her blue eyes were watery, but hopeful.

"I screwed up… royally! I admit it. There were many things I could have done differently… things I _should_ have done differently, but I can't change the past… All I can do is promise to do rectify it in the future. That's why I'm here… like this."

"And the Agency?"

"I quit. I'm just Kagome Higurashi, now… And, I know I don't have much to offer you, but I'm willing to spend every moment of every day for the rest of my life trying to make things right."

"Shut up!" he ordered as he walked away from her. He shouldn't; she was only trouble, but her scent was so sweet. "I don't want to hear any more lies."

Her head dropped in shame. What was she doing here? Offering herself to him in such a drastic way? Like dangling a naked woman in front of him would make him forget the past. He could never forgive her, and she didn't deserve to be forgiven. She should just leave, but she had never been taught how to give up.

"I'm not lying," she whispered. "I love you."

He felt his heart tighten. He couldn't touch her… no, if he touched her it would all be over. He smelled her tears as he turned towards her sad face.

"The truth is that I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you." Her words were soft. She took a step closer to him, followed by another until they were face to face.

"I made one mistake, Inu Yasha. I fell in love with someone who was forbidden, but I don't regret it. I wouldn't trade any of it for all the money in the world. I would do it all again, even if it was only to be able to be in your arms one last time." Her scent, mixed with his jacket's, sent chills down his body. His brain threatened to stop working, subdued by the drug that she was to him. He had to concentrate on the harsh scents of the chemicals. She had obviously gotten the jacket cleaned and repaired. Unfortunately, the smell of ambers was much more pungent.

He looked at her pale, worn face with a hard mask of indifference. He could see the bags, the worries and the tears in her eyes. Even worse was her fragrance. It was pure, unadulterated her. Regrettably, he wasn't prepared to admit or accept that she wasn't lying.

"I won't force you," she finished, walking away. She couldn't stand being under those hateful eyes. She felt herself die a little bit each second under their gaze. It was too painful to know that the man you love can only hate you in return. "And it's all my fault," she thought sadly.

Inu Yasha watched her leave his bedroom. That's what he would do. He would let her leave. That would make everything so much easier. He buried his claws in the palms of his hands to keep from running after her. He could feel his youki demand her presence. His more primal side was ready to forgive… Well, it was ready to forgive after he took his fair share of her.

No. He would let her leave. It was better that way. No one would get hurt. Especially her. If she was no longer with the Agency, and Naraku was dead, then there would be no threats for her. Well, as long as she didn't piss someone off while working on a story.

No. Inu Yasha caught himself, ready to chase after her. He reminded himself that Miroku was there to protect her, and eventually, she would find someone else… Granted, no one could protect her like he could, but he had to think for himself as well. She couldn't leave him ever again if she wasn't there. This was the best way. She could walk out of his life, hopefully leaving the jacket behind…

Wait, if she took off the jacket, she would be walking out naked for any man to see…

Kagome had barely walked out of the room when she found herself pinned to the wall by a hungry hanyou. Her shriek of surprise was swallowed by his hungry mouth. She relaxed as she gave herself freely, letting him take as much as he wanted. His claws pricked her thighs as he pressed her closer. She grabbed on to him and prayed she wasn't dreaming.

"No more lies," he growled as his eyes flashed red.

"I'm not lying," she insisted.

He looked into her eyes and lost himself. He growled lightly taking in her scent. "No more cover-ups!" he demanded as he carefully examined the curves of her hips.

"I won't omit anything else ever again," she promised as she found it harder to breathe with his claws raking over her smooth skin.

"I'm the only one," his eyes glowed dangerously red as he moved his head less than a centimeter from her face. He rubbed himself against her, watching her squirm with pleasure, "You're mine!"

"I don't want to be anyone else's," she whispered in submission, struggling to catch her breath. Then, with a sudden rush of strength, she locked her eyes with his, and declared, "Don't forget, you belong to me as well!"

She barely had time to see the hanyou smirk before his lips were on her again. She drank from him. She drank from his passion, from his life… She drank from his cup, and he drank from hers.

With one swift movement, he had her on his bed. She didn't care how he had done it, just that he had. He straddled her hips in a way that reminded her of a game they had once played. His eyes had turned red then too. She tried to push away her fear. He sniffed her before demanding,

"No doubts!"

Raising one hand to cup his cheek, she smiled softly and whispered, "That goes for you too."

The shock her words gave him pushed the crimson from his eyes. Placing a hand over hers, he took a second to enjoy her warmth on his face. "I have no doubts."

"You're a lousy liar," she smiled. "It's ok. I think we're entitled a little bit of uncertainty." He traced her face with his claw, noticing how it had changed in the past few minutes. She looked younger, happier and just too beautiful not to kiss. "The greater the risk, the greater the reward," she promised as she let her hand slide down his neck and chest.

Her touch was as enticing as it was soothing. It was _his_ woman's touch. The thought ran rampant in his mind as he claimed her lips once again. Her taste was of ambrosia, he was certain of it.

Looking into her deep blue eyes, he decided he would be the one to protect her. No one else could do it better. He placed soft kisses on her cheeks and nose before beginning a southern trail. "What happened here?" he asked as he examined a fading bruise between her breasts.

"The recoil of the gun… it's very powerful," she finished, looking away. Thinking of the first bruise, the one from the destiny changing bullets he had examined less than a month prior, he realized her injuries must have been greater than he first though.

Taking extra care, he examined with soft kisses the rest of her battle-scarred body. The bruises from the chains were still strong around her wrists. The dark scar caused by Madame Centipede taunted him as it rested between the marks left by his careless claws. He reprimanded himself. It would never happen again. Bruises and scrapes adorned her legs from her attempts to escape the well. He sighed, "Perfect… you're absolutely perfect."

"You lie," she accused with a soft smile.

"Flaws and all, you will always be perfect," his words hung heavy around them as happy tears formed in her eyes. "Silly woman," he whispered as he claimed her lips once again.

Feeling the strength she had thought lost return to her, she wrapped her arms around him… around the man Kami had created just for her. She pulled at his shirt, demanding the feel of his skin. She needed proof this was not a dream. She needed proof it was Inu Yasha lying above her.

He obliged, knowing he was feeding his own need as well. His hands traced every inch of her body, worshiping every imperfection. They made quick work of the rest of his clothes, but he didn't let her remove his jacket. He wanted her completely surrounded by him, by his scent.

They made love, surrendering to something greater than either of them, until they collapsed from content exhaustion. Even the silence that followed was filled with satisfaction.

"Kagome," the sudden question entered the hanyou's mind, "did you come here naked?"

"Of course not," she protested.

"Then, where are your clothes? I didn't see them in the apartment!" he protested as the thought of someone else seeing her like this entered his mind.

"In the bathroom, silly! Do you honestly think I would come all the way from China wearing nothing?" Rolling her eyes, she smiled. He was so easy to annoy.

Relaxing a bit, he wrapped his arms around her, "How about I give you a reason not to wear clothes altogether?"

"I'm listening," she smiled as he kissed her once again.

* * *

After much anticipation, here is the last chapter of BM. I'm working on the epilogue. It's not going to be long, but I felt adding it to this chapter just made it drag. It will tie the last few loose ends that aren't specifically tied here. It'll be a short happy chapter. The major angst is over with.

I would like to take a moment to thank my wonderful, amazing, ever so patient beta, FoM. She is amazing, and has outdone herself yet again. I have never seen such a keen eye for detail, even in an English teacher. You guys can thank her for the amazing job she has done keeping this chapter as free from errors as humanly possible.

I would also like to take a moment to thank my wonderful readers, who, after a year long sabbatical, were still here waiting to find out what happened next. You guys are awesome.


End file.
